Circumstances
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: My original one-shot has turned into a collection of different Pezberry one-shots.
1. Trapped In A Lie

**Trapped In A Lie**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary - Santana meets twenty three year old Rachel in a bar, but Rachel is unaware of the fact that Santana is only eighteen.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey Lopez"

I look up to see a smug looking Noah Puckerman standing in front of my desk.

"Why do you look so happy?" I ask.

"I have managed to hook us up some fake I.D's. So tonight you and I are gonna hit up a club and have a good time with the ladies." he says wiggling his eye brows.

He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket, revealing its contents of a couple of dollars and two fake drivers licences. He hands me the one of the licences for me to closely inspect.

It actually was very authentic looking, all the information was genuine except for the slightly altered date of birth.

"My cousin got them for us, he got his when he was sixteen and he said it never failed him. The fact that all the info is right makes it more real, plus it's easier if anyone tries to catch us out by quizzing us we wouldn't have to remember lots of fake names or birthdays."

I stared at the licence actually surprised that Puck had actually managed to pull it off, there had been many instances where he claimed he could do something but had never followed through.

"Impressive Puckerman, meet me at my house at eight"

* * *

It was approaching eight thirty when my doorbell finally rang. I opened the door to reveal Puck.

"Your late" I tell him.

"Sorry, I had to watch my little sister until my Mom got home from work" he explains.

I watched him as he trails his eyes up and down my body.

"You look hot babe"

"Thanks, but whatever your thinking get it out of your head. I'm still very, very gay" I remind him.

"It was a totally innocent comment babe. I know that the ladies get you hot and that's why I stopped trying to get into your pants, you know there only so much rejection a guy can take. At first It kinda turned me on, you know the whole hard to get thing but then it started hurting my ego"

"I wasn't trying to play hard to get, I just didn't want to sleep with you" I state.

"Well I know that now. There are plenty of girls out there who will, so let's get going"

I lightly push him back so I could get passed him and shut the door behind me.

"So where are we going?" I ask him.

"Dunno, I just thought we'd see where the night takes us"

"Well obviously have to start somewhere. What about Illusion?"

"That's not another gay bar is it, because last time you didn't tell me and I had chicks rejecting me and guys coming onto me all night. Although It felt good to know that guys as well as girls want a go on the Puckersaurus"

"Dude, that's kinda gay" I laugh.

"No It's not. I'm just saying everybody loves me"

I roll my eyes at that and start to walk down the street.

When we arrive at Illusion, Puck was happy to learn that it was not a gay bar. I could feel the beat of the music coming from the speakers by the dance floor that was filled with people. Puck leans over to me and says that he's going to get drinks and that I should find a free table. I spot one that is not far from the dance floor and begin to walk over to it. I have a perfect view of both the bar and the dance floor from where I'm sitting, which makes it a great vantage point

To scope out the ladies.

I notice Puck making his was through the crowd of people, with two bottles in his hands. He reaches the table and places one of the bottles in front of me.

"Piece of piss" he says.

"I told you these I.D would work"

I take a sip of the ice cold beer as he sits on the bar stool across from me.

"So anyone catch you eye yet, San"

"We've been here less than ten minutes" I reply.

"So. There was a couple of hotties by the bar, one was definitely checking me out"

We talked for a while, every once in a while Puck would point out some girl and try to guess who team she played for. I finished the rest of my beer and decided that I wanted to get my dance on.

"Come on Puckerman, you gonna show me your moves or what?" I ask as I pull him off his stool and drag him towards the dance floor.

After numerous songs dancing close to so many people I started to get a little hot. I needed something to cool me down.

"I'm gonna get another beer" I yell towards Puck.

I'm not sure if he heard what I had said over the music but he nodded his head in response, so I took that as an answer and headed to the bar.

It was time to find out whether or not I could get away with using my fake I.D. Puck was able to use his without any problems, but just in case I pulled my top down to reveal a little bit more cleavage. I just hope that the bartender was either a straight guy or a lesbian.

Thankfully the bartender was a guy and with the way he was looking at my chest, he was definitely straight.

"What can I get you beautiful?" he asks with a dumb smile on his face. God that was unattractive. Even if I was attracted to men that would turn me off.

Normally I would have voiced this opinion but I really needed a beer, so I didn't want to piss him off.

"A beer."

"Anything else you need?" Once again that stupid dopey grin appears on his face.

"Just the beer, thanks" Okay so maybe I was a little short with him then, but alls I want is a friggin' beer.

"Do you have any I.D?" he asks.

I slipped my purse out of my bag and handed him the drivers licence. He studied it for a few moments. He was probably trying to work my age, he did look as if he could hardly put two numbers together.

"I'm sorry about that but the boss has been on our asses after some high school kids managed to get served last week, parents got involved it got a bit messy" he explains as placed my I.D on the bar and began to take the cap of a beer bottle.

I got a five out of my purse and handed it to him as he placed the bottle on a beer mat in front of me. He returned a couple of seconds later with my change and with one last cheesy grin left to serve another customer.

I went to grab my I.D that he left on the bar when a smaller hand picked it up instead.

"Cute picture"

I turn to see where the voice came from and I'm greeted by a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. The eyes belong to an equally beautiful, petite girl who was leaning against the bar with my licence in her hand.

"So, Miss Lopez. I would offer to buy you a drink, but I see you already have one." she smiles. She has a very sexy smile, maybe she could give the bartender a couple of tips because that smile is definitely turning me on. If I didn't need that beer before I certainly needed it now as things had just gotten way hotter In here.

"How about I buy you a drink instead Miss…" I trail off.

"Berry" she replies.

"Rachel Berry" she hands out her hand for me to shake.

"Santana Lopez" I take her hand relishing the feel of her soft skin against mine.

I keep my hand in hers longer than you'd count necessary, our eyes were locked and that smile reappeared on her face. When she lets go of my hand I instantly miss the contact.

I wave over the bartender to get Rachel a drink, he places down on the bar.

"So, do you want to find a table?" I ask.

She nodded her head in response. I picked up my beer and with out thinking about it I grabbed her hand and begin to lead her towards a table. I headed towards an empty booth that was further away from the loud music coming from the speakers.

I slid into the booth and was surprised when she slid in next to me rather than across from me. I didn't mind however when I realised exactly how close she was sitting next to me.

"You here by yourself" I ask her.

"I was with my friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, but they left. Kurt has an audition tomorrow and every time he has one he has to go through a ritual nightly routine. He believes it gives him luck" she told me.

"Well did he get any of the parts he auditioned for?"

"No. Although I would never mention that to him though. I think he does it because he think it helps to calm his nerves, pointing out the fact that his nightly routine neither brings him luck or calms him down would make him more nervous than he already is. So anyway Kurt, Blaine and I had come out to celebrate the fact that I got the part in a play"

I don't think she took a breath during that explanation. I actually found it quite endearing the way she rambles.

"So you act?"

"I try to. After being taught for four years at NYADA, I thought casting directors would be easily impressed. But after a whole year of auditioning and never getting anywhere here I am back in Ohio playing the part of Dorothy in a low budget version of The Wizard Of Oz."

"Well everyone has to start somewhere" I reassure her.

Wait! Did she just say four years at NYADA that would maker her...

"I'm 23 years old and I'm still living with my Dads. Not getting a job meant I could no longer keep my apartment, especially after Kurt moved out to go and live with Blaine"

Shit.

She's five years older than I am. Not like that bothers me but if she finds out I'm only eighteen, she wouldn't want to see me again and I really like her.

"What about you, have you graduated yet?" she asks me.

"I graduate this year" Technically it's not a lie. I just failed to mention I was graduating from high school.

"Graduating from?" she inquires.

"Ohio State" There was no excuse for that one, that was an out right lie.

"What are you studying?"

"Law" Okay, I had no idea where that came from. My mouth seems to have disconnected itself from my brain.

"What about you, how'd you get into acting?" I saved myself with that question, talk of my fake study of Law at Ohio Sate wafs long forgotten as she launched into a rant about Barbra Streisand and Broadway.

She was explaining how Funny Girl change her life when she was looked down at her watch.

"Oh it's nearly midnight already. I really should be getting home"

"You have to be home before midnight. Who are you Cinderella?" I laugh and she joins in.

Fuck, I thought her smile was beautiful but it's nothing compared to her laugh.

"I wasn't suppose to stay out this long, I was actually leaving with Kurt and Blaine when I saw you at the bar. I couldn't leave without introducing myself to you. But I have an early morning rehearsal, otherwise I would love to stay"

I didn't miss the blush that slowly crept across her face. I pulled out a pen from my bag and grabbed a napkin from the table. I quickly jot my phone number down.

"Here's my number" I said handing her the napkin.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"It was lovely meeting you Santana" With one last flash of that perfect smile, she was gone.

"She was hot" Puck says as he slid in the booth across from me.

Fuck, I forgot about being here with Puck. I feel a bit guilty about leaving him for most of the night but with the smile that's on his face, I don't think he's bothered.

"You look like you had a good night" I state.

"I got a bit of below the waist action in the bathroom" he smirks.

"Wow how do you find these classy girls"

"I don't care if they're classy or not as long as they're good with their…."

"Okay, I get it" I cut him off.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one getting some action tonight. That was quite the hottie I saw leaving"

"She wasn't just hot she was beautiful, smart, funny and she had an amazing laugh"

"Woah, It sounds like you like her in more than a I'll take you home but I won't be there in the morning kind of way." he teased.

"I do, but there's a problem. She's twenty three"

"As a lover of the older ladies, I don't see why that's a problem"

"It's a problem because she doesn't know I'm eighteen. She actually thinks I'm studying Law at Ohio state"

"What! Why the hell does she think that?" he asks.

"Because that's what I told her. She saw my licence and thought I was twenty two, I panicked."

"You do know if you want to go out with this chick, you gotta tell her right?"

"I know, but what if she doesn't want to see me again" I sigh.

"That her choice to make San."

"When did you get so insightful, it's fucking creepy" I laugh.

"Maybe it's the beer. Speaking of, you want another one or are you ready to leave"

"Let's bounce. I'm crashing at yours by the way, I told my parents I was staying at Brittany's. I was grounded for a month after what happened last time. Turns out I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was, especially when I'm drunk."

Being caught by my Dad whilst completely wasted, trying to open the front door with a car key two hours after curfew was not one of my finest moments.

"So I'm finally gonna get you into my bed then Lopez" he smirks.

"Oh I'll be in your bed Puckerman, but you wont be. You're sleeping on the floor"

* * *

My whole body aches. Fuck Sue Sylvester, her Saturday morning practises and her fucking extravagant routines. It didn't help that I had to do an extra fifteen laps for being late. Which was totally Puck's fault, It took me kicking him quite a few times in the ribs to wake him up from his spot on the floor. I needed him to drive me to the school since I had no car. I was glad I remembered to store my Cheerio's uniform in my locker they day before. At least I didn't have to go home to get it. God knows what Sue would have made me do if I was any later.

The hot water from the shower helped to ease my aching muscles. I quickly change back into the clothes I was wearing last night and grab my cell phone from my locker.

I notice I have a new text message from a number I don't recognise.

I cautiously open it and read the text on the screen.

_Santana_

_I really enjoyed getting to know you last night and I was wondering if you would like to join me tomorrow for a cup of coffee._

_Rachel Berry_

I just stared at the message. I should be excited at the prospect of going on a date with Rachel. But all I could think about was what Puck had said last night. I needed to tell her the truth and what better way than face to face.

I typed a message out and rewrote it a few times before settling on a reply and hit send.

_I really enjoyed getting to know u 2. I'm free all day tomorrow._

I didn't know whether I should add a kiss on the end or not. Is it too soon for kisses? Should I have wrote out words fully instead of using text speak. Rachel did but based on how she speaks that was to be expected right?

I was over thinking everything my mind was going into overdrive, so much so I didn't hear Brittany come up behind me.

"You ready to go San"

"Shit. You made me jump B" I say, placing my hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted a ride home. I haven't got confused again have I"

"No B, you haven't gotten confused. I was just distracted that's all"

I save Rachel's number, close my locker door and pick up my Cheerio's bag. My cell vibrated in my hand signalling another message.

_How about the Lima Bean, say 11 o'clock x_

My stomach flips at the kiss at the end of the message. Images of actually kissing Rachel pop into my mind. I couldn't stop the smile that appears on my face.

_Perfect, I can't wait x_

Before I even have chance to over analyse my last reply, I was pulled out of my thoughts by Brittany once again.

"You look happy San" she beams.

"I am Britt. Let's hope I still am after tomorrow"

"What?" she asks.

"Never mind. Let's get out of here" I lace our pinkies together and head out the locker room door.

* * *

When I enter the Lima Bean I have every intention of telling Rachel the truth. I see her sitting at a small table over in the corner, by the window. When she notices me approaching the table, she stands up with that beautiful smile on her face. She envelops me in a huge hug and places a small kiss on my cheek. I really hope she didn't notice the blush appearing on my face.

"Hey" she says still smiling.

"Hey, yourself" I reply as I follow her lead and take a seat at the table.

"Just to let you know I can't stay too long, I have to do another read through for the play. I just really wanted to see you"

"Well since we don't have that long. Can I get you a coffee?" I ask.

"Since I was the one who asked you on this date, I think that means I'm suppose to pay"

"Well I think that's a stupid rule. Besides you can pay next time"

"Wow either your expecting to drink a lot of coffee this morning, or you're already thinking about another date" she laughs.

"I do really like coffee, but I also really like the idea of another date. Although I think we should probably start this one first. So what can I get you?"

She looks like she was about to argue again about me paying, so I cut her off before she has chance.

"I'm paying no arguments"

"Fine, I'll have a vegan friendly soy milk latte"

I sit back in the chair opposite Rachael when I return with the coffees. She thanks me and takes a sip of the hot liquid.

"I don't know how you can drink that. I mean soy milk is no where as near as good as the real thing"

"How would know, have you ever tried it?" she questions

"No" I mutter.

"I'll have you know Santana, soy milk is actually quite delicious"

"Well how do you know real milk isn't more delicious if you don't drink it"

"I don't know how you find anything that comes from an animal delicious"

"Well I can't see how vegetables can be eaten without them being served on plate with a big juicy piece of meat."

That what definitely the wrong thing to say, I sat and listened to her for over fifteen minutes while she talked about animal cruelty and how great being a vegan was. She must notice that I have started to drift out of the conversation.

"I'm sorry. Once I get talking I find it hard to stop"

"Don't apologise I like listening to you speak. I find you very interesting. So how's the play going?"

"It's going fantastic. We started read throughs yesterday, we could be finished by today and then we can start proper rehearsals. I can't wait to see the costume I get to wear, especially the red shoes. It's all very exciting"

She then went into a long explanation of how she auditioned for the part and how she had all these ideas to make the show even better. We have been talking for over an hour. Well Rachel has been talking, I just sat there and listened to her.

Rachel was still talking when her cell phone interrupted her. Apologising she answered the phone.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking"

"Hello Bruce, Is everything okay?" she asks.

I could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Actually I'm a bit busy at the moment…Yes, I do take it seriously….Fine, I'll be there in half an hour"

She slammed the phone on the table.

"Sometimes that man can be so infuriating. That was Bruce the director of the play, he wants us all to come in earlier. I'm sorry Santana, I feel like I'm always running out on you"

"It's not a problem, you can't help it if everybody wants you"

"I wouldn't say that" she laughs.

"I know I do" I smirk.

She stands up from her seat at the table.

"I'll call you, maybe next time you'll let me pay"

She bends down and kisses my cheek.

"Goodbye Santana"

I brush my fingertips over the spot her lips had touched. I can't help the massive smile that appears on my face. That's when I realised, I didn't tell her.

* * *

It had been a week since our coffee date. Rachel had been so busy with the play, that tonight was the only night she had free. I was actually quite proud of myself that I managed to find a vegan restaurant in Lima. I would have preferred to go to my favourite restaurant Breadsix but with it being a know as a hotspot for teenaged dates, I couldn't run the risk of bumping into someone from school. Plus picking a vegan restaurant would definitely get me into Rachel's good books and maybe into her pants.

We were seated in a corner booth, the restaurant was small and very intimate. The lights were slightly dimmed with extra light coming from a slow flickering candle in the middle of the table. It didn't escape my notice that Rachel had once again opted to sit very close to me.

The waitress took our orders and returned a few moments later with a bottle of wine. I was relieved when she didn't ask for I.D. Rachel must have come across old enough to drink and the waitress probably assumed she wouldn't be sat there with somebody under twenty one. Hell, Rachel didn't know she was sat there with someone under twenty one.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Rachel asks.

We decided that we wanted to go for the old cliché of dinner and a movie, or movie then dinner in our case.

"It was okay, just like any other cheesy rom-com out there"

I was slightly distracted, I still needed to tell her the truth. I should have told her at the start of the evening but when I saw her I panicked again. It didn't really help that you can't really talk during a movie.

"I quite enjoyed it actually. I love a good romantic story line, even if it is a little cheesy. However I didn't get the whole Sarah and John plotline. Why do older women want to go after younger men. I mean couldn't she find a man her own age, was she that desperate"

"Well what about if you met someone younger than yourself and you really liked them. Would you go for it?" I ask.

"Maybe. But I don't have to worry about that because I have you" she takes my hand in hers.

At least she didn't say no. At least with maybe there would be a chance.

"Listen Rach" I was cut of by the arrival of our food. Rachel took her hand from my grasp as she thanked the waitress.

"So how's becoming a big shot lawyer going?"

I have two options lie or tell her the truth. I know which option I should choose but it seems like my mouth has other plans.

"It's going fine"

"It's going fine that's it"

"It's pretty boring really, mostly reading and studying"

"Something must have interested you about law, to get you to study it"

"There are a lot of bad people in the world and I want to help get them of the streets."

"So you want to be a district attorney"

"I'm a long way from that" I laugh.

"I don't really get all this law stuff. So to keep from embarrassing myself, I'll stop asking questions now"

Thank fuck. I don't think I could of answered anymore questions. I only knew so much from the many crime drama's I have watched on television. Next time I should hit up google just in case she asks even more complicated questions.

"What about you, after The Wizard Of Oz what's next for Rachel Berry?" I ask.

"Since it's a small production It's only running for a month. I'm not sure what happens next, I guess I'll just go back to auditioning for anything and everything. I still can't afford to move back to New York, so I just have to take the long trip back and fourth if I manage to get any auditions. I'm sure Kurt and Blaine won't mind me sleeping on their couch."

"I'm sure once people see you on that stage you will be offered parts left, right and centre."

"I'm not so sure about that Santana. When I was in high school I thought I was something special, a one off. When I arrived in New York it turns out there are hundreds of Rachel Berrys"

"Hey. There might be lots of people out there that are like you, they might think like you or have the same dreams as you. But there will never be another Rachel Berry out there because you, are special Rachel, and you are truly one of a kind."

She just looks at me, maybe I said something wrong. The next thing I know her lips are on mine. I drop my knife and fork onto the plate and place one of my hands on the back of her neck pulling her closer, before I can deepen the kiss she pulls way.

"I'm sorry" she blushes.

"Don't be"

"It's just that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I've never really had many friends. In high school I was just the glee loser and even at NYADA I didn't have many friends. People only wanted me for my talent."

"You were in glee club?" I ask.

"Yes, don't tell me you were a cheerleader"

"I was actually and I was also in glee club"

"Wow, That never would have happened at McKinley. The Cheerio's made my life a living hell, not to mention their coach Sue Sylvester. I got called nicknames, they made fun of my clothes. I had a slushy facial on a weekly basis."

She looked slightly embarrassed.

"I just made myself sound very pathetic didn't I"

"No. It just shows me how strong you are. You had people trying their best to make you miserable, but you didn't let them. That shows you are better than them"

It actually made me cringe on the inside when she talked about what the Cheerio's had put her through. Just this morning I had a grape slushy in my hand, right before I dumped it over Jewfro's head.

"You know you're making me want to kiss you again" she blushes.

I don't reply I just connect our lips.

We are interrupted when the waitress came to take our plates.

"We'll take the check, please" I say to her before she walks away.

I look back towards Rachel.

"Are you getting tired of me already?" she asks.

"I though maybe we can grab a coffee and take a walk around the park"

The park was quiet at this time of night. We sat on a bench across from the small duck pond.

"So you never mentioned what high school you went to"

Quick brain think.

"I went to Carmel"

"So we were rivals"

"What?"

"The New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, you were always our biggest competition. I actually dated someone from Carmel" she says.

"Oh" I raised my eyebrows.

"His name was Jesse . He would have been two years above you, but you must have met him if you were in glee club. He was your star performer after all"

"I think I remember the name, but I only joined glee club in senior year so he would have graduated by then"

"He had quite the talent, unfortunately he thought another win at nationals was more important than I was"

"Then he's an idiot"

She flashes me that beautiful smile again and kisses me on my cheek.

We sat on the bench for nearly an hour, talking and getting to know each other better. I notice her shiver slightly, so I take of my jacket and give it to her. She smiles thanking me. I check the time and notice that I didn't have long until my curfew. I couldn't use the 'I'm staying over at Brittany's' excuse this time because I actually had nowhere else to sleep. That is unless Rachel invites my back to her place, but to make that happen all that it would take is one quick call to my parents and tell them Brittany asked me to stay over.

"It's getting late and you are getting cold. I think it's time to get you home"

We both stand up from the bench and she takes my hand as we walk towards my car.

I insisted that I would be the one to drive, there was no way I was risking her going anywhere near my house.

I pulled up outside of Rachel's Dads house.

"I had a really good time tonight Santana"

"Me too"

We sit there for a few moment before she takes of her seat belt and leans over to me. She connects our lips in a sweet kiss. My hands automatically move into her hair and one finds its way to the back of her neck to pull her closer. I attempt to deepen the kiss, my tongue begging for entrance which she gladly excepts.

I nearly forgot that I was sat outside Rachel's Dads house whilst I was making out with their daughter. I reluctantly pull away and rested my forehead against hers.

"I should go. My Dads are home and if the past is anything to go by, they are probably two seconds away from peeking out of the curtains" she laughs.

"Okay" I say as I kiss her one more time.

"I'll call you" she tells me before getting out of the car. I watch her as she walks up to the house and opens the door, she turns back and gives me a cute little wave before entering the house.

* * *

I woke up with arms wrapped tightly around my stomach I look down at the very gorgeous and very naked Rachel. Her head was resting on my chest and our legs were tangled together. We had been together for nearly two month now. Last night we had an amazing date and then ended up back at her house, since her Dads had gone on a trip. We always slept at her place especially since my made up roommates were always in the way.

"Morning" I hear Rachel mumble.

"It's more like afternoon" I reply and kiss the top of her head.

"How come every time you stay over you mange to ruin my morning routine"

"It's not my fault. Don't you think you had an intense work out last night. Although if you wanted a little afternoon exercise, I wouldn't object"

"Do you have to be so crude" she says as she slaps my stomach.

"You didn't seem to mind last night. Actually you seemed to really like what I was saying, in fact I heard you screaming for more"

She slaps my stomach again but this time harder and it hurt.

"Ow" I frown.

"That hurt, I think you should kiss it better"

She sits up and places a small kiss on my abdomen.

"It was lower than that"

She leans further down and places another kiss on my stomach.

"Lower" I say again.

She goes to move even further down my stomach but then stops when she realises what I was doing.

"Santana" she screams and hits me again.

"You're incorrigible"

"I didn't realise my girlfriend was so abusive. I was only trying to kick-start that afternoon exercise you were talking about"

"You mean what you were talking about. I however had other ideas in mind, like breakfast or in this case lunch"

She jumps out of the bed and changes into sweat pants and a plain t-shirt.

"Stay there, I'll bring you breakfast in bed"

As much as I enjoy being naked, I thought it might be a good idea to get changed. I grab one of the largest t-shirts Rachel owns and a pair of sweat pants out of her drawers. I sit back on the bed just as Rachel walks through the door carrying a tray. She kicks the door shut behind her, places the tray on her bed side table and sits next to me on the bed.

The tray contained a bowl of a mixed fruit and two glasses of orange juice.

"No coffee?" I ask.

She ignores my comment and takes a strawberry from the bowl and holds it up to my lips. I take a bite, some of the juice runs down my chin. I go to wipe it with my hand, but Rachel has other ideas as she licks her way up my chin and kisses my lips. Breakfast was about to be forgotten as I was about to get my afternoon exercise.

* * *

I really hate Mondays, especially early morning Cheerio's practise. My body was aching, I couldn't wait for this class to end, then I only had to get through glee and I then I could pass out on my bed. I had stopped listening to what ever the teacher was going on about half an hour ago. My mind kept going back to yesterday, laying In bed with Rachel and eventually eating the brunch as Rachel liked to call it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I made my way to the choir room and took my seat besides Brittany and Quinn. Eventually the whole club was in the room with the exception of Mr Schue, who was always the last to arrive.

He finally entered the room and stood in front of the piano.

"Okay guys I have a special announcement to make"

"You're not going to try and make us do Journey again are you?" I ask.

"No. Something better or should I say someone"

"Get on with it, Mr Schue" Puck yells.

"Watch it Puck. Okay, we have a special guest that is going to help us with our preparations for regionals. She is a former student, and was part of the New Directions that last won at nationals. Guys, please welcome Rachel Berry"

Shit.

* * *

_A/N Just a few quick notes. This story was meant to be a one-shot but will now be in two parts. This is the first time I have wrote in a characters pov as I find it hard to write but I thought I'd give it a go. Also I am English and tried to get the correct Americanisms but if anything is wrong please let me know so I can change it._

_Thank you for reading, I appreciate it._

_LiveYoung._


	2. Trapped In A Lie Part Two & Epilogue

**Trapped In A Lie Part 2**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

"Hello everyone" Rachel waves.

She hasn't seen that I'm sat here yet. I wonder if I could find a way to slip out the room without anyone noticing. Maybe I could just say that I was here helping out the glee club too, although that would be a lot more convincing if I wasn't sat here in my Cheerio's uniform.

Too late, she's spotted me. She's just staring at me, the smile that was previously on her face was gone and was replace by a look of confusion.

"Are you okay Rachel?" I hear Mr Schue ask.

She tears her gaze away from me.

"I'm fine Mr Schue, It's just a bit overwhelming being back in this room" she says and forces a smile back onto her face.

"Okay Rachel, why don't you take a seat. Now we only have Rachel's help for a few days, so we need to get started right away. We have the group number pretty much covered, we just need a solo and the duet. Now come on guys we need suggestions"

"I think I should get the solo, since I'm way more talented than all of you. Sorry San"

Everyone turns to look at Brittany and then back towards Mr Schue to see how he was going to handle that one.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Brittany, but I think maybe we need someone with stronger vocals, especially at this stage of competition"

I could see that he had hurt Brittany's feelings. Way to go dumbass, looks like it's up to me.

"What I think Mr Schue is trying to say Britt, is that we need to give the other clubs a chance. So maybe instead of having you sing a solo maybe you could have a dance solo instead."

"I guess it wouldn't be fair if I sang." she says softly.

"Maybe you should have the solo San and then I can dance with you" A massive smile appears on her face and with that she's back to her usual self.

"I agree Mr Schue. San would totally rock the solo" Puck says.

"Okay so Santana gets the solo, everyone agree?" Mr Schue asks.

Everyone agreed and it took me a few minutes to realise I had just gotten my first glee club solo.

"Congratulations Santana, you're our soloist for regionals" Mr Schuster smiles.

I hear Brittany squeal with excitement beside me, before engulfing me in a huge hug. I take a quick glance towards Rachel and catch her staring at me before quickly looking away.

"Mr Schue" Sam speaks up.

"I think Quinn and I should have the duet. I mean we've proved that our voices are perfect together"

"I agree. Our performance of lucky last week was amazing" Quinn adds.

"Okay, so those in favour of the blonde twins performing a duet a regionals raise your hand" I say.

Most hands went in the air with the exception of Finn who was sending death glares towards Quinn and Sam.

"Majority rules. Congratulations, what's next Mr Schue"

I was hoping that if we managed to get things done quickly he would let us go early and I would have a chance to talk to Rachel.

Of course that didn't happen. We sat discussing what songs we should sing. Rachel had lots of suggestions about each song but she didn't look at me once, not even when she talked about my performance.

We finally decided that I would sing Valarie whilst Brittany and Mike had a dance solo and Quinn and Sam would sing I've had the time of my life.

"Okay we'll pick this up tomorrow. You need to learn your songs and tomorrow we will work out some choreography" Mr Schue tells the room.

"Rachel can you stay behind for a couple of minutes? I want your opinion on some things" Mr Schue asks.

Looks like my talk with Rachel will have to wait a little longer. The room slowly begins to empty. Brittany jumps off the chair beside me and waits for me to do the same, she interlocks our hands pulling me with her as she bounces towards the door. I take one quick glance back in Rachel's direction and see her watching me as I'm pulled out the room.

"Britt, stop" I shout.

"What's up San?" she asks.

"There is something I need to do"

"What about Cheerio's practise?"

"Just make something up. You better hurry up so you aren't late" I warn her.

"Okay" she smiles as I watch her skip down the hallway.

I wait against the wall outside the choir room, I didn't have too long until Mr Schue left the room. I took a deep breathe and entered the choir room, she was leaning against the piano looking at sheet music.

"Hey" I say my voice slightly cracking.

She turns around and looks straight into my eyes. I notice a look of hurt that soon turned to anger.

"Get out" she shouts.

"Please just let me explain"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen"

She doesn't say anything to that. You'd at least think she'd be a bit relieved that I wasn't any younger. I watch as she moves to get around me to the door, but I quickly grab one of her arms.

"Don't touch me!" she yells.

"Can we just talk about this?" I ask as I let go of her arm.

"Talk about what Santana. The fact that your still in high school, or how about that you've being lying to me for nearly two months. Oh my god we had sex, I had sex with a high school student"

"But it was really good sex" I smirk.

"Don't. It's really not the time to try and be funny Santana. I can't believe this, I can't believe you. Is there anything you've told me that's true?"

"The way I feel about you. I have never lied about that."

I look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Rachel I love you"

"You're eighteen Santana, you don't know what love is" she snaps.

"I might be young but I know what I feel" I tell her.

"I can't do this anymore. Don't call me, this so called relationship is over"

I didn't even try to stop her as she marched towards the door.

Well done Santana you might have gained your first solo but you've also just lost your girlfriend.

I leave the choir room and attempt to make a quick exit from the school.

"Lopez"

Oh shit.

"I want you out on that field now! I want twenty extra laps and you'll get five more for every extra minute you waste" Sue Sylvester shouts down the hallway.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I made my way to the field as fast as I could and joined up with Brittany.

"Sorry San. I don't think she believed the story about Lord Tubbington keeping you hostage"

* * *

This is so awkward. We are practising our performances in the auditorium whilst Rachel and Mr Schue watch from the sidelines. I hadn't seen Rachel since I confronted her yesterday. She was actively getting involved with the rehearsals, which means she had to interact with me and give me instructions. She still didn't give me any real eye contact, she must be still pissed at me but she's not letting it show. She's treating me just like the rest of the glee club, like she's never met me before. Let's just say she destined for Broadway because Rachel is one hell of an actress.

I'm finding it really hard to concentrate with Rachel around. We are practising the same song for the third time, I catch Rachel watching me and I mess up the routine.

"I didn't realise you had two left feet Lopez" Puck laughs.

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman" I shout whilst giving him a dirty look.

"Santana, watch the language."

Great now I have just been told off like a little kid in front of Rachel.

"We need to get this routine down, so I want you to start again from the beginning"

"Thanks San" Puck groans.

I wanted to talk to Rachel again after practise but she left early stating she had somewhere to be. I knew she was trying to avoid me, I don't get how she can just act like she doesn't know me. Although I might have freaked her out a bit when I told her that I loved her, but I couldn't help it, It just slipped out. That really wasn't the way I wanted to tell her that I'm in love with her, but she was questioning my feelings and I had to tell her the truth.

Which is ironic really since that's the whole reason why I'm in this mess, not telling the truth.

"You okay San?" Puck asks placing his hand on my shoulder.

Rehearsals had finished and everyone had left except for Puck and I.

"No, I fucked everything up" I couldn't control the tears from falling.

Puck pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his neck.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Do you remember that night when you first got us those fake and I met that girl at Illusion"

He nodded. I explained to him how we began dating and how I had been lying to her for months.

"It was Rachel" I say.

"Rachel Berry, Rachel. As in the girl that's been helping us with glee."

"Yeah. She found out I was lying when she walked in the choir room yesterday and I was sat there in my Cheerio's uniform"

"How did she react?" he asks.

"She was pissed, like really angry. She broke up with me and told me to leave her alone"

"That's a bit hard seeing as you have to see her everyday. Fuck, no wonder you've been messing up in rehearsals"

"I love her Puck" I sob.

"I'm sorry San, but I did warn you this could happen. You say you love her, so give her some time and then she might be willing to talk to you"

He hugs me again and kisses the top of my head.

"Now come on. I don't like seeing my lesbro upset. Why don't we go back to mine and play a little xbox, blowing shit up always helps you feel better.

I let out a laugh and wipe the rest of the tears from my eyes. Good old Puck he always helps me feel better.

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel had finished helping us with our regionals preparation. We still hadn't had a chance to talk, every attempt I made she would either ignore me or avoid me altogether. I did try and call her a couple of times. Even though she asked me not to, but it always went to voicemail.

My parents were both at work so I think I might have a very lazy Saturday morning, sitting on the couch and watching trashy reality tv shows.

I just get comfy and then the door bells rings, typical.

I open the door and freeze when I see Rachel standing there.

"I got your address from your friend Noah, he said your parents would be out" she says.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"I don't think that's a good idea Santana. I'm just here to give you some of your things that you left in my room and to ask you to stop calling me"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you to explain why I did what I did"

"I also wanted to inform you that I am in talks with a new off-Broadway play" she says.

"So you're moving back to New York?"

"It's a possibility"

"Why are you telling me this?" I question.

"So you can move on"

"I don't want to move on. I told you how I feel about you"

She hands me the bag which contains my belongings.

"I'm sorry Santana" she says as she walks away.

* * *

It's been a month since Rachel disappeared from my house and out of my life. I found out through a google search that she got the role in the show. She was probably living back in New York, meeting other people and getting on with her life. I on the other hand was still moping around the house, looking at pictures of us on my laptop.

The only good news is that we won regionals, but now Mr Schue is making us work extra hard to compete at nationals. The Cheerio's also secured a place at nationals so Sue had scheduled even more early morning practises. There was only a few more weeks left until I finally graduate, so a lot of my time was spent filling in college applications. I was glad really that I was kept so busy, It helped to keep my mind of Rachel.

I'm sat on my bed reading a magazine. I hear a small knock on my door.

"Come In" I yell.

I hear the door creep open as someone steps into my room, I look up from my magazine.

"Rachel"

"Your Dad let me in. I hope you don't mind" she says softly.

"Not at all" I jump of my bed to face her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York"

"I was. Well I still am, I have a couple of days off. I wanted to see you, I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I never really gave you a chance to explain." she replies.

"What?"

"I know I said I didn't want to see you and that I just left, but you ask me to give you a chance to explain. So here I am"

"It's been a month Rachel, a month. You wouldn't talk to me and then you just disappeared. Did you even think about how I was feeling? I was devastated"

I couldn't control myself, I know I was the one in the wrong but she shouldn't have reacted they way she did.

"Do you not think I felt the same. Okay so I left but that was because I couldn't stand to be around you. You lied to me, you made me feel like a complete idiot. I felt like I should hate you but I couldn't. Do you know why?" she asks.

I shook my head

"Because I love you too damn much"

She was crying now.

"If you loved me then why didn't you tell me instead of running away"

I take her hand and I lead her over to the bed, we sit on the edge facing each other.

"I didn't want to face my feelings so when I got the offer for the play, it seemed like a way out. I should have been happy, I was back in New York with a job but all I could think about was you"

"I was scared" I whisper.

"What?"

"That night at the club, you saw the fake I.D and assumed I was twenty two. I didn't say anything because I didn't know anything would happen between us. I really wanted to tell you the truth and I nearly did a few times, but there was a voice in my head telling me that if I told you wouldn't want to see me anymore and I didn't want that to happen"

"That would have been my decision to make. You don't know how I would have reacted if you would have said something on out first date"

"I know and that is one of my biggest regrets. I might have lost you then and it would have hurt but it wouldn't compare to the pain I felt everyday for the last month." I sniff. I was on the verge of crying now.

"I understand why you did it, as messed up as it was I get it. The thing that upset me the most was how easy it was for you to lie to me." Rachel explains.

"It wasn't trust me. Lying to you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I meant what I said though, I never lied about how I felt about you"

"That's why I'm willing to forgive you. The only thing is it might take some time until I can fully trust you again"

She takes my hands in hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now" she whispers.

She leans in and connect our lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She pulls away slowly but leans her forehead against mine.

"I love you" she breathes.

"I love you too" I smile and pull her back in for another kiss.

I push her down on the bed and straddle her hips. I connect our lips once more, I love the feeling of Rachel beneath me but I love it even more with skin on skin contact. I frantically pull my t-shirt over my head and reach for the hem of Rachel's top.

"What are you doing?" she asks whilst grabbing my hands to stop their movement.

"Getting naked" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"San, you Dad is downstairs"

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to have sex with you whilst one of your parents is a few feet away" she berates me.

I kiss her and she instinctively puts her hands through my hair. Now that my hands were free, I slowly work them back towards the hem of her top.

"No" she laughs and pushes me back lightly.

"Fine" I huff. I climb off her and search for my t-shirt that I threw in the heat of the moment. I find it on the floor at the foot of my bed and slip it back on.

"Well if we're not gonna have sex, do you want to meet my Dad?"

We found my Dad in the kitchen, he was sat at the table reading the paper.

"Papi, I want you to meet someone" he looked up from where he was sitting.

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel"

"Girlfriend?" he asking placing the paper on the table.

"Yes, we discussed this I'm gay remember"

"Yes I do remember Santana, there's no need for sarcasm. You've never mentioned you had a girlfriend before. How long have you two been together"

"It's complicated" I mutter.

"Complicated how?"

He's not going to let it go unless I explain to him. I'll just give him the shortened version.

"We were together for two months, then we broke up but we are back together again"

"Okay, so how did you meet. Do you go to school together?"

"Not exactly Mr Lopez, I'm a bit older than Santana. That was part of the reason we broke up" Rachel explains.

"Yeah but we have worked things out and the age difference doesn't bother us. So I'm asking you to respect that"

". I trust you San, and I trust your judgement. I accepted that your gay and I can easily accept that your girlfriend is older. You know your mother is a younger than I am. Although just to ask exactly how old are you?

"I'm twenty three, sir"

"See that's not that bad, it's a smaller age gap than your mother and I. Now Rachel I insist that you stay for dinner. I'm sure Maribel would love to meet you. Why don't you two head upstairs and I'll let you know when dinners ready"

"Thanks Dad" I hug him and give his a big kiss on the cheek.

I take Rachel's hand and guide her up the stairs and I hear my Dad shout.

"Oh and Mija. I don't care how old your girlfriend is you keep your bedroom door open"

* * *

We were laying on my bed. I was on my back with Rachel's head resting on my chest with one of her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I was slowly running my hand up and down her back.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything?" I ask.

"Yeah I am. I told you I forgive you, I don't think I can be apart from you any longer"

"What about New York?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. My only intention was getting you back"

I untangle myself from Rachel and get off the bed. I walk over to my desk in the corner of my room.

"It won't effect us I promise. We can do the whole long distance relationship thing"

"Long distance relationships don't work Rachel"

I pick up a piece of paper from my desk and make my way back over to the bed where Rachel was now in a sitting position.

"What are you saying?" I can hear the sadness in her voice.

I hand her the piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asks.

"I was accepted at NYU. I applied when we were still together. I had actually forgotten about it until last week."

"So have you decided if your going or not?"

"I wasn't sure at first but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go. They have a law program there, I never ever though about doing something like that before. It was only when I was lying to you about Ohio state that I realised, I could see myself doing that one day"

"So something good did come out of you lying to me" she laughs

"So you're moving to New York?"

"I'm moving to New York" I grin.

She pulls me by the arms and I fall on top of her on the bed. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Epilogue**

I was currently sat on the couch of Rachel's tiny New York apartment. I had recently finished my first year of pre-law at NYU so tonight we had celebrated with a meal and had ended up at Rachel's apartment. Rachel was on the phone with her agent.

"Okay, thanks Julia" I hear her say as she enters the room.

"Well?" I ask.

"I didn't get it. If I don't get a role soon, I'm not going to be able to afford to pay the rent. I don't want to ask my fathers for any more money, it makes me feel incapable"

"Maybe we should move in together?" I suggest.

"What?"

"You would only have to pay for half of the rent then. I have to pay for my dorm room at NYU anyway, so I can use that money for my half."

"Don't you think it's a little to soon for that San"

"Rach, we've been together for over a year now. I'm not saying we have to properly move in together. We could always get a place with two bedrooms." I suggest.

"I don't think there would be any need for two bedrooms, we both know we would end up in one. Although we could have one as a guest room"

"We're having guest, you haven't even agreed to live with me yet" I laugh.

"I'm not sure San, I still think it's a little fast"

"Not being funny Rach but your not getting any younger. You might not get a chance like this again"

"Hey I'm only twenty five and half the time you act like your older than I am. You're not even twenty are you sure you want to settle down so soon."

"Come on I'll be twenty in a month and when has anything to do with age ever stopped us. I love you and I want to live with you, It's that simple"

"Okay" she beams before jumping on top of me on the couch.

* * *

"Wake up San" I hear Rachel shout.

I really don't want to get up, I'm so comfy and warm.

"Come on, we're going to look at some more apartments today" she says.

I look at the clock and notice the time.

"Rach, It's eight o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday" I emphasise.

"Exactly it gives you enough time to have a shower, get changed and have breakfast because our first viewing it at nine"

"Who the hell schedules a viewing that early" I complain.

"Clearly I do. I won't tell you again get up"

"You're fucking crazy, you know that" I say as I attempt to drag myself out of the bed.

"I wouldn't insult the person who is offering to make you breakfast Santana. Especially when I have hot coffee"

At the mention of coffee I'm up.

"Did I mention how much I love you" I smile. I sneak my hands around her waist, pulling her close and kiss her forehead.

"Shower now" she laughs as she pushes me in the direction of the door.

It's nearly half past two and I'm fucking starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast at the ungodly hour this morning. I'm stood in the middle of an apartment whilst Rachel had a thorough look round. It's the third one we have seen today and the eighth one we have seen this week. Who knew that finding somewhere to live was so hard. At least I didn't have to do much, Rachel seemed to have a pacific idea of what she was looking for so all I had to do was agree or disagree in the correct places and I was fine.

"What do you think?" I ask as she enters the room.

"I love it" she exclaims.

Thank you God, I owe you one.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. What do you think though? This is going to be our home after all"

"Baby as long as I got you, I don't care where we live"

"How romantic" she smiles.

"So since we found an apartment does that mean we can go and eat now?" I ask.

"Okay, now you've ruined it" she laughs.

"So what do you think of this one?" The realtor asks entering the room.

"Looks like you're going to get your commission. We'll take it" I say.

"Great. We need to fill out some basic paper work today and then we'll go from there" she smiles.

* * *

"So why aren't you helping?" I ask.

Rachel was sat on the couch in our new apartment, with my Mom and Hiram drinking coffee.

"Because you said I was too tiny to handle any of the big boxes" she replies.

"Mom, Hiram what are your excuses?"

"I was keeping Rachel company" My Mom answers.

I look towards Hiram.

"I'm supervising"

"Whatever" I huff as I place the box on the table.

"We need a little help here" I hear my Dad shout as he and Leroy struggle to get Rachel's elliptical through the door. I rush over to help them and we manage to safely put it in place.

"Did you have to bring that with you?" I ask.

"Yes. You know how important my daily routine is to me" she argues.

"Come on San, there are only a couple of boxes left" My Dad informs me.

"We'll leave you ladies to your coffee" Leroy chuckles.

"I resent that" Hiram yells as we head back downstairs.

It took us a couple of hours to finally finish moving everything in. Eventually everyone did join in and helped. My Mom took over cleaning duties, whilst the men helped to put all the heavy furniture in place. Once the major things were in place we all took a break and ordered a take out. I loved spending time with both of our families, we all got along really well.

Once we had cleared the table, it was time for our parents to leave and make the long trip back to Ohio.

"Thanks for your help" I address everyone, giving them each a hug whilst Rachel does the same.

We wave them off and I shut the front door.

"Then there was two. Movie?" I ask.

"Okay, I get to pick" she shouts running over to the dvd rack.

"Not funny girl" I warn her as I drop on the couch.

"Please" she begs and I can see she already has the movie in her hands.

"Fine"

I can never resist that face.

* * *

_A/N I'll admit when I posted the first chapter I hadn't wrote this one, so I'm sorry for the delay._

_I was going to post the epilogue separately but because the second chapter was quite short, I posted them together. I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I also want to thank_

_sharkgeek for pointing out my typos from the last chapter, which I have now edited. If there are any mistakes in this chapter please let me know._

_LiveYoung._


	3. Therapy

**Therapy**

**By ****LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary - Rachel develops feelings for Santana after reconnecting in New York. She is confused about her feelings and pays a visit to her therapist.

* * *

**15/03/2015 1:00pm - Rachel**

"Hello Rachel. It's been a couple of months since I last saw you" Dr Wilson says.

I sit on the couch across from the chair that my therapist was occupying.

"The last time you were here you were finally over your break up with Finn. Since you haven't been back since, I'm assuming you've been coping well"

"We were drifting apart long before we broke up. It wasn't much of a surprise when it finally happened." I reply.

Dr Wilson must have got the hint that I wasn't here to talk anymore about Finn.

"How about your career, that's always a topic you love to talk about"

"I recently got a small role on Broadway, It's not much but still its on Broadway. Hopefully I'll get some exposure out of it." I explain.

Dr Wilson jots down some notes in her notebook.

"So everything's going well. We have covered the main topics you normally talk about, rather quickly I might add. So there must be another reason you felt the need to visit me today"

"I have starting having feelings for someone, but it's complicated" I explain.

"Complicated how?" she asks.

"We went to high school together. I've already told you about my high school torment and she was one of my main tormentors. She was a popular cheerleader and I was a glee loser, I would get called horrible names and not to mention slushy facials"

"She? You have never mentioned having an attraction towards women before"

"I have never thought about it before. I was with Finn since high school, I have never been in a situation where I have felt attracted to a girl before."

"And you are now?" the Dr Wilson asks.

"I think so, she is a completely different person now. I no longer see her as the high school girl that slept with my boyfriend."

"She slept with your boyfriend?"

"Finn and I weren't actually together, I was with Jessie at the time. I think I have mentioned this in a previous session"

Dr Wilson quivkly flicks through the file that contains my notes.

"Yes I think I can recall something along those lines. So how do you feel about the possibility of being bisexual?"

"It really doesn't bother me. I grew up with two gay fathers, they told me it's the person you fall in love with not their gender" I explain.

"So this girl, she treats you terribly all through high school and now you're having romantic feelings for her. How did that happen?" the therapist ask.

"She joined glee club, although it still took three years for us to finally be civil to on another, towards the end of high school we sort of made a truce. I hadn't seen her for nearly two years until a couple of weeks ago. I went to my usual coffee shop and I ran into her, like literally I ran into her and spilt her coffee on the floor, I then offered to buy her another and we just got talking."

***Flashback***

After an exhausting morning of rehearsals I need caffeine, especially if I had to repeat it all this afternoon. I have so much on my mind I don't notice the person walking the opposite way, that is until I collide with them.

"Fuck, why don't you watch where you're going" says an angry voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. I…Santana?" I question.

"Berry? Why in such a rush, Snow White expecting you?" she smirks.

"I see you didn't lose you're cruel sense of humour" I reply.

"Nope, I did however lose half of my coffee"

"I apologise profusely, may I buy you another?" I say gesturing to the coffee shop.

"Yeah. As long as you speak like a normal person" she laughs.

We decide to sit in the coffee shop and catch up. We haven't spoken to each other for over two years. After graduation there was the odd text or facebook message exchanged, but that soon petered out.

"So I heard you and Finn broke up….again" she says.

"Yes well, I think It's for good this time. We lasted nearly two years, I convinced him to move out here and told him that If he tried hard enough he could try to make it as an actor on his own. After a few failed auditions, his temper and impatience got the better of him. He decided to move back to Ohio and work with Burt at the tyre shop. We tried the whole long distance thing for a while, but it just didn't work." I explain.

"I'm proud of you Berry"

"What?"

"You could have followed that Oaf back to Ohio and become a Lima loser, but here you are still in New York following your dreams"

"Years ago I would have followed him anywhere, but finally being here in the big apple. I know it's where I'm suppose to be."

I smile and take a sip of my soy latte.

"So what happened with you and Brittany, I hope you don't mind me enquiring but Quinn mentioned you two had gone you're separate ways."

"Same as you and Finn I guess, the whole long distance thing. I was here and she was repeating senior year at McKinley. Once she graduated she was offered a scholarship at a dance school in L.A. We are still good friends though" Santana explains.

"As much as I have loved reconnecting with you Santana, I'm afraid I have to get back to rehearsals." I say grabbing my purse.

"It actually wasn't that bad seeing you again Berry"

***End Flashback***

"We swapped numbers and agreed to meet up again. That was over a month ago"

"So when did you realise you were having romantic feelings towards her?" Dr Wilson asks.

"We had met up a couple of times and I really enjoyed her compnay. But the defining moment was just over a week ago. I recently had an audition for a play and I got a call back and it was all looking good, but then they called me to say I hadn't got the part. That night she called me to ask if I wanted to hang out, she must have heard the obvious sadness in my voice when I declined. The next thing I know she shows up at my apartment with a vegan take out"

***Flashback***

"I hope you don't mind Chinese and don't worry there is not a animal in sight" Santana laughs as she holds up the take out bag.

"You sounded a little upset on the phone, so I also brought wine. So had a rough day?" she asks stepping into my appartment and heading to the kitchen.

"Just my Broadway career going down the toilet" I sigh as I take the glass of wine that Santana was offering me.

We sit cross-legged on the floor with our backs resting against the couch, the take out boxes are spread out on the coffee table. We have a movie playing in the background but I'm not really paying attention, all I cant think about it how close we are sitting, her knee occasionally brushing against mine.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Santana asks.

"What?" I ask being pulled out of my thoughts.

"You're diminishing career."

***End Flashback***

"She sat there and listened to me talk for nearly an hour. Nobody has ever done that for me before, not even Finn. I suppose you do all the time but that's different I pay you" I laugh.

"Yes you do and unfortunately you only paid for an hour and that time is up. I'll see you next time?" She asks.

"Yes. Thank you Dr Wilson"

**29/03/2015 2:00pm - Rachel**

"Hello Rachel. How are you feeling today?" Dr Wilson asks.

"Not good. Rehearsals are becoming more intense and are taking up a lot of my time. My Dads are coming to stay for the week and I have yet to make my apartment satisfactory for their visit. And to top it all off I found out that the girl I am having romantic feelings for has a girlfriend"

"Wow. Okay I'm assuming you want to jump straight in and talk about this new development. So she has a girlfriend?" Dr Wilson asks.

***Flashback***

"Hey Rach, what's up?" Santana says as she answers her phone.

"So I finally have a Friday night free in over a month and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out"

"I'm sorry I can't, I have a date"

"A date, with who?" I ask.

"Just this girl, I've been seeing"

"You've been seeing someone, for how long?"

"Over a month or so"

"A month! Why haven't you told me about her?"

"It just never came up" she says.

"It just never came up. How could you not mention you had a girlfriend"

"Okay, you really need to stop repeating everything I say" she interrupts me.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked that's all. We talked about Finn and Brittany and that guy from the coffee shop that asked me out. I'm sorry if I'm a little confused with the situation"

"Look, I didn't want to say anything in case I fucked it up. I just like to keep my private life private"

"I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries Santana"

"No I'm sorry. I should have mentioned I was dating someone. That's what friends do right? Talk about stuff"

I was a little surprised to say the least. She had just called me her friend. Sure we had been getting a long well recently and the days of high school were well and truly behind us but it still felt a bit surreal.

"Rach?"

"I'm sorry, it's a bit unusual for me to hear you call me your friend." I admit.

"Even more unusual than me calling you Rachel and not man hands or dwarf anymore?" she laughs.

"You called me dwarf the other day" I remind her.

"That's because you were struggling to reach the chips on the top shelve, even when you were on your tip toes."

"Well I'm glad you found it funny, especially when those chips where for you. You could have at least offered to help me"

"That wouldn't have been have the fun, plus I got to see your cute concentration face as you tried to reach them. Anyway, I have to go. Sarah will be here soon and I need to finish getting ready"

"I'm sorry Santana for interrupting your preparation time, you should have said you were in the middle of something. You know me once I get talking I can't stop."

"It's fine Rach, and will you stop apologising for every single little thing. So since I can't do tonight how about tomorrow night, veggie pizza and a movie."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful Santana" I beam.

"Okay I'll be round at yours tomorrow night at seven. Bye Rachel"

***End Flashback***

"So you become friends, yet she has been dating someone for a while as she never mentioned it to you. Isn't that a bit odd? " Dr Wilson enquires.

"Not really she is a very private person. Even during high school she kept herself to herself and would never share her feelings, with the exception of her best friend Brittany."

"I want to delve more into your feelings for this girl. What was your reaction when she told you that she had a girlfriend?"

"Well at first I was irritated because we had finally become friends and she was keeping something that important from me. Then I realised that the very small chance of anything happening between us was even smaller, given the fact that she was dating someone. Well that was before what happened yesterday." I explain.

"What happened yesterday?"

***Flashback***

"You know you should really remember to lock your door" Santana says as she walks into my apartment, making me jump.

"Or maybe you should remember to knock and not just invite yourself into other peoples homes" I suggest.

"I didn't invite myself anywhere"

"Yes you did. Yesterday on the phone, you said pizza and a movie at my place. Therefore you invited yourself into my apartment"

"I brought the pizza, which means I get to choose the movie too. So no musicals tonight Rach" she smirks.

"Just as long as it not some action movie that's all shooting and blowing things up"

It turns out there was a lot of shooting and a lot of things being blown up in this particular movie. I had taken up to drinking more glasses of wine than I normally would ever indulge in. At first I was just drinking to try and make it through this god awful film. Since the movie hadn't kept my attention, I found myself staring at Santana. Inappropriate thoughts kept clouding my mind and they only way I thought I could get rid of them was by drinking even more.

I could hear someone calling my name but they sounded really far away.

"Rach"

I must have fallen asleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see Santana leaning over me.

"See I told you were a dwarf, you're sleepy." she laughs and moves a piece of my hair out of my face.

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed the front of her t-shirt and crashed her lips against mine. I thought she would pull away but she didn't. I was even more surprised when she deepened the kiss. I released my grip on her shirt and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

She slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes, I could hardly keep them open.

"Come on let's get you to bed" she says.

She pulls me up from the couch and wraps her arm around me for balance. She opens my bedroom door and guides me to the bed. She pulls off my jeans and leaves my in my t-shirt and underwear. She pulls the covers over me and I feel her place a kiss on my forehead. The last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep is my bedroom door closing.

***End Flashback***

"So your relationship has progressed in the last two weeks?" Dr Wilson asks.

"Apart from the kiss nothing else has happened. We just act as if everything is normal"

"So you haven't even talked about what happened?"

"No, she probably thinks I was too drunk to remember anything. I keep wanting to bring it up but then I lose my nerve"

"So you want to talk to her about it?"

"Of course I do. That kiss was amazing, no matter how much alcohol I consumed that night. I know what I felt. I just want to know if she felt the same. I mean she kissed me back but that could have been just in the moment, it doesn't mean she has feelings for me too." I sigh.

"She certainly cares for you. The fact that she took care of you after what could have been an awkward moment shows that. Whether her feelings are purely friendly or romantic, only she can answer that."

"So you're saying I need to talk to her"

"I think you need to discuss how you feel and if she feels the same. If you continue the way you are going, harbouring these feelings for her without her knowing someone could get hurt" Dr Wilson says.

"You mean me?" I ask.

"Possibly you. I understand you don't want to ruin your friendship with her, especially after it took so long for you to get it. But you said she had a girlfriend, if she is having feelings for you, you need to consider how this is affecting her as well. She is probably having the same problem as you concerning your friendship. Plus she has to deal with the fact that she would be conflicted between you and her girlfriend"

"I guess your right, once my fathers leave next week I'll talk to her"

**19/04/2015 1:00pm - Rachel**

"Rachel it's been a while since you were last here"

"I'm sorry, I have been really busy especially with the play starting." I explain.

"You seen a little off has something happened?"

"I slept with her" I blurt out.

"Is this the only time it's happened?"

"No. I should have said I'm sleeping with her"

"How long has this been going on?" Dr Wilson asks.

"Since our last session"

***Flashback***

"Hey, you okay? You sounded pretty serious on the phone when you said you wanted to talk" Santana says as I let her into my apartment.

At least this time she rememberes to knock and not just walk in. We make out way over to the couch and take a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Last week, when you brought pizza and we watched a movie"

"I watched a movie, you fell asleep" she interrupts.

"and then I kissed you" I say straight to the point.

"Look I know what you're going to say. You were drunk, it was a mistake and you're not gay. It's okay I get it" she says.

"No you don't get it. I might not be entirely gay and I'll admit to being quite intoxicated but it certainly wasn't a mistake"

"What?" she stutters.

"I wanted to kiss you for a while now, turns out drunk Rachel is a lot more forward than I am. Look I know it's awkward that I'm confessing that I have these feelings for you, but I thought you should know even if you don't feel the same"

"I do"

"My therapist says I need to get it all out in the open and wait what?"

"I said I do feel the same. God you don't know how many times I wanted to stop one of your rants by kissing you. I thought it was just another straight girl crush, you have never shown any signs of being into girls before. When you kissed me I just put it down to you being drunk, especially since you didn't mention it afterwards." Santana explains.

"So we both admit to being attracted to each other, what now?" I ask.

"You come here and kiss me"

***End Flashback***

"The next thing I know we were tearing each others clothes off on the way to my bed."

"What happened the next morning?" Dr Wilson asks.

***Flashback***

I woke up with Santana's arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel her bare chest pressed against my back.

"Morning" she mumbles into my shoulder.

I turn around so that I'm facing her. She uses the arm that's wrapped around me to pull me even closer, so that my head rests against her chest.

I'm not sure what to say. I know we talked last night about having feelings for each other, but maybe we rushed things by sleeping together straight away.

"Stop thinking too loud. I'm trying to get my cuddle on" Santana says.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about everything that happened last night."

"You don't regret it do you?" she asks sitting up in the bed.

"No of course not" I say and pull her in for a kiss.

We were interrupted by Santana's cell phone ringing.

"Ignore it" she says as she pushes me down on the bed and straddles me.

She connects our lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

The phone rings again and I push her back slightly.

"I think you should answer it" I say.

She gets off the bed, finds her jeans the were scattered on the floor and pulls out her cell from the pocket.

"It's Sarah" she says.

"Shit I forgot, I was suppose to meet her for breakfast. Give me two minutes and I'll tell her I can't make it"

"Don't bother" I say as I grab my robe and walk out of the bedroom.

***End Flashback***

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget she had a girlfriend. I also couldn't believe how blasé she was about the fact that she had cheated on her girlfriend. I mean we sleep together and the next morning when her girlfriend rings she has no problem blowing her off so she can spend the morning in bed with me."

"So you're angry that she wanted to stay with you rather than run off to be with her girlfriend. Did you talk to her about that?"

"Yes we did. After these sessions I realise that I need to talk about things with her if want any type of relationship. She came back later with flowers and took me to lunch, we talked things out and she made me feel better."

"So that was nearly three weeks ago, has she broken up with her girlfriend since?"

"I wish I could say that she has, but no she hasn't. She told me that she would but we don't really talk about it."

"But you want to?" Dr Wilson presses.

"Of course I do, I hate saying this but technically I'm the other woman. I become one of the women I hate and not to mention I feel sorry for her girlfriend who has no idea what is going on."

"You know you're a really good person, Rachel"

"How can you say that after what I have done?" I ask.

"Because even though you are doing something wrong you feel bad about it. You feel guilty about what you're doing to her girlfriend. A lot of people just think about themselves in these situations and they don't care about who they hurt." Dr Wilson explains.

"I know you really like this girl, but you can't carry on like this even you said so yourself. As much as you might not like it you have to get her to choose, you or her girlfriend. It's not fair to either of you if she's stringing both of you along. You need to tell her if she wants to be with you then she has to break up with her girlfriend. Then you two are free to engage in an monogamist relationship"

"What if she doesn't want a relationship with me?" I ask.

"Then isn't it better to find out now, rather than when you've really fallen for her"

"Yes, you're right. Thank you Dr Wilson."

**24/04/2015 8:00pm - Santana**

"We need to talk" Rachel says.

"Okay"

"We can't keep doing this. If you want to be with me you need to break up with Sarah. I keep trying to bring the subject up but you keep trying to ignore it. Do you know how it makes me feel when I know that your with her? It kills me, because I really like you but you seem reluctant to be with me."

"What? Rach no, of course I want us to be together"

"Then why aren't we?" She asks

Why aren't we? I'll admit when I first realised that I had feelings for Rachel I was hesitant to act on them. I assumed she was as straight as a ruler. I had only seen her with guys before she never showed any signs of being attracted to women.

"Because I'm an idiot. You're right I was holding back"

"Why?"

"You told me that I'm the first girl you've had feelings for, how do I know some guy wont come in and take you away from me."

"You think this is some experiment for me. We had just become really good friends, do you really think that I would put our friendship at risk and choose you for a sexual experiment" Rachel seethes.

"No, see I'm fucking things up. I know your feelings for me are genuine, I just don't get why they are."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"For years I was a bitch to you, you shouldn't give me the time of day but you do. You gave me forgiveness because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are too good for me, I don't get why you want to be with me. I don't deserve you"

"Do you know why I forgave you?" she asks.

I shake my head in response.

"Because you're no longer that high school girl anymore. The girl that called me names, made fun of my clothes. I don't see her anymore, I see this new Santana. The one that senses when I upset and brings me pizza and movies to cheer me up. The one that sits through endless musical without complaining. She's the one I want to be with"

If anyone had told the high school Santana that she would be slowly falling in love with Rachel Berry she would have laughed in their face. Rachel had said that I had changed but I don't think that's true. The high school me was never the real me. I was all about teenage angst and being stuck in the closet, but Rachel helps me to be the real me.

I crawl the short distance of the couch and push her down, leaning over her. I connect our lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'll text Sarah later and tell he to meet me tomorrow and I'll break up with her" I manage to get out between kisses.

She begins stripping me of my t-shirt.

"Normally when people say 'we have to talk' it always ends bad, but with us it always ends with sex" I laugh as I pull off Rachel's shirt.

**25/04/2015 12:00pm - Santana**

I was actually quite nervous about breaking up with Sarah, it never an easy thing to do. I just have remember that once it's over I'll be back in Rachel's arms or even better in her bed.

"Hey" Sarah says as she kisses me on the cheek sits in the chair opposite me.

"Hey" I reply.

"I'm starving, did you have chance to look at the menu. I think I'm just going to have a salad" she says flagging down a waiter.

I didn't expect her to order something to eat, I thought I would just sit down order a coffee and be girlfriendless in less that fifteen minutes. I quickly decided what I wanted and watched the waiter leave once taking our order.

"I'm going to use the restroom before our food comes" Sarah says.

I watch her walk into the café, It was quite a warm morning so I had opted to sit outside.

My cell phone rings alerting me to an incoming call from Rachel.

"Hey sexy" I answer.

"So have you done it? Is it over?" Rachel asks.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"I'm being serious Santana"

"She's in the bathroom, she ordered food. What am I suppose to do now?" I ask.

"Just break up with her. I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive but we're just so close now."

"It's okay baby, I know how you feel. I'll do it after we eat though, I'm fucking starving. How about tonight I take you to your favourite restaurant?" I ask.

"Really even though it's all vegan, no meat what so ever?"

"Yeah. Shit, she's coming back. I'll see you later. Bye"

"Who was that?" Sarah asks.

"Just a friend, we went to high school together we are going to catch up tonight" I explain.

She didn't have chance to ask me anymore questions as the waiter turned up with our food. We make a little small talk whilst we eat, my mind was trying to stay focus on how I was going to do this.

Sarah's cell phone rings, she apologises before answering.

"Hello, Sarah Wilson speaking" I couldn't hear what the other person on the phone was saying.

"Okay, I'll be right there" Sarah say, putting the phone down.

"One of my clients think he is having a break down, I need to go and see him. Can you handle the bill?" she asks.

"Yeah sure" I reply as I watch Sarah rush down the street.

Shit. Rachel is not going to be happy.

**25/04/2015 2:00pm - Rachel**

This was the first break I've had since lunch. I spent half of that time on the phone with Santana after she informed me she had failed to break things off with Sarah. I was about the spend most of this break on the phone again but this time with Dr Wilson.

"Hello, Dr Wilson speaking"

"Dr Wilson this is Rachel Berry. I'm sorry for calling but I'm too busy to come into your office and I need some advice"

"It's okay Rachel, I'm assuming this has something to do with your girl?" Dr Wilson asks.

"Yes. She has finally decided to end things with her girlfriend and commit herself to me. She attempted to break up with her today but something came up and she didn't do it" I explain.

"Did that annoy you?"

"Not really because she intended on breaking things off, it's not her fault if Sarah had an emergency, if she had stayed I'm sure they would be over by now and I'd be spending the my break making plans with her and not ranting on the phone with my therapist. Okay so maybe I'm a little annoyed. Not with Santana just with the situation, at least she's making it up to me by taking me out tonight."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go"

The phone line went dead.

That was odd, I didn't get time to think more of it as Johnny the choreographer shouted that the break was over.

**25/04/2015 6:30pm - Santana**

"Come In" I shout as I hear a knock on my door.

"Your early" I say as I walk out of my bedroom expecting to see Rachel standing there.

"Hey Sarah, what are you doing here.?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see you" she replies.

"You going somewhere?" she asks looking at my dress and high heels.

"I told you at lunch I'm meeting someone I went to high school with"

"Good friends were you?"

"No, the complete opposite actually, but I'm trying to make it up with her"

"I bet that's not all you're doing" she mumbles.

"What?"

"What's her name? You never mentioned an encounter with an old acquaintance" she asks.

"Rachel Berry. I bumped into her at a coffee shop. Jesus what's with all the questions?"

"I just wanted to know how long you've been fucking her" she spits.

"What?"

"I said how long have you been fucking her. Oh wait don't answer that because I already know"

"What the hell are you talking about, I've not been fucking anyone" I insist.

"Don't lie to me. I know everything. How you've been fucking her behind my back and planned on leaving me to be with her. Can you just be honest for once"

"You want honesty fine. I wanted to see you yesterday because I was going to break up with you." I say

"Don't stop now. Tell me why?"

"Because I'm in love with Rachel" I shout.

"What?" I hear a voice over by the door. I turn and see Rachel standing by the doorway.

"Sorry, the door was open" Rachel explains.

"Hello Rachel" Sarah says making Rachel jump, I don't think she realised there was somebody else in the room.

"Dr Wilson, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I just came to see my girlfriend, turns out you were doing the exact same thing"

"Girlfriend?" Rachel looks at me.

"Rachel this is Sarah"

"Don't bother we've already met" Sarah sneers.

"What?" I shout.

"Rachel here is one of my clients, I know everything about her life. Including who she's sleeping with"

"That's suppose to be confidential" Rachel states.

"It stops being confidential when it's my girlfriend you're fucking" Sarah takes a step towards Rachel.

"Calm down, Sarah" I say as I step in between them.

"Calm down. How can I calm down I just found out you've been fucking some slut behind my back and the funny thing is I was encouraging her to tell you to break up with me."

"That's it. You think you can come into my house and insult Rachel, well think again. I wanted to do this as nice as possible but now you've really pissed me off. We are done, get your shit and get out" I yell.

I follow Sarah into my bedroom. I watch her as she fumbles around to collect what little items she has left here.

"I knew you could be a bitch but I never thought you would purposely hurt me" she says.

"I am sorry" I reply.

"No you're not" she retorts as she storms out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

I walk into the living room and lean against the back of the couch. I look towards Rachel and decide to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about all of that" I say.

"What?" I ask as I notice a smirk appear on her face.

"You know you're really sexy when you're angry"

"Come here" I whisper as I pull her into me, wrapping my arms around her so that her head rest on my chest.

"I'm glad that's over"

"Why because you're free and single again" Rachel giggles.

"I didn't think I was exactly single" I say as lift her head so I can look into her eyes.

"You just broke up with your girlfriend two minutes ago, do you really want to jump into a new relationship so soon"

"I have wasted too much time where you're concerned. I'm not gonna waste anymore. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you" I say capturing her lips.

"I love you too. Come on" Rachel says pulling back.

"You have to finish getting ready for our first official date" she smiles and gives me a quick kiss.

"Is it strange that we just declared our love for each other, without going on a proper date" I ask.

"Santana this is you and I. How are things not going to be strange" she laughs.

"Oh no, do you know what I just realised"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to need a new therapist"

* * *

_A/N __So that was my next one-shot. I have an idea for another possible one-shot but other than that I have no more ideas at the moment. If you have any ideas or prompts please feel free to suggest them to me._

_If you spot any mistakes let me know so I can correct them. I hope you enjoyed it and as always thanks for reading._

_Live_Young_


	4. Dysfunctional Family

**Dysfunctional Family**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Prompt By: xphrnzrjh

Summary: Carlos Lopez marries Shelby Corcoran making Rachel and Santana become step-sisters. They try to get along for the sake of their family, but become closer than either of them expects.

* * *

"You know you can still back out, It's not too late" Santana says whilst fixing her father's tie, so that it's perfectly in place.

"Mija can't you just be happy for me, it's my wedding day"

"I know Papi. Despite how I feel about this, I'm willing to let it go because I know that she makes you happy"

"That's all I ask querido. I know it's been hard for us since you're mother died, but this is a second chance for us to have a real family again. I know you don't really like Shelby but I love her and you know you can't help who you fall in love with. Now how does your old man look." Carlos Lopez asks, smoothing down his tuxedo jacket.

"Very handsome. You ready?" Santana asks.

"Si. Let's go get me married."

* * *

"Hey Q" Santana greets the blonde cheerleader as she approaches her locker.

"Hey, how was you're family bonding night with your sister?"

"Fuck off, man hands isn't my sister" Santana snaps.

"Yeah she is, ever since your Dad married her Mom and she moved into your house. I still can't believe that you didn't realise that your Dad was dating her Mom" Quinn laughs.

"Well they didn't have the same name, he told me he was dating Shelby Corcoran. How the hell do you expect me to link that with Berry."

"Why is she living with you anyway? I thought she lived with her queer Dads" Quinn asks.

"I don't know, maybe they got fed up with her like I have" Santana shrugs.

"Hey Berry" Quinn shouts as Rachel walks past them in the hall. She stops and cautiously turns around.

"Is it still Berry or do you go by Lopez now"

"No it's still Berry. I wouldn't want to tarnish my reputation by being a Lopez" Rachel replies.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean RuPaul?" Santana yells.

"I am just expressing how I wouldn't want to be affiliated with a name like Lopez. I have a reputation to protect"

"What reputation? Being the fashion impaired glee loser with no friends" Santana smirks.

"I'd rather be known as a glee loser rather than the school bicycle"

"You better watch you're mouth hobbit" Santana says stepping right into Rachel's personal space.

"Santana, Quinn maybe you should head to class" Mr Schuster interrupts before the argument can get anymore heated.

The two cheerleaders give Rachel one last dirty look before walking off down the hall.

"You okay Rachel?"

"I'm fine "

"Well you know where I am, if you ever want to talk"

"Thanks, Mr Schue" Rachel mutters before making her own way to class.

* * *

"Santana, can I come in?" Carlos asks knocking on Santana's bedroom door.

"Sure, Papi"

"I want to talk to you about Rachel. She seemed a little upset when she got home. I couldn't help notice that she was wearing a different sweater to the one she left the house with. Normally It wouldn't cross my mind but it's a bit hard not to notice when she leaves the house with an enormous owl on her sweater but comes home wearing one with reindeers on it. Did something happen at school today?" he asks.

"How would I know we don't exactly hang out around school."

"She's your sister now, I need you to look out for each other"

"Why does everybody keep saying that. She is not my sister and why the hell is she living here anyway and not with her Dads. It was bad enough at seeing her at school but having to put up with her in my own house it's not fair" Santana rants.

"San"

"No Dad"

"Santana listen to me" Carlos shouts making Santana pay attention.

"Her father's died in a car accident a couple of months ago. Shelby is the only family she has and now that we are married that makes Rachel a part of this family too." Carlos explains.

"I didn't know" Santana mumbles.

"That's because you never asked. If you stopped thinking about yourself for once, you'd see what a kind hearted person Rachel is and all that she needs is a friend or even better a sister"

"I'm sorry Dad"

"It's okay Mija" Mr Lopez whispers while placing a kiss on the top of Santana's head. He left the room closing the door behind him.

Santana knew what she had to do. She hated to admit it but she actually felt sorry for Rachel Berry. She had been in the same situation when her mother had died, although Santana had her family and friends to help her through it. Rachel had no one. She made the small walk to Rachel's room and knocked on the door.

"Come iIn" she heard Rachel's voice call.

She debated whether or not to turn around and run back into her room. Taking a deep breath she turned the door handle and entered Rachel's room.

"Santana!" Rachel says jumping off her bed dropping the photo in her hand. The Latina clearly startling her when she entered her room.

"Look if this is about your Dad, I promise I didn't say anything to him. He kept trying to ask me questions but I avoided them. Please don't hurt me"

Santana noticed how defeated Rachel looked. She had never seen her look like this before. No matter what names the Cheerios had called her or how many slushies that had been tossed in her face. Rachel Berry always seemed to rise above it all.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise" Santana states.

"Why?"

"Papi told me what happened to your Dads"

"I don't want your pity" Rachel snaps.

"Good cus you aren't getting it. I have been where you are Rachel, my Mom died when I was ten. I know what it's like when people try to offer you help but you just want to be left alone"

"I don't. Nobody has offered me any help. My Dad's were my best friends, they were the only people I could talk to and now I have no one" Rachel says as she takes a seat on her bed.

"What about your Mom?" Santana asks.

"I had only met her a few times before my Dads died, we didn't have the best relationship. Then when I had nowhere to go she stepped up and offered to take me in. I had only been living with her for a few months and then she tells me we are moving in here with you and your Dad."

Rachel picks up the fallen photo and breaks down into tears. Santana doesn't think twice, she crosses the room and wraps her arms around Rachel as she sits on the bed. Rachel eventually relaxes in Santana's arms and lets herself rest her head on the taller girls chest.

They sit in the embrace for a couple of minutes, until Rachel calms down and her breathing goes back to normal.

"I'm sorry Santana" Rachel sniffs as she pulls away from the Latina.

"It's okay. So are these your Dads?" Santana asks taking hold of the photo.

She manoeuvres herself on the bed so that she's sitting against the headboard, Rachel copies her movements.

"Yes. That one was my Daddy Hiram and he was my Dad Leroy" Rachel explains pointing to the men in the picture with a smiling six year old Rachel holding a trophy for a dance competition.

They spend the rest of the night talking about Rachel's Dads and about Santana's Mom. They share memories and stories until they both fall asleep.

Santana wakes up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. She looks down at the small sleeping brunette and notices her arms are wrapped around her. She quickly pulls it back, hoping not to wake up Rachel. She plans to sneak out before Rachel can wake up, but unfortunately Rachel's alarm has other ideas.

Rachel eyes fly open and she sits up in the bed, turning off the alarm.

"I apologise Santana for waking you" Rachel says.

"No sweat Berry, I was already awake. Why they hell do you get up so early?"

"I wake up everyday at six to start my morning routine. Although I am going to forgo my usual routine this morning. I feel a little drained of energy this morning"

"So are you feeling any better?" Santana asks.

"Yes. I think I really just needed to release all of my grief. It helped having a shoulder to cry on. Which I must apologise for, I know you hate me and I'm sorry for putting you in that awkward position."

"It's fine, you're going through a hard time and if you need a shoulder to cry on you can borrow mine anytime"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asks.

"I finally realised that I should give people a chance, last night I thought we turned a corner. You're actually quite cool to hang out with. I want to apologise for everything I have ever done to you, you didn't deserve it"

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because you were an easy target, the funny clothes, the way you talk. Your over cheery attitude."

Santana noticed the frown appear on Rachel's face.

"Sorry"

"You really suck at making me feel better, you know" Rachel chuckles.

"We need to get ready for school"

Santana and Rachel had fallen into a somewhat friendship since that night. Although they got along in their home, Rachel wonders if Santana would act any differently whilst they're at school.

"Hey Rach" Santana greets as the small brunette approaches her locker.

"Good morning Santana. Since you left early for Cheerios practise this morning, your Dad wanted me to inform you that he and Shelby are going out tonight" Rachel explains.

"Okay, cool. So we have the house to ourselves we can order take out and watch a movie"

"You want to hang out with me tonight?" Rachel asks shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" Santana shrugs.

"I thought you would rather spend your time with your friends. I heard that Noah was throwing a party"

"I am spending time with my friend. Plus I'm too tired to drag myself to another one of Puck's parties. Id rather spend the night relaxing and watching a movie with you"

"Okay" Rachel beams.

"I'll see you later Santana"

"What did treasure trail want?" Quinn asks watching Rachel retreat down the hall.

"I told you to stop with the names"

"Sorry I forgot you had gone all gay for Berry" Quinn smirks.

"Fuck off. My Dad asked me to be nicer to her okay" Santana replies.

"When have you done anything your Dad has asked?"

"Look I have to live with her okay, so it makes it easier to at least be civil towards one another. If this whole arrangement makes my Dad happy then who am I to ruin that"

"Jesus, I was only messing with you. I actually feel sorry for you, I can't stand spending just a few classes with her never mind having to live with her" the blonde says.

"Come on, we're gonna be late" Santana slams her locker door shut.

* * *

"So what are we eating?" Santana asks as Rachel walks into kitchen holding a bag of take out.

"Your favourite, Breadstix"

"Gimme" Santana says grabbing the bag.

"They even gave us extra breadsticks"

"I actually asked for an extra portion since you seem to enjoy them so much" Rachel explains.

"They never give me extra when I ask" Santana frowns.

"That's because you don't ask you demand. Yelling never helps Santana"

"Whatever Berry, the food is getting cold"

After much argument they finally agree on a movie. The take out had been cleared away with the exception of the bag breadsticks that was currently in Santana's lap.

"I think these things have to be the best things on earth" Santana says whilst taking a bite out of another breadstick.

"I wouldn't go that far Santana, they are just like any average breadstick"

"No they're not. Here I'll prove it to you" Santana says holding the breadstick to Rachel's mouth.

"I don't want it"

"Jus try it" Santana says reaching over Rachel who was laying down on the couch, trying to get the shorter girl to take a bite.

"Santana stop!" Rachel protests trying to bat the Latina's hands away.

She accidentally knocks the arm that was propping Santana up causing the taller girl to fall on top of her. Their faces were inches apart, that is until Santana closes the gap and presses their lips together.

Rachel reciprocates the kiss much to Santana's surprise, when she hears a moan unsure who it came from panic sets in. She pulls back instantly, avoiding any eyes contact with Rachel and stumbles off the couch.

Rachel watches as Santana retreats out of the room and runs up the stairs. She sits on the couch for a good half an hour trying to process what had just happened. Not being able to come up with anything she decides to go and get answers.

Knocking on Santana's door she doesn't wait for an answer.

"Santana" Rachel calls.

"What?" a muffled voice replies from the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you where sleeping. I'll leave" Rachel says backing towards the door.

"Wait!" Santana calls.

"Will you stay in here tonight?" she asks.

"I don't think that's a good idea Santana" Rachel replies.

"I'm not gonna jump you, I just want to talk"

Rachel agrees and joins Santana in the bed. They are both laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling waiting for the other to talk.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispers.

"What for, kissing me or running away after?"

"Both. I shouldn't have kissed you, I made things awkward. So can we just forget about it"

"If that's what you really want" Rachel replies

"It is"

"So how long have you known?"

"Known what?" Santana asks.

"That you like girls"

Santana jumps up into a sitting position.

"Hold up. Just cus you and I kissed once doesn't mean that I'm gay"

"What about you and Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"What about me and Brittany?"

"Well you two have been romantically involved and you can't deny it, because we live in the same house and Brittany tends to say things without thinking" Rachel states.

"Fine" Santana huffs and lies back down on the bed.

"I like girls okay I admit it, but you can't tell anyone" Santana says turning to lie on her side prompting Rachel to do the same, so they were facing each other.

"Don't worry, I know how sensitive these things can be. I'm always here if you need to talk" Rachel offers.

"You're too good to me" Santana say brushing a stray hair out of Rachel's face.

"You know you kept saying how you kissed me, but you never mentioned the fact that I kissed you back"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel didn't answer, she pressed her lips against the Latinas and once the shock wears of Santana relaxes into the kiss.

"What are we doing?" Santana asks.

"I don't know but I know I don't want to stop" Rachel replies pulling Santana into her and reconnecting their lips. Rachel deepened the kiss, taking this as a sign Santana rolls them over and straddles Rachel.

She roams her hands over the smooth skin of Rachel's stomach and attempts to remove Rachel's t-shirt. She manages to succeed without any protest and quickly removes her own shirt before reconnecting their lips. She let an ambitious hand trail up to the smaller girls breasts and is glad when it was met with a moan. Taking this as a green light she moved down the smaller girls body leaving a trail of kisses, her hands found their way to the hem of Rachel's shorts and swiftly removes them.

"I can't believe I've never done that before" Rachel breathes.

"What had sex with a girl" Santana smirks.

"Had sex with anyone"

"What?"

"I'm a virgin, well I guess I'm not anymore"

"Shit Rach, why didn't you say anything. I'm sorry. I thought that you slept with that douche bag Jessie. I didn't mean to push you, we were kissing and when you let me take your clothes off I thought…"

"You're starting to sound like me" Rachel laughs.

"But.."

"I lied about sleeping with Jessie"

Santana crawls back up the bed, with one hand at each side of Rachel.

"I can't believe I just took your virginity" Santana sighs resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"You're didn't take anything, I gave it to you" Rachel says running her hands up and down Santana's back.

"I can't believe you let me do that" Santana attempts to remove Rachel's hand only too find Rachel holding on tighter. They struggle each trying to take control.

"Rach, let go"

"No" Rachel says, drawing up enough strength to flip them over so now she was on top of Santana.

"I just don't get why you decided to give it up to me"

"It might seem strange after the way you first treated me, but apart from my Dads you're the first person to truly be nice to me. Everyone else just wanted me for my talent. The glee club, Jessie, they never actually cared for me they just cared that I could sing. In the last few months you have willing hung out with me and I know you tried to stop the teasing at school. I really care about you and I think you care about me too" Rachel explains.

"Of course I care about you" Santana says proving her point with a kiss.

"We better get changed before our parents come home"

The next morning Rachel and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Morning Mijas" Carlos greets them as he enters the kitchen.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" He asks missing the sideways glances between the two girls.

"We just watched a movie. I was still exhausted from Cheerios practise so I went to bed early" Santana lies.

"That woman works you to hard. How has school been for you Rachel, everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Carlos" Rachel replies.

"I hope your looking out for your sister Santana. I noticed you two have become closer and I'm very grateful you have given each other a chance. We might not bet related by blood, but we are a family and I love you both"

"Thank you, Carlos" Rachel smiles.

"Yeah thanks Dad"

"Well, I have to get to the hospital. I'll see you girls tonight" He gives each girl a kiss on the forehead and leaves the house.

"That's not fair my Dad got a kiss this morning but I didn't" Santana says wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and presses their lips together.

"Santana stop" Rachel says attempting to push the Latina away.

"Why?"

"Did you not just hear anything your Dad just said about being family. About us being sisters?"

"Yeah and its bullshit. He also said we are not related, we're not doing anything wrong"

"I'll admit that last night was amazing, but I don't think we thought this through. I think we should draw a line under last night and forget it ever happened"

"What if I don't want to forget, I like you Rachel" Santana whispers as she places her forehead against Rachel's.

"I think it's for the best" Rachel says as she breaks free from Santana arms and out of the house to somewhere where taller girl couldn't follow her.

* * *

A week later Rachel has tried to avoid Santana as much as she could since their discussion in the kitchen. It would have been a lot easier if they didn't live in the same house, but some how she had managed to succeed quite well.

"Hey Dwarf" Quinn jibes.

Rachel hesitates, looking at the blonde cheerleader stood before her.

"Hello Quinn"

"Look. Just so you know even though I act nicer towards you when Santana is around, doesn't mean you'll get the same treatment when we're alone."

"I assure you Quinn, I expected nothing to change"

"Good. Now get out of my way hobbit" Quinn smirks as she slams Rachel into the lockers as she strides passed. Rachel winces in pain at the contact against the cold metal, dropping her books in the process. The bells rings signalling the start of classes, she picks up her books and heads to her first lesson.

Santana had had enough of Rachel ignoring her. She had attempted to make contact numerous times but was often given a quick excuse and was left standing on her own. She didn't really know when she started to develop feelings for the smaller brunette, but when she kissed Rachel her feelings were so overwhelming that she just had to run. She thought she had ruined everything, no way was she expecting Rachel to come into to her room and she certainly didn't expect them to sleep together.

In the week that Rachel had ignored her, Santana had made a decision. She was going to get Rachel Berry.

She jumps of her bed and heads straight to Rachel's room.

"Rachel" Santana shouts barging into Rachel' room without knocking.

Rachel was stood in only a skirt and bra staring in the mirror at a huge purple bruise on her shoulder.

"Oh shit. Sorry" Santana says noticing Rachel state of undress.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing" Rachel replies.

Santana crosses the room to take a better look at the bruise on Rachel's skin. She runs her fingertips gently over the discoloured area.

"Who did this to you and don't lie"

"No one, I fell"

"I said don't lie"

"It was Quinn" Rachel whisperes.

"I'll kill her" The Latina growls.

"Please San, just leave it" Rachel begs.

"But she hurt you"

Santana runs her fingertips once more over the bruise before placing a lingering kiss on it. She repeats the action and slowly moves her way to Rachel's neck leaving a trail of kisses.

"San" Rachel breathes.

"San stop"

"Make me" Santana challenges, continuing the attack on Rachel's neck. She trails one of her hands to Rachel's bra clad breast making Rachel's protests turn into a moan.

Rachel succumbs to Santana's teasing and pulls her in for a kiss. She guides Santana until the back of her knees collide with the bed, causing the Latina to fall pulling Rachel down on top of her.

* * *

"So much for never doing that again" Santana smirks, rolling off a naked Rachel. Laying on the bed she positions herself so that she's spooning the smaller girl.

"So what changed?" Santana asks, kissing the back of Rachel's neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last week you tell me we should forget what happened between us, then tonight you practically jump me"

Rachel lightly elbows Santana in the stomach.

"Ow, I thought you were all about anti-violence"

"I didn't jump you Santana, If anything you were provoking me"

"I was provoking you? You are the one that stood there in nothing but a bra and skirt. How do you expect me to resist that"

"You barged into my room, I trying to look at my bruised shoulder"

"And I was trying to kiss it better"

To prove her point Santana begins to kiss Rachel's bruised shoulder.

"Stop it, we know where this lead to last time"

"That's exactly why I'm doing it"

Rachel turns her body so that she was facing the Latina and kisses her on the lips.

"I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep. I can either do that here with you or I can kick you out and sleep on my own"

"What if I won't leave"

"Then I'll go and sleep in your bed"

When Santana doesn't answer Rachel attempts to leave the bed but is stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Fine. We'll sleep, but I want to be the big spoon" Santana says pulling the shorter girl close to her.

"I'm gonna take you out on a date" Santana says the next morning, the pair are still in the same position they fell asleep in.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to treat you to an amazing date cus my girl deserves the best"

"Your girl?"

"Only if you want to be"

"Of course I want to be" Rachel smiles turning to kiss the Latina.

"We have to get ready for school or we're going to be late and I'm not going to put my perfect attendance record in jeopardy"

"We can just skip school and stay in bed all day" Santana suggests.

"No. Now come on"

Santana makes no effort to move.

"If you get up now, I'll let you shower with me"

Santana doesn't answer she just jumps of the bed and runs towards the bathroom leaving a chuckling Rachel behind.

They end up having a quick shower, a quicker shower than Santana expects but Rachel was adamant about getting to school on time. Not that Santana didn't try her luck, she accused Rachel of getting her out of bed under false intentions. Only to be told that what Rachel had said was that they could shower together not that anything untoward would happen.

As they stepp out of the shower they hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Santana, is that you?" Carlos yells.

The girls freeze, they have decided that no one can find out about their relationship especially not their parents.

"Yes, Papi" Santana replies.

"I just want to let you know that I'm leaving now. I might be home a little late, will you let Shelby and Rachel know"

"Okay"

"I'll see you tonight Mija"

"Bye Dad"

They listen to his footsteps go down the stairs and wait until they hear the front door shut.

"That was close" Rachel whispers.

"Yeah, We'll have to be more careful in future. Come on let's get you to school"

* * *

"Hey I have news. So I know we normally go out for our usual Friday date night, but my Dad has to attend a seminar in Cleveland so he's staying over at a hotel. Plus Shelby is away at that glee thing, so I though we could take advantage of having the house to ourselves" Santana explains.

Rachel is practising in the choir room when she's interrupted by her girlfriend.

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel asks.

"What about a sleepover with out the actual sleep" Santana smirks.

"And here I thought you were planning something romantic"

"Hey, I can do romantic" Santana argues.

"Looks like Friday night is your chance to prove it" Rachel smiles and kissed the Latina on the cheek before exiting the choir room.

Santana has the whole night planned out. She has cooked Rachel her favourite vegan meal and has set the table with candles and Rachel's favourite flowers. She calls for the tiny brunette, who she had ordered to sit in her room until she had finished her surprise.

"Wow, it's beautiful San" Rachel gasps as she sees the Latina stood beside the candle lit table.

Once they finish their meal, Santana clears the table and places the plates in the dishwasher. She grabs the bowl of plain popcorn she has freshly made and walks into the living room. She places a dvd in the machine and joins Rachel on the couch.

"Funny girl?" Rachel asks when the title appears on the screen.

"You keep trying to get me to watch it, so I thought we could watch it tonight"

Rachel shows her appreciation with a kiss, before cuddling into Santana.

"So what did you think?" Rachel asks as the film's credits rolled onto the television screen.

"It was okay"

"How about we go to bed" Rachel suggests.

"Isn't it a bit early, it's only like nine"

"Well I wasn't suggesting we go to sleep"

"Oh…Okay, now I get you"

"Bit slow there Lopez, has dating me turned you into a big romantic softy"

"Hey, I'm still badass. Get up those stairs and I'll show you exactly how badass I am"

"Yes Dear" Rachel laughs before running towards the stairs.

"I told you not to call me that" Santana yells running after her.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, they remove each others clothing. Rachel turns on the bedside lamp before getting in the bed. Santana finishes lighting a few candles before joining Rachel under the covers, laying on top of her and connecting their lips. The kiss soon heats up, Rachel wraps her arms around the Latina's neck, deepening the kiss.

They are so wrapped up in each other they don't hear the knock, or the door opening.

"San….What the hell is going on?" Carlos shouts.

"Papi" Santana yells pulling at the bed sheet trying to keep herself and Rachel covered up.

"Both of you get dressed and get downstairs. Now!"

Carlos exits the room, leaving the two girls to get dressed in silence.

Five minutes later Rachel and Santana enter the kitchen.

"Why aren't you at the seminar" Santana asks

"I don't think that the pressing issue here, do you. What the hell is going on?"

"Papi I can explain"

"How long has this been going on?" Carlos asks.

"A couple of months"

"A couple of months. Jesus Santana when I ask you to get closer to Rachel this isn't what I meant. I asked you to be a sister to her not get her into bed and since when have you been gay?"

"So is this what this is about the fact that I'm gay?" Santana yells.

"No this is about the fact that I just caught my daughter and my step-daughter in bed together. If you had told me you were a lesbian I would have no problem with it, it's just the way I found out that I have a problem with."

"So you don't care that I'm gay?" Santana asks.

"Of course not Mija, but you have to understand whatever you two are doing has to stop"

"Rachel is my girlfriend, we're not going to stop dating" Santana clarifies.

"Yes you are. I'll send you to live with your Abuela if I have to."

"What about when you're at work or when we're at school how will you stop us then" Santana argues.

"Don't you see what you two are doing is wrong"

"Carlos as much as I understand what you are saying, unfortunately I have to disagree with you. Santana and I may be related through marriage but there is no blood relation therefore any argument of incest is non existent. We are just two teenaged girls that have happened to build a friendship that has turned into something more." Rachel explains.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Papi. You told me that "

Carlos let out a deep breath and stares at the two girls in front of him.

"We'll talk more about this is the morning. Go to bed, both of you and I want you in your own rooms"

He watches as the girls retreat up the stairs before getting his cell phone out and calling his wife.

"Hey. Do you think you could come home early tomorrow, we have something we need to talk about"

* * *

"So what going on?" Shelby asks, when she walks into the kitchen to find her husband sat at the table drinking coffee.

"They've been sleeping together"

"Who?" Shelby asks slightly confused.

"Rachel and Santana" Carlos states.

"What! Are you sure?"

"I walked in on them. They were both naked in Santana's bed. It's been going on for months apparently. How could we not know?"

"They are teenagers, most parents never know what's going on with them and it's not like either of us could see this coming"

"How are you being so calm about this?" Carlos asks.

"As I said they are teenagers. They are hormonal, as much as I hate to say it they're going to be tempted by sex"

"It's not just the fact that they're having sex, it's the fact that they're having sex with each other" Carlos stresses.

"I didn't think you would be homophobic"

"I'm not. I have already told her I don't care if she gay, my problem is that they are sisters"

"No they're not. Is that what this is about?" Shelby asks.

"It's wrong"

"How? They aren't related not matter how you try to twist it they are not. You have to see it from their point of view. They have lived completely separate lives and then they have been thrown into this make shift family, neither of them sees each other as a sister." Shelby explains.

"So you're okay with this? What will people say"

"So now we're getting to the real reason" Shelby says.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asks.

"Your worried about you're reputation. Now I know where Santana gets it from."

"I'm a well respected man in the medical profession, if someone hears about this it could effect my career"

"So you're care more about your career than your daughters happiness."

"Of course not. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just worried that's all" Carlos explains.

"Maybe we should get the girls and talk about this together."

They head upstairs, Shelby goes to get Rachel from her room whilst Carlos knocks on Santana's door. He enters the room and finds Santana and Rachel curled up together on the bed.

"Wake up!" he shouts, startling both girls awake.

"What did I tell you?" Carlos yells.

"What going on?" Shelby asks running into the room.

"I told you two to sleep in separate beds"

"Relax Carlos they were only sleeping" Shelby tries to calm her husband.

"So I heard you two have had an eventful evening. Don't worry your Dad explained"

"You aren't mad?" Rachel asks.

"No honey I'm not mad. I just want to discuss how we are going to deal with this" Shelby reassures the younger girl.

"We're not breaking up" Santana states.

"We're not asking you to."

"We're not?" Carlos questions.

"No we're not. If you two are serious about each other, then there is nothing we can do about it."

"What about you Papi?" Santana asks.

"I'll admit, I'm not that happy about this but If this is what you really want Mija, then I'll won't stop you. I know you weren't too happy when I married Shelby but you told me that you'd give it a chance because it made me happy, then I can only do the same for you. However we need to set some ground rules. I don't want another repeat of last night so no sleeping in each others beds. I also want to ask you to keep your relationship quiet for now, some people will be as bigoted as I was especially in a place like Lima and I don't want to put our family through that just yet. You'll both be graduating soon and you have both talked about New York, so once you are there you can be as open as you want. I know it's a lot to ask."

"Papi. Don't worry we understand how hard this is for you"

"Yes Carlos we do and we would be happy to accept your terms" Rachel adds.

"Apart from the whole not sharing a bed thing. You already know we slept together, It's not like we can do anything else"

"Santana!" Rachel chastises.

"How about during the week you sleep in your own bed but on weekends you can share, but there will be no funny business when either of us are in the house. You understand?" Shelby asks.

"Your practically giving them permission to have sex" Carlos argues.

"They probably would have done it anyway, this way at least they are being respectful towards us. Besides it's not like they can get each other pregnant anyway"

"Ah mi Dios" Santana yells covering her face with her hands.

"Can we please stop talking about sex"

"Gladly" Carlos replies.

"So Mija, how about Shelby and I take you and your girlfriend out for breakfast"

* * *

_A/N I really struggled to write this towards the end. I began writing it and I didn't know where it was going so this I what I came up with. Since I struggled, it caused me to get easily distracted and that's why it took so long._

_Thank you to xphrnzrjh for the prompt, I'm sorry if it's disappointing. If anyone else has one for me to attempt let me know._

_As always any mistakes please let me know so I can rectify them. Thanks_

_Live_Young_


	5. On The Run

**On The Run**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Rachel is attacked and Santana does whatever it takes to protect her, however her actions have consequences that change their lives forever.

* * *

Santana watches the small brunette grind against some guy in the middle of the crowded club. They had been dancing for a while whilst the Latina watched from the bar, with a bottle of beer in her hand. The same beer she has been nursing all night since she was the designated driver. It wasn't often that Rachel indulged in alcohol, so Santana made the decision to get her girlfriend to let her hair down and have some fun.

Rachel catches her staring and sends her a sexy smirk, still grinding against the guy. Santana isn't jealous, she actually quite turned on. Every time they go to a club they do this, it's turned into a sort of game. They always use a guy to try and get the other wound up, eventually one of them gives up and drags the other out of the club and to a bed or in one case the club's bathroom.

The next time their eyes connects Santana motions Rachel to come over. She watches as the small girl detaches herself from the muscular guy and heads her way.

"Hey sexy" Rachel slurs as she wraps her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are" she continues to kiss Santana.

"All the time babe. Looks like you've been having fun."

"I'm hoping we're about to go back to your place and have even more" Rachel whispers in the Latina's ear.

That is one of the reasons why Santana loves drunk Rachel so much, she's a lot more laid back.

"Awesome. Let me just nip to the bathroom and we can go."

"Give me your car keys, I'll wait in the car" Rachel says.

Santana thought it would be a good idea to drive, especially since she knew the state that Rachel could get in. She has always been a lightweight when it came to drinking, Santana has a theory that it's because she's so small.

"Okay" Santana smiles getting the key from her jeans pocket and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Rachel made her way to the car park of at the back of the club, the car was easy to spot since not many people drove on a night out. She makes her way round the back of the car and accidentally drops the keys on the floor. Muttering to herself she bent down to pick them up, not hearing the footsteps behind her.

"You got me all worked up on that dance floor, then leave me all alone. That's not nice" a male voice says causing Rachel to turn around. The large muscular guy she had been dancing with was stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all worked up, it wasn't my intention. I was just waiting for my girlfriend" Rachel replied.

"So you're a dyke huh? Maybe you just need a real man" he says taking steps towards Rachel.

He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her against the back of the car.

"Get off me" Rachel yells, trying to get the man off her but he was to strong.

"You know this would go a lot easier if you keep still" he said pushing Rachel back with one arm and undoing his belt with his free hand.

"Hey!" a voice shouts.

Santana runs over to the car and tries to push the guy off Rachel. They scuffle for a few seconds before the guy manages to push Santana to the floor, knocking the gun that was tucked into the back of his jeans. He turns his attention back towards Rachel who was furiously kicking out at him, he grabs her wrist and pins them against the car.

A loud band rings through the empty car park. The guy turns and looks at the Latina on the floor, with the gun clutched in her hands. Seconds later he falls face down on the floor, bloody spilling from the small bullet wound just beneath his shoulder blade.

Santana pushes herself onto her feet and rushes over to Rachel.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks looking over every part of Rachel's body checking for any injuries.

"You just shot someone" Rachel whispers.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"You just shot someone, San" Rachel says a bit louder.

"Don't you think I know that. He was going to hurt you. Look at me" Santana says cupping Rachel's chin.

"I will never let anything happen to you"

"Should we call an ambulance or the police?" Rachel asks, she's a lot more sober than she as just a few moments ago.

"I think It's too late for an ambulance babe and If you call the police I'm going to jail."

"What? Why? You were protecting me. He was trying to rape me"

"You know how many people cry rape, whether it's true or not the police don't do a damn thing. Do you think they will believe us? Please don't take this the wrong way but you're drunk and you were all over him in there. All they will see is that I just shot an unarmed man" Santana explains.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hey" a male voice called from the far end of the car park. Both girls looked up to see a security guard running their way.

"Get in the car"

"What?"

"Get in the fucking car" Santana yells, grabbing the forgotten car key from the floor. She unlocks the doors and jumps into the drivers seat, shoving the key into the ignition. She slams her foot on the gas and drives as far away from the club as possible.

* * *

The security guard managed to reach the man that was laying on the floor. He notices the amount of blood and pulls out his cell phone, dialling 911. All the time watching as the car pulls out of the car park.

"I need an ambulance and the police, some guy has been shot"

He waits for help to arrive, not sure exactly what to do. He had taken off his jacket and was using it to help stop the bleeding.

When the police arrived they question him. He tells them all he knows, that he heard the gun shot and tried to get there as fast as he could. When he made it to the car park he saw the man on the floor and two woman stood beside him. He shouted and they got in the car and drove away, he gave a description of the car and the number plates he had managed to remember before making a note on his phone.

"Johnson, run the plates and find out if the car has been reported stolen. If not then the owner of the car is a possible suspect" Lieutenant Mills orders.

"Yes Sir" the young Sergeant replies.

* * *

They have been driving in silence for the last half an hour. Santana didn't know where to go, she just knew she has to get as far away as she can, but first there was something she had to do. She pulls the car up on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping? Rachel asks breaking the silence.

"There is a bus station around the corner, I want you to get out and go home."

"What?"

"I was the one who shot him, nobody knows that you were there. You should just go home and pretend this never happened." Santana says.

"What about you?"

"I can either hand myself into the police and go to jail or I can run and hope they'll never find me"

"You're going to run"

"What?" Santana asks, very confused.

"You're going to run and I'm going with you"

"Rach"

"If the police find out I was there then that makes me an accessory, they might as well put us in the same cell. So where are we heading?"

"If we are going to do this, then it's your job to do the planning. I'm just the wheel woman" Santana smirks.

"How about we just drive as far out of the state as possible and when you get tired we'll stay in the first motel we come across."

"Okay, but we need money. We'll have to get as much as we can from the ATM. We'll have to do it before we leave New York. We can't leave a paper trail, so whatever we need we have to use cash." Santana explains.

"I have nearly six hundred dollars in my saving account" Rachel says.

"I have close to fifteen hundred. What?" Santana asks noticing the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"Why do you have so much money?"

"My Dad's a doctor. He gives me five hundred dollars every month, the rest is birthday and Christmas money. How do you think I can afford all you're fancy vegan restaurants?" Santana laughs.

Santana pulls up at a near gas station and fills the tank full. One at a time they get as much money as they possibly can from the ATM machine.

"So you wanna find a motel we can crash at for the night?" Santana asks.

* * *

"The car belongs to a Miss Santana Lopez from Lima, Ohio. She is studying at NYU and is living in one of the dorms there. We managed to talk to her roommate who said that Miss Lopez had left at around seven yesterday evening, but she didn't know where or who she was with as they don't know each other all that well. We have to remember that if Miss Lopez is the shooter then she still has the gun and has already fired once, so be careful out there" Lieutenant Mills explained to the room in the morning briefing.

"We also need to track down the second woman who was spotted at the scene, so we need to talk to Mr and Mrs Lopez find out who Santana associates with here in New York and see if that brings any new leads" he continues.

"So you all have your assignments. Any new leads or critical information you come across, inform me immediately. Okay people, let's catch a killer"

* * *

"What you watching?" Santana asks the next morning, coming out of the bathroom after washing away yesterday under a shower that was barely hot enough.

"The news"

Rachel was laying on the bed facing the television.

"Oh, anything?"

"Not yet. Here I got you a coffee from the vending machine."

Rachel had been up for a few hours, she was used to getting up early and following a routine. So she felt a bit lost this morning. She had already showered and cleaned up the clothes that has been tossed aside last night. She had even attempted to make her side of the bed, which was made impossible by the still sleeping Latina. The attempt was made even harder when she woke up and tried to pull Rachel back into the bed with her.

Santana eventually gave up and went in the shower allowing Rachel to make the bed.

"This coffee taste like shit. So do we have a plan?" Santana asks, sitting on the bed besides the shorter brunette.

"We don't know if the police know anything yet, for all we know we could be in the clear and then we can go home" Rachel explains.

"I really hope so."

"I know I said it last night but thank you for protecting me."

"And like I said last night. I will always protect you, I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too" Rachel smiles pulling Santana down for a kiss. Their kiss was soon interrupted by the television.

"In other news a twenty three year old man has died after being shot. It happened in the car park behind the Aqua Lounge at around eleven o'clock last night. The suspects are said to be two women, who were seen driving away from the scene in a silver Audi. Police are looking for any witnesses who could have possible information on the shooting or about the two possible suspects"

Rachel turned the television off.

"They didn't say our names, that's a positive."

"The police always withhold some information. They have a witness that saw my car if they got my plate number, they will know I was there. Shit." Santana says, getting of the bed and began pacing the room.

"San, stop" Rachel says, walking over to the Latina and taking hold of her hands.

"Hey, we knew this could happen and we made our decision"

"I know. After everything that happened last night, I was focussed on getting us away and then I was so tired, I had to sleep. I haven't really had time to process it all. It's all just hit me at once, I killed a guy Rach" She whispers the last part, before breaking down into tears.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girl bringing her close as they sunk to the floor.

"He deserved it, he was going to hurt me and you protected me. That doesn't make you a killer, it makes you a hero. You're the bravest person I know" Rachel whispers into Santana's ear.

"Look at me I'm a mess, I was trying to stay strong for you" Santana sniffs, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"You know you don't have to be strong for me, I need you to know if you feel too overwhelmed you can talk to me"

"Okay"

"Now do you feel better after letting it all out?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, thanks for being here during my breakdown"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love you"

"Love you too babe" Santana replies.

They share a sweet kiss to help reassure each other.

"So what now?" Rachel asks as she is pulled off the floor by her girlfriend.

"We have to get rid of the car"

"But you love that car" Rachel points out.

"I know, but I love my freedom even more"

"So, how are we going to get away without your car?" Rachel asks.

"We get another one."

Rachel gives her a confused look.

"I might not exactly be from the wrong side of the tracks but I have family who are. I have a cousin that should be able to help" Santana explains getting out her cell phone.

"Hey Antonio, I need your help"

Rachel thought it would be best if she let Santana talk to her cousin alone. She decides she would have a walk up the road. Since she had to forego her morning routine at least she would get some form of exercise that didn't involve her girlfriend.

Ten minutes up the road she finds a gas station and a small café. She enters the gas station and picks up a newspaper and a granola bar for herself. Her next stop was the café, she orders herself a hot tea and a large coffee and pancakes for Santana.

She takes the take out bag from the waitress, flashes a smile before making her way back to the motel.

"Hey babe. What's in the bag" Santana asks when Rachel walks through the door.

"Pancakes" Rachel replies, joining the Latina who was sat on the bed watching tv.

"I hope they are warm enough, I had to walk from the café"

She hands Santana the styrofoam cartoon and a plastic fork and receives a kiss and a thank you in return.

"So do we have a plan" Rachel asks.

"I need to sell the Audi to a scrap yard and then Toni gave me the name of a few car dealers that have a no questions policy. He also said we should ditch our cells and get some prepaid ones." Santana explains.

"So Brooklyn is the closet scrap yard Toni gave you?" Rachel asks pointing at an address Santana had wrote on a piece of paper.

Santana nods.

"So we get rid of the car there, take a bus to Queens find the car dealer there and get a new car"

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that" Santana laughs.

"Once we get the new car we need to get supplies. We need food, toiletries and as much as I love that outfit on you, we need new clothes." Rachel says.

"After all that, then what?"

"We drive, as far away as we can. Maybe to Mexico that's where most people on the run go right?"

"I don't know, funny enough I have never done this before" Santana smirks.

"So we have a plan, you ready for this baby?"

"As I'll ever be" Rachel replies, pecking the Latina on the lips.

* * *

"So here is the latest update. Mr Daniel Bennett, the security guard identified Santana Lopez as one of the women at the scene. As part of the investigation into the second suspect we talked to Miss Lopez's parents. According to Mrs Lopez, Santana has a girlfriend called Rachel Berry. She is also originally from Lima, Ohio and studies in New York. We went to Miss Berry's apartment and spoke with her roommate, a Mr Kurt Hummel. He confirms that Santana and Rachel had a date last night and Miss Berry didn't return home. We know they didn't go to Miss Lopez's dorm as we already talked to her roommate. Now I think it's safe to assume that Rachel Berry is our second suspect, so we need to find out more information regarding her."

"Sir, we just got a call about a car matching the description from the Aqua Lounge case. It was seen outside the Bright Star Motel, two women got into the vehicle and headed west" Sergeant Johnson says.

"Send a patrol car now, we'll follow behind. Johnson you're with me." Lieutenant Mills orders.

* * *

Santana managed to get a some money for her car, a lot less than it was worth but they were in no position to negotiate. After a bus ride they had finally made it to the car dealership in Queens. They spent a good amount of time looking around the cars before finally settling on one.

"I need you to sign some paperwork then you two lovely ladies can be on your way" the salesman says.

Santana signs the paper and hands it back to the man with an envelope full of money.

"Nice to do business with you…..Miss Clyde" he smiles handing the Latina a car key.

"Clyde really?" Rachel asks when they get in their new car.

"Yes and you're my Bonnie"

Rachel laughs and shakes her head at her girlfriend.

"Let's go shopping"

They find a mall a couple of miles away, and go in search of everything on Rachel's list. Once Rachel was happy that they were fully equipped they drive for a few more miles until they find another motel.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't let me get those shoes"

"We are on the run Santana, not going to a party. We need sensible shoes, what if we need to get away quickly, how do you expect to run in high heels"

"Yeah I guess your right" Santana admits.

"Oh San, when are you going to realise that I'm always right" Rachel smirks.

"Shut up" Santana replies smacking Rachel on the ass, causing the smaller girl to giggle.

They continue to sort through the clothes and pack them into their newly purchased duffle bags.

Santana finishes first dropping the duffle bag on the floor by the dresser and collapses on the bed. She watches as Rachel finishes neatly arranging all her clothes into her bag before placing it on the floor next to Santana's.

"How about you model your new bra and panties set for me" Santana suggests.

"What's the point of going through all that trouble of putting them on, when you're just going to rip them off anyway" Rachel says making her way over to the bed.

"I can always help get rid of the ones you're wearing" Santana smirks running her hands up and down Rachel's sides, finally landing on the hem of her t-shirt.

The shirt is quickly pulled over Rachel's head and tossed aside as their lips connect. Santana pulls the smaller girl down onto the bed and positions herself so she is on top of her. She manages to rid Rachel of her skirt without disconnecting their lips.

"Your wearing too many clothes" Rachel mumbles between kisses whilst stripping the Latina.

"Where are you going" Santana groans the next morning when Rachel attempts to leave the bed.

She pulls the smaller girl's naked body closer to her and wraps the arm around her even tighter.

"San, I need to use the bathroom" Rachel whines trying to untangle herself from her girlfriend's grasp, Santana huffs and eventually releases her.

When Rachel finishes in the bathroom, she roots through her bag to find an outfit.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks rolling over and facing Rachel.

"I'm getting my clothes ready and then I'm going to have a shower"

"No you're not. You're going to get back in bed so we can get our cuddle on" Santana replies.

"As much as I would love to, I think we need to get out on the road and get out of the state. So I expect you to at least be out of bed when I get out" Rachel orders before heading back into the bathroom.

"Santana!" Rachel yells when she exits the bathroom to find her girlfriend still in bed.

"Fuck" Santana shouts after being woken up rather abruptly. She scrambles out of the bed and kisses a scowling Rachel on the cheek before heading into the bathroom. Rachel smiles as she shakes her head at her girlfriends antics, it's something she finds herself doing quite a lot.

"We need to fill the tank up and then we'll head west" Santana says as they throw their duffel bags into the trunk, before making their way to a near by gas station.

"Here" Santana says handing Rachel a bottle of gatorade and a granola bar as she enters the car after filling the car with gas.

"Thanks"

Rachel flicks through the radio stations, as Santana pulls out of the gas station. She stops when she finds a local news report.

"The New York Police Department have released the names of two suspect connected with the Aqua Lounge shooting. Santana Lopez, 20 and Rachel Berry, 20 who are originally from Lima, Ohio are wanted by police for questioning. The shooting took place on Friday night at eleven o'clock, in a car park behind the Aqua Lounge. The victim Stephan Morris, 23 was pronounced dead at the scene. The police are asking for witnesses with any information to come forward."

"Fuck" Santana mutters.

Rachel turns the radio down and looks at her girlfriend.

"So they know our names, looks like the police are doing their job."

"Let's just hope that's all they know. We need to keep up with the news as much as we can, we need to know if they have our photos. If they are plastering our faces everywhere someone might recognise us." Santana says taking a quick glance a Rachel.

"You okay?" She asks noticing the dejected look on her face.

"I was just thinking about our families, if the police have our names they must have spoken to them or they at least know what's going on."

"Once we stop for the night you can call your Dads on one of the prepaid phones, if you want."

"I would like that" Rachel whispers trying to hold back tears.

"Please don't get upset babe" Santana says reaching out to hold one of Rachel's hand, kissing the back of it.

"You know I hate to see you upset."

"I'm sorry, you know I don't regret my decision to run away with you but I didn't think about who I was leaving behind."

"We have each other though and you, my gorgeous girlfriend is all that I need" Santana says.

"Well you and food, I'm fucking starving"

Rachel laughs and offers Santana her granola bar.

"I meant proper food, Tiny"

"This is proper food and it's a lot healthier than anything you consider proper food."

"Fine, whatever just pass me the damn granola bar."

"Say please."

"Pass me the damn granola bar, please."

Rachel smiles as she hands over the granola bar. She had gone from being on the verge of tears to happy in less than two minutes, that's just the effect the Latina had on her.

* * *

It has been nearly two weeks since Santana and Rachel had gone on the run. They had spend one night planning a route when Rachel suggested instead of just driving through states they should spend some time looking round them and visit some places they have always wanted to go. At least then it would feel a bit more like a vacation rather than being hunted by the police.

They made their way to Chicago, opting for the longer route so they could avoid going anywhere near Ohio. They stopped in every state along the way to see what they had to offer. When they arrived in Kentucky, Santana couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had taken the scholarship at the University of Louisville instead of moving to New York. She and Rachel would never have happened and she couldn't imagine being without her pint-sized girlfriend. Although then again if she and Rachel hadn't happened she wouldn't be on the run for killing a man. Not that she regretted it, she would do it again in a heartbeat. She had promised Rachel when they first started dating she would never let anything happen to her and that she would do anything to protect her and keep her safe and that' exactly what she did.

They stayed in Chicago for a few days, visiting some of the tourist attractions they found in a guide book of America that Rachel had picked up in a small bookshop. They spend the afternoon walking around the field museum, Santana had only agreed if they could find a bar to spend the night in.

Rachel drags the Latina around the museum pointing out all the different artefacts and rambling about how fascinating it all was. Santana didn't care about anything Rachel was saying she was just happy watching her very animated girlfriend.

They find a restaurant that night to carry on their perfect day. They haven't had the chance to act as a normal couple since they left New York, this was the first time that they had actually ate in a proper restaurant. They had started to get a bit wary about running out of money but they thought going on a date would bring a bit of normality to their rather fucked up situation.

Once they had finished their meals they headed to the bar that Rachel had promised they could go to.

It was a Friday night so the bar was quite busy. There was no way that they were going to play their game tonight though, Santana wants Rachel all to herself. They were currently grinding against each other on the dance floor. Santana couldn't keep her hands from wondering all over Rachel's body, she attaches her lips the smaller girls neck assaulting it with kisses. Rachel turns to face her girlfriend, who immediately tries to connect their lips but Rachel pulls back.

"What's up babe?"

"I'm sorry but there's a guy that's been staring at us" Rachel replies.

"Which one?"

"The one over by the bar in the expensive suit"

Santana looks over and sees the man Rachel is referring buying a drink over at the bar.

"Well why don't we give him something to really stare at" Santana smirks, pulling Rachel in for a heated kiss.

"He's coming over" Rachel says.

"I have an idea, just go with it" Santana whispers as the man approaches.

"Good evening ladies. It looks like you two are enjoying yourselves" he smiles.

"I always know how to enjoy myself" Santana replies.

"So do you lovely ladies have names?"

"I'm Joanne and she is Maureen" Rachel informs him.

Santana rolls her eyes, of course Rachel would name them after two characters from Rent. It didn't even surprise her that she got the reference straight away, dating Rachel Berry meant that you gain a vast knowledge of musicals.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Michael. So do you want to dance?" he asks.

Rachel was about to protest but Santana interrupts.

"We'd love to"

Rachel looked towards her girlfriend who sent her a smile and mouthed 'trust me'.

Michael took a place behind Rachel, he placed his hands on her hips and moved with the music. Rachel felt a bit uncomfortable but relaxed when she felt Santana grab her hand and give it a little squeeze from her position behind Michael.

"I'm getting a little hot" Santana says as the song finishes.

"How about I get us some drinks" Michael offers.

Michael makes his way over to the bar, he can't help the massive grin on his face. He can't believe that he had managed to get two hot girls to dance with him. He was hoping if he could play his cards right he'd get more than a dance.

"That will be $6.80" the bartender says.

He reaches into his pocket, where he keeps his cash but he finds it empty. He checks his other pocket just in case but finds that's also empty. He turns around to where he had left the two girls, only to find them gone.

"Those bitches just robbed me" he yells.

Santana pulls Rachel out of the club.

"Hurry up"

"Why are we running and what exactly was that about in there?" Rachel asks as they run up the street.

They stop running when Santana feels that they are far enough away from the bar.

"This" she says holding up a pile of notes held together by a money clip.

"Did you steal that from him?" Rachel asks, taking hold of the money.

"What? He offered to buy us a drink, he just didn't realise he was going to pay for a lot more than that and why do rich guys like to use money clips, it was so easy to grab. Not that I blame him it's hard to concentrate when you're shaking that cute ass of yours." Santana smirks.

"There is like three hundred dollars in here" Rachel says.

"Well you said we were low on money, he's properly so rich three hundred dollars is nothing to him." Santana shrugs.

"Can we go back to the motel, just talking about your ass has me all kinds of turned on"

* * *

"Lieutenant, We just got a call from Chicago. A man had his money stolen by two women in a bar last night. Descriptions of the women are a possible match for Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry."

Mills had informed the other state's police forces about the Aqua Lounge case. He had sent them photo's of Miss Lopez and Miss Berry because just like in many other cases the suspects tend to run.

"So they could still be in Chicago. It's strange they have managed to fly below the radar for nearly two weeks and then they pull a stunt like this. So what did the witness say?" Mills asks.

"He said that he approached them after seeing them on the dance floor, he asked them to dance and they accepted. He offered to buy them a drink when he reached the bar he noticed his cash had gone along with the two women." Johnson explains.

"So they need money. We know they took out a couple of grand out of their bank accounts before they left New York but they must be running low. Have Keane keep watch on their accounts, if they get desperate they might have to withdraw again and then we can keep tabs on them."

He steps out from behind his desk and walks over to the wall where the giant map of America is hanging. He takes one of the red magnetic dots and places it over Chicago.

"Where are you going?" he whispers to himself.

* * *

"I want to go to Washington" Rachel says

"Why the hell do you want to go to Washington? It's all the way over on the other side of the country"

"I want to see the White House and the Washington Monument, plus there are plenty museums to walk around."

"What's so special about seeing the White House anyway? And do you really think more museums is the best way to convince me" Santana says.

"Please, If I want something I know exactly how to convince you" Rachel smirks as she walks over to the bed and straddles the Latina, and gives her a quick kiss.

"I just thought you wanted to head to the Mexican border, the more we travel the more exposed we'll be."

"I know but if we have to hide for the rest of our lives we might as well do as much as we can now, we might never get another chance"

"I don't know" Santana replies.

Rachel leans forward and places a kiss on Santana's lips before moving down to her neck. Santana moans from the contact as Rachel runs her hands down her sides and then reconnects their lips. Santana attempts to deepen the kiss but is denied when Rachel pulls back and gets off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Santana groans.

"You're not getting any until you agree to take me to Washington" Rachel smirks and crosses her arms.

"We're not going."

Rachel smirks again and begins to slowly remove her shirt. That catches Santana's attention, she watches as Rachel also starts to slowly remove her jeans until she is stood there in nothing but her underwear.

"Fuck it. I'll take you to Washington."

Rachel squeals as she jumps on the bed and on top of Santana, her tiny little girlfriend definitely has her wrapped around her little finger.

They loaded up the car once Rachel manages to drag Santana out of bed and set out on the road. They have been driving for hours, Santana has made it her mission to get to their destination as soon as possible.

"How we doing for money because we're gonna have to fill up the tank a couple of times if we want to make it to Washington" Santana asks.

"We should have enough to fill up once and maybe for a few nights in cheap motels, but I'm not going to lie we are running out pretty fast. Maybe we could do another one of your pick pocket routines."

"Yeah maybe, we'll fill up at the next gas station and then try to find a motel hopefully there will be a bar or a club near by."

It was nearly nine at night when they eventually come across a gas station. Santana fills up the car and goes inside to pay. The place was empty, there was one worker behind the till starting to cash up. She walks around looking for something cheap they could eat, since they were running low on money. She grabs a bag of chips, she notices the young worker over by the till when an idea strikes her. She can feel the heavy metal object in her inside pocket, she walkes over to the till and pulls it out.

"Give me the fucking money" she yells, pointing the gun at the terrified boy.

"Now!"

The boy stumbles as he grabs a brown paper bang and fills it with cash. Santana grabs the bag and runs as fast as she can to the car. She throws the cash filled bag at Rachel as she jumps in the drivers seat and turns on the ignition, pulling away from the gas station as fast as possible.

"San, what the hell?" Rachel asks staring at the gun in the Latina's hand.

Santana doesn't answer, she shoves the gun back into her inside pocket as Rachel looks inside the paper bag.

"Did you just rob the gas station. Jesus Santana"

"We needed money. It's not like I hurt anyone, fuck I'm on the run for murder. It's not like a little arm robbery is going to make any difference."

Santana drives as fast as she can, not taking her eyes off the empty road once. She drives for another hour before she manages to find a motel that she deemed a safe enough distance from the gas station.

"So how much did I get?" Santana asks once Rachel had finished counting the money.

"One thousand one hundred and ninety four dollars" Rachel replies.

"What?" Santana questions, noticing the look on her girlfriends face.

"I was just thinking that if you did it again, we would have enough money to get us to Mexico."

"First you were pissed at me and now you're encouraging me to hold up another gas station."

"I'm sorry, It was a silly suggestion" Rachel frowns.

"Listen. If the opportunity arises again I'll think about it, okay?"

* * *

"This better be good Johnson" Lieutenant Mills says as the young Sergeant enters his office.

"We have another positive I.D for Santana Lopez, suspected of arm robbery."

"Where?" Mills demands.

"Wisconsin."

"Give me an overview of the report."

Sergeant Mills walks over to his map and places a magnetic red dot over Wisconsin.

"Scene was a gas station on a stretch of desolated road. Suspect entered, walked around for a while until she got to the counter pulled out a gun and demanded the money. Whilst calling the police the victim watched her run to a car and drive off. The cashier was Thomas Harris he gave a description to the responding Officer, they later brought him in to look through some photographs and he selected Santana Lopez as the suspect."

"What about Rachel Berry?"

"No mention of a second suspect, not that Mr Harris could see" Johnson replies.

"What about the car?"

"Red, he said it was too dark to see the make or the plates."

"Red? Santana owns a silver Audi."

"He said it was definitely red."

"So they changed their car. They are out there in a car that we don't know the make or model of, all we know is that it's red. That car was the only lead we had. I want all used car dealerships and scrap yards checked for the car registered to Santana Lopez, while you're at it show their photo's around, someone might have sold them that car. I would suggest we search the stolen car database but we're not going to get much from just red and remember keep me updated" Mills says.

* * *

"I'm hungry, If we come across a gas station or a something can we stop? " Rachel asks.

"Yeah, keep a look out for somewhere."

A few miles down the road they come across a convenience store.

"Santana can you please choose at least one thing that is relatively healthy" Rachel says as the Latina grabs a bag of chips and a chocolate bar.

"It's pretty quiet in here isn't it."

"I suppose, why are you ignoring what I'm saying?"

"There's no cars on the roads and just an old guy on the till."

"What are you going on about?" Rachel asks.

"Still want me to pull another heist?"

"What here?"

"Yeah. I told you if the opportunity came up I'd think about it, here is an opportunity and I've thought about it."

"Okay."

"You go to the car, I'll be out soon" Santana says.

"I'm not leaving you, I want to help."

Santana knew there was no point in arguing, she would only lose.

They approach the till, the old man has their back to them.

"Excuse me" Rachel calls.

He turns around only to be met with a gun pointing at him.

"I want all the money in the till and don't try anything or I'll fucking shoot" Santana yells throwing him a backpack that Rachel had recently purchased.

He opens the till and began to shove the notes in the bag.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

He handes her the bag back and she yells at Rachel to go, they make their way over to the car and drive off as fast as they can.

They drive in silence for over fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit to forceful in there, It's hard to contain myself once the adrenaline is flowing." Santana whispers.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over" Rachel repeats.

Santana pulls the car over on the side of the road, before she has chance to realise what's going on Rachel takes off her seat belt and climbs over the console and straddles Santana.

"Rach, what are yo…" Santana is cut off when Rachel smashes their lips together.

"Do you know how hot you are, when you act all tough and in charge."

Rachel didn't give Santana a chance to answer as she pulls her into another kiss.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can't you wait until we get to a motel. We're in the middle of a road after I just robbed a store, the police might be driving around" Santana says whilst Rachel was sucking on her pulse point.

"That's half the fun, knowing we could get caught." Rachel mumbles whilst continuing the attack on the Latina's neck.

"Okay, but clothes stay on in case we need to make a quick get away" Santana reasons.

"Fine clothes stay on, but you're making it up to me when we get to a motel."

"Deal."

* * *

"I hope to god this is about the Aqua Lounge case."

"Positive I.D for both Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. Armed robbery at a convenience store in North Dakota" Johnsons says.

Lieutenant Mills once again walks over to his map and marks North Dakota with a red dot.

"So two days ago they rob a gas station and now they hold up a store. They're getting money so they can disappear. Make sure you get copies of their photos to border patrol, I don't want them leaving the country. What about the car any information?"

"Witness said they drove away in a Red Ford, but he couldn't recognise the model. I have Wilson searching all the databases, scrap yards and car dealerships as we speak."

"Okay, good job Johnson."

* * *

Santana was sitting on the bed, flipping through the guide to America that Rachel had bought.

"So I was thinking."

"That's never a good sign" Rachel smirks.

"Very funny. So I was thinking, If you're making me drive all the way to Washington."

"I'm not making you do anything, I asked and you willingly agreed"

"First of all you were practically naked when you asked and second of all stop interrupting me. So if we're going all the way to Washington we should also go to Vegas."

"So you want to go to Vegas to throw all our money away, the money that was dangerous to get."

"Who said I was going to throw it away. I'll have you know I am an awesome blackjack player, I could triple our money easily."

"I have no doubt you could, If only you were twenty one and could actually gamble" Rachel says.

"I have been served in plenty of bars and even if we can't gamble it be amazing to look around. Do I have to stoop to your level and strip down to my underwear?"

"It might help."

"I think your forgetting I'm the one with the car keys, I could just drive straight past Washington and head to Vegas" Santana smirks.

"Why aren't you stripping?" Rachel asks.

"Because I'm not playing your game, everyone always joke about how whipped I am but not today. I think you forget that I am Santana fucking Lopez and we're going to Vegas."

Santana notices the look that appears on her girlfriends face.

"Am I pissing you off?" she asks.

"No you're turning me on."

Santana had never seen this side of Rachel before, ever since they went on the run every time the Latina acted dominant it turned the small diva on.

"So we're going to Vegas" Santana says showing her dominance.

"Now fucking strip and get you ass on this bed"

Rachel didn't need telling twice, her clothes were gone in less than a minute as she joined the Latina on the bed.

They made it to Washington four days later. Rachel had once again literally dragged Santana by the hand around all of the tourist spots rambling about how interesting everything is, Santana had yet to be convinced.

"Well that was boring."

"I found it quite fascinating actually" Rachel replies.

"What's so fascinating about staring at a big white building from the outside."

"I'll have you know Santana…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Rach because I really don't give a shit. So Vegas" Santana says.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah. Sin city baby and I plan on committing as many sins as humanly possible. Plus when we get there fuck the motels, we're staying in a fancy ass hotel."

"We'll see when we get there shall we"

"If we set of now we can get there in two or three days, I'd rather drive as much as possible and just get us there."

* * *

David Mills was in his office placing everything he needed into his small duffel bag. He had received a lead from Washington about the whereabouts of the suspects from the Aqua Lounge case. Just as he finished packing his bag Sergeant Johnson walked into his office.

"Washington have had two positive matches for Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, they were on two different days so it looks like they have stayed there for a while. They might be still there, I'm going to go down there and see what I can find." Lieutenant Mills says.

"If I was you I'd book a flight to Vegas. Lopez and Berry's faces where matched on one of the Casino's surveillance facial recognition systems."

"When?"

"About an hour ago, Where are you going?" Johnson asks as he watched Mills grab his bag.

"Vegas" Mills yells before walking out of his office.

* * *

"Now that's what I call a proper shower" Santana says walking out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

Rachel ignores Santana, staring at the television when pictures of both herself and the Latina appear on the screen. She grabs the remote and turns the volume up.

"Police have been notified that two fugitive's from New York have been spotted here in Las Vegas. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are wanted for a number of crimes including murder and armed robbery. They were captured by security camera's leaving the Coral Casino yesterday afternoon. Police are looking for witnesses with any information as to the whereabouts of the these two women, citizens are to be reminded that these women are armed and potentially dangerous and should not be approached."

"Shit."

Santana was surprised that it wasn't her that had said that word, being around the Latina had definitely rubbed off on Rachel.

"What are we going to do?"

"Baby, don't panic" Santana says trying to calm down her girlfriend.

"We have been in our own little world and I never thought about what would happen if the police caught up with us. I can't lose you." Rachel sniffs trying to hide her tears.

"You're not going to lose me" Santana whispers wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison."

"No you won't. I told you I would always protect you and I'm not going to break that promise."

"Why did the police put out all that information about us, I thought they want to keep their cards close to their chest."

"I think they're trying to flush us out."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"They are plastering our faces everywhere, plus they let us know that they can see us in all the casinos. They are telling us there is no place to go, we have to avoid all contact with people. The only place we can go is on the road, which would make it easier for them to follow us" Santana explains.

"Why can't we just stay here?"

"We only paid for two night and eventually someone will come up here, whether it be a maid or an employee and If they recognise us we're screwed."

"So we can't stay but we can't leave either, what are we going to do?" Rachel asks.

"We play their game, we get out on the road and as far away as possible. Grab your stuff, we'll go now."

They make their way to the car and set out on the road.

* * *

"You are?" Lieutenant Davies asks.

"Lieutenant Mills, NYPD"

"New York. You're a bit far from home aren't you, what you doing all the way out here in Vegas?"

"The Aqua Lounge case. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, I heard there have been sighting here in Vegas."

"Yeah there have been, but as you said it was here in Vegas which means it's a LVPD case now"

"I'm just here to help. I have been on this case for a month, I have followed them since New York. Let me help you" Mills explains.

"Fine, but when it comes down to it, I call the shots" Davies says.

"Did you get all the information I sent?" Mills asks.

"Lieutenant, we had a call Lopez and Berry where seen getting into a Red Ford Edge outside the Sheraton Hotel, about five minutes ago"

"Okay Lieutenant Mills NYPD, you want to help then let's go" Davies demands.

They have been driving for a couple of minutes when they get a message through the radio.

"Plates matching a Red Ford Edge seen driving down route 93"

"We're not far away, send all available cars" Davies replies.

He slams the radio receiver down and presses his foot down on the gas pedal.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get us on an open road. It will be easier to spot a police car plus if the roads empty and I can be a little creative with my driving if It comes down to it."

"Can I put the radio on and check for any news?"

"Sure" Santana replies.

Rachel flicks through the different radio stations but doesn't come across any news reports. A loud rumbling noise drowns out the sound of the radio.

"What's that?" Rachel asks.

"It's a helicopter."

"Do you think it's for us?"

"Yeah" Santana replies.

She looks in the rear-view mirror and can see the distinct flash of red and blue lights. She hopes Rachel hasn't notice them yet, she has a sinking feeling in her stomach knowing that it was all about to end but she couldn't let her tiny girlfriend know that.

If Rachel hadn't noticed the lights she couldn't miss the sound of the sirens that gradually got louder. There where about six police cars following them.

"San" Rachel says panic evident in her voice.

"I know, It's okay baby we can out run them."

"Not the ones behind us, the ones in front" Rachel replies.

Santana releases her gaze on the rear-view mirror and looks out in front of her. She had been to busy concentrating on the cars chasing her, she didn't notice the cars driving towards them.

The police cars were quickly closing in on them, so Santana made a drastic decision and veered the car off the road and on to the sandy terrain. She drives as fast as she can, her idea is to drive around the oncoming cars and make it back onto the road.

They gain a few minutes on the police andcarry on driving as fast as the car can go. The police are slowly gaining on them so they have no other option than to keep driving, Santana veers the car left again trying to put more space between them.

She takes another look in the rear-view mirror and notices the dozen police car has them surrounded. She looks back to where she's heading and notices the cliff ahead of them. She slams her foot on the breaks.

* * *

"They're stopping, we have them trapped" Mills says.

"Stop all units, but keep your distance, they are still armed" Davies sends the order down the radio.

Davies and Mill step out of the car and stand behind each of the car doors. The other officers copy their movements and have their guns ready in position.

"Get out of the car with your hands above your heads" Davies shouts.

"If you try anything we will not hesitate to shoot."

* * *

"We have nowhere to go. This is it, we have to turn ourselves in."

"Or we can just keep going" Rachel suggests.

"You mean.."

Rachel nods.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks.

"Yes."

"I love you so much" Rachel says pulling Santana in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that was filled with emotion, showing each other exactly how they felt.

"I love you too baby" Santana whispers against Rachel's lips.

They eventually pull away as they hear a voice shouting behind them.

Santana laces her fingers through Rachel's, giving her a tender kiss on the back of her hand. She presses her foot down on the pedal, holding on even tighter to the small hand wrapped around her own.

* * *

Davies was waiting for a response to his last command. He didn't expect the roar of an engine to be his reply. Both of the Lieutenants watch in amazement as the red car began to move forward, gaining as much speed as possible before driving straight at the cliff edge. They watch as the car drives off the cliff and through the air for a few seconds before it begins to fall to the depths below.

* * *

The Aqua Lounge case had been officially closed, all the case note and evidence had been store away. Lieutenant Mills was in his office, he removes all the magnetic dots from the map, he pulls off all the photo's and wipes away all the information he had jotted on the whiteboard. He does it all in silence, the only sound coming the news reporter on the small television set in the corner of his office.

"Fugitives Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry were wanted for a number of crimes across America but today Las Vegas police has released a statement announcing their deaths. Police have not yet release any details surrounding the circumstances of their deaths, but we will bring you more on this story as it happens."

* * *

_A/N This is slightly based on Thelma and Louise, I didn't mention it at the beginning because if you have seen the film you might have guessed the ending of the story and If you haven't seen the film then I'm sorry if I just ruined the ending. I have mentioned before that I'm English, so I don't have any knowlege on American georaphy so I apologise if anything is wrong._

_It's been a while since I last posted, I really enjoyed writing this story so It ended up being quite long. I think I have another idea for a new story, but if you have any prompts please let me know._

_As always any mistakes let me know so I can change them, thank you for reading._

_Live_Young_


	6. Coffee Shop Girl

**Coffee Shop Girl**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Santana meets Rachel in a coffee shop and asks her out on a date, there is just one thing that Rachel hadn't had the chance to tell her.

* * *

"Good morning" I say as the door opens to reveal a rather dishevelled looking Quinn.

"San, what the hell are you doing here so early?"

"I thought we could get a cup of coffee" I reply pushing my way into her apartment.

"So this is about the coffee shop girl, why do you need me there?"

"Because I plan on asking her out, we have only had brief conversations and I might have misread the signals. If that's true then I want your support"

"Jesus your taking this seriously" Quinn laughs.

"Yeah I am. Now hurry the fuck up and get changed she normally leaves at ten" I say taking a quick glance at my watch.

"I didn't realise you were a stalker."

"Just get changed before I drag you skinny ass to the coffee shop dressed like that."

I watch as she heads towards her bedroom. Stalker my ass. So what If I know what times she arrives and leaves, she in there every morning. It was only coincidence that I went into the coffee shop In the first place. I was stood behind her in the queue and the barista seemed to know her name and coffee order, so it was obvious that she was a regular. For the next week I went to the coffee shop at the same time every day, and every day I saw her. We made a little small talk in the queue, talking about little things that have no importance. I did however learn that her name was Rachel, although Quinn likes to stick with the nickname coffee shop girl.

So everyday for the last month I have visited the coffee shop, I have probably spent over a hundred dollars on coffee. It was definitely worth it though and today I was going to ask her out.

"Right, I'm ready" Quinn announces as she enters the room.

"Let's go" I say as I grab her hand and drag her towards the door.

"So which one is she?" Quinn asks.

"The short brunette over in the corner."

"She's not what I expected."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snap.

"Nothing, she's just not your usual type that's all. You need to calm down."

"I'm sorry alright, I'm just nervous."

"When have you ever got nervous around a girl?"

"Never, but it's been a while since I've liked a girl this much."

It had been over two years since I last had a proper girlfriend, sure there had been girls but nothing that really involved feelings just a lot of sex.

"Well don't waste any more time, you go get her" Quinn smiles.

"Okay" I mumble as I get up from the table.

I walk over to where Rachel was sitting, she was sat reading a newspaper with a cute look of concentration on her face.

"Hey."

"Good morning Santana, would you care to join me?"

I take a seat in the chair opposite her.

"I can only stay a moment, I'm with a friend. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Like on a date?" she asks.

"Yes like on a date."

"I would love to" she beams. She has such a beautiful smile.

"Here put your number in there and I'll ring you later" I say handing her my cell phone.

She quickly types out her number and saves it before handing the phone back to me.

"Mommy" a tiny voice shouts.

I watch as a tiny little boy runs towards Rachel, she picks him up and sits him on her knee.

"Alex, I told you not to run off" a male voice shouts.

"Hello darling" he says kissing Rachel on the forehead and sits in one of the empty chairs.

"Who is this?"

"Dad, this is Santana Lopez. Santana this is my Dad Leroy Berry."

"It's nice to meet Leroy. So you have a son" I say looking at the small boy in Rachel's lap.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned him before, I wasn't trying to hide him from you its just the opportunity never really came up. I would have told you all about him tonight. That's if tonight is still happening?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" I ask.

"Sometimes when people find out I have a child, it tends to put them off" Rachel replies.

I understand what she means, to be honest the idea of a child completely freaks me out. I can't let her know that though especially when her Dad is sat right next to me.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Rachel asks.

"Really" I tell her.

"Alex, why don't you say hello to Mommy's friend."

"Hello" the little boy whispers.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. How old are you?"

"Five."

"He's not normally this shy, normally I can't get him to be quiet" Rachel says.

"A trait he got from his mother. You were the same as a child, you never stopped talking. Actually your still the same now" Leroy laughs.

"Not to be rude, but if we want to make the movie we have to leave now" he continues.

"I should probably head back to my table, Quinn will be wondering where I am. It was nice to meet you Mr Berry." I say.

"The pleasure was all mine Miss Lopez" Leroy smiles.

"Say goodbye Alex" Rachel says.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Alex. I'll see you tonight Rachel."

I make my way back over Quinn and drop into the chair.

"So how did it go? You took a long time that must be a good sign" Quinn says.

"She agreed to go out with me tonight but there's a problem."

"If she said yes, then what's the problem?"

"He's five years old and called Alex" I explain.

"What?" asks a confused Quinn.

"She has a son"

"Oh and that's a problem?"

"Of course it's a fucking problem. I haven't had a relationship with anyone in two years and now you expect me to have one with not one person but with two." I stress.

"Jesus, calm down. He's only a child."

"Can you see me with a kid?" I ask.

"You're good with Beth."

"That's because when she was younger, if she cried I could just give her back and now she's nearly ten she's a lot easier to entertain. It would be different if the kid was always around, I couldn't just give it back when I got bored."

"I can't believe my daughter is going to be ten in a few months" Quinn sighs.

"In six years she could end up like you, with a kid of her own. You would make a great grandmother" I laugh.

"Fuck off, don't even joke about that. I'm not letting any boys near her until she's at least thirty."

"You never know, she could be like her Auntie Tana and be into girls."

"That wouldn't bother me at least I wouldn't worry about her getting pregnant."

"So you wouldn't mind if she was gay?" I ask.

"No, why would I?"

"I know it didn't bother you when I came out, but some times people react differently when it's their own child."

"If my daughter turns out to be anything like you then I would be one proud parent."

I tried to hide the fact that she just made me blush.

"Thanks Q"

"So what are you going to do about coffee shop girl?" Quinn asks.

"I'm going to take her out tonight and if we don't click then there is no problem and we go our separate ways."

"And what if you do click?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

* * *

I let my hand hover for a moment before I finally knock on Rachel's door. It takes her a couple of minutes before she answers.

"Hey."

She looks beautiful.

"Hello Santana, I'm sorry my friend Kurt is looking after Alex tonight but he's running a little late" she explains, letting me into the apartment.

"He should be here soon, can I get you a glass of wine or something whilst you wait?"

"I'm fine thank you" I reply.

"I hate to be rude but do you mind if I finish getting ready, I'm a bit behind schedule normally Kurt comes early to keep Alex entertained whilst I prepare myself."

"It's fine, although I don't know how you can make yourself look any more beautiful."

"Thanks" she blushes.

"You can join Alex if you want unless it's a little too soon for that."

"I think I'll be okay."

She takes my hand and leads me over to where Alex was sitting on the couch.

"Alex, Santana is here say hello."

"Hello" he says not taking his eyes off the television.

"Alex don't be rude."

"But Mommy I'm trying to watch Spidey."

"Honestly, he's seen them countless times but at least it keeps him quiet. Take a seat I won't be long."

She leaves me stood alone next to the couch that Alex was sitting on. I wait a few minutes before I tentatively take a seat on the end of the couch.

"Do you like Spiderman?" Alex asks.

"I have never seen it" I reply.

"You have never seen Spidey?"

I shake my head.

"That boy he is called Peter Parker" he says pointing at the character on the screen.

"He got bit by a spider and now he has superpowers. He can swing on big tall buildings and climbs walls" he explains very enthusiastically, swinging his arms around.

"I'll have to watch it one day."

"We can watch it together, I have all three on dvd" he beams.

"Alex can you turn the tv down a little bit" Rachel says as she enters the room.

"Mommy, Santi hasn't seen Spidey can she watch it with us?"

I smile at the nickname he calls me.

"Maybe, we'll see" Rachel says as she sits on the arm of the chair.

A pout appears on the little boy's face but the awkwardness was broken by the door bell ringing.

"That will be Kurt" Rachel says.

A huge grin replaces the pout on Alex's face.

"Mommy can I answer the door?"

"Go on then."

The little boy jumps off the couch and runs towards the door.

"Uncle Kurt" Alex yells as he opens the door.

"There's my little monster."

Kurt picks Alex up into his arms and carries him over to where Rachel and I were sitting.

"So now that Kurt is finally here, we can get going" Rachel says standing up and I copy her movements.

"Not so fast Diva, let me introduce myself. Kurt Hummel" he says holding out his hand to me.

"Santana Lopez" I reply shaking his hand.

"We really should be going" Rachel says trying to push me towards the door.

"Well you two have fun, Alex and I certainly will. What are we watching Alex?"

"Spiderman."

"Not again" Kurt shakes his head.

"Yes well have fun, don't stay up too late" Rachel says giving the little boy a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too Mommy, bye Santi" Alex waves.

An hour later we were sat in a little, Italian restaurant.

"You know you can ask me anything you want about Alex" Rachel says.

"How old where you when you had him?"

"I was twenty."

"What about his Dad?" I ask.

"We met at one of my dance classes. I though I was in love with him, we had been dating for six months when I found out I was pregnant. As soon as I told him, he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. I haven't seen him since. I wasn't sure how to raise a baby all by myself so I had to drop out of NYADA and move back in with my Dads in Lima" Rachel explains.

"I bet that must have been hard, I can't imagine living with my parents again. Don't get me wrong I love them but they are crazy." I laugh.

"I had spent all my life dreaming about getting out of Lima and performing on Broadway, I nearly got the chance but I wound up pregnant and got stuck living back in that hell hole. I will never regret having Alex though, hearing his first word and watching him take his first steps means a lot more to me than any Broadway role could."

"You sound like an amazing Mom" I say.

"I try my best, I'll admit It was hard at times but my Dads were always there to help me."

"So how did you end up back in New York?" I ask.

"By the time Alex was ready to start pre-school I felt I could manage on my own, so I started to look for apartments and schools out here. I thought once Alex was in school I could try to salvage my Broadway dream."

"And have you?"

"I recently started rehearsals for small play, It's not exactly Broadway but at least it pays the bills" she smiles.

"Well I'm sure you'll get there soon" I assure her.

Once we finished our meals, I drive Rachel back to her apartment so she could relieve Kurt of his babysitting duties.

* * *

"So how are things going with you and coffee shop girl?" Quinn asks.

"Great. We have been on a couple of dates and I'm going round to her place tonight to watch a movie with her and Alex."

"So you've warmed to the idea of her having a son."

"Kind of, we haven't really spent much time as the three of us, it's just normally me and Rachel. That's why we are having movie night, to see how Alex reacts to us being all coupley." I explain.

"I'm sure he will love you."

"Doesn't everybody" I smirk.

I arrive outside of Rachel's apartment, I didn't knock this time as Rachel had instructed me several times to let myself in.

"Hello" I shout as I enter the apartment.

"Santi" a little voice yells.

Alex runs at me in just his pyjama pants, with his arm open wide. I gather him up in my arms and return his hug.

"Alex you need to finish getting dressed" Rachel says as walks into the room with Alex's pyjama top in her hands.

She pulls the top over the little boys head and pulls his arms through the sleeves.

"I think he's a little excited to see you" Rachel laughs.

"I bet he's not the only one" I reply, giving Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Look Santi, I got Spidey pyjamas" Alex beamed showing the Latina the picture of the comic book hero on his t-shirt.

"I told him we could watch the movie, but if you want to watch something else I'm sure Alex won't mind" Rachel says.

"I'm fine with Spiderman."

"Yey" Alex squeals as he hugs me again.

I actually felt nervous about spending time with their little family, I wasn't sure how Alex would react to Rachel and I being together. Rachel had told me she had only dated three people since having Alex and he had been quite shy around them. So I took the fact that he seeming comfortable round me as a good sign.

"Alex, why don't you set the movie up and Santana and I will get some snacks" Rachel instructs the little boy.

I lower the little boy onto the floor and watch him run over to the television before following Rachel into the kitchen.

"I have made vegan pizza and I also made you one with meat. I can put them in the oven unless you want something else" Rachel says.

"Pizza's fine."

"Would you like a drink? I have beer."

"I can't I'm driving."

"You could always spend the night here" Rachel says.

"Okay, then I'll take that beer."

She opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of beer and a juice box, I couldn't help my eyes from wandering down to her ass, damn she's hot.

"Santana?"

"What?" I say being pulled out of my thoughts.

"I said would you like a glass?"

"No, I'm fine with the bottle."

She opens the bottle of beer and hands it to me before pouring herself a glass of red wine.

"Come on" she says pulling me by the hand over to the couch where Alex was sitting.

She places her glass on the coffee table as well as Alex's juice box.

"I want to sit in the middle" Alex says.

"Santi you can sit here" he says pointing to end the end of the couch.

I take my seat and Alex shuffles closer to me.

"Mommy you sit here, next to me."

Rachel takes her seat, we are all sitting really close and I could find myself getting used to this. I manage to put my arm around Rachel since the small gap Alex is occupying isn't that big. I place a small kiss on her temple as Alex starts the movie.

Halfway through the movie Rachel went to clear the plates and to get more drinks. I'm sat alone with Alex who is snuggled into my side. Every now and then he talks through the movie telling me which where his favourite parts and explaining why the Green Goblin was a big meanie. I normally hate it when people talk through a movie but when Alex did ,I thought it was rather cute.

Once the movie finishes Rachel begins the task of trying to get Alex to go to bed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asks me.

"Of course I will buddy" I assure him.

He wraps his little arms around my neck and hugs me.

"Night Santi" he says as he places a wet kiss on my cheek.

Rachel scoops him off my knees and carries him into his bedroom.

I flick through the tv channels as I wait for Rachel to return. Fifteen minutes pass before I hear her quietly close Alex's bedroom door. She joins me back on the couch and I shift our positions so that we are laying on the couch, with my arms wrapped around her.

Half an hour later, Rachel turns off the tv and we head into the bedroom.

I wake up to someone whispering my name and poking me lightly on the cheek. I open my eyes to see Alex beaming at me.

"Morning Santi" he whispers.

"Mommy said breakfast is ready"

He made no attempt to move, he just cuddled up closer to me. I was on the verge of falling asleep again when I hear Rachel's voice.

"Alex, I asked you to wake Santana not get back into bed with her. Come on you two your breakfast is getting cold" she says before heading back into the kitchen.

"Come on baby boy, let's go and see what Mommy's cooked us for breakfast" I say as I pick him up and carry him into the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?" I ask when I see all the different foods spread out on the table.

"Maybe an hour or two. I wasn't sure what you felt like eating so I did a couple of options."

"You are amazing" I say and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I think you're amazing too, Mommy" Alex says and kisses her on the cheek.

I notice Rachel blush at all the attention. Over a month ago I was put off by the idea of dating a woman with a child but now here I am with said child in my arms about to eat breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend and I couldn't be happier.

"Thank you, now lets eat shall we" Rachel says.

* * *

I'm sitting in my bed watching a movie, Rachel has her play tonight so we couldn't have our usually Friday night plans. We had decided to spend Saturday together instead, just the three of us. Alex had often joined us on our dates now, ever since we watched Spiderman together we have formed quite the bond between us.

My movie is interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I glance at the screen and notice it flashing with Rachel's home number, which is odd since she shouldn't be home for another hour or so.

"Hello" I answer.

"Hello Santana. It's Chloe, Alex's babysitter."

"Is he okay?" I asks.

"He's having trouble sleeping, I think he needs to hear a reassuring voice. I told him I couldn't contact Rachel so he asked for you instead. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine Chloe, do you want to put him on."

I hear the shuffle of the phone being passed over.

"Santi" the little voice sniffles.

"Hey, buddy what's wrong?" I ask him.

"I had a bad dream and I'm scared to go asleep again."

"It's just a dream Alex it's not real, trust me you have nothing to be scared of."

"Will you come over and stay with me?" he asks.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there soon."

I jumped out of the bed and turn off the tv, I don't bother to change out of my sweat pants and tank top. I grab a jacket and my car keys from the side and head to Rachel's apartment.

I knock on the door, it's not long until Chloe answers. I have met Chloe a couple of times, she often looks after Alex. She is seventeen and lives a couple of doors down the hall with her mother.

"I'm really sorry Santana, I didn't mean for you to come all the way out here" Chloe says.

"It's not a problem, I'm always here if you need help. You can get going now if you want, how much do I owe you?" I ask.

"It's not a problem, I'll sort it with Rachel when I next see her. Thanks again Santana" she says before grabbing her things and leaving.

I walk over to the couch where Alex was sitting reading a book.

"Hey baby boy, how are you doing?" I ask sitting on the couch next to him.

"I was scared. Will you read my book to me?" he asks.

"Of course."

I pull my legs up and lay on the couch.

"Come here" I say to him as I open his arms.

He crawls across me so that he can rest his head on my chest. I take the book from his small hands and begin to read it to him.

Half an hour later, he falls asleep. I put the book on the coffee table and start to drift off myself.

I wake up when I hear the front door shut.

"Hey" I say sleepily.

"San, what are you doing here?" Rachel whispers noticing the sleeping boy on my chest.

"Alex had a nightmare, Chloe couldn't get him back to sleep. He asked her to call me, so I came over. This is the first time he's dropped back asleep." I explain.

"Thank you for being there for him, he looks very comfortable and safe in your arms. Do you think you can carry him into my bedroom? He can sleep in there with us just in case he wakes up again."

"Yeah, no problem."

I carefully manoeuvre Alex, so that I can pick him up and carry him into Rachel's bedroom without disturbing him. I place him in the middle of the bed and join Rachel in the bathroom.

"Did the play go okay?" I ask.

"Yes, we had a full house tonight. It was very exciting."

She is halfway through her nightly routine so I don't want to disturb her too much. I take my toothbrush from the holder and start to brush my teeth. I have started leaving a few things around Rachel's apartment since I have been spending so much time here.

I finish brushing my teeth and put the toothbrush back in its place. Rachel has just about finished her routine so I pull her into me and kiss her on the lips.

"You taste minty" she giggles.

"I know I said it before but I want to thank you again for coming over here."

"It wasn't a big deal, you know I'd do anything for either of you. I love you, I love both of you" I say.

"I love you too" Rachel smiles.

"Now come on let's go to bed, our boy is waiting for us."

I follow her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Alex is still asleep where I left him in the middle of the bed. Rachel slips in the bed at one side of Alex and I get in the other, we meet each other halfway with the sleeping child in the middle. I can't believe how happy I am, Rachel and I had told each other we loved each other. My heart literary swelled when she referred to Alex as ours, I take a quick glance at the sleeping little boy and place a kiss on his forehead. I then look towards his mother and the girl of my dreams and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" I whisper.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that to her.

* * *

_A/N This was just a bit of random fluff, I didn't really have a storyline. I might write a continuation of this but a couple of years in the future. If anyone has any prompts please suggest them to me._

_Thank you for reading and especially to those that take the time to review._

_Live_Young._


	7. Opening Night

**Opening Night**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Continuation from Coffee Shop Girl. Seven years later, Santana has the task of getting her family ready for Rachel's opening night.

* * *

"Come on Alex wake up, you need to get ready for school" I shout at the sleeping boy.

I watch as he gets out of the bed grumbling underneath his breath, satisfied that he was going to get ready I leave him to it. I walk into my four year old daughters room and find her sitting on her bed playing with her dolls.

"Morning baby" I say.

"Morning Mami."

"We need to get you ready for kindergarten."

I dress her in the outfit that Rachel had left out the night before and brush back her long black hair with a bright red headband.

"All done" I smile.

"Let's go see if your brother is ready."

I pick her up and walk into the kitchen to find Alex sat at the table eating a bowl of lucky charms. I sit Isabella in her high chair and place her own bowl of cereal in front of her. I grab myself a large cup of coffee and take a seat at the table.

"So you both excited to see Mommy on stage tonight?" I ask them.

"I am" Bella says with a mouthful of cereal.

"What about you Mijo?"

He just shrugs his shoulders in response.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine Mami. You know that I don't like musicals very much, but I'm going to support Mom."

"I'm sure she'll be very grateful, now is everyone ready for school?"

I make sure that everyone has their coats and school bags and usher them out of the house and into the car. After dropping each child off I head to the office.

At around lunch time I decide to give Rachel a call.

"Hey baby" I say when she answers her phone.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine San, I'm resting at home now. I have to be back at the theatre at four o'clock, so I won't see you until after my performance" Rachel explains.

"Don't worry I have everything sorted out. I'll pick the kids up from school, feed them and get them ready for tonight and be at the theatre with time to spare. So how you feeling about tonight, you excited?"

"Yeah I am but I'm also rather nervous. I know I have preformed on stage many times before but this is my first major role in a Broadway musical."

I need to interrupt her now before she starts to rant.

"Don't worry about it, you're going to be amazing and tonight everybody in that theatre will see that."

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better" Rachel says.

"You're my wife, it's my job. I leave you to rest since you have a big night tonight, I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye San."

"Bye baby."

I end the call and quickly dial the number to a local florist and order a bouquet of Rachel's favourite flowers and have them delivered to Rachel's dressing room at the theatre. It's only a small gesture but I know that it will help to make Rachel feel more relaxed.

"Hey Santana" Jack says as he enters my office.

"What's up Jack?" I ask.

"I got those tickets you asked for."

He hands me a small white envelope.

"Thanks, Alex is going to love these" I smile.

"So Rachel's big night tonight. You looking forward to it?" Jack asks.

"Yes but also a little apprehensive. I know Rach will be fine but I can't help but worry about her, you know."

"I understand. Michelle and I can't wait to see her, we have had our tickets booked for months now."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate all the support she can get" I reply.

"Okay well I hope Alex enjoys the tickets and tell Rachel that Michelle and I will be there next Friday night" he smiles.

"Thanks again Jack, I'll see you later."

He leaves my office and I finally have chance to do some work.

* * *

I manage to get to Isabella's kindergarten a bit early. I have only been here a couple of times as I usually work later than this, Rachel is normally in charge of the school runs.

"I haven't seen you around here before" an approaching tall, blonde woman says.

"I'm Helen Bond" she continues.

"Santana Lopez" I state.

"You must be Rachel's wife and Isabella's Mom."

"Yeah."

"I'm Ralf's Mom, he's in the same class as Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you" I say.

"So where is Rachel?"

"She has a show tonight, so she has been in last minute rehearsals for most of the day."

"Well at least it gives me a chance to finally meet you, Rachel talks about you all the time" Helen says.

The doors open allowing the parents in to collect their children.

"It was nice meeting you" I say.

"You too" Helen replies.

I walk into the classroom and see Isabella sat drawing at a table. I walk over to her and kneel by her chair.

"Hey Mija, What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm making Mommy a good luck card."

I smile as I watch her messily write her message inside the card.

"Finished" she says.

"It looks good baby, come on we need to pick your big brother up. Go and get your coat."

We walk over to the coat pegs, I sign her out as she buttons up her coat.

"Ready Mami" she smiles as she holds her hand out to me, her good luck card clutched in the other.

I buckle her into the car and make the short drive towards Alex's school. When we get there I see him talking to some of his friends outside. He notices my car and runs over, he opens the door and sits in the passenger seat.

"Did you have a good day at school?" I ask him.

"It was okay."

I didn't want to push him anymore, I can't believe I have turned into one of those parents that always ask their kids how school went especially when I always use to hate it when my parents asked me. Plus he's at that age now were he's becoming more independent, I can't believe my Spiderman loving little boy is growing up so fast.

I pull up to our four bedroom house and get Isabella out of the car. Alex is already waiting by the door, I wave at our next door neighbour Mrs Peterson and let the kids in the house.

"We have about two hours until we have to start getting ready, Alex I want you're homework finished first and then I can check it, okay?"

"Okay" he huffs before running up the stairs.

"What do you want to do Bella?" I ask.

"I want to watch Beauty and the Beast" she beams.

At least one child has taken an interest in musicals, I don't know how Rachel would have coped if one of her children didn't inherit her love of musicals. I'm not looking forward to when she is old enough to watch some of Rachel's favourite musicals, I will never hear the end of them. Although it's not much different now, I think I know the whole repertoire of Disney songs, at the moment she is obsessed with Beauty and the Beast. Which I assume is because her and Belle's names are similar.

I put the DVD into the machine and get Isabella settled on the couch. I go into the kitchen and get started on dinner. Once I finish preparing dinner I head up stairs to get Alex. I pass Isabella on the way and can hear her singing along to the movie.

I knock on Alex's door.

"Can I come in Mijo?"

"Si, Mami" he replies through the door.

I walk into his room and find him sat on his bed playing his hand held game console.

"Have you finished you're homework?" I ask.

"Yeah, It's on my desk" he replies not taking his eyes off his game.

I walk over to his desk and skim over his homework and was quite impressed to find that it was all correct.

"Good job buddy" I tell him.

I take a seat net to him on the bed.

"I have something for you."

This catches his attention, he pauses his game and places the console on the bed.

"Here" I say as I hand him the white envelope.

I watch as he opens it and pulls out the tickets.

"Yankee's tickets" he beams.

"I thought me and you can have some mother son bonding time and leave the girls to their musicals."

"They're amazing Mami, thank you" he says and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"De nada. Now are you hungry because dinner is ready?"

He nods his head in reply. We make our way downstairs, Alex takes a seat at the table while I get Bella from the living room. She was a little upset that we had to pause the movie but I promised her she could finish watching it after dinner. I sit her in her high chair and begin to serve the food. Isabella entertains herself by making her plastic cutlery dance whilst singing 'Be our guest'.

After dinner, I clear all the plates away and put them into the dishwasher.

"Alex will you sit down here with your sister while I have a quick shower?"

"Yeah sure, what we watching Bella?" he asks.

"Beauty and the Beast" she sings.

Alex groans. Poor Alex he always gets talked into watching things he doesn't like by his baby sister. Isabella grabs his hand and drags him over to the television. I pick up his abandoned games console from the table and hand it to him on my way up the stairs.

I finish my shower and change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I dry my hair and straighten it so that all I have to do later is get into my dress and apply my make up. I walk into the living room, the movie had finished and Isabella was now watching a children's program on tv, Alex was still playing on his game.

"You'll have to start getting ready soon, you two" I say.

I check my cell phone that I left on the kitchen counter and notice that I had a text from Rachel thanking me for the flowers. I send her a quick message back telling her that I loved her.

I'm about to join the kids watching tv when the door bell rings.

I open the door to see Quinn, Beth and Jasper stood on my doorstep.

"Hey Q" I greet her with a warm hug.

"Where's Puck?" I asks whilst giving Beth a quick hug.

"He had a gig last night, but he said he' going to try and meet us at the theatre" Quinn explains.

"Hello Jasper."

I bend down so I was the same height as the five year old and give him a hug.

"Alex and Isabella are in the living room watching tv if you want to join them"

He nods his little head and runs in the direction of the living room.

"You're welcome to join the rest of the children if you want to Beth" I smirk.

"Very funny" Beth says.

"You want a drink Q?"

"Yeah, Is there anywhere we can hang our dresses? We didn't want to change until the last minute" Quinn asks.

"You can use the spare bedroom."

"Beth, go hang these up in the spare bedroom" Quinn says handing her daughter the clothes.

Beth rolls her eyes but does what her Mom tells her.

"So how's the hotel, you know you could have stayed here" I say as we enter the kitchen.

"We didn't want to impose, beside it's only for a couple of nights. Plus four kids and four adults living under one roof, that cannot end well."

"I think you mean three kids and five adults, Beth is not your little girl anymore."

"I know I can't believe she's going to be graduating in a couple of months, she growing up so fast." Quinn sighs.

"At least she made it to graduation without getting pregnant, she beat your record" I laugh.

"Fuck off, what did we say about not mentioning that. Anyway there's not a chance in hell that it could have happened, not with Puck around. Sometimes he might be an immature idiot but he's a great Dad, he's very protective" Quinn smiles.

"What are you talking about?" Beth asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Sex" I say quickly.

"You know what I think I might join the kids in the living room" Beth says before quickly leaving the kitchen.

"What the hell did you say that for, now my daughter thinks I'm interested in yours and Rachel's sex life. Which I'm not by the way"

"Whatever, I made her go away didn't I. Would you rather explain to her you were actually talking about her sex life" I say.

"No that would be very embarrassing for the both of us I'm sure."

"Oh and just so you know, Rachel and I still have very hot sex" I smirk.

"Oh my god my ears" she whines as she makes her way into the living room.

"Right kids time to get ready" I say as I follow Quinn into the living room. I turn off the tv so I can get their attention.

"Alex make sure you put the outfit on that Mom left out in your room. I'll get Bella ready in my room so Beth you can get ready in her room and Quinn and Jasper can take the spare bedroom."

I pick Bella off the couch and show Beth to her room. I collect the outfit that Rachel has left for Isabella to wear, I don't know why she thinks I can't pick out appropriate outfits for my children to wear but I can't complain as it makes getting them ready a lot easier. Plus it's Rachel's night tonight so I want everything to be perfect for her.

I decide to get ready myself first before attempting to change Bella just in case of potential accidents. I quickly apply my make up, run a brush through my hair and slip into my long, black dress.

I turn my attention to Bella who was still sat on mine and Rachel's bed, looking at one of her Disney books. I give her hands and face a wipe and swap her red headband for a pale yellow one to match her dress. I still don't understand Rachel's obsession with headbands, she told me she once wrote a song about them in high school but I do have to admit our daughter looks super cute in them.

I change her into her dress and matching shoes and give her one last check to make sure she looks perfect.

"You look very cute" I say and squish her little cheeks.

"You look cute too Mami" she giggles and tries to squish my cheeks back before attacking me with a big wet kiss.

"Let's go and see if everyone else is ready."

I walk down the hallway and notice that the spare bedroom door is open.

"Looking good" I say.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" Quinn replies.

"I wasn't talking to you Q, I was talking about Jasper" I grin.

"Very funny. Although I do agree my baby looks absolutely adorable" she says as she straightens up his little sweater vest.

"As does yours."

"Nice save" I say as I put Isabella on the bed with Jasper.

"I'm just going to go and check on Alex."

I knock on his bedroom door and wait for him to tell me that I can come in. I find him sat on his bed still playing on his game console and only wearing his white shirt and trousers.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I ask.

"Can't I go like this, I don't want to wear all that" he says referring to the three piece suit Rachel had bought him.

"Mom bought it specially for you to wear tonight, you only have to wear it for a couple of hours. Please Mijo, I'll buy you a new Yankee's shirt for the game."

Rachel would kill me if she knew I was trying to bribe our son.

"Fine, I'll wear it but you don't have to buy me anything" he replies.

That makes me want to buy him the shirt anyway just for being cute. I help him button up his grey waistcoat and clip on his red tie.

"I think you look very handsome like that, you don't have to wear the jacket" I tell him.

"Thanks Mami. It actually looks quite cool" he says admiring himself in the mirror.

"I bet all the ladies will love it" I smirk.

"Mami" he blushes.

"You know you can talk to me about girls, they are my forte."

"Seriously" he shakes his head.

"What? I got your Mom didn't I."

"Oh my god. You really are filling your parental role by embarrassing your child."

"You my son are growing up too fast. You ready to see Mom light up the stage?" I ask him once he finishes tying the laces on his black, leather shoes.

"Yep" he says as he jumps off the bed.

"We all ready to go?" I ask when I walk into the spare room, I get a response of yeses and nods.

"Then let's go."

I pile everyone into my car and make my way to the theatre.

* * *

When we arrive at the theatre the first thing I notice is the large poster with Rachel's picture on it with the caption _Starring Rachel Lopez._

I love the fact that when we got married Rachel wanted to take my last name, not only that she wanted to change Alex's last name too. So now we are one big Lopez family.

I make sure I buy a programme, so I can keep it as a memento of Rachel's first major Broadway role. We are shown to our front row seats, I take a look at the theatre behind me and I'm amazed at how full it is. All these people had come to see my wife do what she does best.

"Mami, I want to look at Mommy" Isabella says trying to reach the programme in my hand. She's sat on the chair to my right her tiny legs dangling over the edge. I hand her the programme which she rests on her knees showing it to Jasper.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Daddy" Jasper yells launching himself into Pucks arm.

"Hey little guy, you miss me?" Puck asks.

Jasper nods his head as he wraps his arms tighter around his father.

Puck gives Quinn a quick kiss before putting his son back in his seat.

"I can't wait to see my fellow Jew up on that stage" he tells me whilst giving me a hug.

He takes his seat between Quinn and Beth and turns to his daughter.

"You too old to give your Dad a hug now are you?"

Beth rolls her eyes in response but quickly pull him in for a quick hug.

The lights begin to dim, signalling the beginning of the show. As the music starts Rachel walks out onto the stage and for the rest of the show my eyes are transfixed on my beautiful wife.

The show was amazing, Rachel was amazing. I was so proud that she had finally accomplished her dreams, even if it did take her longer than she expected.

The manager of the theatre had allowed all family and friends of the cast wait on the stage to congratulate them after the show. I was currently talking to Hiram, who was holding Isabella. I hadn't notice Hiram and Leroy when we first arrived as their front row seats were on the opposite side of the theatre.

The cast came out to a round of applause, Rachel came out last, I'm the first to notice her so I made a beeline to my wife.

"You were amazing" I whisper before pulling her into a kiss.

It's not long before the rest of our family and friends gather around her. I step back and let Hiram and Leroy pull her into hugs, Isabella was waving her arms asking to be picked up. Rachel obliges and pulls our daughter into her arms. I notice that there are still other people that want to congratulate Rachel so I offer to take our little girl from her arms.

"Isabella, why don't you come to me while Mommy talks to the other people" I say.

"Okay, but can I give her my card first?" she asks.

Rachel puts her on the floor and she runs over to me. I get the card out of my purse, scoop Bella into my arms. I walk back over to Rachel so Bella can hand her the card.

"Mommy I made you a good luck card."

"Thank you baby" Rachel smiles as she read the inside of the card.

"I did it all by myself, but I let Alex write his name" Bella explains.

"That's very kind of you sweetheart. I love it, thank you."

"De nada" Isabella giggles as Rachel kisses her.

"We'll let you mingle now Mommy" I say.

"Thanks" Rachel replies pulling me in for another deep kiss.

"Do you have to?" Alex mumbles from behind us.

"Yes" I smirk and kiss Rachel again.

"Mami" he groans.

"Alex" I mock.

"I'm going to leave you children alone" Rachel laughs.

I watch her disappear into the crowd of people and turn my attention back to Alex.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, the show wasn't as boring as I expected it to be and Mom was awesome" he replies.

"And now you can look forward to the Yankee's game. You know you don't have to go with me if you don't want. I'm sure your Abuelo would go if you prefer."

"I want to go with you Mami, why wouldn't I?" he asks.

"Your getting older now, you might not want to hang around with your parents anymore. I'm trying to let you have your independence, just don't let your Mom know she wants to think of you as her baby boy forever."

"I know that's why I like hanging out with you, you don't treat me like a child."

I feel Isabella twitch in my arms, I glance at her and notice she has fallen asleep.

"Hey San, we're going to head back to the hotel and try to get mini Puck asleep" Puck says.

"We've said goodbye to Rachel and her Dads, we'll see you tomorrow" Quinn adds.

"Is Abuelo and Abuela coming tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"Yes and your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, but don't tell Mom remember it's a surprise."

"I won't, I can't wait to see everyone."

"You ready to go and find Mom so we can get going, It's well past both of your bedtimes"

He nods his head in reply.

We find Rachel talking to a group of people, Hiram and Leroy included.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a small child using me as a bed" I say.

"I'm sorry San, I got a little caught up."

"It's okay. If someone can take you home, I'll take the kids now if you want to stay." I tell her.

"I want to come home with you, let me just say goodbye to everyone."

She says her goodbyes and I have to give Hiram and Leroy an awkward one armed hug, thanks to my sleeping daughter in my arms.

Isabella woke up when I fixed her into her car seat, but thankfully she remained quite sleepy. We finally make it home and I couldn't wait to get in bed with Rachel, it had been a long day.

"Alex, brush your teeth and get ready for bed" Rachel says.

"Do you want me to put Isabella to bed, so you can get out of that dress?" she asks me.

Normally I would try and turn that into some form of innuendo but I was just too tired.

"Yeah, thanks babe. Night Bella" I say as I pass Isabella over giving them both a kiss.

Once in our bedroom I slip out of my dress and pull on my extra comfy pyjamas. I remove my make up and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I decide to quickly check on Alex and catch him coming out of the bathroom.

"You all done buddy?" I ask him.

"Yep, night Mami" he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

We hear the creek of a door and see Rachel creeping out of Bella's room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Good night Alex."

"Night Mom" he whispers before kissing Rachel's cheek.

We watch him enter his bedroom before making our way into our own room. I collapse right on the bed and get under the sheets. I enjoy the free show of watching Rachel get undressed but she soon changed again into pyjamas. She joins me under the sheets and I can't help but pull her in for a heated kiss.

"You were amazing my big Broadway star."

"So you keep telling me" she laughs.

"I will always keep telling you. So are you ready for your surprise tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes. I wish you would just tell me what it is."

"If I did then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now can we please go to sleep."

"Night San. Love you" she says giving me one last kiss. She turns over so that her back is to my chest, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Love you too baby" I whisper in her ear, kissing her shoulder and cuddling closer to her.

* * *

_A/N So I decided to continue my Coffee Shop Girl chapter and this is what I came up with. Thanks to JackyKay who said they would like to see it continued. I also have an idea for one last part of this Lopez family, whether it will be the last who's to say._

_Thanks to all that reviewed._

_Live_Young._


	8. Unexpected News

**Unexpected News**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Continuation from Opening Night. Isabella is now eighteen and she has something important to tell her mothers.

* * *

"I think there is something wrong with Bella" Rachel says.

"She's a eighteen year old girl, there is always something wrong with them" I reply.

"I meant that she might be ill, she has been sick for the last couple of days, I think we should take her to the doctors."

"Why don't we talk to her first, see how she feels" I say.

I love my wife but sometimes she tends to worry too much over nothing.

We make our way downstairs and find Isabella sat on the couch.

"You don't look sick" I comment.

"I told Mom I was fine, but you know how she gets."

"You're my daughter I'm allowed to worry about you" Rachel says.

"I appreciate it, but I told you I'm fine I just been feeling a little nauseas."

"I think we should take you to see a doctor just in case."

"I don't want to go to the doctor" Isabella yells.

"Hey, don't you yell at your Mom like that" I shout.

"Why don't we just go, even if it's just to ease my mind. There's an illness going round you might be sick" Rachel pleas.

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

"What? What do you mean your pregnant?" Rachel stutters.

"Pregnant as in having a baby."

"Don't you dare get fucking smart with us" I snap.

"Santana there is no need for that type of language."

"Are you kidding me? Our eighteen year old daughter just tells us she's pregnant and your berating me for swearing."

"How long?" Rachel inquires.

"A couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner" Rachel says and joins Bella on the couch.

"Because I knew how you'd react."

"Who's the father?" I demand.

"Jasper" Isabella whispers.

"Jasper, as in Jasper Puckerman?" I yell.

She nods her head in response.

I burst into a rant of Spanish profanities.

"Santana stop" Rachel shouts.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs while I talk to your Mami."

"I'm sorry" Isabella sniffs as she heads upstairs.

"San come here" Rachel says.

I sit next to her on the couch and she wraps her arms around me.

"Fuck" I mumble.

"Listen, please don't hate me when I say this but what's happened has happened and we can't change it and shouting at her isn't going to help. She's our daughter and we have to stand by her and her decisions" Rachel says.

"I know, it's just how could she be so stupid."

"I was only two years older than her when I had Alex, was I being stupid?" she asks defensively.

"Shit, no Rach." I sigh.

"I'm sorry alright, I'm just struggling to process it all"

"I'm going to check on our daughter, once you have calmed down maybe you should join us" she says and walks out the room.

Damn, I manage to piss both my wife and my daughter off in a matter of minutes, I need a drink. I make my way into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge.

I think about what Rachel said about being there to support our daughter. She was right, I'd never admit this out loud but she's always right. I'm not going to be one of those parents that abandons their child when they're in need. I saw what happens first hand when Quinn got pregnant in high school and her parent's kicked her out.

She ended up living with me until her Mom grew some balls and kicked her Dad out. Quinn was younger than Bella and she managed, she even had to go through two more years of high school, at least Bella had graduated. Then there was Rachel who had a child at twenty and still managed to have a successful Broadway career, maybe I had been a bit rash.

I finish the rest of my beer, take a deep breath and make my way upstairs to Isabella's room. I knock before entering and find both Bella and Rachel sat on the bed.

"Hey. I want to apologise for how I reacted and what I said to you, both of you" I say.

"You're forgiven, now come here" Rachel says, patting the bed.

I take a seat next to her on the bed, facing Bella.

"Have you told Jasper?" I ask.

"Yeah, he came with me to buy the test."

"What did he say when you found out it was positive?"

"He said that he wanted me to keep it and that he would support me so we could raise it together."

"I didn't even know you two were dating" Rachel says.

"We got closer when he moved here to go to college, and then when I started at NYU we got even closer and he asked me out, we have been dating for about three months. We were going to tell you but we wanted to keep it quiet for a while because we knew that you, Quinn and Noah would be all in our business. I know it's not an ideal situation but at least I didn't get pregnant by someone I hardly know. We have known each other for all of our lives and I've always had a crush on him"

"Do you love him?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah I do and he loves me."

"Then that's all that matters. You're lucky you know, when I told Alex's father that I was pregnant he left me and I never saw him again. You should be proud that you have found yourself a decent young man that will support you."

"I know, I don't know how you raised a baby by yourself before you met Mami."

"Well I had you Granddad and Grandpa's help they did everything they could for me, and your Mami and I will do everything we can for you and Jasper, won't we San?"

"Of course we will" I say.

"You know I was lucky too. I managed to find an amazing woman who embraced the fact that I had a son, not many people would do that."

I lean over and press a kiss to her lips.

"After nearly twenty years of marriage, how do you two still act so disgusting cute?"

"It's easy when you love someone so much, I just hope you'll get to experience it" Rachel says.

"So do I" Bella replies.

"What about Quinn and Noah, do they know?"

"No, we planned on telling you all together but it just slipped out before. I called Jasper he said he would tell them today, he's spending the break at home." Isabella explains.

"What are you going to do about college, your break will be over soon" Rachel says.

"I want to finish my education but I think Jasper and I have to have a proper discussion."

My cell phone begins to ring in my pocket. Rachel and Isabella both look at me expectantly.

"It's Quinn" I tell them.

I get off the bed and walk over to the window.

"Hey Q" I answer.

"San, how could we let this happen. Why did they act so carelessly? What are they going to do? What are we going to do?"

"Quinn calm down."

"Calm down, how the fuck can I calm down? My son just told me he got a girl pregnant."

"Yes Q I know that, my daughter is the girl he knocked up" I reply.

"How are you so calm?" she asks.

"Trust me I acted the same way when I first found out but Rachel and I talked to Bella and I'm learning to deal with the situation."

"Then please let me in on you're secret so I can deal with it myself."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I ask.

"No, why?"

"I want you, Puck and Jasper to come over so we can talk about this together."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow San."

"Bye Q."

I end the call and turn back to my daughter and wife who were still sitting on the bed.

"I think that's a really good idea San, the faster everyone gets over the shock the sooner we can get back to normal. Well as normal as possible" Rachel says.

"You might want to get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day" I say giving Bella a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, both of you. You're the most amazing Mom's in the world" Isabella sniffs pulling Rachel into a hug.

We leave her to rest and make our way into our own bedroom.

"I'm proud of you, the way you handled things was very admirable" Rachel says.

"You talked a lot of sense into me. I'm sorry about what I said downstairs."

"I know you are, you were upset about Bella and you acted out. I have known you long enough to know how you react in certain situations."

"That there is why I love you so much" I say.

* * *

Rachel, Isabella and I were all sat in the living room waiting for the Puckerman's arrival. Quinn text me to say that they where nearly here, so all we can do is wait.

Eventually the doorbell rings, neither Rachel or Bella attempt to move so It looks like it's down to me to answer the door.

"Good Morning Puckermans. Come on in, Rachel and Bella are in the living room."

I shut the door behind them and follow them into the living room.

"Sit down, I'll get some coffee" Rachel says.

Quinn and Puck take a seat on one of the couches, Jasper just awkwardly stands there as if he's afraid to sit next to Bella.

"You can sit next to her Jasper, you already got her pregnant what else could you do" I say.

"Mami" Bella shouts.

He finally takes a seat next to her but leaves a small space between them.

"Here we go" Rachel says as she enters the room carrying a tray, she carefully places it on the coffee table.

"So are we going to talk about this or what?" Puck asks.

"Yes Noah we are but I want nobody to raise their voices, we are going to talk about this like civilised adults" Rachel replies.

"So all we know is that Bella is pregnant, Jasper's the father and they're keeping it. Rachel and I are offering our full support and want to do anything to help" I explain.

"Noah and I discussed it last night and we agreed that you both have our full support. We have been where you are and although it wasn't easy we managed. When I had Beth I didn't have support from my parents and there's no way I would put my own child through that."

Jasper gets of the couch and wraps his arms around Quinn.

"Thanks Mom."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Everyone had been so caught up that nobody heard the front door open.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"It's Sunday, I always come over on a Sunday."

"Dude, you're such a Momma's boy" Puck laughs.

"Fuck off. So what's going on?" Alex asks again.

Everyone looks expectantly towards Isabella.

"I'm pregnant" she says.

"What!" Alex yells.

"Alex calm down, we are here to discuss what Bella and Jasper are going to do" Rachel explains.

"Jasper?"

The room goes silent for a second and before anyone can react Alex makes his way over to Jasper and punches him in the face.

"Joder a imbécil" he yells.

Puck lunged over to Alex and pulled him away before he caused any more damage.

"Everyone needs to calm down, Alex get in the kitchen now" I yell.

"You okay buddy?" Puck asks Jasper.

"I'm fine Dad." Jasper replies holding his hand over his eye.

"I'll talk to Alex and I'll bring you some ice for your eye" I say.

I walk into the kitchen and find Alex leaning against the counter drinking a beer.

"You know that was my first reaction too but don't you think it's a little early to be drinking" I say to him.

"I need it after that."

"Can you please come and talk with us without yelling, your sister needs her big brother."

"Why aren't you pissed about this, I expected you of all people to be angry about this" Alex says.

"I was but then your Mom talked to me and she made me realise that I don't want to lose Bella over this. We both promised to support them and I'm asking you to do the same."

I pull out some ice from the freezer and wrap it in two separate towels.

"Here, for you hand" I say giving Alex one of the ice filled towels.

"Thanks" he mumbles.

I make my way back into the living room and see that everyone had sat back down again. I hand Jasper the ice and take a quick look at his face.

"Looks like you're going to have a black eye" I tell him.

"Thanks" he says putting the ice on his eye, wincing slightly.

Alex makes his way back into the room.

"Sorry Jasper, I shouldn't have hit you but just so you know I'll do anything to protect my little sister and that's why I'm willing to listen to what you guys have to say."

"Alex, why don't you take a seat next to me" Rachel says.

"Do you two have a plan?" Quinn asks, trying to get the conversation going again.

"I really want to be there for the baby, so I want to get an apartment here in New York. I would love it if you'll move in with me, but I don't want to pressure you." Jasper tells Isabella.

"I would love to but can we afford it?"

"I got my football scholarship for NYU so I still have my savings that were meant to pay for that. I also have money saved up from my job at the tyre shop" Jasper explains.

"We can also help you out if you need money" Rachel says.

"Thank you for the offer, but I really want to take care of my family. If I'm going to be a Dad then I'm going to start acting like one."

"That very admirable Jasper" Rachel smiles.

"I have worked out how much rent we can afford and I have also kept money aside for any furniture we need plus money for things the baby will need."

A sob rings around the room and everyone turns to look at a crying Quinn.

"I'm sorry, It's just I'm so proud at how responsible you're being" she sniffs.

Puck wraps a comforting arm around his wife.

"You were in the same position once and you got through it, your both really good role models" Jaspers says.

"It wasn't all smooth sailing with those two" I interject.

"San, shut up" Rachel snaps.

"All I'm saying is yes they got through it but it wasn't easy for them, I was there I remember."

Rachel glares at me, signalling I'm in trouble.

"She's right. When I got pregnant Noah promised he's be there to support me, we were fine for a couple of months after Beth was born until everything got too much and we broke up. We got back together in senior year but we broke up again when I moved to go to Yale. A year later he told me he wanted to move closer so he could see Beth more, we eventually got back together again and when I got pregnant with you he decided that he was going to everything properly this time so he proposed to me."

"Yeah it took you long enough Puckerman, eleven years and two kids later you finally ask Q to marry you" I laugh.

"At least I wasn't so whipped that I proposed after our first date, typical lesbian" he retorts.

"I proposed on our two year anniversary actually and I'm not whipped. Rachel tell them."

"Yes Rachel tell us" Puck mocks.

"Keep it up Puck and I'll knock that cocky grin off your face" I warn him.

"This baby is going to be messed up with you lot as grandparents" Isabella says.

"I resent that, you can't compare me to those two" Rachel says.

"Are you still making lunch or not Mom?" Alex asks.

"Be careful Alex I'm starting to think you only come over for my cooking and not to spend time in my company but yes I'll make a start on lunch. Quinn, Noah will you be joining us?" Rachel asks.

"That would be great, I'll help you" Quinn replies.

"Great we can have a big, old family meal just think soon there will be another little Lopez running around" I say.

"I think you'll find that he or she will be a little Puckerman" Puck says.

I was just about to reply when Rachel cuts me off.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you two now. Although it's nice to see you two have warmed up to the idea of becoming Grandparents" she says.

* * *

"Why aren't the guys here helping?" I ask as I carry another box into the apartment.

"They're working" Quinn replies.

For the last hour we have been helping Bella move into her and Jaspers new apartment. Quinn and I had been doing most of the heavy lifting since Bella was seven months pregnant and Rachel was judged too small to carry bulky items.

"Why do you have so much crap?" I ask Isabella who was currently putting away her new kitchenware.

"It's not crap, most of it's all the new stuff we bought. I labelled all the boxes so you can put them in the corresponding rooms."

"You really are your Mother's daughter."

"Would you rather me add something about going all Lima Heights to sound more like you?" she laughs.

"You need to stop listening to Quinn and her bullshit stories" I tell her.

"They're not bullshit, you just won't admit to what you were really like in high school" Quinn says walking into the room with another box.

"Says the president of the celibacy club who got knocked up" I retort.

"I'd watch what you say Lopez, I know a lot about you that I'm sure you don't want your daughter to know."

"Trust me her daughter doesn't want to know about it either" Bella says.

"Why are you all just standing round talking?" Rachel asks walking out of one of the rooms in a paint covered t-shirt.

"We are taking a break is that okay boss?" I ask.

"Very funny. Alex will be here soon to help put up the crib so I need all the boxes for that in the baby's room."

"Fine, I'll get those boxes next."

"Well if it isn't Officer Lopez" I say when Alex walks through the door in his police uniform.

"I didn't have time to get changed. Mom said she wanted me here as soon as possible and she already sounded frantic on the phone, I didn't want to piss her off even more" he explains.

"She's been like that all day."

Just as I finish saying that Rachel enters the room.

"Look Rach the police are here to arrest you for being a fun sponge" I say.

"I know your trying to be funny Santana but I have no idea what that means."

"It means you suck the fun out of everything."

"Really Santana I don't know how you come up with these things and I'm not sucking the fun out of anything. I'm just trying to make sure my daughter has a home that is inhabitable." She rants.

"So where is Bella?" Alex asks.

"Quinn has taken her to do some grocery shopping, so we are trying to get as much done as possible to surprise her. I wanted to get the baby's room done first all the furniture is in boxes in there."

"Okay, I'll just get changed and then I'll get started" he replies.

"Do you know what I just realised" I say as I walk into the bedroom.

Rachel was fitting sheets onto the bed.

"What?" she asks.

"This is going to be the first time since we've been together where it's just the two of us living together" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back into my chest.

"We are going to be alone every night" I begin to kiss her neck.

"San stop it, I'm trying to do this" she says trying to push me away.

"Why don't you go and help Alex. We are nearly finished now."

"Fine" I grumble.

I reluctantly unwrap my arms from Rachel and give her one last kiss on the cheek. I make my way to baby Puckerman's room and find Alex surrounded by parts of a changing table. I noticed he has already managed to put up the crib.

"I'm here to help or in other words I kept getting in Moms way and she sent me here" I laugh.

"Great so she sent you to me so you can get in my way" he replies.

"I've never felt so loved. I tried to go grocery shopping with Bella, but Mom made me stay here. I can't win, so what do you want me to do?"

"I didn't know where everything was going so you can put all that in place, Mom also left all the sheets and drapes in a box over there, think you can handle doing that?"

"I was worried this morning that Bella was turning out like Mom but now I think I'm more worried that your turning out like me" I laugh.

"Help me move the crib over here so I can put the sheets on, although I bet Mom comes in and re-does them"

"I know she's crazy" he says.

We move the crib to the corner of the room, exactly to where Rachel told me to put it.

"You think this is bad, imagine how she was when we moved into the house. She had twice as many rooms to deal with and was six months pregnant. That's why I took you to stay with your Grandads, I didn't want to expose you to the crazy hormone induced control freak that was your mother."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"I think I might have mentioned it at the time, lets just say I spent the first night in my new house sleeping on the couch. It wasn't all bad though, you sneaked out of your room and came and slept on the couch with me. You use to be cute back then."

"Mami" he groaned.

"Are you still seeing that girl, Abbey?" I ask.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Things just didn't work out. I'm young, free and single and I want to take advantage of that."

"I had the same attitude when I was younger but by your age I had a girlfriend and a kid" I say.

"It's not like you decided to have a kid you just got stuck with one, you wanted Mom and I just came as part of the package."

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"I'm sorry alright, I just get annoyed when people talk about how I should be settling down or how I should live my life."

"That's not what I was doing, we weren't even talking about your life we were talking about mine."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just bitter about my break up alright, I thought I loved her but she didn't love me so she broke up with me" Alex says.

"I'm sorry, why didn't you just say?"

"Because I was embarrassed about how pathetic I am. I mean even my baby sister is pregnant and moving in with her boyfriend and what have I got?"

"You're a young, good looking police officer with a great personality and his own apartment, any girl would be lucky to have you. You just haven't found her yet, maybe one day you'll walk into Starbucks and find your own coffee shop girl" I smile.

"When you started dating Mom, you took me on too and I don't now if I ever really thanked you for everything you have ever done for me. So thank you Mami" he says and pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome, now what do you think of my drape hanging skills?" I ask him.

I had to lighten the mood before I burst into tears. Alex has never been one to express his feelings so hearing that from him caught me by surprise.

"They look great. Now let me finish this and you finish the crib and we can finally get out of here" Alex says.

"Amen to that, I'll buy the first beers."

"Awesome."

I takes us about an hour to finally get the baby's room finished. Rachel had checked on us and came to tell us that Bella and Quinn would be home soon. Rachel had instructed Quinn to take as long as possible so we could surprise Bella, so they had made a detour to the mall. Jasper had shown up half an hour ago and helped Alex with the rest of the flat pack furniture, which I was grateful for as It meant I didn't have to offer my help.

We are all sitting on the couch when Quinn and Isabella finally return.

"We brought take out" Bella exclaims.

"Great, I'm starving" I say as I jump off the couch.

"Wait I want to show Bella the baby's room first"

"But the baby's room won't go cold" I whine.

She sends me a look, which I know not to mess with.

"Fine. Bella go and look at the baby's room which I worked ever so hard on."

"Which I worked hard on you mean, all you did was dress it up a bit" Alex adds.

To say Isabella was happy with the baby's room was an understatement. I was actually quite proud of the way we made it look. Bella thanked everyone for helping and gave everyone a hug and eventually I was able to eat.

* * *

I was woken up by the phone ringing, I pretend to stay asleep so I don't have to answer it. I feel the bed move as Rachel reaches over to grab the phone.

"Hello" I hear her sleepy voice say.

"What?"

"Oh my god, we'll be there as soon as we can Jasper."

"San, get up. Isabella has gone into labour" Rachel yells.

"What! She isn't due for another three weeks" I say jumping out of bed.

We get dressed as fast as we can. I drive us to the hospital while Rachel calls Quinn.

We have been sitting in the waiting room for almost three hours, Quinn and Puck joined us about half an hour ago. We had been told by doctors that we shouldn't have to wait much longer, which I was glad to hear since I don't think I could drink anymore of that crappy vending machine coffee.

It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning when Jasper walks into the waiting room.

"I have a son" he announces with proud smile on his face.

Quinn envelops him in a huge hug quickly followed by Rachel.

"When can we see them?" Rachel asks.

"You can quickly see them once they have finished checking him over but only for a couple of minutes and you can only go in two at a time" Jasper replies.

"You and Q can go in first and Puck an I will go in after" I say.

"Are you both sure?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I think one of you might burst with excitement if you don't get in there soon" Puck answers.

"Mr Puckerman, your son is back with his mommy now" A nurse says sending Jasper a smile.

"Thanks."

"So you ready to meet your Grandson?" He asks.

I watch as Rachel and Quinn follow Jasper through the large wooden doors. While we wait, Puck and I fall into a random conversation.

"I can't believe that the baby is here already, It only seems like yesterday that Jasper told us Isabella was pregnant" Puck says.

"I know, did you ever think our kids would end up together?" I ask.

"Maybe. I know by experience that it takes a lot for a Lopez to resist a Puckerman" he smirks.

"Yeah well those were the most disappointing two minutes of my life" I retort.

"What were?" Rachel asks as she enters the waiting room with Quinn and Jasper.

"Nothing" I mumble.

"So I'm I going to see my Grandbaby or what?"

"Yeah, come on" Jasper says.

We walk down the corridor until we arrive at Isabella's room, she was sat in the hospital bed with a small bundle in her arms.

"Hello Mami, Noah" Bella smiles a sleepy smile.

"I'd like you to meet Elijah Puckerman, Eli meet your Abuela and your Grandpa."

"Why do I have to be Abuela?" I ask.

"I call you Mami and it seems right to keep with the Spanish names, also Mom was Nana and Quinn was Grandma. We were running out of options."

"Mom was not happy about being called Grandma, she said it made her feel old" Jasper adds.

"We have to remember to keep calling her that then Puck" I smirk.

Puck and I both take quick turns holding baby Elijah before we have to leave and let Bella get some rest.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asks when we enter the waiting room.

"Yeah, want to grab some food?" I ask.

"Sure."

"What about you Granny?" I smirk.

Quinn rolls her eyes at me before making her way out of the hospital, Puck gives me a subtle high five.

* * *

We were all celebrating baby Elijah coming home at Jasper and Bella's apartment. Beth and her husband Tom had driven down along with their three year old daughter Paige. Alex brought his new girlfriend Samantha who he had only been dating a few months but I had a good feeling about her. My parents had also made the journey along with Quinn's and Puck's Moms and of course the Berry men had celebrations going in full swing.

"I'd like to make a toast" I say holding up my champagne glass, my other arm wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"I'll admit it was a bit shock when Bella told us she was pregnant. It was an even bigger shock when she told us that Jasper was the father, but seeing them together now shows me that they are meant to be together. Today we are here to celebrate the birth of their beautiful son, so I want you all to raise you glass for baby Elijah"

"Baby Elijah" everyone cheers.

* * *

_A/N That was the third instalment of my Lopez family one-shots, or should I say the Lopez-Puckerman family now. I might be tempted to revisit this family again, I haven't got any plans for them at the moment but if anyone has an idea for a chapter of their life they'd like to see let me know._

_Also if anyone has an idea for a separate one-shot please send me ideas._

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young._


	9. I Dare You To Love Me

**I Dare You To Love Me**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Rachel Hudson is happily married but things change when she meets Santana Lopez.

* * *

Rachel walks into the quaint, little music store causing a small bell to ring above the door. She smiles when she sees the rows of old records and shelves stacked with cds. The brick walls are covered in posters and a soft melody is playing through speakers. She wanders through the store and walks over to the sheet music. She flicks through the various artist but cannot find the one she wants.

"Can I help you?" a voice asks.

Rachel turns around to face the voice offering her help.

"I was looking for the sheet music for Evita but I can't seem to find it."

"If you'd like to come over to the computer I can check the stock for you" the woman says.

Rachel follows her over to the desk and watches as she types on the keyboard, and clicks the mouse a couple of times.

"We don't have it stocked but I can order it in for you, it should be here within a couple of days."

"That would be great" Rachel smiles.

"I'll put the order in, I just need a few details. Miss?"

"It's Mrs, Mrs Rachel Hudson"

"I need a contact telephone number, so I can call you when your order is ready."

Rachel gives the woman the rest of her contact information and she types it into the computer.

"Thank you for your help Miss?"

"Lopez. Santana Lopez."

"Thank you Santana" Rachel smiles.

"You know if you're ever in the area, you're welcome to come in and see what I have to offer."

"Excuse me?" Rachel blushes causing Santana to smirk.

"The sheet music, I didn't have Evita but we do have a selection from other musicals."

"Maybe I will have a look when I come in next time, It was nice meeting you Santana" Rachel says before making her way to the door, the bell ringing as she leaves.

* * *

The bell rings signalling a customer entering the store. Santana is in the back room sorting through this weeks delivery. She makes her way to the store floor and notices the petit brunette standing by the counter.

"Hey" Santana says.

"Hello. I'm Rachel Hudson, we spoke on the phone."

"I remember you, Evita sheet music right?"

"Yes, that's correct" Rachel replies.

"It's In the back I'll get it for you."

Rachel walks around the store, whilst Santana heads into the back. She ends up back at the sheet music, looking to spot anything she hasn't got in her vast collection.

"Big musical fan then?" the Latina asks, handing Rachel the sheet music.

"It's actually for a show I'm auditioning for."

"Wow, so I could be in the presence of a future Broadway star."

Once again Santana succeeded in making Rachel blush.

"So anything else I can help you with?" Santana asks.

"No thank you, this is all I came in for."

They walk over the cash register and Santana rings it up.

The bell rings once again alerting them to another presence in the store.

"What the hell is taking you so long Rach?" Puck asks.

"I have been in here barely five minutes Noah."

He gets distracted when he see Santana standing behind the counter.

"Hey" he smiles.

"You must be Rachel's husband" Santana says.

"No, this is my friend Noah Puckerman" Rachel answers.

"Everyone calls me Puck and you are?"

"Santana"

"I think it's time we go Noah, Finn is waiting for us" Rachel tells him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Santana" he smirks.

Santana watches as they exit the store, or more specifically she watches Rachel. She catches Noah's gaze and he sends her a wink.

She decides to carry on sorting through the new stock in the back room not noticing the forgotten purse on the counter.

* * *

After leaving the music store, Rachel and Puck make their way to the café where Finn was already sat at a table waiting for them.

"Dude, I have met the girl of my dreams" Puck tells Finn when he joins him at the table.

Rachel had kindly offered to join the queue and order their coffees.

"I didn't think you had a girl of your dreams, more like a girl of the week" Finn replies.

"Well then I have found my girl for this week, she works at that music store Rachel took me to."

Rachel returns to the table, coffee in hand.

"So how well do you know Santana" Puck asks.

"I have only met her twice, when I was looking for sheet music. Why?" Rachel asks.

"She's hot, I wouldn't mind having a go" he replies.

"Do you have to be so crude and disrespectful towards women?"

"I said she was hot, that's a compliment."

"Your incorrigible Noah" Rachel says.

"I don't know what that means, so I'll take it as a good thing."

Before Rachel has chance to reply her cell phone rings.

"Hello, Rachel Hudson speaking" she answers.

"Hey, It's Santana from SML Records. You left your purse on the counter when you left this afternoon, I thought you might want to come and collect it."

"Oh my, I'm not usually that disorganised. Thank you Santana, I'll come by shortly."

"What was that about?" Finn asks.

"I left my purse at the music store, we'll have to stop there on the way home."

Rachel and Finn arrive at SML records, there was a couple of people browsing through the cds and old vinyls. Santana was sitting behind the counter, staring intently at the computer. She was so focus on what she was doing she didn't notice Rachel and Finn approaching her.

"Hello Santana" Rachel greets.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there."

"We're sorry to disturbed you. You looked extremely engrossed in what you where doing."

"It was just a stock check, we had a new delivery today. It's pretty boring actually" Santana replies.

"Where are my manners, Santana this is my husband Finn. Finn this is Santana."

"It's nice to meet you" Finn says.

"Likewise. I'll just get your purse, I kept it in the back for safe keeping."

Santana heads into the back and returns a few moments later with Rachel's purse.

"There you go."

"Thank you Santana, I'm very grateful" Rachel says.

"It's not a problem, I'm just glad I found I before anybody else did."

"Would you like to come round for dinner tomorrow night as a thank you?" Finn asks.

"I'd love to" Santana replies.

"Say six o'clock."

"Perfect."

Santana hands Finn a piece of paper so he can write down their address.

"We'll see you tomorrow night then" Finn says, reaching for Rachel's hand.

"Goodbye Santana" Rachel adds.

Once again Santana finds herself watching Rachel as she leaves the store.

* * *

"Why did you invite her for dinner again?" Rachel asks as she rushes around the kitchen trying to get everything prepared.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture plus it will give her and Puck a chance to get to know each other better."

"I guess, she seems like a nice person maybe she can be the one to try and tame Noah" Rachel replies.

"And if not, we can jut enjoy a nice meal with our friends. Now, what can I do to help?"

"Your such a wonderful man Finn Hudson" Rachel smiles and pecks him on the lips.

The door bell rings signalling the arrival of Santana. Finn opens the door and finds the smiling Latina.

"Hey" he greets her.

"Hey, I brought wine" Santana announces.

"Thanks, come on in. Rachel is cooking up a storm in the kitchen. I'll get us some glasses for the wine."

Finn shows her into the apartment before heading into the kitchen. As Santana walks into the hallway she is greeted by a slightly dishevelled Rachel.

"Good evening Santana I apologise for my appearance, I'm a little disorganised. I had a late start."

"I think you look good" Santana comments causing Rachel to blush.

"Thank you, you look great yourself. Why don't you join Finn in the lounge while I finish off dinner."

As on cue Finn walks out of the kitchen carrying a glass of wine and a beer for himself. He hands Santana the wine and leads her into the lounge. They both take a seat and fall in to a simple conversation.

"So how long have you and Rachel been married?" Santana asks.

"Nearly a year now."

"Ah, so your relatively newly weds"

"You can kind of say that, although we have been together since high school." Finn explains.

"What about you? Have you not found your significant other?"

"I thought I did in high school, but unfortunately we all can't be a lucky as you and Rachel. I do believe the right girl for me is out there somewhere."

"Girl?" Finn questions.

"Yeah, I'm gay. It's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not."

The doorbell interrupts the slightly awkward moment.

"That will be Puck" Finn explains.

"Great Puck is coming" Santana says full of sarcasm.

Finn apologises and Santana sends him a small smile.

"The Puckersaurs is here, the party can officially begin."

"It's not much of a party with just four people" Santana retorts.

"I disagree. I have had a awesome time with four people, although they were all female and very, very naked." he winks.

"Noah, that is completely inappropriate" Rachel berates him.

"Maybe, we should serve dinner" Finn says.

"Yes and Noah for your inappropriate comments you can help."

Noah reluctantly follows Rachel into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about him" Finn says.

"Don't be, you shouldn't have to apologise for him."

"I feel like it's my fault, tonight was my idea after all."

"It's okay. It might be fun to mess with him a bit" Santana smirks.

"I like you" Finn laughs.

Dinner was less awkward than Santana expected. There was still a couple of inappropriate comments from Puck, each resulting in a telling off from Rachel. On the whole Santana enjoyed her night, it gave her the chance to get to know Rachel a bit better as well as Finn and Puck.

Once dinner finishes, Santana excuses herself stating that she had to be up early to open up her music store. Puck kindly offers to drive her home, which Santana accepts. She says her goodbyes giving Finn a kiss on the cheek, deciding against kissing Rachel she gave her a slightly awkward hug instead.

They were only in the car for a few minutes before Puck broke the silence.

"You sure you want me to take you back to your place, you know you could always come back to mine" he smirks.

"You know Puck we have one main thing in common."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he asks.

"We both love the ladies"

The smirk instantly drops off his face.

"Damn, I really thought I was going to get some action tonight. You sure I can't get you to give a guy one more go?"

"Sorry Puck, you do absolutely nothing for me" Santana replies.

"Okay, I'll take you home but you have to promise me one night were we team up to get the ladies"

"You sure you want to do that, won't it bruise your ego when I get more girls than you."

"Oh it's on Lopez, It's on."

* * *

The next day found Rachel back at SML Records. The store was empty and Rachel easily spots Santana sat behind the counter, once again on the computer.

"Another stock check?" Rachel asks.

"You caught me. I'm not working, I'm shopping."

"Anything in particular?" Rachel enquires.

"Just browsing. I don't get chance to look round actual stores often, I'm always stuck here."

"That isn't acceptable Santana you should talk to the owner, you have certain rights."

"I have tried but she wont listen, she rather stubborn" Santana replies.

"I can talk to her if you like, I can be very persuasive."

"You already are."

"What?"

"I own this place" Santana laughs.

"Wow, that is rather impressive Santana. If you don't mind me asking how can you afford this place, especially with most of the music industry being digital?"

"I bought It with money I received when my Abuela died. Music has always been my passion, so I bought this run down shop and turned it into my own. As you said it's hard with the music industry changing but you'll be surprised at the amount of music lovers who love to buy classic vinyls and believe it or not people still buy cds." Santana explains.

"I agree, It might be easier to download but nothing beats searching through old records and finding a hidden gem."

"Exactly. So did you need something in particular?" Santana asks.

"I actually came to apologise for last night. It was a terrible idea to try to set you up with Noah, once you left Finn explained that you were a lesbian. If I had known I would never have made you endure that."

"Don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed myself."

"So did I. Unfortunately I must get going, I'm meeting some friends" Rachel says.

"You know, you're welcome to come here anytime and keep me company."

"I'd really like that. Goodbye Santana."

Rachel enters the small coffee shop and immediately spots Kurt and Blaine sat in a corner booth.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine" Rachel greets.

"So how have you been, we missed you at the Hudson-Hummel dinner last week. Finn said you had an audition." Kurt says.

"Yes, I did. Although I haven't heard anything back yet, so I don't think anything will come of it."

"All you can do is keep trying, that's what I keep telling Kurt" Blaine smiles grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Rachel asks.

"This sounds serious" Kurt answers.

"When did you first realise that you were attracted to the same sex?"

"Deep down I think I always knew. As much as I tried to deny it at first, I wasn't fooling anyone. I mean we've known each other since high school was there any time you though I was straight?"

"You were pretty obvious, I mean no straight man can dress that well." Rachel laughs.

"Do you believe that someone can develop feelings for someone of the same sex, even after being in a loving long term heterosexual relationship?"

"I believe it can happen, sometimes it takes some people longer than others to realise their feelings. Why do you ask?" Blaine questions.

"I was reading a script for a possible audition, I just wanted to hear your take on it" Rachel lies.

Kurt seemed happy with that explanation, Blaine on the other hand was not as convinced but he left it alone for now. He decided to change the topic to get the conversation going again in attempt to try and relieve some of the awkwardness. Once Kurt and Rachel began talking there was no stopping them, Blaine felt a bit guilty having to disturb them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to get going."

"Well it was nice seeing you both, we shouldn't leave it so long next time" Rachel says pulling them both into a hug.

When Rachel arrives home, she is greeted by an empty apartment. She decided to kick back and relax by watching some television. She flicked through the masses of channels until she came across one showing an episode of The L Word. Curiosity getting the better of her she pressed select. She was enjoying the episode and found that she was captivated by one particular intimate scene. Her eyes were transfixed on the screen, so much so she only just heard the door slam shut. Rachel jumped and grabbed for the remote, quickly changing channels. It was ridiculous, it's not like she had been doing anything indecent it was only a television show. She was just worried that Finn would start asking questions.

"There you are, Ice Road Truckers really?" Finn asks.

Rachel glances at the television and finds that she has in fact turned it over to the History channel.

"There was nothing else on, I actually find it quite interesting how these men are willing to risk their lives in such hazardous conditions" Rachel lies for the second time that day.

"I have some bad news, I can't come and see that musical with you next Friday" Finn explains.

"But we've had the tickets for weeks and I really wanted to go."

"I'm sorry but we are really busy at work plus they said they'd pay me extra. Can't you take someone else, what about Kurt?"

"He has dinner with Blaine's parents. They are flying in for the weekend, that's why he couldn't come in the first place" Rachel explains.

"What about Santana, you two have become really good friends and she's into music right?"

"I suppose so."

"Great, you call Santana and I'll make a start on dinner" Finn smiles, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

* * *

It was nearing seven o 'clock, Rachel was waiting for Santana to pick her up. She couldn't help but feel nervous it was almost as if she had butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt that feeling since her first date with Finn, but she had been feeling it more and more every time she was with Santana.

The door bell rings and Rachel is quick to answer. She sees the tall Latina stood in the doorway and can't help but notice how breathtaking she looks, you'd be blind not to. She stares for a few more moments until she realises she being quite rude.

"Good evening Santana" she greets.

"Hey. Wow you look amazing" Santana says causing the short brunette to blush.

"Nothing compared to you, I'm sure."

"I can't argue with that, I am pretty hot" Santana smirks.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head at the Latina, pushing her out of the door.

"So what's this about?" Santana asks as they are shown to their seats.

"You have never heard of Wicked?"

Santana shakes her head in response.

"It's about the witches from The Wizard Of Oz, please tell me you have seen The Wizard Of Oz."

"Sorry, never seen that either."

"Have you ever seen any musicals?" Rachel asks.

"I used to love Disney films when I was younger, do they count?"

"No, I mean proper Broadway musicals, I'll have to educate you."

"Well we're here now, let my education begin" Santana smiles.

Santana was enjoying the musical, every now and then she would glance towards Rachel. A smile appearing on her lips when she notices Rachel singing along with the songs. The small brunette shifted in her seat resulting in her arm accidentally landing on top of Santana's. Making a quick decision Santana threaded her fingers through Rachel's joining their hands together. They both look at each other and share a quick smile before turning their attention back to the musical.

Once the musical finishes they make their way out of the theatre. Santana noticed that Rachel was shivering.

"Are you cold?" she asks.

"A little bit."

"Here, I'll warm you up" Santana says wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. She slowly runs her hands up and down Rachel's sides.

"Better?"

"Yeah" Rachel whispers looking straight into Santana's eyes.

Her gaze moves down to the Latina's lip, she can feel Santana slowly moving towards her and moves to meet her. Just as they were about to meet, Rachel's cell phone vibrates along with a loud beeping sound. It causes her to jump and pull away from Santana, she automatically reaches for her cell and looks at the screen alerting her to the text.

"It's Finn" she says, causing the tension between them to get even more awkward.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Santana says.

* * *

It had been a week since the musical and the almost kiss with Santana. Rachel has avoided the music store and it's owner in that time. She has also been neglecting Finn, she had these feelings for Santana and she didn't know how to deal with them.

She decided the best thing to do was to find Santana and talk to her. She entered the small music store and found the person who had been taking over her thoughts sat in her usual place behind the counter.

"Hey."

"Rachel" the Latina says surprised to see her.

"I thought maybe we could talk."

"Yeah sure."

"Excuse me" A voice says behind them.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

Rachel hadn't noticed that there was somebody else in the store.

"Of course. Rachel why don't you wait for me in the back, I'll be there soon" Santana smiles.

She watches as Santana shows the elderly lady over to the old records before making her way into the back room. The room was certainly Santana, the walls are covered in posters and there was a small desk over by the window with papers spread across it. A section of the room was scattered with boxes, some where opened and some not.

"Your office is a mess" Rachel says when Santana enters.

"It's an organised mess. So you wanted to talk" Santana says sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I want to apologise for ignoring you for the past week, I admit I was a little freaked out about what almost happened last Friday."

"Don't apologise, It was my fault. I acted inappropriately and crossed the line so it should be me whose apologising to you."

"I wasn't exactly discouraging you and that's what's scaring me. I'm married Santana, but your all I can think about and that's why I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." Rachel says.

"So your just going to walk out of that door and we never see each other again, forget that all this ever happened. You might be able to do that Rachel but I can't forget you that easily."

"What do you want from me Santana?"

"I want you" Santana yells.

She wasn't expecting what happened next, Rachel crosses the room and pulls the Latina into a heated kiss. It took Santana a few seconds to react but when she did she manages to switch positions with Rachel. She pushed her against the desk before lifting her on top of it. Rachel wraps her legs around Santana's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Santana places a hand at either side of Rachel on the desk trying to steady them as Rachel threads her fingers through the long waves of Santana's hair.

The bell in the shops rings, they ignore it and concentrate on the sensation of their mouths moving together.

"Santana" a voice yells.

They both freeze, they instantly recognise the voice of Finn ringing through the store.

"I better see what he wants before he comes back here" Santana says.

She quickly straightens herself up and runs her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth out the mess Rachel had caused.

"Hey Finn, what can I do for you?"

"You said that you had that Barbara record for Rach, you said I could come by anytime."

"Sorry, It must have slipped my mind. It's behind the counter, I'll get it for you."

She makes her way over to the counter and searches through the drawer until she finds the record she's looking for.

"Special occasion?" She asks.

"Not really. We have drifted apart recently, so I wanted to do something nice to surprise her. I don't know what's wrong with us, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Has she said anything to you?"

"No she hasn't, the only person you can ask is Rachel. You just need to talk to her" Santana replies.

She can't help but feel slightly guilty knowing that she is partly to blame for the problems in Rachel and Finn's relationship.

"Thanks Santana, you're a good friend" he smiles.

He takes the record from the counter and heads for the door. Santana rushes back to her office to find Rachel waiting for her.

"I heard everything. How can he think it's all his fault. I'm the one that's been distance, he's been nothing but perfect and I treat him like this. I can't do it Santana, I'm sorry" Rachel rambles, tears spilling from her eyes.

Santana watches as Rachel runs from the room, leaving her all alone to reflect on what had just happened.

* * *

Rachel arrives home after a night out with Kurt and Blaine, she finds Finn asleep on the couch who had spent the night with Puck. She sits on the edge of the couch and stares at her sleeping husband, she gentle runs her fingertips down the side of his face.

She still felt guilty about what had happened with Santana, she has to get it off her chest, even if it was to an unconscious Finn.

"I wish I could tell you that it's not your fault that things aren't right between us. I let my feelings for somebody else get in the way but I promise to try and forget about them so I can focus on us" Rachel whispers.

She kisses him on the forehead and makes her way to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Finn calls.

"What?" Rachel asks turning round to face him.

"The other guy, who was it? I heard what you said Rachel, I wasn't that out of it."

"It wasn't a guy."

"Santana" Finn deadpans.

"So you're a lesbian now and what you were going to leave me for her?" he asks.

"I don't know what I am. I'll admit I have some romantically inclined feelings towards Santana but I chose to stay with you."

"You're settling for me, we haven't been happy for a while. At first I thought it was me but maybe it's you, maybe you're not happy with this life anymore. Maybe you'd be happier with Santana."

"That's a lot of maybes Finn" Rachel replies.

"Tell me I'm wrong, tell me that you're not thinking about her right now. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, I can't help it if you don't love me anymore. If you want to be with Santana then I'll let you go."

"How are you being so calm about this, shouldn't you be angry or kicking over chairs?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Rach. I love you but as I said all I want is for you to be happy, if that is with me then I'd be delighted but you can't lead either of us on anymore you need to make a decision."

That triggers off the tears that have threatened to spill since the conversation started.

"I'm sorry" Rachel sobs.

She walks over to Finn who tightly wraps his arms around her in a hug, allowing his own tears to fall.

* * *

"Lopez."

"Hey Puckerman, what's up?" the Latina asks.

"Don't give me all that pleasantries bullshit, what did you do?"

"Am I suppose to know what you're talking about?"

"You and Rachel."

"What about me and Rachel?"

"Don't act dumb Santana, it doesn't suit you. I had Finn sleeping at my place last night saying something about him and Rachel having problems and that you had something to do with it."

"Look I didn't mean for it to happen okay, I just fell for her." Santana replies.

"You don't fuck with a happily married couple."

"Since when did you start having standards" Santana scoffed.

"I might not have the best track record but I do know where my boundaries are, that includes couples like Rachel and Finn."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I told her how I felt and she chose to stay with Finn."

"Look, I'm sorry for going off at you but it's always been Finn and Rachel since high school and I was pissed at you for ruining that. I better get back, I told Finn I was going to pick up some food."

"You're a good friend Puckerman" Santana says.

Puck exits the store leaving Santana with only her thoughts. She had no idea what had gone on between Finn and Rachel, only that Finn knew she was involved somehow. She thought about calling Rachel but discarded that idea immediately, she didn't know where Rachel was or who she was with.

Rachel could be with Finn right at this moment trying to get their marriage back on track, she had made it clear to her the last time they spoke that their wasn't a chance that there could be a Santana and Rachel.

She sighed loudly trying to release some of her frustration. The bell above the door jingled as the door was opened. She really wasn't in the mood for round two with Puck.

"Can we not do this again Puck."

"It's not Noah" Rachel's soft voice replies.

"Rach. What are you doing here?"

"I told Finn, It was by accident when I thought he was asleep but he knows. We talked about it and he said I had to make a decision. So I left him."

"What?" Santana asks not quite believing what she just heard.

"I had to make a decision and I chose you. I want to be with you, please say you want to be with me too."

"Of course I want to be with you, I'm just trying to figure all this out. Last week you tell me that you can't leave Finn and now you're here telling me you want us to be together" Santana explains.

"I know I've messed you around but I was scared. I admit that I wasn't planning on telling Finn but what happened, happened. Him and I are over and I want the chance to be with you, if you'd let me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I want their to be an us as much as you do Rachel. You don't know how long I've wanted you for" Santana says.

Rachel quickly closes the gap between the two, pulling the Latina in for a long passionate kiss. They put all their feelings they had hidden for the last few months into that one kiss.

* * *

_A/N This is what happens when I re-watch Imagine Me & You, the premise is the same but I changed things either to fit the story better or because there were some parts of the film I didn't like._

_If anyone has any prompts for me to attempt please let me know._

_Also I want to know if there is anyone out there who wants to help discuss my future one-shots, sometimes I get writers block or have ideas I not sure to use or not. It would be a great help to have someone else's input._

_Thank you for reading. _

_LiveYoung._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Glee or Imagine Me & You._


	10. Social Outcasts

**Social Outcasts**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Prompt by: Milkk

Prompt: Nerdy, wheelchair Santana and Rachel (goth, regular or popular is up to you.)

Summary: On the first day back at school Santana meets Rachel, with both of them being at the bottom of the social ladder they form a strong bond.

* * *

I hate waking up on Monday mornings, especially after being able to sleep in till whenever I wanted over the summer break. The rest of the McKinley high are most likely still in bed but being handicapped means that it takes me nearly twice as long to do something. This means I have to get up early so I make it t school on time. The school only has one ramp, which Is located right at the back of the school and adds on at least ten minutes on to the journey. I just have to keep reminding my self that this is my last year at McKinley and soon I'll be away from that hellhole and all the morons in it.

I make my way into the kitchen and find my Papi making breakfast.

"Morning Mija, I bet you weren't too excited about getting up this morning"

"What are you talking about, I can't wait to get back to that wonderful place called McKinley High" I sarcastically reply.

"I know what will make you feel better, this came in the mail this morning"

He hands me a brown paper envelope. I carefully open it at the seal and pull out the contents.

"I have been waiting for this for months I pre-ordered it in May, I can't wait to read it"

"It's only a comic book"

"It's not just a comic book, it's a special edition they only printed a hundred of these worldwide" I explain.

He shakes his head at me, he doesn't really get why I'm so obsessed with comic books.

"Come on, let's get you to school"

I finally make it to my locker after making the long journey around the school. The only problem is I have been assigned a locker on the top row, which I can barely reach. I spend a good five minutes attempting to open it and was just about to give up.

"Do you need some help?" a voice asks.

I look around and find a short gothic girl staring at me. She was wearing a very odd black dress and had a sexy streak of blue running through her straight black hair.

"Yeah, I can't reach my locker" I say, trying not to stare at her to much.

"Mine is the one below yours, we can swap if you want" she offers.

"That would be really helpful, thank you."

"Your very welcome, I'm sorry I didn't get your name"

"It's Santana" I reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana, I'm Rachel" she holds out a fingerless gloved hand for me to shake. I have never met a teenager before that greets people by shaking thier hands.

She smiles at me as we exchange pieces of paper with our locker combinations on.

"Are you new here? I don't think I have ever seen you before" I ask.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my parents. I'm not sure where any of my classes are do you think you could help me?"

"Sure which class do you have first?"

"Spanish with Mr Schuster" Rachel replies.

"Same, you'll like Mr Schue he's a great teacher he's just not so good with Spanish. He teaches our glee club too"

"Your in glee club?"

"Yeah, I know people think it's lame but I love music and I love glee club"

"I don't think it's lame, do you think I'd be able to audition?" she asks.

"We're always on the look out for new members, although I must warn you we are bottom of the food chain" I explain.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm used to it by now I was the least popular girl in my last school"

"Well you should fit right in with the glee club then" I laugh.

The laughing soon stops when I feel the full force of an ice cold slushy hit me in the face which causes Rachel to gasp.

"Welcome back R2-Dork2" Karofsky laughs whilst walking off.

"Oh my god Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asks as she attempts to wipe some of the slushy off my face.

"Yeah, it's hard to be angry with them when they make a Stars Wars related insult. Can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Of course"

She wheels me to the closest bathroom and pushes me over to the sinks. She runs the tap to get the water hot and grabs some paper towels.

I take my glasses off and wipe the frozen drink from them making sure that they aren't sticky anymore. Rachel leans over my chair and starts to remove the slushy from my face.

"You don't have to do that, you shouldn't make yourself late for class" I tell her.

"Don't worry I'll tell them that since I'm new I got lost, besides I want to help you"

She continues to dab my face with the paper towels, nobody has ever wanted to help me before. It felt nice, not just because she wanted to help me but because she was standing so close to me. She was being really gentle and she smells really good.

"I think you're good to go, except for your shirt it's still a bit wet" Rachel says.

"I have a spare in my bag, can you get it for me?"

She makes her way to the back of my wheelchair and locates the shirt in my bag.

"Their should also be a plastic bag to put the wet one in"

"So this happens often?" she asks.

"Yeah, comes with the territory of being bottom of the social ladder."

Rachel doesn't reply, maybe she regrets helping me. She probably thinks that being my friend will make her become a target.

"Maybe I should bring a change of clothes with me tomorrow just in case. I mean If they slushy someone like you what chance do I have" Rachel says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well compared to me your normal, if anyone is bound to get slushied it's going to be me"

I fell my heart swell a little bit when she calls me normal, I know it sounds silly but in my condition you always have people that see you differently. Some people pity you and some see it as a reason to use it against you like Karofsky and the other jocks. As much as I hate being picked on in a weird way it does make me feel accepted because they treat me just like everybody else in the school, although they probably don't realise that.

She hands me the new shirt and I wheel myself into the handicap stall so I can change. When I finish I find Rachel still standing by the sinks. She takes the old, wet shirt and puts it in the plastic bag.

"We can put this in your locker on the way to class" Rachel says.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The bell finally rings signalling the start of lunch. I have arranged to meet Rachel in the choir room so we can eat together. When I arrive she is already sat there waiting for me, a smile appears on her face when I roll myself in her direction

"Hey" she greets.

"Hey, how has the rest of your day been?" I ask.

"It's been okay, I managed to find most of my classes quite easily thanks to the map you drew for me."

"So the jocks and cheerios haven't been bothering you?"

"I've had a few comments but nothing I can't handle" Rachel replies.

"They might be laughing now but we'll have the last laugh when they're still stuck in Lima working at a drive through and we are living out our dreams" I laugh which causes Rachel to join in. God, she has an amazing laugh.

"So is there any particular reason why we are eating in here instead of the cafeteria?" she asks.

"I like eating in this room, it's one of the places I feel most comfortable plus I get less hassle from the jocks eating in here. I'm glad you're here with me though, it gets pretty lonely eating lunch by myself"

"I'm glad I'm here to" she smiles.

"I was worried I wouldn't make any friends like at my last school, especially when I first encountered the cherrios. Luckily for me I ran into you and you made me feel really welcomed just like a real friend."

I blush slightly at this, It felt nice to be called someone's friend sure I know people in the glee club but I wouldn't really count them as friends more like mere acquaintances.

"So do you have an idea of what song your going to sing for your audition for glee club?" I ask.

"I was thinking of signing a version of Evanescence's Bring Me To Life"

"Wow you must have a really good voice" I reply.

"I like to think so, although it's not often appreciated"

"Well the New Directions need all the help they can get"

We spend the rest of lunch talking and getting to know each other better. I could see my self really liking Rachel, she was funny, smart, kind and extremely beautiful. I had come to terms with my sexuality last year. My parent's knew but the population of McKinley didn't, I didn't need to give them another excuse to ridicule me. This is why I haven't mentioned it yet to Rachel, I feel like I can trust her but you never know how some people are going to react to that type of revelation.

The next class Rachel and I shared together was last period, which meant we could make our way to the choir room together. We were the last to arrive, I rolled into the middle of the room with Rachel next to me.

"Mr Schue, this is Rachel Berry she wants to join glee club" I tell him.

"First day back and we already have a new member maybe this year will be our year. Good job Santana. Welcome Rachel but before we go any further I always ask everyone to perform a song before you can officially join glee club." Mr Schue smiles.

"That's not a problem, I already have a song prepared"

I roll over to the empty spot near the chairs and watch as Rachel walks over to the band and tells them her song. She walks over to the middle of the choir room as the music starts, as soon as she opens her mouth we are met by the amazing sound that is Rachel Berry's voice.

As soon as the music stops everybody is on their feet clapping.

"Congratulations Rachel that was outstanding" Mr Schue says.

"Thank you" she smiles.

She takes the seat next to me and sends me a smile.

"You have an amazing voice" I tell her.

"Thank you Santana, I can't wait to hear what you have to offer"

"I'm more of a background singer" I say.

She doesn't have chance to reply as Mr Schue claps his hands and begins the lesson. We start off slow as a way to ease Rachel into things but she soon picks things up. We also discuss how we can get new members to join the club. I still don't understand why we do this every year nobody ever wants to join us. I'm grateful when we are finally able to go, it has been quite a long day.

"Would you like to hang out at my house?" Rachel asks.

"I really want to but I can't, with the wheelchair my Dad would have to drive and he has to get back to work once he picks me up and drops me off at home"

"I understand"

"You can come over to my house though" I say quickly.

"Okay, I'll ring my Dad and tell him" she beams.

When we get to the front of the school, my Dad was sat waiting for us.

"Hello Mija" he greets.

"Hola Papi, this is my friend Rachel. Is it okay if we hang out at our house?" I ask.

"Of course. It's nice to meet you Rachel, it'll be nice for you to have some company Santi"

"Dad" I whine.

Did he really have to embarrass me in front of Rachel, now not only does she know I'm a loser but she also knows that I have no friends.

Papi helps me get out of the car when we arrive at our house. Rachel kindly offers to carry my bag for me as we wave to my father who is leaving to finish his shift at the hospital. I show Rachel to my room, she is the first person I have ever shown it to other than my parents.

"You have the new Marvel" Rachel says looking towards the comic on my bed

"Yeah I had it on pre-order and it came today. Are you a fan?" I ask.

"I have a small collection but not as vast as yours"

I openly admit to being a self proclaimed comic geek, I have a whole bookcase filled with various comics and figurines. "Do you want to read it with me?" I ask her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, I'd love to have someone to share them with" I tell her, she agrees and helps me onto the bed propping me into a sitting position.

She walks around the bed and sits next to me on the other side. I place the comic book in-between us, I didn't think about how close we would have to sit before but I want to give myself a mental high five for suggesting this. She's sitting so close that our arms are touching and I can feel her silky soft skin against mine.

Our hands are resting next to each other and I have to restrain myself from lacing it with mine. I have only known this girl for less than a day and I'm already having some thoughts about her that would be deemed inappropriate. God knows what she would say if she knew what I was thinking.

We decide to watch a movie after we finish reading the comic book, my Mom had come home halfway through and asked Rachel to stay for dinner. I think my parents are more excited that I have found a friend more than I am.

* * *

It has been nearly two months since the start of school and I met Rachel. My feelings for her had started to develop even more, the more time I spend with her the more my feelings grow. We hang out everyday after school either at her house or mine. I also got to meet her parents, I was sure what I was expecting at when I first met them but I didn't expect her to have two Dads. It actually made me feel a bit more relaxed about telling her about my sexuality. She was the first person outside of my family that I came out to and it didn't bother her.

It was Friday night and Rachel had asked me to sleep over at her house while her Dads went away for the weekend. This was my first time stating over at a friends house so my Mom had mixed emotions. On one hand she was excited that I was finally going to get to experience something people my age had been doing for most of their lives but at the same time she was worried about me. I had never spent a night away from my parents before so they have always been there for me if I needed something I assured her that I would be fine. We are currently in my bedroom packing my overnight bag.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Mija?" she asks.

"I told you Mami, I'll be fine. If I need anything Rachel will help me" I tell her.

"I'm glad you found Rachel, she's a really good friend"

"Yeah she is" I say, a big smile appears on my face just like it does anytime I talk about Rachel.

"Are you sure she's just a friend and not a friend friend"

"Yes she's just a friend and friend friend really Mami"

"You want her to be your friend friend though, I can see it when you talk about her" Mami says.

"Fine, I'll admit that I like her and want her to be my girlfriend. You happy now?"

"Very, so are you going to ask her out?"

"It's not that simple" I say.

"Yes it is, you just ask her if she wants to see a movie or something"

"I meant because I don't know if she likes girls, what if I ask her she says no and then she doesn't want to be my friend anymore"

"You won't find out unless you ask. You know Rachel, if she doesn't feel the same then she will let you down gently. It won't make her feel any differently about you, she'll still be your friend" Mami explains.

"Now lets get you to your potential new girlfriends house"

"I just tell you that I attracted to a girl and your still okay about me sleeping over at her house unattended?" I ask.

"I trust you and I trust Rachel. Besides your going over to your friends house. It's not like she's your girlfriend….yet" she laughs.

When I arrive at Rachel's house she waiting for me outside. She is pulled into a huge hug by my Mom who has left me sat in the car. Once I'm out of the car I'm also pulled into a huge hug, although this one lasted a little longer which was my fault as I didn't want to let go of her.

We wave to my Mom and as soon as Rachel turns around she sends me a thumbs up, I was lucky that my parents were so supportive of me.

Rachel helps me into the house and gets me comfortable on the couch, we order Chinese food and watch a movie. We are watching an old classic zombie film, it one of my favourites plus since it's a little scary Rachel has opted to sit relatively close to me. When it starts to get late Rachel suggests that we change into our pyjamas, I roll my way to her bathroom so I can get myself ready. When I return Rachel had pulled out the couch into a bed, and was just finishing putting on the bedding. Since I can't get up to her room I would have to sleep down here tonight and I was really hoping she was going to stay with me.

She helps me onto the bed making sure I was propped up enough so I could still see the television. She slips in next to me and pulls the comforter over us, she is sitting even closer to me this time. She presses play on the dvd remote and I a make a quick decision and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She rest her head against my chest and snuggles into my side.

I try to keep my focus on the movie but I can't not when I have Rachel cuddled up to me like this.

"Rach"

"Yeah" she says.

I don't reply. I'm not sure exactly what I want to say to her, so when she lifts her head up to look a me I kiss her. I pull back quickly not sure what to say, these are the times where I wished my legs worked so I could run away.

"Sorry, I.." she cuts me off with another kiss.

I moan into her mouth when she deepens the kiss, I still don't think that I have fully processed the fact that I'm actually kissing Rachel. We carry on making out for a while before I reluctantly pull away.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"I don't know but I really like you Santana"

"I really like you too. I'm not really sure how this all works."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"Well am I suppose to ask you to be my girlfriend or am I suppose to ask you out on a date"

"You can asks me what ever you want" she replies.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" I asks.

"Of course I will"

She kisses me and I can't help but break into a massive smile.

"So as my first official duty of being your girlfriend, I'm going to take you out on a date tomorrow night" I tell her

"That sounds amazing, but now I think we should get some sleep"

"Are you staying here with me?" I ask.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" she smiles.

She turns off the television and we cuddle up together. She wishes me good night and kisses me one last time, I can't believe that I can kiss her anytime I want. I can hear her slow breathing against my chest. I reach for my cell and quickly send my Mom a text.

_She said yes! x_

* * *

"Please San, you promised" Rachel whines.

Our six month anniversary was coming up and Rachel had asked me to perform my first solo in front of the glee club as her gift.

"I know I did but I have never sung on my own before"

"Your going to be amazing, we have practised remember. You know I wouldn't ask you to do this If I didn't think you were good enough." Rachel tells me.

She kisses me quickly before the rest of the glee club turn up. We haven't come out to the rest of the school for the same reason I never came out in the first place, we don't need another reason for people to torment us.

"Fine" I say.

"I can't believe you got her to sing in front of other people" Mami says.

We are all sitting around the table having dinner, something that has been happening quite a lot since Rachel and I began dating.

"All she needed was a bit of confidence, she was outstanding all of the glee club agreed including Mr Schue." Rachel replies.

"I must say it's all down to you, we have seen a completely new side to Santana since she met you" Papi says.

"It was all down to her trust me, she's always had it in her" Rachel replies.

"But you're the first person to bring it out in her" Mami adds.

Rachel blushes at this.

"Mami, Papi stop it your embarrassing her" I tell them.

"We're only having a conversation Mija"

"Yes and it's making my girlfriend uncomfortable" I reply.

"Fine you girls can go to your room, your Papi and I will clear away the dishes" Mami says.

"Thanks Mami"

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mr and Mrs Lopez" Rachel says.

"You're welcome Rachel dear"

We spend the rest of the night playing xbox, my parents even agreed to let Rachel sleep over even though it was a school night. I love falling asleep with Rachel in my arms, it always makes me feel safe.

* * *

The next morning, we are back in the halls of McKinley High School. Rachel was helping me gather my things from my locker whilst we talked about this years Comic Con. We were so engrossed in our conversation we didn't see Karofsky approaching slushy in hand.

I watch as the purple coloured ice runs down Rachel's face, I don't have time to react before I feel the ice cold slush hit me. I hear Karofsky and Azimio high five each other before I'm pushed into the nearest bathroom.

Rachel runs the taps and hands me some paper towels.

"Thanks" I say.

"It's funny really, the jocks slushy us to try and make us miserable but by doing so they brought us together and made me the happiest I've ever been" Rachel says as she washes the slushy from my glasses. Once they're clean she puts them back onto my face and pecks me on the lips.

"You taste like cherry" she laughs.

"Well you taste like grape. Who knew that cherry and grape would taste so good together"

"Want to try it again" she innocently asks.

I nod my head and she connects our lips once again.

I only have a couple of months left at this school and even if I have to take a slushy in the face now and then, I won't bother me as long as I have Rachel to help clean me off.

* * *

_A/N Thank you to Milkk for the prompt, there wasn't really a suggestion for a plotline so this Is what I came up with and to be honest I'm not sure about it and I'm sorry it's on the shorter side. I went with gothic Rachel to give them a connection through being outcasts plus Rachel as a goth was sexy. If you have a prompt for me please let me know and I'll try my best._

_As ever your reviews are always appreciated. I have a story idea in my head but I still want people's opinion so if you want me hounding you for advice then please contact me._

_Live_Young_


	11. Locked Up

**Locked Up**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Rachel is sent to prison and meets her new cellmate Santana Lopez. She also finds friends in two other inmates, Quinn and Brittany.

* * *

"Open on forty" the guard yells.

The row of metals bars swiftly slide to the side opening up the cell.

"Looks like you got a new celly Lopez"

The small brunette takes the few steps into the cell, she notices the tall Latina laying in the top bunk reading a book.

"Close on forty" they guard yells again, making Rachel jump.

When the guard leaves the Latina jumps down from the bunk and faces the smaller girl.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Rachel Berry"

"Well Berry, how about a tour. There's the desk, there's the toilet and there's the beds." she say pointing at each item.

"Tour over. Just remember you're not in your castle anymore princess, don't cross me and you and I will get along fine"

"I assure you, I have no intention of crossing you. I'm hoping I won't be in here too long" Rachel replies.

"That's what they all say princess. Bottom bunks yours, top bunks mine. Which is a good job considering you probably couldn't reach it." she smirks.

"I'm Santana by the way"

The Latina pulls herself back onto the top bunk and resumes her earlier position, reading her book.

Rachel was unsure what to do so she lay down on the bunk and tried to process the fact she was stuck In jail.

She was unsure how long she had been laying there for since she had ended up falling asleep. Her sleep was disrupted by the clanking of the cell door opening. Once again she found herself wondering what to do, Santana hadn't attempted to move so she decided to stay in the cell with somebody she was familiar with.

She was staring at the bottom of the bunk above her, she could hear the noise coming from the rest of the inmates who had been released from their cells. Suddenly she was aware of two figures standing by the door.

"You have a new cellmate San" the tall blonde says.

Santana jumps down from the bunk to face the two girls.

"Brittany, Q meet Rachel Berry" she say.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Brittany"

"It's nice to meet you Brittany" Rachel replies.

Brittany sits next to Rachel on the bed, while Quinn takes the chair near the desk.

"So what you in for Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing, I'm innocent"

"Yeah like the rest of the women in this prison" Santana laughs.

"You obviously have been convicted for something"

"I was charged with obstruction of justice. My boyfriend at the time was arrested for fraud, he had been stealing money from his clients and the police believed I was covering for him. The truth was that I had no idea what he was up to but still I was wrongly convicted" Rachel explains.

"So how long you in here for?" Brittany asks.

"They said I would serve ten months"

"That's nothing I've been in here longer than that already" Santana says.

"What are you in here for?" Rachel asks.

"Stealing a car, You see there are two types of people in here. Those that are guilty but plead innocent like Quinn"

"Hey it' was self defence, she came at me and I retaliated." Quinn interrupts.

"Then there's people like me who are guilty and openly admit it. Plus then there's Brittany nobody is really sure why she's in here, I don't think she really knows herself" Santana finishes explaining.

Everyone turns their attention towards Brittany who had decided to start braiding Rachel's hair.

"You have really pretty hair Rachel" she says.

"Thank you Brittany"

"Yard time" the on duty guard shouts.

A look of sheer panic crosses Rachel's face. She considered herself lucky to have found a cellmate that wasn't mentally unstable and Brittany and Quinn had been polite to her so far. She knew once she was in the prison yard things were going to get a lot more real.

"Don't worry Berry, we'll look after you" Quinn says.

The four make their way out onto the yard and take a seat at an empty table. Rachel takes the opportunity to look around the large yard and can instantly see the different groups and where each one congregated.

"So when's your parole date coming up San?" Quinn asks.

"In a few weeks, my lawyer said I had a good chance of getting out"

"So you might be leaving us" Brittany pouts.

"We've all got to get out of here sometime Britt" Santana tells her.

"So who's been in here the longest?" Rachel asks.

"That would be Britt, I have been in here for nearly two years and Quinn over one. Although, It's hard to keep track of time in here" Santana replies.

"Well if it isn't a new fish in the sea" Lauren Zizes says as she approaches the table eyeing up Rachel.

"Then what does that make you, a fucking blue whale"

"You better watch yourself Lopez" Lauren growls leaning over the table.

"Break it up ladies" a guard yells.

"You better watch your back Lopez you and you're little guppy."

Lauren walks away from the table, her followers trailing behind her.

"Did you really have to piss her off?" Quinn asks.

"You know I can't help myself, I'm full of these sarcastic comments and they automatically come out" Santana replies.

"Well if she attacks you whilst your sleeping, you only have yourself to blame" Quinn says.

"She wouldn't really do that would she?" Rachel asks.

"She might" Brittany says nonchalantly.

"Britt! Trust me Berry, we have nothing to worry about. Zizes and I have always been at each others throats since I got here."

Santana's words didn't help ease Rachel's mind. Lauren was obviously someone that could cause her a lot of harm, regardless of what Santana said.

"Anyway we have Quinn on our side and I hear your one hell of a fighter"

* * *

_Quinn was applying the finishing touches on her make up when her doorbell rang. She quickly made her way downstairs and answered the door to her best friend Jessica._

"_So you ready to get drunk and have a really good time?" Jess asks._

"_As always"_

"_Maybe we'll meet a couple of guys and have a even better time"_

"_I have a boyfriend remember" Quinn says._

"_Fine but I don't so I warn you now if the opportunity arises, I will abandon you"_

"_You're such a good friend" Quinn laughs._

_They arrive at the club and Jess makes a beeline for the bar. She orders a round of shots to start with followed by two vodka and cokes. The spend the next hour dancing and drinking, they where standing near the bar when Quinn catches something out of the corner of her eye._

"_No fucking way" she shouts._

"_What's up?" Jess asks._

"_Puck is over there, with some slut all over him"_

_Before Jess could say anything Quinn was marching over to where her boyfriend was standing._

"_Hey baby" Puck says pushing the girl away when he see's Quinn approaching._

"_Don't hey baby me, what the hells going on?"_

"_So this is your girlfriend ?" the girl asks._

"_Oh so you did mention me then" Quinn says._

"_Of course I mention you, when she asked me to dance and I said no because I had a girlfriend" Puck defends himself._

"_So your one of those girls that doesn't understand the word no?" Quinn asks._

"_If you didn't come along when you did, I'm sure he wouldn't have been resisting for long" the girl said taking a step closer towards Quinn._

"_I mean sure your pretty in the girl next door kind of way but Puck here needs a real woman"_

_The girl runs her hand up Pucks chest which Quinn quickly grabs._

"_Keep your hands to your self bitch" she warns._

_The girl tries to pull her hand back but Quinn grip is too strong. The girl takes a different approach and pushes Quinn as hard as she can causing Quinn to fall onto the floor. _

_The girl smirks but it's soon wiped off her face when Quinn tackles her to the floor. She sends a couple of punches anywhere she can on the girls body. She can just about hear Puck and Jess shouting her but the adrenaline and alcohol are still pumping through her body. She feels Puck try to pull her away but she accidentally hits him in the face. She carried on her attack before being pulled back by a strong pair of arms. She tries to resist and manages to kick the girl a few times before being dragged away._

_The security guard pulls her outside of the club and keeps a firm grip on her arm. A couple of minutes later a police car shows up and two officers step out. They talk to the security guard who gives them a full report and eventually she is being read her rights. She can hear Puck pleading with one of the officers not to arrest his girlfriend as she was being placed in the back of the police car._

* * *

Rachel had managed to make it through nearly two weeks at the prison. The tension between Lauren and Santana hadn't settle down but Santana often reassure her that everything was fine. She was currently sitting in the cafeteria with the Unholy Trinity a nickname the three had picked up since they joined forces and became friends.

Rachel watched as Lauren walks passed her, something Lauren didn't miss.

"What are you looking at?" she asks the smaller girl.

"Nothing" Rachel mumbled.

"Speak up guppy" Lauren demands.

"I said nothing" Rachel says a bit louder, surprising herself.

"Got a mouth on you, huh"

"Why don't you just fuck off Zizes, I'm trying to eat and your putting me off" Santana says.

"You know what guppy, Lopez can't protect you all the time" Lauren smirks before walking off and taking a seat at her own table.

"You alright?" Quinn asks.

"I'm fine, although I'm not really hungry anymore. I might go and lie down in my cell" Rachel says standing up and walking away.

She had just taken a seat on the bunk when Santana walked into the cell.

"Shouldn't you still be eating?"

"I wasn't hungry either" the Latina explains and sits next to her on the bed.

"You shouldn't let her get to you, if you do you won't survive in here"

"I shouldn't be in here in the first place, I didn't do anything wrong" Rachel says.

"I hate to be blunt, actually fuck that I love it. There is nothing you can do now, you're stuck in here and you just have to deal with it."

"Thank you" Rachel says.

"What for?"

"For coming to talk to me, for trying to reassure me, making me feel welcomed"

"It's prison, it's not the best place to be and you looked like you needed someone to look after you"

"Well I appreciate it" Rachel smiles.

"I'm going to go and find Q and B out on the yard, want to join me"

Rachel nods in reply and Santana gives her a reassuring squeeze on the knee before they leave the cell.

They make their way onto the yard and where barely out of the building when Lauren shows up. She roughly pushes Rachel against the wall whilst two of her followers grabs each of Santana's arms.

"What do you want Zizes?" Santana asks.

"I want to teach the guppy a lesson" she proves her point by hitting Rachel in the face.

"Hey" Santana shouts releasing herself from the grip.

"I wouldn't get involved if I was you Lopez, not with that parole date coming up"

Santana can't do anything but stand there and watch as Lauren grabs Rachel arm, she hears a loud crunching noise and a scream from Rachel.

"Fuck off Lauren" Quinn growls as she arrives with Brittany.

"I think I've made my point clear" Zizes says before walking away laughing.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Brittany asks crouch down besides the crying girl.

"Come one lets get you fixed up" Quinn says.

She helps Rachel off the ground. Brittany grabs her other side and they carry her back inside leaving Santana stood alone.

The Latina is sat on her bunk when Quinn appears.

"Why the fuck didn't you help her?"

"I couldn't, my paroles coming up. Is she okay?"

"Not really she has a broken wrist and a split lip, they took her up to the infirmary. Jesus I can't believe you just stood there, when she got here you told us to look out for her. What a shitty job you did" Quinn says.

"I'm sorry okay"

"It's not me you should be apologising to" Quinn says before leaving the cell.

Rachel returns an hour later, she is escorted back to her cell by a guard. She silently lays on her bed and completely ignores Santana.

The Latina jumps of the top bunk and looks at the small girl.

"Rachel"

"Rach"

"What do you want Santana? I'm trying to rest" Rachel asks.

"I wanted to apologise for not stepping in, normally I wouldn't think twice but what Zizes said was true. I have my parole date coming up soon and I can't do anything to ruin my chances of getting out of here, you have to understand that." Santana explains.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was a little angry at first but what you did was understandable, you shouldn't jeopardise your freedom for someone you hardly know. Now if you don't mind I'm going to try and sleep these pain killers are making me lethargic"

* * *

_It was a beautiful day so Rachel decided to take a walk. W__hen she approaches the apartment block on her way home she notices that there were several police cars surrounding the building. She doesn't think much of it and continues her journey inside, as she reaches her front door she notices that it's already she enters the apartment she is greeted by Finn and four police officers._

_"What going on?" she asks._

_"Rachel" Finn says when he notices his girlfriend stood by the door. _

_"Excuse me Miss you can't be here, it's a crime scene." One of the officers inform her._

_"But I live here. What do you mean crime scene? Are you okay Finn?" she asks. _

_"I'm fine Rach. It's just a misunderstanding, these officers are just asking me some questions" Finn assures her._

_"Actually Mr Hudson, we have finished asking our questions."_

_"See Rach there is nothing to worry about""_

_Finn Hudson you are under arrest on the suspicion of fraud."_

_"I don't understand what's going on. Finn" Rachel sobs._

_"Miss, we would like to ask you a few questions down at the station" a male police officer._

_She insists that she's allowed to drive herself to the station, she didn't want the neighbours to see her being put in a police car. When she arrived at the station she was taken into a small interview room. A male police officer sat across from Rachel, he flicked a switch on the voice recorder. _

_"Can you please state your name for the tape"_

_"Rachel Barbara Berry"_

"_Miss Berry, what is your relationship with Finn Hudson?" the police officer asks._

"_He's my boyfriend, we have been dating for the last three years."_

"_You live at the same address, is that correct?"_

"_Yes, I moved in just under a year ago" Rachel replies._

"_Miss Berry, your boyfriend is being charged with a serious case of fraud. He has been defrauding his clients of what could possibly be millions"_

"_What? I had no idea" Rachel says._

"_Miss Berry, have you noticed Mr Hudson being more frivolous with money recently?" _

"_He said he finally had enough money to buy the apartment a new car. He also started to buy me little gift such as jewellery."_

"_And you never questioned where he got the money from?"_

"_Of course I did. He told me that he got a promotion at work which came with a hug pay rise and a massive bonus. I had no reason not to believe him" Rachel defends herself._

"_It must have been a hell of a bonus to allow him to buy an apartment and a car. You're seem like a smart lady Miss Berry, surely you didn't believe all that money was from one promotion"_

"_I trust Finn, he's a good man"_

"_A good man doesn't steal from innocent people Miss Berry. The thing I don't understand is how he could pull something this big off without you not knowing a thing." the police officer says._

"_I told you, I had no idea that this was going on" Rachel says, she was starting to get a bit irritated now._

"_Interview terminated at 12:08. Thank you Miss Berry, we will be speaking with you again soon."_

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel's encounter with Lauren. Her lip had finally healed but she still has the bandage wrapped around her wrist. Santana had not left Rachel's side since and if for any reason she had to be somewhere else, she made sure either Brittany or Quinn was with her.

They were currently in their cell with both Brittany and Quinn talking, something which had become part of their regular routine.

"Hey Berry" Lauren says when she appears at the open cell door.

"How's your arm healing up?"

"Just leave her the fuck alone Poppin' Fresh" Santana growls standing up from her place on the bed.

"Whoa, try and keep your bitch on a leash Berry. Just think about all the fun you and I will have if Lopez's parole comes through." Lauren smirks before walking off.

"Just ignore her Rach, you have me and Britts looking after you too remember" Quinn says.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel says trying to put on a fake smile.

She is glad that she has people looking out for her but she knows that Quinn and Brittany couldn't protect her as well as Santana could.

During lunch Rachel was having a conversation with the unholy trinity when Lauren walks up to their table.

"I just heard an interesting piece of information, turns out the nurse was asking a few questions about your injury."

"I didn't say anything, I told her It was an accident and that I fell" Rachel says panic evident in her voice.

"Well she doesn't seem convinced"

"Look it's not Rachel's fault if the nurse is a nosey bitch, she told her it was an accident so drop it" Santana says.

"I'm fucking sick of you Lopez, maybe if Berry had another accident it would teach you a lesson" Lauren says grabbing Rachel's injured writs causing the smaller girl to whimper.

"Get your fucking hands off her" Santana demands.

She gets up and stands face to face with Lauren, she grabs her hand and forces her to let go of Rachel's arm and shoves her back slightly.

"Now walk away"

"Make me" Lauren taunts, pushing Santana back.

Without thinking Santana reaches out for the closest thing to her which happens to be a metal food tray, In once swift motion she hits Lauren in the face. She manages to get a couple more hits in, knocking Lauren onto the floor. She discards the tray and uses her fists instead, she takes out some of her frustration on Lauren's face.

She attempts to throw another punch but Lauren blocks it and grabs the Latina's arms, she uses all her strength and pushes Santana off her. The strength of the push causes Santana to fall backwards, hitting her head against the table. Lauren pushes herself off the floor and delivers a swift kick to the Latina's ribs before she is grabbed by one of the prison guards.

"It's about time, what the hell are they paying you for if you're not doing your job" Quinn yells.

Another guard comes and grabs Santana off the floor, who was sporting a bleeding cut above her eyebrow.

"At least I improved your face bitch" Santana yells noticing Lauren's bleeding nose and a forming black eye. She is then dragged away by the guard leaving a shocked Rachel behind.

"What going to happen to her?" Rachel asks.

"They'll probably put her in solitary confinement" Quinn answers.

"For how long?"

"It depends, could be a couple of weeks, Zizes should get the same so I wouldn't worry too much."

"How can you say that Lauren threatened me with bodily harm and now they have taken Santana away"

"San wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to, she cares about you" Brittany says.

Santana had been sat in the small dark cell for what she guess was around an hour or two, the door opens letting the light trickle into the cell.

"Come on Lopez the warden wants to see you" Officer Williams says.

Santana liked officer Williams, she was a guard that treated the inmates like actual people.

Santana was sat in the chair across from the warden's desk, the warden hadn't said anything he was just staring at a document on his desk.

"Violent and aggressive behaviour attacking another inmate. Do you have anything to say about that?" he finally asks.

"She started it"

"I didn't realise I was dealing with a six year old child. You have a problem you report it, you don't take matters into your own hands. You will spend the next month in SC and after reporting this incident to the board they have decided to withdraw your appeal for parole. This means you will serve you full sentence, I hope whatever the fight was about was worth it. Officer Williams take her back to the SC wing"

The last month passed very slowly for Santana, for the last two years she had been stuck in a wing that was packed with other women so it felt strange to be on her own for so long. She had spent a lot of time thinking about Rachel, she hoped that she was okay without her there to look out for her. She also wondered what had happened to Lauren, she hoped she hadn't been put back on the wing yet she hated to think what she could do to Rachel.

"Freedom Lopez, well kind of" Officer Williams say when she opens the cell door.

"Very funny" Santana replies.

"Come on"

Officer Williams walks Santana back to the wing, she makes her way back to her cell and see's Rachel laying on her bunk reading a book.

"You miss me?" Santana asks.

Rachel head shoots up from her book and she jumps off the bed and wraps the Latina in a hug.

"Of course I did, it's been really quiet without you." Rachel says.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and see Britt and Q to show them I'm still alive"

They both walk to Brittany's and Quinn's cell, Santana is engulfed in two huge hugs.

"You'll never guess what happened. Lauren got moved to another prison, apparently she had been warned that if her violent behaviour continues they would send her to a higher security prison" Quinn explains.

"So she's not bothered any of you since I've been gone"

"No, we haven't seen her since you smashed her face in" Brittany says.

"Can we go out on the yard for a bit? I haven't seen the sun for a month" Santana asks.

When they walk out on the yard Santana can't help but squint in the sunlight. They make their way over to their usual table.

"San did they let you go to your parole date?" Brittany asks.

"No Britts, the warden told me that It's been withdrawn, looks like your all stuck with me for a bit longer"

"What does that mean?" Quinn asks.

"I have to serve my full sentence"

"I'm sorry Santana, it's my fault that Lauren provoked you" Rachel says.

"It's nobodies fault but my own, besides I was the reason Lauren was bothering you in the first place. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have injured your wrist."

"Yes but an injured wrist only last a couple of weeks your will be stuck in here for over two more years"

"There is nothing I can do about it so can we not talk about it anymore" Santana says.

"San do you think you should tell your family you're not coming home" Brittany says.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that. I don't have a visit scheduled soon so I better phone them, I'll be back in a minute"

Santana walks over to the phones and types in the very familiar number. It only rings a couple of times before she hears the voice of her younger sister.

"Hello"

"Kara, it's Santana"

"Oh my god San are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why aren't you at college?" Santana asks.

"I had a couple of days off so I came home to see Mom and Dad. Why are you calling?"

"It's about my parole they withdrew it, I have to serve my full sentence"

"What? Can they do that"

"Yeah because I attacked another inmate, we were arguing and I hit her with a food tray" Santana explains.

"I can't believe you threw away your chance of getting out of there by fighting. I hope what ever you were fighting about was worth it"

"Yeah it was" Santana says stealing a quick glance at Rachel.

"I can't believe your stuck in there for even longer, you said you wouldn't be in there for that long. You should have let me tell the truth San"

"I told you I don't regret what I did and that I would deny anything you say. Tell Mom and Dad I love them okay, bye Kara"

"Goodbye San, I love you"

The click at the end of the line signals her sister had gone, it had been a long time since she had spoken to her and it felt good to hear her voice.

That night she was laying on her bed trying to get to sleep when she hers Rachel voice.

"San"

"Yeah?" she answers.

"I know it's selfish of me but I'm really glad you're not leaving"

* * *

_Santana was flipping through the tv channels trying to find something decent to watch when her little sister runs into the living room._

"_San, I need your help. I did something bad" Kara says._

"_What's up?"_

"_I was at the mall and these guys kept harassing me but I tried to ignore them but they started following me so I panicked. I ran out into the car park and I saw someone had left their keys in the car so I took it."_

"_You stole a car"_

_Kara nodded._

"_What did you do with it?" Santana asks._

"_It's outside"_

"_You stole a car and then you left it outside our house, why didn't you just leave the cops a fucking breadcrumb trail."_

"_Can't we just call the police and explain why I took it?"_

"_It doesn't matter, the fact is you stole a car. Give me the keys I'll sort this, stay here" Santana orders._

_She pulls on her coat and exits the house, there sitting at the bottom of her drive is a black BMW. Trust Kara to steal a fucking expensive car. She get's in the drivers seat and drives as far away from her house as possible. She plans on leaving it in a large store's car park but before she gets the chance she see the blue lights flashing behind her._

_It had been an hour since Santana had gone, Kara had tried calling her but it always went straight to voicemail. When the front door opened she jumped up expecting to see her sister but was surprised to find it was her Dad instead._

"_Hey Dad, what's going on?"_

"_Your sister has been arrested again" he replies._

"_What?"_

"_She was caught in a stolen car, I'm going to the police station to find out what's going on"_

"_Can I come with you? I want to talk to San" Kara asks._

"_No Miji, I think it's best if you stay here."_

_Santana was sat in the familiar police station, she had been in her a couple of times but never for anything this serious and she always left with nothing more than a warning._

"_Miss Lopez you have been arrested on the suspicion of theft of a motor vehicle, failing to stop for the police and attempting to run from the arresting officer. Do you have anything to say about these charges?"_

"_You caught me red handed, my fingerprints are all over the car. I can't really deny it can I" Santana says._

"_So you admit to stealing the car" _

"_Yes, I was in the mall car park and I saw the keys in the car and thought hey why not take it for a spin"_

"_You do realise this is a serious allegation, you stole a forty grand car and tried to resist arrest. You also have a record, your probably going to prison for this" the officer explains._

"_If you can't do the time and all that crap right"_

"_That attitude isn't going to help either Miss Lopez, John take her back to the holding cells"_

_When Carlos Lopez arrived at the police station he was met by his friend David who was his family lawyer._

"_Can I see her?" he asks._

"_I'm afraid not, I have managed to speak to her though. It's not looking good Carlos, the police caught her with the car and when they questioned her she openly admitted everything. They are probably going to charge her and get her a court date in the next few days, then it's up to the judge but to be honest she's definitely facing jail time. I'm sorry" David says._

"_Thanks for all your help David."_

_The next morning Kara was woken by her cell phone ringing._

"_Hello"_

"_Kara it's me"_

"_San, Dad told me what's going on but I didn't know what to do. I can come down to the police station and explain everything, I'll tell them that it was me"_

"_No, It's too late. I have admitted to everything and I've been charged, they wouldn't believe you anyway." Santana says._

"_What if you go to jail, it should be me"_

"_You didn't mean to do what you did besides I have done so many other things I should have been done for but I haven't maybe this Is my comeuppance."_

"_But"_

"_Listen to me you have a future ahead of you, you got a scholarship and you can't jeopardise that. I don't have long left, I need you to pass me over to Dad so I can tell him what's going on" Santana says._

"_I love you San" Kara sniffs trying to hold back the tears._

That last few months had flown by for Rachel, it was much

* * *

easier without constantly being on edge wondering if Lauren was behind every corner waiting to inflict bodily harm.

"I can't believe your leaving us tomorrow Rachie" Brittany says.

"I can't believe it myself to be honest"

"You'll be out next Quinn and then it'll be you Britt" Santana says.

"I don't want to leave, I like being in here with everyone and I don't want to leave you on your own San" Brittany frowns.

"You don't want to be stuck in here Britt, think of all the things you could be doing on the outside. Anyway this isn't about me, this is about Rachel and her deserved freedom" Santana says raising her cup.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get out?" Quinn asks.

"See my family and then find out what mess Finn left behind, I suppose" Rachel replies.

The next morning came too soon for Santana. Rachel had already said her goodbyes to Quinn and Brittany the night before, leaving Santana the only one left.

"Back to your castle princess" Santana says making Rachel laugh at the reference of the first time they met.

"What am I going to do without my knight in shining armour?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sure you won't get into as much trouble on the outside. I'm going to miss your non stop ranting, this cell is going to be so quiet without you"

"It won't be for long, you'll get a new cell mate" Rachel says.

"It won't be the same"

A guard appears at the cell door and yells for it to be opened. Rachel quickly pulls the Latina in for a hug.

"Promise me we'll see each other again"

"I promise" Rachel replies.

Santana lets go of Rachel as watches as she leaves with the guard.

* * *

Santana had been waiting for this day for years, she was finally getting out. She had watched both Quinn and Brittany leave before her and now it was finally her turn. She had even been through two new cell mates.

"Finally getting out Lopez" Officer Williams says as she's processing the release forms.

"You know you're gonna miss me" Santana smirks.

"Sign here and I'll get you things"

She returns a few moments later with a large brow paper bag.

"There was also a message left for you, you can get changed in the room over there"

Officer Williams passes her a folded piece of paper, she unfolds it a stares at the address wrote on it. It's an address she doesn't recognise, she grabs the bag and heads into the changing room.

It felt nice to wear her own clothes again, although they felt a bit looser since she last wore them. She took her first step of freedom outside the prison and was immediately engulfed in a large hug from Kara.

"Jesus you look old, what happened to my baby sister" Santana asks.

"I know, I can drink legally now and stop calling me your baby sister your only two years older"

"Even I haven't have my first legal drink in a bar, I can't believe I have missed three years of legal drinking. I'll have to catch up and just so you know I'll never stop referring to you as my baby sister" Santana laughs.

The next day Santana stood outside the small house, it had a white picket fence and a well kept garden. She checked the address on the piece of paper, she didn't know anyone that would live in this type of area let alone a house like that.

She walked up the path and knocked on the red door. It took a few minutes until the door slowly opened.

"Santana"

"Rachel, I thought I'd never see you again" Santana says and pulls the smaller girl into a hug.

"I never break a promise"

Rachel pulls back and studies the Latina's face, it's been too long since she last saw it. She grabs Santana by the neck and crashes their lips together. Santana is quick to react she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and slowly backs her away from the door, closing it behind them. Santana let's Rachel take charge as she drags her towards the bedroom.

The next morning Santana woke up with Rachel arms wrapped around her. She places a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning" Rachel mumbles.

"I always thought you looked good with bed head but crazy sex hair is far, far sexier on you" Santana whispers in Rachel's ear.

She dips her head down and connects their lips in a sweet kiss.

"I think we should go away somewhere" Rachel says.

"Oh yeah, like where?"

"Hawaii, we can sit on a beach drinking cocktails. Just sun, sea, sand"

"Sex" Santana adds.

"You're obsessed"

"What do you expect it's been years. I had to resist you in prison but now I'm out, there's no stopping me"

Santana proves her point by pouncing on top of Rachel, pressing their lips together.

"How do you expect us to get to Hawaii anyway, I don't have any money and no-one is going to hire me fresh out of prison"

"I need to show you something" Rachel says.

She untangles herself from Santana and walks over to her closet. She opens the door and pulls out a large, black duffel bag.

She places on the bed next to Santana.

"Open it"

"Fuck me" Santana says when she opens the bag and finds it full of money.

"When I found out Finn was stealing from his clients I started to siphon small amounts into an offshore account"

"So you knew, I thought you were innocent"

"Of course I knew, I'm not stupid but I used the situation to my advantage."

"How much is here?"

"The police couldn't prove Finn bought the apartment with the money he stole and since my name was on the deed I was able to sell it, so some of the money was from that and I did use some of the money to buy this house but there should be nearly a million." Rachel explains.

"Jesus. I can't believe you're a millionaire"

"So how about that trip to Hawaii" Rachel smiles.

* * *

_A/N I had this plotline in my head for a while and decided to write it . I apologise for the lack of Pezberry, If there is interest then I will do a sequel and fill it with lots of Pezberriness._

_I am English and have no knowledge of the American justice system, to be honest I have no knowledge of the British justice system either so I apologise for any mistakes._

_I got a couple of request asking for a sequel to Social Outcasts, I found it hard to write as I didn't really have a plotline so I was surprised when people said they liked it. I would be willing to write a sequel but only if someone has a plotline or and idea of where I could go with it because I have no idea._

_Once again thank you for your reviews and your constant support, they are truly appreciated and encourages me to keep writing._

_Live_Young._


	12. Life Swap

**Life Swap**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Prompt By: xphrnzrjh

Prompt: Can you try a freaky Friday prompt?

Summary: The day after an argument Rachel and Santana wake up in each others bodies.

* * *

After a very productive glee club meeting, Rachel decided to spend a little extra time in the choir room. The rest of the glee club had already filtered out of the room, apart form one. Rachel hadn't noticed the Latina who had decided to stay behind.

"Berry, you and me need to talk"

"Santana what can I help you with?" Rachel asks.

"Listen up and listen up good. If I have to spend another glee club meeting listening to you go on about how much better you are than the rest of us and how you should get all the solos then I'm going to kill you whilst you sleep"

"I'll have you know Santana I work twice as hard than anyone in that club and I only ask for what I deserve. Not everyone can get everything handed to them"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Santana asks.

"I'm just saying that I can't just bat my eyelashes to get what I want" Rachel says.

"You don't know anything about me, Manhands"

"I can say the same thing to you"

"You don't know how hard it is to be me" they both yell at the same time.

"Whatever, we're done here" Santana says before storming out of the choir room.

* * *

The next morning Santana was woken by her alarm, she turned over to switch it off but couldn't find in it's normal place. She did eventually find the source of the ringing and switched the alarm off, she glanced at the clock and notices it reads six o'clock in the morning.

Not understanding why her alarm was going off so early, she rolls back over on her back. She looks at the ceiling and notices something looks different. She slowly gets up in the bed and looks around her room which happens to be in fact not her room.

The pink walls are covered in musicals posters and there is a very noticeable shelve situated in the corner, filled with various gold trophies. She gets out of the bed and walks over to a photo sat on the vanity table. The picture is of two men and what looks like a very young Rachel Berry, so why the hell was she in Rachel Berry's room.

She definitely didn't drink last night and the last thing she can remember was going to sleep in her own bed, so that rules out being too drunk to remember. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up in bed with Berry after a night of drunken sex, not that she hadn't noticed that Rachel was sneaky hot but she didn't want to deal with the emotional crap, that comes after. Plus, if anyone at school should find out she had slept with Berry her reputation would plummet. She's still wearing clothes so that was another indication that no sex occured.

The only way to find out what the hell had happened would be to find the small brunette in question. She walks down the foreign stairs and shouts to see if anyone would respond, by the time she makes it to the kitchen the doorbell rings.

The curiosity getting the better of her she approaches the door and swings it open. She never expected to see herself stood at the other side.

"What the fuck?"

"Santana?" her doppelganger asks.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Rachel"

"Berry?"

"Yes, Santana have you looked in the mirror this morning?" Rachel asks.

Santana shakes her head, she is then being pulled up the stairs into the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror and finds the reflection of Rachel Berry staring back at her.

"What the hell happened?" she asks.

"I don't know what exactly happened, but it's safe to assume that we have somehow been transferred into each other's bodies"

"No shit, I got that part. I meant how."

"I don't know, I woke up in your room this morning. I saw myself in the mirror and ran here as fast as I could" Rachel explains.

"What are we going to do, I can't stay like this"

"I'm sorry being me is such a misfortune" Rachel snaps.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for, but you must understand what I mean. We have to go to school and interact with people. What are we suppose to do we can't tell anyone, nobody will believe us."

"We'll have to act like each other so nobody will suspect anything, we need to learn everything about each other in the next hour or so" Rachel explains.

"Are you sure we can pull this off, maybe at school but what about our parents they know us better than anyone"

"My Dads are away on a cruise for a week so I'm home alone or you are whatever. What if I ask your parents if I can stay here to keep me, I mean you company so that I'm or you are not on your own"

"That was complicated but I got what you mean. So you need to go back to my house and ask my Mami, she will be the one most likely to say yes. Papi will probably be at the hospital anyway" Santana explains.

"What about at school, I know you're best friends with Brittany and Quinn but what about anyone else?"

"Quinn is too wrapped up in her own problems to know if something is off and I don't think Britt will notice too much. The rest of the cheerios might talk to you and some of the jocks but you can ignore them, I usually do. What about you who do you hang out with"

"I occasionally talk to Kurt and Mercedes but other than that no-one. I always eat lunch by myself in the choir room."

"Why?"

"If I eat in the cafeteria, I will most likely be covered in more food than I actually consume" Rachel says.

"Okay so you'll come and eat with me in the choir room then, you'll be more comfortable in there than with the cheerios at thier table. Just tell them you're taking care of something, they won't asks questions. The last bit of advise it to act like a bitch, If you act too nice to people then they will get suspicious. You're getting a free pass to be a bitch to whoever you want without consequences" Santana says.

"Well you have to remember to be nicer and I see you have already started with the extensive vocabulary" Rachel smiles.

"Okay, so I'll get ready for school and then we can go back to my house" Santana says.

She walks over to Rachel's wardrobe and searches through the rack of clothing, skipping past the argyle and reindeer sweaters she actually finds a plain v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She quickly changes in the bathroom, not even resisting the urge to appreciate Rachel's body for a couple of seconds. She leaves the bathroom and finds Rachel sat on her bed.

"Who knew you were hiding such a great body under all your fugly clothes"

"Santana! That is disrespectful and not to mention highly inappropriate" Rachel berates.

Santana does however notice the small blush that creeps on the smaller girls face.

"If it makes you feel any better you can check out my body all you want"

"The thought never even crossed my mind" Rachel replies.

Santana drives them back to her house, she has to remember not to just walk straight in as she was no longer herself. She allows Rachel to walk into the house first and finds her Mami in the kitchen.

"Morning Mija, who is this?" Maribel asks.

"Rachel Berry, we're in glee club together"

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Lopez" Santana says, it felt strange to refer to her Mom as anything else other than Mami.

"Please it's Maribel. Now what can I do for you girls?"

"Rachel's parents have gone away for the week and she's all alone, I was wondering If It was okay if I stayed with her for the week to keep her company" Rachel says.

"Will you parent's be okay with that?" Maribel asks.

"They would prefer it to know that I have someone with me"

"This isn't the first time Rachel has been left alone, she is very responsible and her parents trust her" Rachel adds.

"Okay, but if you need anything either of you, you must call. Santana why don't you pack your bag and I'll make Rachel some tea"

Rachel finds Santana's room quite easily since she did run from it earlier this morning. She manages to find a duffel bag in the back of the wardrobe and started to pack it with a mixture of the Latina's clothes. The bedroom door opens and Mrs Lopez enters.

"You nearly done Mija?"

"Yeah"

"I know I said yes downstairs but before I let you go I need to ask you something. Rachel is just a friend yes, you two aren't romantically involved"

"What? Me and …No" Rachel stutters.

"I had to check Mija, it took you long enough to tell us about Brittany. It's a shame really, she seems like a lovely girl. Listen you're Papi and I are going to see your Abuela tomorrow, I'll try to talk to her again. Don't worry I'm sure she'll come round soon"

She kisses the top of Rachel's head and leaves the room, leaving Rachel with lots of questions she really wants to ask Santana.

Santana drives both of them to school in Rachel's car, Rachel said it would be the best option enviromentally plus she was actaully a bit scared to drive the Latina's big engined car.

"I still don't understand why we can't just skip" Santana says.

"Because I have an attendance record to maintain"

Santana rolls her eyes when she gets out of the car. She heads to Rachel's locker, which is fortunately across the hallway across from her own but before she has chance to reach it she gets hit with an ice cold slushy. Her skin stings from the coldness, she has never experienced being on the opposite end of a slushy facial before.

She feels herself being dragged towards the bathroom and is handed some paper towels.

"It will stop stinging eventually" Rachel assures her.

"Jesus its cold"

"I had an emergency slushy kit in my locker, so I have another shirt for you"

"Thanks" Santana says, rinsing the sticky syrup from her face. She slowly begins to regain feeling in her cheeks.

She starts to strip herself from the wet t-shirt.

"Santana" Rachel shouts.

"Relax Berry it's your body, you see it all the time"

"Yes and I would prefer to keep it to myself, anyone could have just walked in"

"I told you that you have nothing to be ashamed of, maybe if you showed your body off a bit more people would like you" Santana says.

"I would rather have people like me for who I am, not for what I look like Santana"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I don't think I have apologised so much In my life, your so touchy I was only trying to give you a compliment"

"Sometimes you just say the wrong thing, the wrong way" Rachel explains.

"So I should have said, you shouldn't worry about the way you look because you're actually pretty hot"

"You're getting there, maybe just a bit more practise" Rachel laughs.

"Thank you for your help Rachel. I don't know how you put up with this nearly everyday"

"I wish I didn't have to, but I've tried to get them to stop. Anyway let' go to class, we're going to be late" Rachel says.

As Rachel takes her seat in class she is joined by Brittany who takes the seat next to her.

"Hey San"

"Hey Britt" Rachel replies.

"You didn't pick me up this morning are you still mad at me?" Brittany asks.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind this morning. Why would I be mad at you?"

"At first I thought It was about me and Artie but that was weeks ago, so I then thought Lord Tubbington had upset you"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

Brittany doesn't say anything instead she pulls Rachel into a huge hug.

* * *

Rachel was already waiting for Santana when she arrived in the choir room at lunch. Rachel had her brown paper bag on the chair next to her.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asks the Latina.

"I didn't think about bringing any lunch, I normally eat in the cafeteria"

"You can share mine if you like, I always bring extra just in case" Rachel says.

"Just in case of what?"

"You never know what the jocks will do each day, they went through a phase of throwing my lunch in the trash one week so I always pack extra in case I needed it"

She hands the Latina a homemade salad and a plastic fork.

"Thanks, so how has the rest of the day been?" Santana asks.

"It's been fine really, Brittany has been constantly by my side so I haven't had to interact much with any one else. That reminds me there isn't a cheerios practise today is there?"

"No, Sue cancelled it which is good for you but means double practise next time."

"I really hope we have switched back by then. I have my own vigorous work out routine but I doubt it compares to anything Coach Sylvester makes you do" Rachel says.

"She might work us to the bone but she get's results. Maybe that's what the glee club is lacking, apart from you obviously" Santana adds noticing the look on Rachel's face.

"See I told you, you'll get better at this complimenting thing" Rachel smiles.

They eat the rest of their lunch while engaging in light conversation, Santana finds herself enjoying Rachel's company. Although she still finds it strange that she is sitting across from herself.

She manages to get through the rest of the classes okay, there was the odd time where teachers would automatically ask her to answer because that was something Rachel Berry would normally do. Santana was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for, so she was able to answer the questions with ease.

Every so often she would hear an insult being sent her way, the worst thing was that most of the names she was being called where names that she had come up with herself for Rachel. She had only spent a few hours in Rachel's shoes and she was beginning to feel sorry for the girl. The worst part about it was that she was probably the main reason for the amount of torture the small girl received.

She only had glee to get through and at least Rachel was there. She was walking through the hallway when she spotted someone approaching her.

"Rachel"

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was given the opportunity to be a substitute for a few weeks, I had a meeting with the principal. I know our last meeting didn't go how you expected it to but I meant what I said when I said I wasn't ready yet. If this is going to be a problem then I won't take it" Shelby explains.

"I'll have to think about it"

"I don't have to give my answer for another week, I'm sorry Rachel"

Santana watches as Shelby walks back down the hallway and out of sight. She remembers being told that Shelby was Rachel's birth mom but she doesn't really know what went on between them. She makes a mental note to ask Rachel about it later.

When she makes it to glee club everyone is already there, they all give her a strange look when she arrives. It takes her a second to realise that they think she's Rachel and Rachel is never late for glee.

"Everything okay Rachel?" Mr Schuster asks.

"Everything's fine Mr Schue" Santana replies.

* * *

"If you're going to act like me then being punctual is key, I pride myself on being on time" Rachel says when they are driving back to her house.

"I ran into someone" Santana says.

"It wasn't Karofsky was it?"

"It was Shelby, she obviously thought I was you"

"What did she want?" Rachel inquires.

"She's been offered a sub job but said she wouldn't take it if it would make things difficult for you"

"What did you say?"

"That you'd have to think about it. What happened between you two?" Santana questions.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want"

"She tried everything to find me and when I eventually confronted her she said it was all too soon and that she wanted her baby back not a teenager. She left, she abandoned me again" Rachel explains.

"So what are you going to do about her getting this job?"

"I feel like I should tell her to back off and leave me alone but I also think I need closure. Maybe seeing her around school would help with that. What do you think?"

"It's your decision to make Rach, she said she has a week to take it so maybe you should think about it some more" Santana says.

They arrive back at Rachel's house, Santana leaves her bag in the guest room while Rachel makes them something to eat. There are so many questions that Rachel still wanted to ask Santana, at first she didn't want to intrude but she hopes that because she divulged information about Shelby that Santana would return the favour.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah"

"When I was packing in your room, your Mom came and spoke to me. She mentioned visiting your Abuela"

Rachel notices that Santana instantly tensed at the mention of her grandmother.

"What did she say?"

"Just that she'll try and talk to her and that she'll soon come around"

"Let me guess you want to know what the hell she was talking about"

Rachel nodded.

"I came out to my parents and they where fine with it so I thought I'd tell my Abeula. She had the complete opposite reaction and long story short she told me to get out. Mami and Papi keep trying to talk to her but I haven't spoken to her in nearly six months" Santana explains.

"Although you technically just came out to me, it didn't really come as a surprise. I had my suspicions and Brittany mentioned something today"

"What did she say?"

"She thought she was mad at her because of Artie"

"I told her that I loved her, in the more of a friend kind of way but she shot me down and carried on dating wheels. I ignored her for a while, it was hard to be around her after she broke my heart but it's slowly being but back together now"

"You know, I like this Santana." Rachel says.

"Nice Santana doesn't get anywhere that why I act like a bitch"

"I think you're trying to repress your feelings, you openly admitted to me that you were in love with a girl and now we are having a civilised conversation. Isn't it easier?" Rachel asks.

"I have never let anyone in before, but you keep pushing your way in. It's nice you know having someone to talk to"

"I know what you mean, I haven't been able to talk to anyone about the Shelby situation especially not my Dads"

"As fucked up as this situation is, it made me realise a couple of things. The first is that I need to apologise to you for everything I have ever said or done. You never deserved any of that shit I put you through. I only had to go through it for a day, I don't understand how you can go through that every day and not let it get you down. You're an amazing person Rachel and I promise that I'll everything I can to stop the name calling and the slushing" Santana promises.

"Thank you Santana, I think this situation has given us the chance to get to know each other better and to have a better understanding of each other lives"

* * *

The next morning Santana wakes up in Rachel's bed with her arms wrapped around the smaller girl. It takes her a minute to realise they are actually her arms, she looks back down to the girl wrapped in them just to make sure she was staring a Rachel.

"Rachel wake up" she shakes the smaller girl.

"Santana" Rachel mumbles through sleep.

She looks at the Latina and jumps up when she realises she is in fact staring at Santana.

"We're back" Rachel says running her hands over her body.

"Woah! Want me to leave you alone with yourself or at least let me join in" Santana smirks.

"Shut up" Rachel laughs pushing the Latina.

"I can't believe we turned back"

"Something must have triggered it."

Santana sends her a confused look.

"What I mean is something must have happened to make us switch and whatever it was must have resolved itself for us to return to our natural bodies" Rachel explains.

"What do you think it was?" Santana asks.

"Maybe it was for us to give each other a chance, I like to think we are friends now but yesterday we were arguing with each other about how neither of us knew how hard it was to be each other and the fact that we put our differences aside could have caused us to turn back"

"What ever it was I'm glad it happened. I got to find out what a cool person Rachel Berry actually is"

"And I got to find out that Santana Lopez isn't the badass bitch she likes to think she is" Rachel laughs.

"I am so badass" the Latina pouts.

"Yeah you literally scaring me with that pout"

"Hey" Santana yells pushing Rachel down on the bed, and leaning over her.

She was going to make a smart ass comment but got lost in Rachel's eyes and before she knew it her gaze shifts to Rachel's lips and she was leaning in.

Their lips meet in a chaste kiss, Santana keeps the kiss soft for a few seconds and when she receives no resistance from Rachel she depends it. Rachel moans as she threads her fingers through the Latina's hair, they eventually pull away when the need for oxygen is too much.

"I bet the universe wasn't expecting that when it started messing with us" Santana says.

"It wasn't the only one"

"I didn't cross a line did I, because you did sound like you where enjoying it" Santana smirks causing Rachel to blush.

"You know your Mom said something interesting to me at your house this morning." Rachel says.

"Oh yeah, what other secrets has she been spilling?"

"None, she asked if we were dating and when I told her no she said it was a shame because I was a lovely girl. I think she was worried you were trying to spend the week alone with your girlfriend."

"Ay dios mio, wait I can still spend the week here right?"

"You want to?" Rachel asks.

"Of course I do, I might have to go home and repack my bag though because god knows what you picked, I bet half of the clothes don't even go together"

"I'll have you know Santana.."

Just from the beginning of that sentence Santana knew a rant was going to start, so she silences Rachel in the best possible way with another kiss.

Rachel pulls back.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing?"

"Oh, and what am I doing?" Santana innocently asks.

"Your trying to silence me with kisses, but I can use it to my advantage. When I want a kiss all I have to do is keep talking constantly until you get annoyed and finally…"

Once again Santana covers Rachel's lips with her own.

"What does this mean for us?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing. Well not for a week at least, my Mami wouldn't let me stay at my girlfriends house remember. So for the next week we're just friends and then we'll see what happens after that"

"Okay"

"We can still make out though" Santana adds.

* * *

_A/N Thank you to xphrnzrjh for the prompt, I wasn't sure how to write this and next thing you know I churned this out in two days so apologies if it's no good and for it being on the shorter side._

_I have an idea for another short one-shot so I might do that first and then do a sequel to Locked Up since I also have an idea for that. _

_Alos please keep suggesting prompts for me to attempt._

_Thank you for reading and for al your support._

_Live_Young _


	13. Family Talk

Family Talk

By LiveYoungDieFast

Summary: Santana and Rachel talk to their son after he gets in trouble at school.

* * *

The teacher hasn't arrived so some students take this as an opportunity to mess around. Two of the boys were taking turns trying to throw balls of paper into the trash can next to the absent teacher's desk.

"Yes, who's the daddy?" Charlie exclaims when his paper ball hits the target.

"That's the same thing Lopez has been asking his Moms" Peter laughs.

"I always wondered did your Mom's use a turkey baster or did one of them just bang some stranger. Do you even know which one is your real Mom?"

"They are both my real Moms" Mateo says.

"Oh they're both your real Moms, I get you. So which one of them is packing?" Peter asks.

Mateo snaps, he jumps out of his seat and tackles Peter to the floor yelling in Spanish. He takes a swing at the boy and as he attempts a second punch the teacher finally walks into the room.

"Hey!" Mr Brown yells pulling the two boys apart.

"You're both going to the principle's office."

Mateo sat outside of the principle's office waiting for one of his Mom's to show up. He wasn't sure which one he would prefer, they were both scary in their own way. Peter's Dad had already shown up and was currently talking to Principle Hunt.

The clicking of heels on the linoleum floor signals their arrival, he looks up and see his Mom walking towards him.

"Hey Mom."

"Don't hey Mom me Mateo Lopez, I don't appreciate being called by your principle and being told I have to come down to your school. Just be lucky it's me and not you're Mami" Rachel says.

"Is she mad?"

Rachel didn't have time to answer as the principle's door opened. Peter and his father stepped out and both gave Rachel and Mateo a look of disgust.

"Mrs Lopez, please come in" Principle Hunt says.

They each sit in one of the seats in front of the Principle's desk, it felt strange to Rachel like she was being told off. She had only been to the Principle's office twice when she was in high school. Once for using the cheerio's photocopier and the other for stuffing the student election ballot box.

"Mrs Lopez, I have heard Peter's side of the story so now it's time to hear yours Mateo."

"Peter was saying some stuff and I got angry and hit him" Mateo explains.

"What kind of things where he saying?" Principle Hunt says.

Mateo doesn't reply.

"Matt, you need to tell us what he said so we can get to the bottom of this" Rachel says.

"He was saying things about you and Mami, he says things all the time but this is the first time I have reacted."

"So he has been homophobic? Why did you tell us?" Rachel asks.

"If I told you it would have upset you, some of the things he has said were horrible."

"Unfortunately since there has been no report of bullying we can't punish Peter for that, in future Mateo you need to report it so we can deal with it appropriately. As you know we have a zero tolerance policy on any kind of bullying but as I said we can't act on it if you don't report it. However I do have to punish you and Peter for the fight in the classroom so you both will be suspended for a week." Principal Hunt explains.

"I think that's fair, thank you for your time Principle Hunt" Rachel says.

"Sorry Principle Hunt" Mateo says.

* * *

When Santana arrives home she finds her wife in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey baby, What's going on with Matt?"

"He got in a fight with a boy at school who has made homophobic comment about us" Rachel explains.

"Who is this kid, maybe I should kick his ass."

"San he's a sixteen year old boy, I think there are laws against that."

"Have you talked to Matt about this?" Santana asks.

"I thought It would be best if we talked to him together."

They make their way upstairs and knock on Mateo's bedroom door and wait for him to answer.

"Hey Matt, your Mami's home so we wanted to talk to you about today" Rachel says.

"I heard you got into a fight, that's not normally like you" Santana adds.

"I know it's not but he has been giving me a hard time for a while and then he started saying stuff about you and Mom and I snapped. I'm actually surprised at how I have managed to ignore him for so long." Mateo says.

"Did you at least manage to get a good punch in?"

"So is it just one boy or are there others?" Rachel ask ignoring her wife's last comment.

"Sometimes it's others but Peter is the worst, the others are his friends that just join in with him."

"Maybe he's gay and likes you, that's what happened with Karofsky and Uncle Kurt" Santana suggestss.

"I hope not, he better not assume I'm gay because I have two Moms. I don't give off a gay vibe do I, you know I'm straight right?'

"Honey, the magazine under your bed proved that to me that you're straight." Rachel says.

"I told you that wasn't my magazine."

"Then whose was it?"

"That might have been mine actually."

"Santana!"

"Mami!"

"What? I like it for the articles" Santana defends herself.

"I'm sure you're only interested in two very, large articles" Rachel replies.

"You know that's not true, I married you didn't I and you certainly don't have very large articles."

"Santana! Please can you leave, you aren't being helpful at all."

"Fine but can I at least have my magazine back?

"No, It's in the trash where it belongs" Rachel says.

Santana huffs as she leaves the room.

"Now we're alone, I want to tell you about my high school experience. I was bullied in high school, sometimes it was the same reason as you. It's hard having same sex parents sometimes people will judge you for it or think it's not normal but what some people don't realise is how normal we actually are. You have two parents that love you and each other very much, can you say the same thing about other kids in your year?"

"I guess not. Johnny's parent's just got a divorce, he only gets to see his Dad on weekends" Matt says.

"Exactly but your Mami and I have been together for over twenty years, doesn't that tell you something."

"That your both really patient and tolerant people" Mateo laughs and Rachel joins in.

"How did you deal with being bullied?"

"I was always teased whether it was for my nose, my clothes, for the way I spoke. Whatever made me different was always the thing people ridiculed. I was called names, constantly mocked and the worst thing was being slushied"

"Slushied?" Matt asks.

"Some of the jocks and cheerleaders use to throw slushies at me, mostly in the face. It's a horrible experience I'm glad you don't have to go through it. The way I tried to deal with everything was by trying to hold my head up, let them know that anything they would say or do wouldn't put me down."

"Did it always work?" Mateo asks.

"Sometimes it would work but other times things got too much and I would cry myself to sleep. I would always question myself why they always targeted me. I even tried to change myself so people would like me. I attempted to change the way I dressed, I even considered getting a nose job. I would do anything to fit in but eventually I realised that I shouldn't have to change myself for other people. The upside was that everything they did to me just made me more determined to succeed and get out of Lima."

"You're the strongest person I know Mom. What about Mami, what was she like in high school?"

"She was a cheerleader which automatically made her popular, we never spoke to each other until we joined glee club. We became friends at the end of senior year and then we met again here in New York, she was a lot different from the girl I knew in high school and eventually we began dating." Rachel explains.

"So she didn't get picked on."

"No, there was the odd time she was slushied for joining the glee club but she soon put a stop to that. We both know that you don't mess with your Mami." Rachel laughs.

"I'm sorry for fighting" Mateo says.

"You're forgiven but your grounded for the week of your suspension. You have to stay in this house and your Mami and I will leave you a list of chores to do plus whatever school work you were given. Okay?"

"Yes Mom."

"I'm going to check on dinner" Rachel says.

Santana quickly moves away from Mateo's bedroom door when she hears he wife getting up from the bed. She had been passing when she heard Rachel talking about her high school experience. She was instantly filled with guilt when she heard Rachel talking about how she was bullied, knowing that she had her own part to play. It was something they had discussed when they first started dating, Rachel had told her that she had forgiven her but sometimes Santana still feels guilty.

She quickly makes her way downstairs and begins to set the table, it's not often they are all home for a family meal so she wants to make the most of it.

"Hey" Rachel says as she enters the room.

"How was your talk with Matt, he okay?"

"I think he will be, I think it helped to talk to him since I went through the same thing during high school. At least it's only happened now whilst he's old enough to deal with it, I had it all my life living in Lima."

"I'm sorry, baby" Santana says wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything."

"We both know that's not true."

"Hey, where's this coming from?" Rachel asks.

"I heard you talking to Mateo, why didn't you tell him what I was really like in high school?"

"I didn't want him to think badly of you but not only that, how do I tell my son that I was bullied by my wife."

"I think he should know, I might talk to him after dinner" Santana says.

"If that's what you want to do, then do it but please stop feeling guilty and remember that I love you" Rachel says and kisses the Latina.

* * *

After dinner Santana helps Rachel clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher before heading up to Mateo's room. She knocks on his door and enters finding Mateo on his laptop.

"I hope you're doing homework."

"Yes I am. Mom has already read me the riot act."

"People don't realise she can be as scary as I am, luckily you're a good kid and don't get to see it that often. So you talked to Mom?"

"Yeah, why are you feeling left out and want a heart to heart too?" Matt asks.

"I just though I could give you a different perspective on things. I haven't been through what either you or your Mom has been through but I heard what she was saying to you before and I thought you should really know what I was like in high school."

"Okay" Mateo says putting his laptop down as Santana sits on the end of his bed.

"I was a bitch plain and simple. The only thing I cared about was being popular and I didn't care who I hurt to get there. I was particularly good at coming up with nicknames." Santana smirks.

"I always found it hard to deal with my feelings, especially with coming out. I had all this anger and I didn't know what to do with it so I unleashed it on others, no one escaped my witty comments or evil glares but there was always one person that I used to target. She was annoying, dressed weird but the thing that pissed me off most was the fact that she wasn't afraid to be herself, something I couldn't do."

"I'm sure there is a reason for this story, are you going to tell me that everything turned out fine and that you eventually became friends and so will Peter and I?" Mateo asks.

"You could say that, I married her" Santana says.

"What? It was Mom, so everything she told me before it was your fault?" Matt asks.

"Not everything but I did play a part in it yes."

"I never took you for the kind of person who plays the kid that pushed the girl in the sandbox because you really liked her."

"I'm not, I can one hundred percent say that I didn't have a crush on Rachel Berry in high school. I did noticed she was hot, I wasn't blind but I never felt that way about her then. It took a few years of friendship first before my feelings started to change. We both grew as people and the new people we became just fitted together."

"I know you said you had your reason but I don't understand how you could treat another person that way."

"I know there are no excuses for what I did and I fully regret it, especially what I did to your Mom. We nearly broke up once because I didn't understand how she could be with someone who put her through so much shit, she told me that she forgave me and that she loved me. It was the first time that we said it to each other, she made me promise never to bring up our past again and to just concentrate on our future" Santana explains.

"That sounds exactly like Mom, she's such a forgiving person" Mateo says.

"I'm glad she is because if she wasn't we wouldn't be married and we wouldn't have you. But enough about me, what's been going on a school? I thought people liked you since you're the quarter back of the football team and a mathlete. You're like the best parts of me and Mom all rolled into one, athletic and smart that's a rarity."

"I do have lots of friends, it's just Peter Thompson he's an ass. I get what you said though, he could be going through with something and the only way he feels he can deal with it by lashing out at other people."

"Isn't he on the football team, maybe he's jealous that you're the captain or maybe he's just a homophobic dumbass like his Dad. At your last parent teacher night he kept throwing these looks at your Mom and I, she literally had to hold me back so I didn't beat his ass."

"Maybe he's jealous of Lucy" Mateo says.

"Who is Lucy?"

"Nobody."

"She's not nobody otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned her" Santana smirks.

"She's Peter's best friend but I asked her out, maybe he likes her or he's just annoyed that I'm taking his best friends away from him."

"You never said you had a girlfriend."

"That's because she's not my girlfriend yet, I'm taking her out on Friday night" Mateo replies.

"First of all you have to call her and reschedule because you're not going out on Friday night since your grounded but where are you thinking of taking her?"

"I don't know, where do you take a girl on a first date. I can't afford anything expensive and I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard and feel uncomfortable."

"There's a little Italian place down the road, it's reasonably priced and its very relaxed. It's where I took your Mom on our first date and we go back every year for our anniversary. Tell Lucy that story and tell her that's why you picked it because it's sentimental she'll think it's romantic, chicks love that kind of romantic crap."

"You have such a lovely way with words Mami" Matt laughs.

"Say all you want about me but I'm the one that has been married to the love of my life for twenty years. I bet Peter's Mom can't say that, she only married that ass because he knocked her up in high school and I know that's true because Sally told me and she knows everything. At least you know that you are here because of how much your Mom and I love each other. We went through so much to get you, we tried three times and when your Mom told me that she was pregnant it was the best day of my life, well that and marrying your Mom" Santana explains.

"You're actually just a big romantic aren't you Mami."

"I never used to be, but your Mom loves romantic gestures so I did them to maker her happy. I then started to enjoy coming up with little surprise and seeing that big smile on her face, that's why I still come home with flowers now and again."

"I always thought it was because you did something wrong" Mateo says.

"Well there are times when that's the case but that usually takes more than flowers. I once accidentally deleted a documentary on Barbra Streisand that she had recorded on the tv, it took me two theatre tickets and a meal at a fancy vegan restaurant for her to forgive me. A week later it was repeated on the same channel but by then I was already a hundred bucks out of pocket."

"Mom has you well trained doesn't she" Mateo laughs.

"Hey you're still grounded remember I can make this week a lot harder for you. Mom said I have to make a list of chores, I can make it longer if you want."

"You're just going to make me do all the jobs Mom has been telling you to do for weeks"

"Yup, as mad as I am that you got in trouble at least I get something out of this. I wonder what I'll do now my weekend is free."

"You might be seeing another show seeing as you have three days left in the week to mess up" Mateo smirks.

"You're such a smart ass" Santana says.

"Mom says I get that from you."

"Yeah and that smirk, which by the way is something girls find sexy. I remember when all I had to do was smirk at your Mom and she would forget what she was angry about."

"Please I don't need to know how you get round Mom."

"It's not as if I mentioned sex" Santana says.

"That's it this conversation is over, it's way to creepy now."

"What's creepy?" Rachel asks when she enters Mateo's bedroom.

"Our sex life."

"Why in the world are you talking about that?"

"It just came up" Santana replies.

"How does that just come up?"

"I thought I said this conversation was over" Mateo says.

"So is everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, Mami was telling me about your relationship in high school" Mateo explains.

"You mean lack off" Santana adds.

"Well that is long forgotten now. Anyway I just came to say I'm going to bed, you two have talked for hours. Matt I left your list for tomorrow on the fridge and don't go to bed too late I don't care if you're not at school tomorrow" Rachel says.

"Wait up babe, I'll come with you. Night Matt oh by the way your also banned from your game console for a an extra week."

"What for?"

"Stealing my magazines."

Santana follows Rachel into their bedroom and closes the door behind her. Rachel changes into her sleepwear and gets into the bed whilst Santana finishes brushing her teeth. She climbs into the bed next to Rachel and spoons her wife.

"Your feet are cold" Rachel says.

"You'll have to warm me up" Santana says and runs a cold foot up Rachel's leg.

"San, stop it" Rachel laughs trying to push the foot away. She turns over in the bed so that she's facing Santana.

"So you talked to Matt?"

"Yeah it felt good to get it off my chest although it brought back some insecurities" Santana admits.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you forgave me so easily."

"What did we say about leaving that in the past, you know I don't see that high school version of you. I haven't for a long time all I see is my beautiful wife and the mother of my child."

"I love you" Santana says.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Matt, how was your suspension?"

"Boring. I wanted to apologise again for cancelling Friday night, are we're still on for this week?" Mateo asks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for what Peter said, I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen" Lucy says.

"It's not your fault but thanks for trying, want me to walk you to class?"

"Hey fag" Peter calls.

"Peter don't" Lucy warns.

"You know you like using that word a lot don't you, sure you're not trying to hide something." Mateo says.

"I'm not hiding anything Lopez, you should know that, I've made my feelings clear about you and your dyke Moms."

"You know what, I don't care what you say anymore, I'm proud of who I am and who my parents are, I love my Moms. I know some people don't believe in same sex parenting but I'm captain of the football team and I get straight A's so that tells me that they did a pretty good job raising me but unfortunately we still have to deal with homophobic bigots like you."

"You're such an ass Peter. Come on Matt" Lucy says grabbing Mateo's hand and pulling him away.

"That was really sweet what you said about your Moms" Lucy says as Mateo walks her to class.

"It was all true" Mateo shrugs.

"I know, they did a really good job bringing you up, you're one of the good guys."

They stop in front of the classroom door, Lucy leans over and places a gentle kiss on Mateo's cheek.

"I'll see you later" she smiles.

Mateo watches as Lucy makes her way into the classroom and takes her seat throwing him a small wave. He waves back before making his way to his own class with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_A/N It's a bit short and a bit random and probably not as I hoped it would be but oh well now that idea's is out of my head I can focus on the sequel to Locked Up._

_Thank you for your continued support and special thanks to LostInNaya'sEyes, xphrnzrjh and myxe who have constantly supported me since the first chapter._

_Any requests, let me know._

_Live_Young._


	14. Life On The Outside

**Life On The Outside**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Sequel to Locked Up. Santana and Rachel's new lives on the outside.

* * *

Rachel walks out into the large garden and finds Santana laying on a sun lounger next to the pool. She walks over to her girlfriend who moves her legs so that she could take a seat in between them. She lays back against the Latina, who wraps her arms around her.

"Do you plan on staying here all day?" Rachel asks.

"Pretty much. Why don't you join me, we can go skinny dipping" Santana says kissing the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Your parents will be here in a couple of hours, the guest rooms are ready for them. I want to make sure I'm prepared, I don't have time for distractions"

"Babe relax, my parents love you and what's a better way to relax than by skinny dipping" Santana mumbles against Rachel's neck.

"That's not going to work, I can't relax with so much on my mind. You did sort everything out with the bar yesterday right?"

"Of course I did, everything is on schedule" Santana replies.

"Was that the doorbell, we're not expecting anyone yet" Rachel asks.

"I'll find out who it is" Santana says taking off her sunglasses and heading into the house.

She opens the front door to find her family stood on the doorstep.

"You're early, you're not suppose to be here until later this afternoon" Santana says.

"You sound as if you don't want us here" Carlos says.

"Of course I do, it's just you caught me by surprise. It's good to see you all"

"It's good to see you too Mija" Maribel replies pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hey baby sister, this your boyfriend then?" Santana asks.

"Yeah this is Nick"

"He keeps staring at me, it's creepy"

"That's because you answered the door looking like somebody out of the Dukes Of Hazzard" Kara says referring to Santana's outfit of denim hotpants and a bikini top.

"I was sunbathing it doesn't give him the right to leer"

"He wasn't leering"

"Santana where is Rachel?" Maribel asks interrupting her daughters.

"She's outside I'll get her, you can take a seat in the living room"

Santana shows her family into the living room before making her way back out into the garden.

"Who was it?" Rachel asks.

"My family is here"

"What?" Rachel yells jumping off the sun lounger.

"They aren't suppose to be here until later, it's a good job I sorted out the guest rooms early. I wanted to get changed before they came, do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful. Don't worry everything is going to be fine, it's only my Mom and Dad they just got off a plane who do you thinks going to look worse. Come on I want to grill Kara's boyfriend, he has more to worry about than you do"

"I bet your glad I wouldn't let you go skinny dipping, that would have been embarassing" Rachel says as Santana grabs her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Lopez"

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you to call us Maribel and Carlos" Maribel says pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Mom you're suffocating her" Santana says.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you both so much"

"It's okay Maribel, I have missed you too. Santana you take the luggage upstairs whilst I make some coffee" Rachel says.

"I'll help you Santana" Nick offers.

"Okay kiss ass, you can grab Kara's case because that's bound to be the heaviest"

Santana shows Nick where to put the cases before getting a t-shirt from her room. She makes her way back downstairs and finds everyone sat on the couches drinking coffee, so she takes a seat next to Rachel.

"I was just saying that it's a beautiful house" Maribel says.

"Thank you, it's all Rachel's doing" Santana replies.

"So how long have you been together?" Rachel asks.

"A couple of months although we were friends for a while before he finally asked me out"

"What about you two?" Nick asks.

"Coming up to two years" Rachel replies.

"Where did you meet?"

"Ohio state"

"You never mentioned you both went to the same college" Nick says to Kara.

"Not Ohio State University, Ohio state prison" Santana replies.

She inwardly laughs at the look that appears on Nicks face.

"Kara didn't mention that did she, I was sent down for kicking her last boyfriends ass"

"San! Nick don't listen to her she's lying, well not about the prison part. She didn't kick anyone's ass"

"Actually I kicked Zizes' ass while I was in there"

"Can we please talk about anything else other than the fact that my daughter has been to prison" Maribel interrupts.

"So how is college going Kara?" Rachel asks.

"It's a lot of hard work but I enjoy it."

"That's good it will all seem worth it when your standing in that court room" Rachel says.

"Plus if San fucks up again at least we'll know she'll have a kick ass lawyer"

"Not if I've murdered you and what do you mean if I fuck up again, it wasn't me who fucked up last time" Santana replies.

"Girls please can you give it a rest, you're both adults now not ten year olds" Carlos says.

"Maybe everyone is feeling a little jetlagged, you're welcomed to have a rest until dinner. Santana and I have to finish some last minute preparations at the club anyway."

"I think that's a great idea Rachel" Maribel smiles.

"I'll show you to your rooms" Rachel says.

* * *

Santana holds the door open for Rachel when they walk into the club. They decided to invest most of their money into a business and owning a music club seemed like the perfect option. Santana liked the idea of owning her own club and being her own boss whilst Rachel was excited at the prospect of being able to perform on her own stage.

The club was officially being opened tonight, so it was empty at the moment apart from a few employees who had been setting up.

"I don't pay you to sit on your ass" Santana yells at a blonde sitting in a booth typing on her phone.

"I know that's your job, besides you don't pay me Rachel does" Quinn retorts.

"I still part owner so that makes me your boss anyway where's Britt?" Santana asks.

"She's around here somewhere. The band will be here in an hour to set up and do a quick sound check, everything else is pretty much done" Quinn says.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel smiles.

"So what time will your parents be here?" Quinn asks.

"They're already here, they managed to get an earlier flight. They're at home sleeping off the jetlag. Kara has brought her boyfriend with her, you should have seen his face when I told him I'd been to prison. I can't wait for him to meet you and Britt he'll probably shit himself"

"I still find it hard to believe that out of all of us that Rachel was the guilty one"

"I can't believe It's been nearly six years and you still lie about your innocence, you kicked the shit out of some girl Quinn there isn't anything innocent about that" Santana laughs.

"It was self defence. Stop laughing at me" Quinn says pushing Santana.

"What about Brittany did you find out what she did?" Rachel asks.

"No, I searched her name on the internet but nothing came up. Whatever happened there is no record of it"

As if on cue the door behind the bar opens and Brittany walks out.

"Hello Brittany, where have you been?" Rachel asks.

"I was stock taking, I also had to restock the fridge because San forgot after drinking some beers last night"

"Santana I told you not to drink the stock" Rachel berates.

"You wouldn't have even noticed if I had remembered to replace them and Britt hadn't said anything. What's the point of having your own bar if you can't take advantage"

"I just want everything to be perfect for tonight, after that you can drink whatever you want that includes you two" Rachel says looking at Quinn and Brittany.

"Cool, thanks Rachel" Brittany smiles.

"Yeah thanks both of you for everything. I couldn't even get a job before, I would never have imagined that I would be a bar manager living in Hawaii" Quinn explains.

"Your very welcomed, I always believe in giving people a second chance plus I couldn't imagine starting a venture like this without my best friends. At least I know I have people I trust working for me"

"You're getting a bit sentimental there Rach" Santana smirks .

"Yes and as always you find a way to ruin it" Rachel teases pulling Santana down into a quick kiss.

An hour later the band shows up and sets their instruments up on the stage. They do a quick sound check and once they are happy they leave saying that they will be back tonight. They were a well known band around the area, Santana and Rachel chose them because they were the band that they saw on their first night in Hawaii when they came for their vacation nearly two years ago.

It was their first official date, Santana had only been out of prison for a few days when Rachel announced she had booked them a two week vacation in Honolulu. One night they decided to have a walk when they noticed a run down club for sale, Rachel thought this would be an amazing opportunity and after months of negotiating she finally managed to buy it.

They had spend over a year renovating the club to exactly how they wanted it, they also both took night classes in business to make sure they had an idea of how to run a club. They had mentioned the idea to Brittany and Quinn that they would like them to work for them, Quinn was so excited by the prospect that she took a course in bar management whilst Brittany was happy to learn the basics of bar tending and apparently was a natural.

It had been nearly two years of planning and tonight was finally the opening night and all Rachel wanted was for everything to run smoothly. Once Rachel was satisfied that everything was to her standards then they headed back to their house.

When they arrived back at the house Santana drags Rachel into the living room, collapsing on the couch she pulls Rachel on top of her. She wraps her arms around the shorter girls neck and connects their lips in a passionate kiss.

"How come every time I walk into a room you two are always making out in it?" Kara asks.

"It's because you never learned how to knock" Santana replies.

"It's an open plan living room dumbass there is no door to knock on"

"Yes I know that since it's my house and it being my house means I can make out with my girlfriend where ever I want. I just hope for your sake that Rachel changed the sheets in that bed you just slept in"

"Santana!" Rachel scolds.

"Don't listen to her Kara, I assure you the room you are staying in is highly immaculate" Rachel assures.

"Oh and whilst you and your boy toy are staying here no sex under my roof, I have the same rules as Mom and Dad" Santana says.

"You mean like when you and Rachel came to visit, I distinctly remember you breaking those rules"

"That was different"

"How?"

"Because I said so"

"I feel like I have got back in time with you two acting like children" Maribel says as she enters the living room.

"What were you arguing about anyway?"

"Nothing" Santana shouts before Kara could answer.

Rachel was starting to feel slightly embarrassed about her position on top of Santana when her Mom and Sister were standing in the room, not to mention the fact that Santana's hands had starting wandering and had found themselves under Rachel's shirt so she got up from her girlfriends lap.

"I think I'll make a start on dinner" Rachel says.

"I'll help you" Maribel offers.

"I couldn't let you do that you're a guest in my house"

"Honey your cooking for my whole family, it's the least I could do"

Once they're in the kitchen Rachel starts to gather her ingredients and begins to organise everything she needs.

"It's just a simple vegan pasta dish and a salad, I wanted to do something simple so I have enough time to get myself ready for tonight" Rachel explains.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, what can I do to help?" Maribel asks.

"You can prepare the salad whilst I do the pasta"

Rachel hands her the salad bowl, a chopping board and a knife.

"Santana is very lucky that she found you" Maribel says as she begins slicing a tomato.

"You have given her a home, a job but most importantly you have given her love"

"She's easy to love" Rachel smiles.

Santana walks into the kitchen to find her girlfriend and her mother laughing whilst they finish cooking. She smiles at the scene in front of her, she loved the fact that her Mom and her girlfriend got along so well.

"Something smells good" she says walking over to Rachel and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Taste this and tell me what you think" Rachel says holding up a spoonful of sauce to Santana's lips.

"It's perfect just like you" Santana says kissing Rachel on the lips.

Maribel watched the interactions between the two girls with a smile on her face. There had been a time where she worried about Santana and how her future would pan out so she was glad to see that her daughter was finally on the right path.

"Want me to set the table?" Santana asks.

"Yes please"

Santana gives Rachel once last kiss before grabbing the plates and cutlery she needs to set the table.

"I'll go and call everyone for dinner" Maribel says, walking out of the kitchen.

Kara was still sat in the living room when her Mom told her dinner was ready, she pulls herself off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"Seriously" she yells when she finds Rachel pushed against the kitchen counter by her sister.

"You really have the worst timing" Santana says pulling away from her girlfriend.

"Mom said dinner was ready, so excuse me if I didn't expect to walk in on you two making out….again" Kara replies.

"Shut up and take that to the table" Santana says shoving the salad bowl into Kara's hands.

The rest of the Lopez family and Nick soon appears at the dining table and take their seats. It had been months since they last had a family meal together. Santana and Rachel had been so busy working on getting the club ready that hadn't had chance to visit their families for a while.

They had only been for eating a few minutes when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" Rachel says excusing herself from the table.

She opens the front door and finds two men standing on her doorstep.

"Dad! Daddy!" she yells pulling them both into a large hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where here for your big opening night" Leroy replies.

"Come in, everyone is at the dining table there is plenty for you to join us" Rachel says ushering her fathers towards the kitchen.

"Hello everyone" Hiram greets as he sees the other people sat around the table.

Santana gets up from her seat and greets both men with a warm hug. They all take their seats, Rachel hands both her Dads a plate before telling them to help themselves. It had been even longer since both the Berry and the Lopez family had all come together, it was a rare occasion that everyone was free at the same time. Santana looked around the table at her new extended family including Nick until her eyes fell on Rachel, sharing a small contented smile with her girlfriend she resumed eating.

* * *

The club was filled will people waiting for the band to come on soon. Quinn and Brittany was busy behind the bar so Santana decided to help out. Rachel was sat in a booth with their family, she had offered to help but Santana insisted that she spent sometime with her fathers who has to leave tomorrow unlike Santana's parents who would be spending a while week there.

"I can't believe you own this place" Kara says leaning against the bar.

"I know, you'd think I've spent enough time behind bars" Santana smirks.

"I'm so proud of you, what you did for me was the bravest thing anyone could have done. I'm so glad you managed to get your life back on track"

"We've been through this before I did what I thought was best for you, look at you now you're on your way to becoming a lawyer, unlike you I had nothing to lose. As for where I am now that's all down to Rachel, people said jail was the best place for me, I never thought they'd be right"

"So what you're saying is if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have Rachel or be where you are now" Kara says.

"If it wasn't for you I would have spent five years of my life in a cell"

"It wasn't the first time you been arrested, I'm sure sooner or later you would have ended up in jail anyway"

"I don't like this conversation anymore" Santana says.

"Well thanks for the beer" Kara says picking the bottle from the bar and starts to walk away.

"You have to pay for that!" Santana shouts.

"Family privileges" Kara yells back.

Santana shakes her head at her little sister, sometimes reminds her so much of herself.

"The band is about to start so the bar should be quieter if you want t join your family" Quinn says.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Britt is a natural and I'll call Jamie over if we need help"

"This is amazing" Brittany says walking over to the other two girls.

"It's nice to have the unholy trinity together on the outside" Santana says.

"I love you guys" Brittany says pulling them into a three way hug.

"We love you too Britt, now San you go and spend some time with your family but make sure you save a drink for us" Quinn says.

The band had already started playing making it difficult for Santana to navigate her way through the mass of bodies to get the booth. Luckily for her Rachel was sat on the end making it easy for her to slide in next to her and wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

"Has everything turned out the way you wanted it to?" Santana asks into Rachel's ear because the music was so loud.

"It's turned out even better especially with my Dads being here, thank you for that by the way"

"I just wanted you to have a really good night, because I'm hoping that once the newness of it all wears off it's not going to be all work and no play"

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen" Rachel replies.

The band plays their next song, a slower beat plays through the club.

"They're playing our song" Rachel says.

"Would you like to dance"

"Santana so chivalrous" Rachel teases.

"Come on" Santana says pulling Rachel up by her hand.

Santana leads Rachel to the dance floor and wraps her arms around her waist whilst Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

"At least we're dry this time" Santana says laughing at the memory.

_It was their first night of their vacation In Hawaii, they had only been there for a couple of hours and was expecting to have bright sunny weather unfortunately they were greeted by a downpour of rain. They had been stuck in the hotel room for hours not that Santana minded she had all she needed to keep her happy in one room but Rachel was fed up of being trapped in the same four walls._

_After very little persuasion Rachel convinced Santana to wonder outside of the hotel. They stood at the main entrance of the hotel and watched the rain pour, after three they ran as fast as they could through the rain to the first bar they could see. They entered the bar laughing and dripping with rain. They could hear the slow music coming from the band on the stage._

"_Dance with me" Santana says pushing back a stray strand of Rachel's wet hair._

"God knows what we must have looked like" Rachel says.

"I thought you looked beautiful, I always think you look beautiful" Santana replies.

Rachel runs her thumb over the small scar above Santana's eyebrow.

"What are you obsessed with that? Santana asks.

"Because it reminds me of what you did for me and of how much you gave up for me"

"It reminds me of hitting Lauren in the face, getting kicked and landing on my ass"

"That's not as romantic. I think that was the moment I saw you differantly and my feelings started to change" Rachel admits.

Santana smiles and leans down to connect thier lips in a long passionate kiss.

"You two really need to get a room" Kara yells over the music.

"I have four at home but what I really need is a less intrusive sister" Santana retorts.

"Lighten up Mija" Carlos says as he joins the rest of his family on the dance floor.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing with their family and friends, they had a stressful year trying to get the club up and running so it felt nice to finally relax and have some fun.

* * *

_A/N So I finally wrote the sequel to Locked Up, I have decided to start writing shorter one-shots because some times I focus more on the length and then I struggle to write._

_I have a couple of ideas for some new chapter so I'm hoping to write them as soon as possible._

_I also have been having trouble with my laptop, I don't think it's going to last long and I nearly lost this chapter but whatever happens I'll still keep writing._

_Once again thank you for your reviews and special mention to stav jacobi 1986 for your continued support._

_Live_Young_


	15. A Secret Worth Hiding

**A Secret Worth Hiding**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Prompt by: xphrnzrjh

Prompt: Santana and Rachel are secretly dating until one day Quinn asks for Santana's and Brittany's help in getting Rachel to date her! What Santana will do?

* * *

"Hi Quinn" Brittany greets as the blonde cheerleader enters Santana's bedroom.

"Hey Britt, San"

"What's up Q?" Santana asks.

"I wanted to talk to you two about something personal"

Santana turns the cartoons off that Brittany was watching on the television.

"Your not pregnant again are you?"

"No, definitely not. It about some feelings I have been having for someone but it's complicated" Quinn replies.

"Why is it complicated? Your hot and guys are dying to be with you"

"That's why it's complicated it's not a guy"

"Wow Quinn Fabray is looking for some lady lovin'" Santana smirks.

"I know you two have experimented with each other, so I thought I could talk to you and get your opinion"

"Sweet lady kisses are really good Quinn" Brittany beams.

"So you want us to help you get this girl?"

"I just want to know if you have any ideas of how I can woo her"

"Woo her, seriously you gone all sappy on us Q" Santana laughs.

"Yeah well I think I might liker her"

"Then we better help you get her"

"Thanks guys, you're really good friends. I was worried about how you would react at first" Quinn admits.

"It's no problem Quinn, we love you know matter what. Don't we San" Brittany replies.

"Of course we do now first things first we need to know who this girl is because if we know her it will be easier to know what she likes" Santana says.

"It's Rachel"

"Which Rachel?"

"Rachel Berry" Quinn answers.

"Nope, no way. I'm not helping you get into Rachel Berry's pants" Santana snaps.

"What's your problem I know you two don't get along but you could at least be okay with it, I told you how much I like her."

"I just think it's a bad idea, you could have any girl but you have to choose her. Do you know what it would do to your reputation if you start dating Manhands, it will be worse than when you were pregnant. Why don't ask out that blonde cheerio Megan, Brittany has fooled around with her so I bet she's up for it" Santana suggests.

"I don't want to ask out Megan, I like Rachel. You don't have to help me if you don't want all I ask is that your okay with it" Quinn begs.

"I think you should sing to her in glee club, she likes big romantic gestures especially ones involving music" Brittany suggests.

"That's a really good idea Britt, we need to find a song I can sing but I'd rather sing it in private rather than in front of all the glee club, it will make it more intimate" Quinn replies.

"Fine I'll help you. I think you should sing something by Coldplay" Santana says.

"Thanks San. Will you help me find which song?" Quinn asks.

"I would love to but I have to be somewhere. Britt will help you, won't you Britt" Santana replies running out of her room.

She makes it to the Berry residence, jumps out of her car and quickly knocks on the door. It only takes a few minutes for Rachel to answer.

"Santana what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just surprise my girlfriend and grace her with my presence" Santana replies.

"Of course you can, come in"

Santana steps in the house and follows Rachel up to her room. She kicks off her converse and lays down on Rachel's bed.

"I thought you were hanging out with Quinn and Brittany today" Rachel says.

"I was but I change my mind, I thought I'd come and see you instead" Santana replies whilst flipping through a magazine that was left on the bed.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have been alone in my bedroom for the last ten minutes and you haven't tried anything inappropriate" Rachel explains.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well normally by now you would have least tried to get me to make out with you"

"Well I'm not in the mood" Santana replies.

"Okay now I definitely know that something is wrong. Did something happen with Quinn and Brittany?"

Rachel distinctly hears Santana mumble something about Quinn fucking Fabray when she sits next to her on the bed.

"So what happened?" she asks.

"Quinn likes you"

"Okay" Rachel says not really understanding what Santana was saying.

"It's not okay, she really likes you Rach. She was asking Britt and I to help her woo you"

"Woo me?" Rachel laughs.

"That's whas my reaction too but then I realised it wasn't funny, she wants to sing to you so you'll go out with her. I suggested she sings Coldplay"

"But I hate Coldplay"

"I know" Santana smirks.

"I also need to apologise, I said some bad things about you to Quinn. I was trying to put her off asking you out, I didn't do it out of spite think of it more out of love"

"I understand why you did it and I forgive you. Now you need to forget about the Quinn situation It's not like it matters because I'm with you"

"Of course it matters, my best friend is trying to get into my girlfriends pants" Santana shouts getting off the bed.

"Come here" Rachel says lacing Santana's fingers through hers.

"You can't blame Quinn she doesn't know about us, nobody does"

"You know I'm not ready" Santana says looking down at the floor.

"I know and this isn't about that, I'm just saying it's not Quinn fault besides if I was going to let anyone get into my pants it would be you"

Santana smirks and pushes Rachel down on the bed connecting their lips, she straddles her girlfriend and let's one of her hands travel under Rachel's shirt.

Rachel breaks the kiss and pulls Santana's hand from under her shirt.

"I didn't say it would be now" she says.

"First you complain that I don't make a move and when I do make a move you stop me. I can't win with you" Santana huffs.

"I wasn't complaining about anything, I was just pointing out the fact that it was unusual for us to be alone in my room with out you trying something inappropriate and since I just had to pull your hand from under my top it seems my assumption was right" Rachel explains.

"If I just admit to whatever you just said can we make out?"

"Okay"

"Then I admit it. Now let me get my mack on" Santana says leaning in but Rachel holds her back.

"Nope, no kissing until you promise to stop defiling the English language"

"Take away all my fun why don't you. Fine I promise from now on that I will use the correct pronunciation of every word I use"

"Wanky" Rachel smirks.

"You can't say that, you can't tell me to not use that type of language and then use it yourself it's not fair. Although it was really hot but not as hot as when you swear in bed"

"Santana" Rachel scolds.

"I'm just telling the truth babe"

"Your lucky I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiles.

"and I do not curse in bed"

"Want to test that theory?" Santana smirks.

* * *

It was Monday morning, Santana walks up to Rachel's locker grabs her girlfriend by the arm and drags her to the nearest classroom.

"Santana was that really necessary"

"Has Quinn talked to you yet?" Santana asks.

"No I have only been in school for ten minutes, you're the first person I've talked to. You need to stop worrying"

"I can't help it when It comes to you"

"Who would have thought Santana Lopez is a big softy" Rachel smiles.

"Just keep it to yourself, I have a reputation to uphold. I have to get to Cheerios practise but I'll see you after school"

"Yeah, my Dads are still away so I'll meet you at my house"

"Awesome, bye baby" Santana says pressing a quick kiss to Rachel's lips.

After Cheerios practise Santana did a quick sweep around the locker room looking for Quinn.

"Britt have you seen Quinn?"

"She said she was going to find Rachel, I think she's gone to the choir room"

"How long ago?"

"About two minutes" Brittany replies.

Santana rushes out of the locker room throwing a quick thanks to Brittany as she left, she manages to catch Quinn up at choir room door.

"Quinn" she yells.

"What's up S. I'm going to talk to Rachel"

Santana takes a quick look through the choir room door window and notices her girlfriend gathering her sheet music and packing it back into her bag. She only needs to keep Quinn talking for a few minutes so Rachel can leave.

"San?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I can't remember"

"If you don't remember it can't be that important so I'm going to talk to Rachel" Quinn says.

"Wait, wait it is important, Coach said we have to be here an hour early for practise tomorrow. You walked out of the locker room before I had chance to tell you"

"You couldn't wait and tell me that later"

"I would have but if I forgot to tell you Coach would be all over your ass if you didn't show tomorrow" Santana explains.

"Okay, thanks San"

Quinn opens the choir room door to find the room empty.

"Damn it, I must have missed her. I'll have to speak to her after glee" Quinn says not noticing the smirk on the Latinas face.

"Sorry Q, I'm sure you'll get to talk to her soon"

Santana went through the rest of the day without talking to her girlfriend again but she did see her in a few classes and at lunch from her seat at the cheerios table. Santana was now sat in the choir room not really paying attention to whatever Mr Schue was talking about, she was too busy checking out Rachel's legs.

Damn she loved Rachel's short skirts and by the looks of it she wasn't the only one. She glared at Quinn from across the room until the blonde cheerleader stand ups, Santana then realises that glee had finished.

The room starts to empty and Santana can see that Quinn is waiting to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Britt, why don't you go and tell Quinn about what Lord Tubbington did last night"

"Okay" Brittany replies and walks over to the other cheerleader.

Santana watches as Brittany distracts Quinn long enough for Rachel to leave the room. Once Quinn eventually manages to stop Brittany's ramblings she heads to Rachel's locker to see if she's there but once again she's unsuccessful.

"Hey Britt, where's San?" Quinn asks as the blonde cheerleader approaches her.

"She said she had to be somewhere?"

"Where does she keep going all the time? Anyway I'm going to home and practise my song for Rachel" Quinn says.

* * *

"So Quinn didn't find you then?" Santana asks from her usual spot on Rachel's bed.

"No, I think she wanted to talk to me after glee but somehow Brittany miraculously got to her first." Rachel explains seeing the smile on her girlfriends face.

"Don't think I didn't hear you send Brittany over there."

"She tried speak to you after cheerios practise too but I managed to distract her then as well. That reminds me I need to call her and tell her that there is no extra practise in the morning"

"Next time just let her ask me, the sooner she gets it over with the sooner I can tell her no and we can move on" Rachel says.

"Fine, the sooner this is over the better"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't like people trying to take what's mine"

"So you think I'm some sort of object or property that you own"

"What? No that's not what I mean, I just meant that.…very funny" Santana says when Rachel can't contain her laughter any longer.

"I actually quite like it when you call me yours, you're really sexy when you get all possessive"

"I'm always sexy" Santana Smirks.

"As much as I hate inflating your ego, I have to agree"

"So are you going to sit over there all night or are you going to come over here and join me?" Santana asks Rachel who was sat at her dressing table on her laptop.

"I'm trying to find a song that I can sing for our glee assignment. Why don't you pick out a movie and I'll come over in a minute"

"Fine but I'm picking one from the collection I left here, I'm not watching any of that crap you have" Santana replies getting off the bed.

"Say whatever you want but I know you enjoy watching musicals as much as I do. I distinctly remember hearing you sing Don't Rain On My Parade on numerous occasions"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Santana says walking over to Rachel and slamming her laptop closed, she then processes to pull the small brunette off the chair she was sitting on.

"San I wasn't finished"

"Yes you were, now come and cuddle with me before I have to go home. My Mom won't let me stay over again especially since it's a school night" Santana says wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Okay but we are actually watching the movie this time"

* * *

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"I have been here for an hour already you told me that we had an early practise"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you it was cancelled, I got a little distracted last night"

"Why, what were you doing?"

"Homework" Santana replies although the answer she really wanted to give was Rachel, they never did make it to the end of that movie.

"Anyway it wasn't a full waste of my time, I managed to speak to Rachel. She came in early to work on her glee assignment and I found her in the choir room"

"What did she say?"

"She said she was flattered but she wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment and that she wanted to focus on her pending Broadway career." Quinn explains.

"Sorry Q"

"Don't be, she said she wasn't looking to date anyone at the moment but she didn't say that she didn't like me. I'm going to do everything I can to convince her that she should give me a chance"

"I don't know she seems pretty adamant about not dating anyone" Santana says.

"Trust me, I've got this" Quinn smiles before walking away from the Latina.

It was Friday, Santana was looking forward to having two school free days. Quinn hadn't approached Rachel since the morning in the choir room, something that Santana was rather happy about.

Santana was standing at her locker when she received a text from Rachel telling her to meet her in the choir room. Slamming the locker door shut she makes her way to her tiny girlfriend.

As she walks down the hall way she sees Quinn leaving the choir room, curiosity getting the better of her she quickens her pace pushing past anyone that got in her way. She opens the choir room door and sees Rachel sitting at the piano. Rachel looks up when she hears the door open.

"Hey"

"What was Quinn doing in here?" Santana asks.

"I'm fine Santana, are you okay?"

"No I'm not, what Quinn was doing in here?"

"You need to calm down, she just wanted me to help her with a song for glee so we are going to work on it tonight"

"Tonight but it's a Friday night Rachel"

"So. It's not like we have any plans, you didn't ask me to do something with you tonight"

"I shouldn't have to, you're my girlfriend" Santana replies.

"You think just because we're dating I have to spend all my time with you"

"It's not like you have anybody else to hang out with"

"Low blow Santana"

"Look Rach, I'm sorry alright. To make it up to you let me take you out tonight"

"I already promised Quinn I'll help her, but I'll probably see you tomorrow you know since I don't have any other friends" Rachel says before storming out in her famous Diva fashion.

"Fuck, way to go Lopez shove her into Quinn's arms why don't you" Santana mumbles to herself.

Throughout the rest of the day Santana sends Rachel numerous amounts of texts apologising but she never receives a reply. After school she manages to catch Rachel at her locker.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't"

"You didn't reply to any of my texts" Santana says.

"I haven't checked my phone, I don't think it's appropriate to use it during class. What did you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot and I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me, I hate it when your mad at me"

"I'll forgive you but only if you drop this whole Quinn thing. I'm just helping her with her glee assignment, she knows nothing can happen between us. Do you not trust me?" Rachel asks.

"Of course I do, It's Quinn I don't trust. She might seem nice on the outside but she'll do anything to get what she wants and what she wants is you"

"But she can't have me, I'm yours remember"

Rachel takes a quick glance around the hall way, finding it empty she pulls Santana down into a quick kiss.

"Since your busy tonight will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Santana asks.

"Of course I will" Rachel beams.

"I'll call you later, bye baby"

Santana quickly kisses Rachel one last time before leaving.

* * *

If you ask Santana she would tell you that she is a badass, yet here she is on a Friday night sat on her bed staring at her phone waiting for Rachel to call. She tries to distract herself by turning on the television and flicking through the channels.

She eventually gives up and picks up her cell phone to call Rachel when it rings in her hand.

"Hey Q, what's up?"

"I had a date with Rachel tonight"

"What!"

"I asked her to help me with my song for glee so we hung out at her house and then I suggested we go to Breadstix" Quinn explains.

"I've have to go" Santana says ending the phone call.

She jumps off her bed, slips on the nearest pair of shoes and runs downstairs to her car.

It doesn't take her long to get to Rachel's house and knock on the door.

"Hey, I was just going to call you"

"Quinn beat you to it" Santana replies pushing her way into the house.

"So did you two have a nice date?"

"I thought you promised to drop this, it wasn't a date we were practising for glee"

"You couldn't have got much practice done at Breadstix, Quinn called me told me all about your little impromptu date"

"It wasn't a date! We got hungry and she suggested Breadstix, I didn't think anything of it" Rachel says.

"So a girl that has a massive crush on you asks you to go to a restaurant and you think nothing of it, come on Rachel we both know you're not that stupid. Were you even going to tell me?"

"If you had asked me then yes I would have told you, I have nothing to hide since I did nothing wrong"

"You don't get it do you, from now on you can't spend any time with Quinn" Santana demands.

"You can't do that, she's my friend I can't just ignore her"

"You will if you want to keep being my girlfriend"

"So your giving me an ultimatum, it's either you or Quinn. I'm sorry Santana but I shouldn't have to choose between my friend and my girlfriend" Rachel says.

"Well I guess you don't have that problem anymore since I'm no longer your girlfriend. We're over." Santana yells before storming out of the house.

* * *

The next morning Santana was awakened by a banging on her front door, she remembered that her Mom had gone away for the weekend and that her Dad would be at work meaning that she would have to be the one to answer the door.

She pulled herself out of bed and quickly pulled her messy hair into a ponytail. The knocking persists and Santana was about to yell at the person as she answered the door but froze when she saw Rachel.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here for answers" Rachel says walking into Santana's house.

"I didn't invite you in" Santana shouts shutting the door and following Rachel into the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel asks.

"What?"

"You didn't have a justified reason to break up with me"

"I didn't need one"

"Yes you do, I know you were angry about me having dinner with Quinn but I told you that it meant nothing we should have talked it out you didn't have to break up with me"

"I was only doing the inevitable" Santana replies.

"So you didn't think our relationship would last? I thought we were doing great"

"We were until Quinn said she liked you, it was only a matter of time before you realise that she was the better option. Everybody else thinks she's better than I am."

"Well I don't. I can't believe you thought I would leave you for Quinn, I told you countless of times I have no interest in her, You're the one I'm in love with" Rachel yells.

"You….you love me"

"Yes" Rachel says not taking her eyes away from Santana's.

Before Rachel knew what was happening Santana crosses the room and pulls Rachel into a searing kiss.

"I love you too. Please forgive me and be my girlfriend again"

"I already have" Rachel replies pulling Santana in for another kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" a loud voice yells making the pair jump apart.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I came to talk to Santana but more importantly what the hell are you doing here?"

"I think you know what we were doing Q, you walked in on us" Santana answers.

"How could you, you knew that I liked Rachel"

"Quinn, Santana and I have been dating for the past eight months" Rachel says.

"What? Why didn't you say anything to me instead of letting me make a fool of myself"

"I was scared alright, I'm not ready to let people know"

"About Rachel?"

"About me being gay" Santana sighs.

"You do realise I came to you and told you about having a crush on a girl and you couldn't even tell me you were dating one"

"To be honest I wasn't thinking properly after you told me you liked Rachel, I was too busy trying to put you off her"

"If you had told me, I wouldn't have gone after her" Quinn says.

"You wouldn't?"

"I'm not that girl anymore, the one that hurts others to get what she wants. If you two are happy together then I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Q" Santana says pulling Quinn in for a hug.

"You know if you still want to try some lady lovin' I'm sure Brittany will help you out. She's always wanted to get her sweet lady kisses on with you, plus it's a great chance for you to explore the island of Lesbos"

"Really Santana that analogy doesn't make any sense" Rachel says.

"What if I change it to lesbo's instead of Lesbos"

"I suppose then it sounds more like an island of lesbians rather than a Greek island off the coast of Turkey and would probably make more sense"

"Oh my god you two really are perfect for each other" Quinn laughs.

Santana asks Quinn to stay and hang out with her and Rachel. At first they didn't know how to act around each other, they had never been able to act like a couple around people they knew before.

Santana decided to take action so when Rachel returns from the bathroom she pulls her girlfriend down on her lap and wraps her arms around her.

"So are you two going to come out at school?" Quinn asks.

"Santana and I both agreed when we started this relationship that we would only come out when we are both ready. The students of McKinley aren't very forgiving so we don't want to give them an excuse to ridicule us"

"Rachel has already been through enough crap, she shouldn't have to go through anymore and I certainly don't want to start everyday with a slushy facial."

"What about the glee club are you going to tell them?" Quinn asks.

"Half of the schools biggest gossips are in glee club we tell them and it will be around the whole school by first period" Santana replies.

"Although I see most of the glee club as my friends, I'm afraid I don't feel that I could trust them with a secret this big. We all act as if we're one big family but I know that everyone of them wouldn't have a problem with throwing me under bus to get what they want and I won't put our relationship at risk." Rachel adds.

"I was actually thinking we should tell our parents"

"Really?" Rachel asks turing to face Santana.

"Well I think we should tell your Dads first, it would be hypocritical of them if they didn't accept us and it'll be good to have their support for when we tell my parents"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I do, it's a step in the right direction. I want to be able to tell my family that I have a girlfriend and not hide you anymore, if we get our parent's support then it might be easier for us to tell other people."

"I love you" Rachel says before kissing the Latina.

Rachel attempted to pull back but Santana kept a tight grip on her girlfriend. She slipped her tongue into the other girls mouth eliciting a moan from Rachel.

"Since you two are so busy, I'm going to leave" Quinn says but doesn't receive a reply from either girl who carry on making out on the couch.

* * *

Monday arrives a bit too soon for Santana, she was having such a good weekend with Rachel and now she was stuck back in school.

"Hey Q, what happened to you this weekend?"

"Oh so you did notice I had gone, I thought you were too busy sucking Rachel's face"

"Sorry Quinn did you say something I was too busy thinking about what happened after you left" Santana smirked.

"Just because I know about you and Rachel doesn't mean I want to know about everything that goes on. Anyway did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah we told Rachel's Dads first, they offered their support so we went to tell my Mom and Dad. They were actually pretty cool with it. My Mom loves Rachel, she gave her a massive hug and I had to separate them before she smothered her. We are having a family meal next Friday, so everything great apart from now we have to have an open door policy" Santana explains.

"I'm happy for you San"

"Are you really, cus I know you have a thing for Rachel"

"I told you I wouldn't try anything, besides since you mentioned the whole idea about Brittany I cant seem to get it out of my head"

"Good because I didn't want to kick your ass" Santana says.

"Who says I wouldn't kick yours" Quinn counters.

"Me"

"I thought your girlfriend was all about anti-violence, she wouldn't be happy if you hurt me"

"Whatever" Santana mumbles.

"I was only joking but it seems Rachel has that leash tighter than I thought"

"Yey are we allowed to talk about you and Rachel now San?" Brittany asks appearing out of nowhere.

"What! You told Brittany?" Quinn asks.

"She didn't have too, you'd have to be stupid if you didn't notice the looks they were giving each other. S either wanted to kiss Rachel or eat her and I don't think San is a candy bull"

"Candy bull?"

"I think she means cannibal" Santana explains to Quinn.

"Hey Rachie" Brittany yells grabbing the shorter girl's arm as she tries to walk passed the cheerleaders.

"Hello Brittany, Quinn, Santana" Rachel greets.

"We were just talking about you and Santana"

"What about Santana and I?"

"That your dating silly" Brittany replies.

Rachel shoots a look in Santana's direction.

"Don't look at me she guessed, you need to stop being so obvious when you're ogling me"

"Actually San you're the one always checking out Rachel's legs in glee club" Brittany says.

"That's not my fault its those damn short skirts she wears"

"Brittany, Santana and I aren't ready for the school to know yet so you have to promise me to keep quiet about this"

"Okay, I promise"

"Thanks B. I think we should celebrate the fact that my best friends know about my girlfriend by all four of us going to Breadstix on Friday night"

"You mean like a double date?" Brittany asks.

"That's up to Q"

"Would you like to be my date Quinn?"

"I would love to, how about I walk you to class" Quinn says.

Brittany takes Quinn's hand in hers as they walk down the hallway.

"That was nice of you" Rachel says.

"What can I say I'm such a nice and selfless person"

"Are you sure that you weren't trying to direct Quinn's attention away from me"

"I was just trying to give them the little push they needed and obviously if that makes Quinn forget about you then I'll be quite happy with that result"

"So technically it results in you getting what you want, that's not very selfless"

"You of all people should know that I get what I want. Quinn can have Brittany because if I remember correctly you are mine"

Santana had never been so grateful for an empty hallway as pushed Rachel against the lockers and crashed their lips together.

* * *

_A/N Thanks to xphrnzrjh for giving me yet another great prompt, I feel like I could have taken it further but this is what it came out as. I didn't know whether to make Quinn react badly to the news about Santana and Rachel but I went for nice Quin instead._

_Thanks to everyone that has left a review, I welcome any prompts and I do have ideas for another four one-shots, so the ideas are rolling although I do struggle to come up with names for them._

_I haven't seen any of season four since I live in England, I'm trying to stay away from spoilers but unfortunately thanks to twitter and FF I do have an idea what is going on. We are normally two days behind you so it was easy to avoid but the tv channel has decided that it didn't want a break like you do in America, so we have to wait until January. I just wanted to mention it so you know that's why anything that happens in season four won't be mentioned in my one-shots._

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young_


	16. Three Hundred And Sixty Five Days

**Three Hundred And Sixty Five Days**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: When Rachel get some bad news, Santana is there to help her get through it.

* * *

The rest of the conversation turns into a blur, I can't help but linger on those two little words.

Brain tumour.

I can hear the doctor talking to me but I can't make out the words he's saying there are too many thoughts circling around in my dysfunctional brain.

"Miss Berry"

"How long?"

It was the only thing I could think of asking, even though I wasn't sure If I wanted to know the answer.

"How long do I have to live?" I ask him.

"A year at the most" he replies.

A year, three hundred and sixty five days and everything I know will be gone. When I was in high school I was wishing the days to go by, all I thought about was moving to New York and singing on Broadway. The days always dragged and a year felt like a life time, but now knowing that its all the time I have left it feels like nothing.

"There is the option of surgery, there is only a minute possibility that it would result in full recovery but it will most likely just prolong the inevitable for another year or so"

"I need time to think, I just….I need time to process it all."

"That is fine Miss Berry but if you chose to take the surgery, you need to tell me sooner rather than later"

"Thank you Doctor Young" I say grabbing my purse and making my way out of his office.

I couldn't go home straight away. Santana would be there, how was I suppose to tell her that I was dying. I can't even think about how this will affect her, she acts as if she's tough and that nothing bothers her but in reality she is just really good at hiding her emotions and once you break down her walls you realise how venerable she actually is. I was grateful that she allowed me to see that side of her, not many people had.

I take a seat on a bench in the local park. I watch a family enjoying the sunshine, two children are running around laughing with not a care in the world. I feel a small pain in my chest knowing that I'll never have that. I often thought about how our future would turn out, I could easily picture Santana and I in the very same park watching as our children run around.

I tear my gaze away from the scene before me and turn my attention to the other side of the park. This time I notice an old couple sat on a bench identical to the one that I'm sitting on. They are sat in a warm embrace, holding each other's hands and look completely and utterly in love.

I thought coming to the park would help to take my mind off my impending death, but it just keeps reminding me of what I'm going to be missing out on once I've gone. My mind wonders back to Santana, we have so much to talk about when I get home. Deciding that there is no point in putting it off any longer, I get up from the bench and begin my walk home.

* * *

I turn the key in the keyhole and slowly open the door, I could hear the sound of the television coming from the living room. I close the door, hang up my jacket and place my bag on the side. I knew I was trying to postpone what was about to happen, I had slowly built my way up to telling her but being in our home with her only a few feet away was making me want to change my mind. I could easily grab my jacket and run back out of the front door.

"Is that you babe?" Santana calls out.

"Yes, who else would it be? You'd be useless if I was a burglar" I reply walking into the living room finding Santana on the couch watching reruns of America's Next Top Model, just as I left her this morning.

"Well Quinn and Kurt both have keys and they just walk in whenever the hell they want. So how was the doctors appointment, everything okay?"

I wasn't planning on telling Santana about seeing Dr Young, I didn't want to worry her but she found the letter confirming my appointment.

"Not really" I reply.

"I thought you said it was nothing to worry about and that it was just a check up" Santana says.

I take a seat next to her on the couch.

"I lied. I started getting really bad headaches and then a couple of weeks ago at rehearsals I got nauseous and started to feel dizzy. I thought It could be stress or a result of over doing things but I went to the doctors just in case. They did a couple of test and I had to go back today to find out the results"

"What did they say?"

I took a deep breath, took one of her hands in mine and look at her in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I have a brain tumour"

"What?" It came out as barely a whisper.

"You said there was nothing to worry about, it was only a check up"

"I know. I'm sorry for lying, I didn't want to worry you" I say.

She doesn't say anything but I feel the grip on my hand get tighter.

"The doctor says I have a year at the most"

"I don't want to hear this" Santana says letting go of my hand and getting up from the couch.

"Santana please"

"I can't. My mind just won't understand. I just can't, I" the rest of her sentence is cut off by sobs as thick tears ran down her face.

I jump off the couch and walk over to her, I wipe away a stray tear that has made it's way to the end of her cheek.

"I can't lose you" she sniffs.

"There is nothing you or I can do"

She disentangles herself from my embrace and walks over to the couch, throwing cushions out of the way.

"What are you doing?" I asks.

"I'm trying to find my phone, I need to call my Dad. He's a doctor he'll know what to do, he'll know how to make you better" She replies continuing her search.

"Santana I just saw a doctor, he told me that there was nothing that could be done. It's inevitable"

"Well that doctor is full of shit, where the fuck is my phone?" Santana yells.

"San please I know it's hard but you have to listen to me, you need to accept the fact that I'm going to die"

"No I don't. How can you say that and how are you so calm about this"

"I'm not, I'm terrified but it's out of my control" I tell her.

"There must be something they can do, isn't there some sort of treatment or an operation?"

"They can operate but it's unlikely I would make a full recovery, it will most likely extend my life for another year. I told the doctor that I needed to think about it"

"What is there to think about, call him and tell him you want it" Santana says.

"It's not that simple"

"You could be cured or at least get to be here with me for another year how is that not simple?"

"We don't know how ill I could become, what if I'm suffering do you really want to make me endure that for two years" I say.

"Exactly we don't know how ill you could get, you might be fine and we could spend even more time together. I don't understand why you don't want to try everything possible to keep you alive for as long as possible"

"Can we not talk about this now, I'm starting to get a headache" I say rubbing my temples.

Santana sighs and I can see her expression soften.

"Why don't you go and lie down in bed and I'll bring you some aspirin"

"Okay"

I walk into our bedroom and make my way over to the chest of drawers, I pull out a pair of sweat pants and one of Santana's old college t-shirts. I quickly change into the comfy clothing and get into bed.

"Hey, I made you some camomile tea" Santana says putting the cup on the bedside table. She then takes a bottle of aspirin and pours two pills into her hand before handing them to me.

"Thanks"

I sit up and swallow the pills with a sip of tea, Santana walks around the bed and slides in next o me.

"Why are you getting in bed? I thought you're suppose to be working this afternoon" I say laying back down and turning on my side to face Santana.

"I am, but I called whilst I was making your tea and asked for the day off. I didn't want you to be alone,"

"You didn't have to do that, I'll probably just sleep all day"

"I could do with a day off and spending the whole day cuddling in bed with you sounds absolutely perfect"

I shuffle closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and resting my head on her chest. I can hear the slow rhythm of her heart beating, it's soothing and helps me to fall asleep.

* * *

It has been a week since my appointment with Dr Young. Seven days since I was told that I had a tumour in my brain, that only leaves me with three hundred and fifty eight days left. I have decided not to feel sorry for myself, I have come to terms with the fact that this is my fate and I don't want to waste any of the time I have left.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

I'm currently sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, a pen and a pad of paper.

"I am writing a list of what I want to achieve before I die, If I only have a small amount of time left then I want to make the most of it"

I notice that Santana instantly looks uncomfortable, it's something I have noticed over the past week. Whenever I talk about the tumour or the fact I'm going to die she gets unnerved and tries to change the subject.

"Tim called he wants to know when you're going back to rehearsals" she says.

"I'll call him later and ask him to meet up, I'm going to tell him I can no longer do the play. It shouldn't be too much of an incontinence as my understudy has taken over for the past week."

I had recently been rehearsing a part in a small play, I hadn't told the director about my condition yet, I had taken the last week off stating that I was sick. I had told my family and friends about the tumour, I told them the day after my diagnosis, Santana had come with me but she just stayed quiet and held my hand.

"So you're not doing the play anymore, I thought you were really excited about it"

"I was but rehearsals are tiring especially in my condition, you need to realise that eventually I'm going to become very ill and there will be certain things I won't be able to do any more. That is why I'm creating a list of things I want to achieve before I can no longer do them. I have ignored it the last week, I was trying to give you some time to come to terms with it but eventually you're going to have to accept the fact that I will die" I say.

"How can you say that? How can you expect me to be okay with this."

"I'm not asking you to be okay with it, I want you to at least acknowledge the fact that I have a brain tumour and to stop ignoring me whenever I mention it"

"I know okay, I know you have a brain tumour and I know you're going to die and yeah I ignore it. Do you know why, because it scares the fucking shit out of me. I pretend that none of this is happening because that is the only way I can deal with it" Santana shouts.

It's normally quite a scary thing to hear Santana raises her voice but I was actually quite relieved. I know she's not angry, it's just the way she releases her feelings and for the first time in a week I know exactly what she is feeling.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled, you know I'm not the best at talking about my feelings, sometimes my emotions just build up and come out as rage I can't help it"

"I know, I remember at the coffee shop when they gave me regular milk instead of soy. I think that barista almost wet himself when Snix made an appearance" I laugh.

Santana joins in and just like that the tension that was in the room vanishes.

"What about that time when that guy yelled something during one of your performances, I would have ended his ability to procreate if that security guy hadn't dragged me away" Santana says.

"That was not one of your finest moments, I was so embarrassed when I had to excuse myself afterwards so I could go and find my girlfriend that was escorted off the premises"

"Hey I'm not the only one that has a irritable side, remember when you tried to get that waiter fired at Romano's"

"That was because he kept staring at your cleavage rather than doing his job, although you were also partly to blame for wearing such a revealing dress"

"You said you liked that dress and I seem to recall you were admiring the view yourself" Santana smirks.

"I'm allowed, as your girlfriend I have the right to stare at your chest whenever I want"

"Would you like me to take my t-shirt off so you can have a proper look?"

"Maybe later, I want to finish writing my list"

"So what have you written down already?" Santana asks.

"I originally wrote down sing on a Broadway stage and record an album but then I realised I have to be more realistic. They were things I wanted to do before I got the tumour and are no longer possible so I made a new list starting with get a tattoo"

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah, I want something eloquent. I have always wanted one but I was a little worried about it being painful but I think I'm ready for it now"

"Okay, that's simple enough. What else?"

"I want to have breakfast at Tiffany's"

"So you want us to get coffee and pastries and eat them outside a jewellery store"

"Yes" I say.

"Okay just checking" Santana replies.

"I also want to walk to the top of the Statue of Liberty, ice skate at Rockefeller Centre at night and that's all I've got so far. It's strange really I have lived in New York for seven years and I haven't done any of these things"

"Haven't you got anything that doesn't involve that much energy, like a picnic in Central Park or flying to California and relaxing on a beach."

"A picnic in Central Park I like that idea" I say adding it the list.

"I not sure about California, I'm not sure about flying besides we don't want to spend that much money. I'm trying to save for the upcoming hospital bills"

"Hey don't worry about all that stuff, I'll sort it out"

"I don't want to leave you will a load of debt when I'm gone" I tell her.

"Trust me, I can take care of it"

I want to argue back and tell her that I can take care of it myself but I know that it makes her feel better when she's in control of things. She likes to feel like she's needed which is one of the mains reasons we work. I like to be taken care of and she loves to look after to me. Don't get me wrong, there is the odd time when Santana need to be looked after and I enjoy being the one to comfort her.

* * *

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Santana asks.

Ever since I had shown Santana my list she promised that every weekend or day off she had, would be spent fulfilling my wish list. The first thing we crossed of the list was my tattoo, we looked around and eventually found a small shop that both Santana and I were satisfied had a good reputation.

I got a delicate golden star with the word Estrella scripted underneath on my wrist. Stars had always been my thing, they were always a metaphor for the star I was going to be and Estrella was the affectionate name Santana had given to me when she first found out about my star obsession.

Once we left the tattoo parlour, we walked to Central Park and had lunch underneath the trees. It was a warm day with the sun was shining over us. It felt nice to be able relax and spend sometime being together without worrying about what's coming next, everything was perfect.

Last weekend we went and had breakfast outside of Tiffany's and then spent the afternoon on Liberty Island. We walked all the way to the top of the Statue of Liberty and took in the magnificent views.

This morning Santana had woken me up and told me that she had a surprise for me, I could tell by the big grin on her face that she was excited about what she had planned.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I ask.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it"

"You told me about all the other places we visited"

"This is a bit more special now stop asking me questions, the sooner we leave the sooner you'll find out where we're going"

We are in the car for half an hour before we pull up outside a small building with the sign Pro Recordings hanging above it.

"I can't afford a full album but you can at least record a few songs" Santana says.

"Oh my God Santana this is amazing but we can't spend that much money"

"Don't worry about that, I've got it sorted besides I have already paid the deposit so you have to do it"

"I love you so much" I tell her, I lean over and giver her a quick kiss.

"I love you too, now lets go and make you a superestrella"

We walk through the doors of Pro Recordings and are greeted by a tall, well dressed man who walks out of his office.

"Hello ladies. My name Is George, welcome to Pro Records"

"Hello George, I'm Rachel Berry and this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez"

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Do you have an appointment?" George asks.

"Yeah it's under Berry" Santana says.

"Okay, If you want to join me in my office I'll get you up on the system"

We follow George into his office, we take a seat across from his desk whilst he sits in his large black, leather chair. He types a couple of words into his Apple Mac and clicks the mouse a couple of times.

"Here we are Rachel Berry at 11am, you have requested the silver package which entitles you to two hours of studio time to record two songs. All the backing tracks are already pre-recorded, we just need to record your vocals. So are you both recording or is it just you Rachel?" George asks.

"It's just Rachel" Santana replies.

"Can we both record?" I ask.

"If you want to, then that's fine by me" George says.

"Please San, will you sing with me?"

"Rach, this is suppose to be about you"

"Exactly, I want you to sing with me so you can't say no"

"Fine but only one song and I get final say on which one"

"Deal" I beam.

"Here is the songbook all you need to do is pick out two songs and then we can get started"

George hands me the songbook, which is in alphabetical order by Artist. I quickly skim through the first couple of pages, I can hear George and Santana discussing something in the background.

"I have my first song" I announce.

"That was fast your only on the letter B"

"Oh god" Santana mutters.

"Barbra Streisand's Don't Rain On My Parade"

"So are you a big musicals fan?" George asks.

"Please can you just keep looking at songs we don't have enough time to listen to you talk in detail about how Barbra Streisand changed your life"

"To answer your question George, yes I am a big musicals fan. Santana just doesn't appreciate the talent that is Barbra Streisand."

I see Santana roll her eyes but I ignore her and continue flicking through the songbook.

"I think I have found the perfect song for us to sing, Whitney Houston's So Emotional. She is one of the few musical icons we have in common and I think we both agree that it's a great song."

"It is a great song and I'm down with a bit of Whitney" Santana says.

"Okay, so now that we have our songs we can make our way to the recording booth" George smiles.

I had never been in a recording booth before, recording my own album had been on my wish list since I was ten years old but after I got my diagnosis I thought It would never happen. It might not exactly be recording my own album but Santana had managed to find a way for me to be in a recording booth, creating my own song. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me.

It was actually a lot of fun recording the songs, I can imagine that recording a full professional album would be exhausting having make sure that everything was perfect within a time scale but we could just have fun with it.

"Can we play it again?" I asks.

We had already listened to the songs twice already on the drive home but I loved listening to both of our voices mixing together.

* * *

"San we are going the wrong way, Rockefeller Centre is back that way"

"Don't worry we're going the right way, I have another surprise for you first"

I was excited now, it had been over a week since Santana had last surprised me with the recording session. We just had dinner at an amazing restaurant and were going to finish the night by ice skating at Rockefeller Centre. I rack my brain trying to think what her surprise could be but before I could come up with an answer the cab pulls up outside a dark alley way.

My first reaction is to slightly panic, It didn't look like the kind of place that was safe to stop but Santana paid the fare and thanked the driver.

She holds the door open for me and helps me out of the vehicle, she takes hold of my hand and leads me down the dark alleyway.

"San this doesn't look very safe" I voice my concern.

"Trust me, it will be worth it"

I didn't question it any further, I trust Santana with my life so if she says that it's safe to walk down a dark alley way at night then I trust her judgement. She stops when we reach a door on the side of one of the buildings. Santana reaches for the old rusty handle and jiggles it a bit, it takes a couple of tries but it eventually opens.

"Come on" She says taking a step inside the building.

"Santana what are you doing, this is trespassing which is illegal" I whisper, she doesn't listen she keeps on walking, not wanting to be left alone in the dark alley way I follow her.

I find her standing in a large room, I make my way over to her but after a couple of steps I realise we are actually standing on a stage.

"I know it's not the Gershwin but it's still a Broadway stage and you're going to sing on it"

"What are you talking about I can't sing we need to go, you just broke into a theatre."

"You don't have get arrested on your list by any chance do you? You know just in case"

"Santana!"

"Relax I paid the security guy to leave the back door open, we have about twenty minutes before he comes back to lock up."

"That's very unprofessional of him" I point out.

"He's getting paid less than four bucks an hour so every dollar counts besides I told him about your situation and your list and he said I was very romantic" Santana smirks.

"You looking pretty smug, I bet your very pleased with yourself and your romantic gesture"

"Yes I am. I love you and I love showing you that I do"

"I love you too"

We share a quick sweet kiss, when we pull apart Santana starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a seat in the audience so I can watch my girlfriend's Broadway debut"

She walks down the set of stairs at the end of the stage and takes a seat in the middle of the front row.

"We still have eighteen minutes left so if you just sing one or two songs we could have some hot Broadway stage sex" she smirks.

"All those romantic points you gained before, you just lost them"

We didn't get chance to have hot Broadway stage sex, once I started to sing on that stage I couldn't stop. I sang as many show tunes as I possible could, I even got Santana to join me in a rendition of Take Me Or Leave Me.

Eventually we had to leave before Gus the security guard came back to lock up, we walked from the theatre to Rockefeller Centre where we spent the rest of the night ice skating.

I was pretty tired by the time we got back to the apartment, I went straight to our bedroom and collapse on the bed. It didn't take long for Santana to join me under the covers.

"So did you have a good day?"

"Yes, I can add it to the most amazing days you have given me this past month"

"So what's next on your list?" Santana asks.

"I want to go and see Dr Young"

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" she starts to panic.

"Yes everything is fine. The last few weeks have been amazing, you have been amazing and It made me realise that if there Is a chance for me to spend as much time as possible with you then I have to take it. I want to talk to Dr Young to see if it possible to still have the surgery"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"We'll call him tomorrow and see if we can get an appointment" Santana says.

She pulls me closer to her and kisses my forehead, I quickly fall asleep wrapped in the safety of her arms.

* * *

Come on stupid fucking god damn lights, they have been stuck on red for what feels like forever. I had left the office as early as I could, Rachel had her appointment today with Dr Young but I couldn't make it since we were too busy, I did however manage to get the afternoon off. The lights finally change and I try to make it back to the apartment as quickly as I could.

"Rach, you here?" I yell as I come through the door.

"I'm in the living room"

"So how did it go?" I ask dropping my bag on the floor and sit facing her on the couch.

"Since it has been just over a month since my diagnosis I had to have another scan. The said that the tumour had slightly grown but not enough that they couldn't operate."

"So you can have the surgery, that's great baby. So now do we just have to wait for an appointment at the hospital?"

"Actually there was an opening next week, so I have been scheduled in for next Wednesday. Dr Young said I was really lucky, sometimes it can take weeks to get a surgery slot"

"Well maybe that's a good sign, you know like it's meant to be" I say.

"Do you really believe all that?"

"If it makes you better, I'd believe in anything. So we have a free afternoon what would you like to do?"

"Can we just stay here and cuddle up in front of the tv?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, let me go and change into some comfier clothes and I'll call work and tell them I can't come in next Wednesday"

I call work first so I can get it over with, Kim my boss wasn't too happy at first but when you tell someone that your girlfriend is having major surgery it's a bit hard for them to say no. I put my cell phone on charge on the bedside table. I don't want anything to interrupt my time alone with Rachel, If anyone wants me they will have to wait.

I quickly change into a t-shirt and sweat pants and grab the spare blanket out of the wardrobe. I walk back into the living room and slip behind Rachel on the couch, pulling the blanket over us.

* * *

I wasn't surprised when I woke up first, Rachel was going in for her operation this morning. We had spent last night talking in bed, we talked about what we were going to do once she's recovered from the operation. I had finally convinced her to take the trip to California, I told her she would feel better relaxing on a beach rather in a busy New York City.

Rachel had soon drifted off to sleep but I had struggled, I admit I am slightly worried about the surgery but I'm trying not to let it show for Rachel's sake. I did manage to get a few hour of sleep, I untangle myself from Rachel's arms and quickly change into the discarded clothes from last night.

I make a pot of coffee, it was unusual being awake before Rachel was. The apartment seems quiet, I don't like it.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to appear in the kitchen wearing my old college t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I wish I could have some coffee"

"I'm sorry no food or drink before the operation, doctor's orders" I say.

"Yes I know, no need to rub it in with your large mug of hot,steaming, delicious coffee. I'm going to have a shower before my Dads get here"

Before long both Hiram and Leroy arrive and we are heading to the hospital. I help Rachel get into her hospital gown and sit her on the bed. The doctor and nurses appear and say that they are ready for her.

"I'll be here waiting for you okay. I love you"

"I love you too" she replies.

We share a quick kiss before she is wheeled away.

It's been a good few hours since Rachel has been in surgery, I was sitting with Hiram and Leroy in the waiting room. I had drunk at least four cups of crappy vending machine coffee. I wasn't even that thirsty, it was just something to kept my mind occupied. I didn't really like hospitals, I don't know anybody that does, even my Dad doesn't like them and he's a doctor. I think it's because they represent bad things happening, I know there are a lot of people who owe their life to hospitals and the people that work here but to me they always seemed rather depressing.

The doors finally open and a surgeon walks out.

"Mr and Mr Berry?" he asks.

"Yes, where's Rachel is she okay?" Leroy asks.

"I'm sorry, Rachel didn't survive the surgery. There was always a possibly that she might not make it through Miss Berry was aware of this when she signed the paperwork"

I think I'm going to be sick, I run to the nearest bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I slide down against the wall, I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head of them. The tears fall thick and fast when I finally realise that she's gone and she's never coming back.

I'm so angry at her why didn't she tell me that there was a chance that she could die, this was supposed to be our chance to extend her life, to give us another year together not end it earlier. I would never have let her go through with it if I had known, she's so stupid and now she's gone.

I sit in the bathroom for another ten minutes or so trying to gather myself together. I had left Hiram and Leroy in the waiting room and should get back to them.

I find them sat in the corner of the waiting room, Leroy had Hiram wrapped in his arms.

"Santana"

The both stood up and wrapped me in their arms.

"Come on we'll take you home, there is nothing we can do here" Leroy says.

It's a quiet drive back to the apartment, they promise to call me tomorrow as I get out of the car. I open the apartment door and throw my keys onto the side. I don't know what to do with myself.

I make my way into our bedroom, the bed was still freshly made by Rachel this morning. My old college t-shirt was neatly folded up and placed on her pillow.

I kick off my jeans and pull the top I'm wearing off over my head. I slip on the NYU t-shirt, I haven't worn it in years. It had been a firm favourite of Rachel's ever since she stole it one night she had stayed over in my dorm room in college.

The shirt smells like her, I lay down in the bed which also is filled with Rachel's scent. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_A/N Sorry it' been a while and sorry for the sad one-shot but look on the bright side I only killed one of them this time. Also I have no medical knowledge so I'm sorry if anything is wrong._

_Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapter, they are much appreciated and thank you to xphrnzrjh for your helpful advice._

_There is now a continuation of this one-shot in my Christmas circumstances._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Live_Young_


	17. Ransom

Ransom

By LiveYoungDieFast

* * *

Leroy Berry straightens up his tie and gives himself one last look in the mirror whilst he waits for his husband to come downstairs. They had been invited to a very prestigious cocktail party and Hiram always liked to look his best.

"You look good Dad" Rachel says as she enters the living room.

"Thanks sweetie, are you sure you're going to be alright on your own. I feel bad that we had plans and now we're going out and leaving you."

"It's fine Dad. I know how important tonight is for you, so go and have fun. I am capable of being on my own for a couple of hours"

"I know but I'm your father, I'm supposed to worry" Leroy says before placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Okay I'm ready" Hiram announces as enters the living room.

"Wonderful, Hiram you're looking very handsome in that suit."

"Thank you Leroy." Hiram blushes.

"Don't forget we both have our cell phones if you need us" Leroy tells Rachel.

They both say goodbye to their daughter and give her a kiss on the top of her head. They make their way to the door and with a last "Don't wait up" yelled by Hiram they leave the house.

Rachel laughs at her father's antics. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to spend tonight with them but when they got a last minute invite to an exclusive Fabray party she didn't have the heart to tell them not to go.

Instead she settles for a nice quiet evening on her own and occupies herself by fixing up a quick snack before getting lost in a couple of hours of mindless television. She soon starts to feel tired so she turns off the tv and heads upstairs to her childhood bedroom.

She quickly changes into some comfy pyjamas and gets into bed, she flicks off the bedside light and drifts off to sleep.

This is it the day she has been waiting for all of her life, she had finally been nominated for a Tony award. Her category was up next and she had been deemed the favourite, she watches as the host stands on the stage and opens up the envelope.

"The winner is-"

Rachel is woken from her dream when she feels a hand cover her mouth, her eyes snap open and she is faced by a dark figure standing over her.

"Don't make a sound. This will go a lot easier if you just co-operate, now I'm going to remove my hand and I want you to stay silent"

The figure slowly removes their hand from Rachel's mouth and takes a small step back away from the bed. Rachel can see the person more clearly now, there standing before her was a girl roughly the same age as her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rachel asks,

"Didn't I tell you not to speak, jesus can't you follow one simple instruction"

"I simply want to know what your intentions are, you are an intruder in my home and I deserve to know what you want at least"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Now get changed unless you want to go like that"

"Go? Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you. I suggest you leave now, before I call the police" Rachel says.

"Oh yeah what you going to call them with, I took your cell phone. You need to quickly realise that I'm the one in charge here, you have two options the easy way or the hard way. The easy way consists of you co-operating by getting in the car quietly with me or there's the hard way where I knock your ass out and put you in the trunk."

"This is absurd, you can't just come into my house and tell me what to do"

"I guess you choose the hard way then" Santana says stepping closer to the bed. She pulls out a small bottle and a white cloth from her pocket. She pours a small amount of the liquid onto the cloth and turns towards Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks panic evident in her voice.

"Just relax"

Santana grabs the back of Rachel's head and covers her mouth with the white cloth. Rachel does her best to escape from the grip of the strong Latina but the more she struggles the faster she can feel herself slowly slipping out of conciseness.

* * *

Rachel can hear the sound of music, not the award winning musical but a gentle beat that sounds far away but is gradually getting closer. As the music starts to get louder, she slowly opens her eyes. When they are fully open she is hit with a wave of dizziness, it feels as if the world is quickly moving past her. It takes her a few seconds to realise that she is actually leaning against a car window.

She gradually begins to get her bearings and shifts her body so she can see the person in the driver's seat.

"Good morning sunshine. Don't worry the effects will wear off soon, there is a bottle of water by your feet, it should help"

Rachel clumsily reaches for the bottle of water and takes a long sip, she hadn't realised how thirsty she actually was.

"You okay?" the Latina asks.

"Some stranger broke into my house, drugged me and then kidnapped me. Do you think I'm okay?" Rachel retorts.

"Apart from being a pain in the ass you seem just fine to me. This is your fault anyway I gave you the chance to come quietly but no you couldn't just do what I asked."

"I'm sorry that I didn't just jump into the car with a woman I barley know, I'm not stupid my Dads told me all about stranger danger"

Santana burst out laughing.

"Stanger danger, what are you eight? Look apart from the whole taking you against your will thing, I have been nothing but nice to you"

Rachel sends her a look.

"What? At least I didn't put you in the trunk, believe it or not I am a nice person"

"Nice people don't drug and kidnap other people"

"Yeah well sometimes nice people have to do some not so nice things"

"Who are you?" Rachel asks.

"You don't need to know anything about me, I however know all about you. Rachel Berry aged nineteen, you live with your fathers Leroy and Hiram Berry in the upper east side of Manhattan"

"What do you want with me?"

"I'll explain everything soon, I promise"

"Where are we going?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Santana asks.

"If you don't ask questions then you'll never find out any answers"

"Well no shit. Can you please just be quiet until we get there or do I have to get the chloroform out again?"

"I'll stay quiet, I actually have a headache from the last time you knocked me out" Rachel replies.

"We'll be there soon and then I'll get you some aspirin"

Santana was true to her word, around fifteen minutes later she pulled up to an apartment block in a neighbourhood that Rachel instantly got a bad vibe from.

"Do I really have to tell you to stay quiet again or are you going to follow my instructions this time?"

Rachel glances out of the window, there were a few sketchy people hanging around on the opposite side of the street. She still didn't know what this girl wanted with her but for some reason she knew she would be safer with the Latina rather than being by herself in a neighbourhood like this.

"Stay there while I get the bag out of the back"

Rachel watches as Santana gets out of the car, it then dawns on her that she was still in her pyjamas. Thankfully her pyjama pants where plain blue and could be mistaken for sweat pants, but her t-shirt had a large cartoon rabbit printed on it. She cringed at the thought of Santana seeing her like this and she definitely didn't want the large group of people across the street to see her dressed like this.

The car door opens next to her, making her jump.

"Here you can put this on" Santana says holding out the jacket she was wearing earlier.

"Thanks"

Rachel quickly slips the jacket on and zips it up hiding the rabbit beneath it.

"Come on, stay close to me"

Rachel cautiously steps out of the car and shuts the door behind her, she follows closely behind Santana as they make their way to the main door of the apartment block.

"Hey Mama, why don't you come over here a minute" one of the guys shouts.

"Hey asshole, why don't you go fuck yourself" Santana yells back.

She quickly types in the number code on the door and pushes Rachel inside. They take the stairs to the top floor and enter the apartment at the end of the hallway.

As soon as Santana shuts the door she locks it by the multiple locks. When she turns around she notices that Rachel was standing in the middle of the tiny apartment.

"You can sit down if you want" Santana says gesturing towards the bed.

Rachel takes a tentative step towards the bed before sitting down.

Santana follows her over to the bed and places the duffle bag next to Rachel.

"I grabbed some clothes for you out of your wardrobe, I hope they're okay because you had some fucking ugly sweaters"

"Why do I need so many clothes, how long am I going to be here?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. Listen you're probably still groggy from the chloroform and it's like two in the morning, why don't you get some sleep and we can talk in the morning. You can take the bed, I'm going to get changed and then I'll crash on the couch."

Santana quickly roots through her own duffel bag and grabs a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before entering the small bathroom.

Rachel takes a quick look around the apartment it consists of two rooms that where open plan. She could see from her position on the bed into the kitchen and on the opposite side of the room under a small window was a couch.

She places her duffle bag on the floor next the bed and takes off Santana's jacket. She is about to place it over the arm of the couch when she feels something in the pocket. Curious, she unzips the pocket and pulls out a small black wallet. Dropping the jacket on the couch she opens the wallet and begins searching it. She finds a driver's licence that is registered to a Santana Lopez.

Hearing movement in the bathroom Rachel quickly closes the wallet and shoves it back inside the jacket pocket, just as Santana exits the bathroom.

"I was just returning your jacket, thank you for letting me borrow it"

"No problem, I guess I'll see you in the morning"

Santana makes her way over to the couch and grabs the blanket and pillow she left out.

"Just so you know, all the doors and windows are locked but even if they weren't I wouldn't recommend you wandering these streets at night on your own" Santana says before lying on the couch She pulls the blanket over herself and tries to makes herself as comfortable as possible on a couch.

* * *

When Rachel wakes up, she is unaware of where she is. She slowly sits up and takes a look around the room, when she notices the girl sleeping on the couch everything that happened last night comes flooding back. She was hoping it was all a dream, a very vivid and distressing dream but a dream none the less.

She's unsure of what to do with herself, normally she would have a very strict morning routine. She contemplates getting up and making some coffee but she feels like an intruder in somebody else's home. Ironic really since a few hours ago that's exactly what the Latina was to her.

She doesn't know why she is in this predicament but she is hoping that she will find out very soon, in the meantime she is going to try and take back some control, starting by getting herself some coffee.

Rachel attempts to get out of the bed as quietly as possible as not to wake the Latina.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to make some coffee, I'm sorry I thought you were asleep"

"I've been awake for a while, this couch is fucking uncomfortable but it was too cold to get up. I'll make the coffee, I don't have a coffee machine and the kettle is a bit temperamental."

Santana pulls the blanket back and swings her legs over the side of the couch. She raises her arms above her head and stretches out the bad nights sleep from her muscles.

She makes her way over to the small kitchen and plugs the kettle into the socket, she balances the wire on a glass and flicks on the switch.

"You just have to be careful not to knock the wire or it will switch off" Santana explains.

"What is this place?" Rachel asks.

"It's my home, well it's my home at the moment. It's the only thing I can afford that has a month to month contract"

"Why do you need a month to month contract?"

"Jesus your nosey, I don't like staying in the same place for too long. Do you want something to eat? I think I have some eggs"

"No thank you, I'm vegan"

"I have fruit or toast"

"I'm fine with just coffee for now. You know as far as being kidnaped goes this isn't that bad" Rachel says.

"I told you I'm a nice person. I level with you, I have never done this before but I needed money so some guy paid me to hold you hostage for a couple of days. "

"Why? What does he want with me?"

"It has nothing to do with you, it's about your Dads. I keep you hostage here and then he sends your Dads a ransom letter demanding money. Don't worry as soon as your Dads agree to pay, we'll make the exchange and you can go home"

"Who is this guy?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, he found me in a bar and asked me if I wanted to make some quick money."

"So you agreed to take someone against their will, you say you're a good person but that's hard to believe when you are willing to put someone else in danger"

"I have my reasons okay and before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you. I could have kept you hostage in a basement somewhere or I could have tied you up in a lock up but no I bring you to my apartment and let you sleep in my bed whilst I sleep on the world's most uncomfortable couch. So I would count your blessings if I were you"

"I'm grateful that you have been gracious towards me but you just informed me that you're in on a plan to blackmail my fathers"

"It's nothing personal. It's just business"

Neither of them says anything for a while. Once the kettle boils, Santana makes two cups of coffee and hands one to Rachel. The awkward silence is suddenly broken by the ringing of Santana's phone.

"Hello" Santana answers.

"Lopez?"

"Yeah it's me"

"You got the girl?"

"I've got her" Santana says chancing a quick look at Rachel.

"The letter is being sent Friday, it will give the Berry men some time to realise that we're being serious. You'll have to watch the girl until then, if she gives you any attitude don't be afraid to put her in line. I'll get back to you as soon as we know the date and time for the exchange. "

"Okay, Later" Santana says before ending the call.

"Was that the guy?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, he wants your Dads to sweat a little first so he's going to send the letter at the end of the week. Looks likes you'll be staying with me for a little while longer."

"I thought you said I would be able to go home soon"

"I'm sorry, It's out of my control. He's the organ grinder and I'm just the monkey, he's makes the rules and I just follow them. All I have been told is that I have to babysit you until the exchange. Looks like I need to go shopping and buy you some vegan friendly crap"

"Can I come with you?" Rachel asks.

"You're my hostage and you want to go grocery shopping with me? I don't think that's how it works"

"Well do you know what you're looking for?"

"Nope. You'll have to make a list or something" Santana replies.

"What if you bring back the wrong thing?"

"Then it's tough shit. Just make a list, I'm sure I can manage to pick up a few vegetables"

An hour later Santana leaves the apartment with a fully detailed shopping list leaving Rachel on her own in the small apartment. The first thing that she does is to check the doors and windows and unsurprisingly they are locked shut. She also notices that there is no phone anywhere in the apartment. Knowing that she isn't going anywhere for a while, she takes this opportunity to have a proper look around.

There isn't much to see, it's all rather basic. Santana had said that this was her home but it gave no impression of the Latina's personality. There were no photos or any kind of indications of family or friends.

She gives up her search when it becomes clear that she isn't going to find anything. She was still none the wiser about her so called kidnapper, all she knew was her name but she wanted to know more, so when Santana returns Rachel was going to try and get to know her captor.

Even though she didn't find anything out about Santana, Rachel did however found out that the television in the corner worked. With nothing else to do she switched it on and waited for Santana to return.

* * *

Santana returns over an hour later, she had to drive for at least fifteen minutes to find some of the food on Rachel's list. She should have known that the stores in this neighbourhood wouldn't stock that type of food.

She kicks the door shut with her foot and puts the bags on the counter in the kitchen. She walks back over to the door and makes sure she securely locks it before hiding the key back in her jeans pocket.

Hearing the television she decides to quickly check on Rachel. She finds her asleep on the bed, she looks peaceful. Not wanting to disturb the small brunette, Santana turns of the tv and goes back into the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

Rachel's sleep is disturbed by a ringing, she realises that it's the ringing of a cell phone when she hears Santana's voice.

"Hola Mami"

"Mija, It has been too long"

"I know, I'm sorry but I have been busy working"

"You got a job?"

"Yeah, I work at a music lounge. I waitress there and they let me sing a couple of nights a week" Santana replies

"I'm so proud of you Mija, just remember not to over work yourself"

"I know Mami. How's Papi?"

"He's good but he misses you, we both miss you"

"I miss you too, What about Mari?"

"She's doing okay sweetheart. She would love to see you"

"I promise as soon as I have time I'll come and visit you."

"Okay, well I just wanted to hear your voice, look after yourself Santana. I love you"

"Love you too Mami" Santana says.

The line goes dead and she holds back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Fuck" she whispers.

It has been a long time since she had spoken to either of her parents, it had been even longer since she had actually seen any of her family. She missed them, she missed them a lot.

Rachel could only hear Santana's half of the phone call but she got the gist of the conversation. She felt rude eaves dropping but she was intrigued by the Latina and wanted to know what was going on with her.

She heard Santana get off the couch and head into the bathroom, the shower starts running signalling that Santana won't be returning anytime soon.

Rachel gets off the bed and walks into the kitchen, she was going to make sure that Santana had bought everything off her list.

Once she is satisfied that Santana had bought all the correct items, Rachel decides to go and sit back on the bed and watch the television. She just gets herself comfortable when she notices something on the couch, Santana's cell phone.

She jumps of the bed and grabs the phone off the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Santana asks.

Rachel didn't hear the shower stop or the bathroom door opening because of the sound coming from the television.

"Are you calling the cops? I don't know what you're going to tell them because you don't know where the fuck we are" Santana continues as she takes small steps towards her hostage.

"Santana I-"

"What did you just call me? How do you know my name?"

Santana was stood right in front of Rachel now, her slight tallness becoming obvious as she gets closer to the shorter girl.

"Tell me" she demands.

"I found your wallet in the jacket you leant me"

Santana uses her strength to push Rachel against the wall before gripping the other girls t-shirt with both of her hands.

"What else do you know about me?"

"Nothing, I promise. All I saw was your name and then you came out of the bathroom and made me jump, so I put your wallet back into your jacket pocket" Rachel explains.

"Why couldn't you keep your big nose out? You have fucked everything up"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not supposed to know anything about me, you'll tell the police as soon as we make the exchange. Fuck it wasn't supposed to be this way, all I wanted was the money so then everything would go back to normal" Santana says, slightly loosening her grip on Rachel's t-shirt.

"I won't tell the police your name, I promise"

Santana reinstates her firm grip on t-shirt and looks her straight in the eyes.

"You're damn right you won't. If I hear the slight mention of my name I will kill you. I know where you live remember. I have orders that need you alive but once this exchange is over, then your fair game. You got me? "

Rachel nods her head in response, this is the first time that she has seen another side to the Latina and it scared her.

"Good" Santana says finally letting go of Rachel.

They don't speak to each other for the rest of the day, neither of them wanting to say the first word.

The next morning was just the same, Santana ignored Rachel like she wasn't even there. It was another thing Rachel learned about the Latina, she was just as stubborn as she was. Even though Rachel believed she didn't have any reason to be sorry she decided she would be the bigger man or in this case the bigger woman and apologise to Santana.

"Santana" Rachel says slowly approaching her captor.

"What?" Santana snaps as she looks over the book she was reading from her position on the couch.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Santana doesn't reply, however she lowers her book and rests it on her lap. Rachel assumes that means that Santana is willing to listen to her.

"I wanted to apologise for going into your jacket pocket without permission and for interfering with your personal belongings, it was wrong of me"

"Okay" Santana replies.

"Okay, that's it?"

"What else do you want me to say? That I accept your apology?" Santana asks.

"I want you to apologies to me"

"What the hell do I have to apologise to you for, you're the one that's been snooping around my stuff" Santana yells.

"You manhandled me and threatened to kill me Santana, that's not something to take lightly"

"When are you going to realise that this isn't a game, I'm keeping you hostage for some pretty bad guys and I don't mean shitty comic book bad guys like the joker. I'm talking about dangerous men that would have no problem hurting you or me for that matter. I need this to go as smoothly as possible and so do you if we both want to survive, that means if you are putting either us at risk them I'm going to step in and put you back in your place. I'm putting my ass on the line for you but I am also seconds away from tying you up and locking you in the closet."

"You don't have a closet"

"Oh my god, do you not think before you open your mouth?" Santana asks with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"I have been told that I do that a lot" Rachel replies, relieved that the Latina seems to have lost some of her anger.

"Your mouth could get you into trouble someday"

"What more trouble could I be in? I'm already being held against my will but to be fair as far as kidnapping goes, this isn't that bad. I am truly sorry Santana for betraying your trust and I know that technically your one of the bad guys but you have treated me with nothing but respect and dignity and for that I am truly grateful."

"I have my reasons for doing this but I told you I'm not a bad person, I want this to be over just as fast as you do. It will be a lot easier if we got along but I must warn you that sometimes I go to the rage place but it's not personal."

"It's okay I can deal with your angry outbursts if you can put up with my slightly annoying tendencies" Rachel says.

"Slightly annoying, now there's an understatement. I have only known you for three days and I've already threatened to kill you"

"I thought you threatened to kill me because I found out personal information about you not because I was annoying"

"It all adds up" Santana shrugs.

* * *

Santana and Rachel hadn't argued since that day, they had actually started to get along rather well. Today was Friday, the day that the ransom letter would be sent to Rachel's fathers. In a way Santana was a little disappointed that Rachel could possibly be leaving her soon. It had been a long time since she last had some company, especially company that she enjoyed spending time with.

"So what do you do back in New York?" Santana asks.

They were currently sat opposite each other with their legs stretched out on the couch sharing a Chinese takeout.

"I'll take that statement as confirmation that we aren't in New York anymore"

"Very observant of you but that would be telling. So what do you do?

"I am currently studying at NYADA"

"What's NYADA?"

"It's the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts" Rachel replies.

"So you're an actor?"

"I want to be, singing is my forte and Broadway is my dream. What about you what so you do back in New York"

"I'm not from New York, I'm from Ohio but to answer your question I don't do anything, other than kidnapping future Broadway stars that is."

"You think I'm a future Broadway star, I'm so happy you believe in me"

"Shut up" Santana laughs and nudges Rachel lightly with her foot.

Once they finish eating Santana stores away the leftovers in the refrigerator. She is just about to close the fridge door when she receives a text from her so called boss.

"Looks like your Dads got the message, they want a photo to prove that we actually have you. Are you ready for your close up?"

"Very funny"

"Here" Santana says handing Rachel a newspaper with today's date on it.

"Stand by that wall and pretend to be all scared and shit, maybe I should slap you about a bit or give you a black eye or something." Santana smirks.

"Can we just get this over with, I feel very uncomfortable knowing that this picture with hurt my fathers in some way"

"Yeah, sorry just stand over there"

Santana quickly takes the photo and sends it back to the number that texted her.

"I really am sorry" she says.

"It's okay Santana, I know you're only doing what you're told"

* * *

It has been a week and Santana still hadn't been contacted about an exchange. Rachel was starting to get worried, her fathers had been informed that she had been taken a week ago yet she was still locked away in an apartment with Santana.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, I would hope that I would be informed if anything had gone wrong. The only reason I can think of to why your still here is if your Dads haven't paid yet. Not to offend you but your Dads love you right?"

"Of course they love me Santana and I'm sure they would have paid as soon as they heard that I was missing. It probably has something to with your boss he's the one that can't be trusted"

"I'll call him but if he's pissed then I have the right to slap you. What? If I get a verbal bitch slap then you deserve a physical one"

"In what world does that make any sense?"

"My world and unfortunately for you Berry, you're living in it"

"Just call him."

"I thought I was the one that's supposed to make the demands." Santana jokes, which doesn't impress Rachel.

"Okay, okay I'm doing it. Jesus sometimes it's like your my girlfriend not my hostage" Santana says, as she dials her boss' number and puts it on loud speaker.

"What?"

"It's Lopez, it's been a week. I just wanted to know what's going on"

"The bitches Dads are fucking around, they're stalling on the payment. They say they can get it but it was going to take some time. I gave them a week, so they have until tomorrow and if I don't have my money by then, then I'll call you with further instructions."

The phone line goes dead.

"Well he's a pleasure to talk to" Rachel says.

"If you think he's nice you should meet my other friends"

"You have friends?" Rachel asks with faux shock.

"Very funny"

"It's not surprising really with your bright personality, I bet you have people queuing around the block to be your friend"

"Have you finished?" Santana asks.

"Yes. You know as weird as it is to say this it feels strange that after tomorrow this will all be over"

"I know, I got used to your small ass being here"

"You'll be there tomorrow won't you, to make sure everything goes okay?"

"Of course I will"

Santana has trouble sleeping, she keeps thinking about the exchange and the small brunette sleeping next to her in the bed. She was reluctant at first to sleep next to Rachel but after many nights sleeping on that uncomfortable couch she had no choice but to give in. Santana eventually manages to fall asleep and when she wakes up for the second time she knows that it's morning because of the small stream of light peering through the curtains. She picks up her cell phone to check the time and notices that she has a text, they finally had a time for the exchange.

"Rachel, are you awake?" she asks.

"Yes"

Santana isn't surprised by that response, she has spent so much time with the other girl that she had got to know a lot about the other girl including her sleeping pattern.

"The exchange is going to take place at twelve, you get to go home soon and I get my apartment back"

"Whatever, you know you're going to miss me" Rachel says turning over in the bed, accidently brushing her bare legs against Santana's.

Rachel had taken to sleeping in the world's shortest shorts and tank top, at first it wasn't a problem for Santana that is until they started sharing a bed. Rachel moved a lot when she slept and a lot of the time she managed to manoeuvre herself on to Santana's side of the bed.

The other morning she woke up with Rachel practically draped over half of her body which resulted in Santana having to take a very long and very cold shower. It had been a long time since she had been that intimate with anyone and having Rachel that close really wasn't helping.

"We better get your stuff together and get ready" Santana says getting out of the bed and as far away from Rachel as possible.

Rachel watches as Santana practically runs into the bathroom and slams the door behind her.

She had joked that Santana would miss her but in truth she was the one that was going to miss the Latina. She had always managed to get easily attached to people and Santana was not an exception.

They drive for a while before they pull up to an abandoned underground parking lot.

"I guess now we wait" Santana says.

They wait and wait but there is no sign of Santana's boss or Rachel's Dads.

"Where the fuck are they?" Santana asks, her eyes firmly on the wing mirror.

"It's been over an hour since they were supposed to be here, do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know, I'll call him"

Santana slips her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and dials the number. It rings but there is no answer, she ends the call and puts her phone away.

"Santana, I think we both know that's not a good sign. Something is wrong and I think it's going to turn out bad" Rachel says as she places her hand on Santana's thigh.

"We just have to wait, there's nothing I can do"

Rachel moves as close to Santana as she can within the small space of the car. She takes her hand from Santana's thigh and places it on her cheek.

"You could let me go" she whispers before leaning into Santana and connecting their lips.

Santana was lost in the sensation of Rachel's lips against her own that she almost forgot about the situation at hand. Almost.

"Fuck" Santana says pulling back. She grabs the door handle and exits the car.

"Santana wait" Rachel calls making her own exit from the car.

"I really didn't think you where the type of girl to use her femininity as a bargaining chip"

"That's not what I was doing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you"

"You always find a way to complicate things, I told you your mouth would get you into trouble. I didn't think it would be in this way."

Rachel doesn't have chance to answer as Santana's cell phone rings.

"Lopez the deal is off, the fags don't have the money they've been fucking me around. Nobody gets away with fucking me around. The plan has changed, kill the girl"

"What? I didn't sign up for this shit"

"You signed up to do whatever I tell you to do, either way one of you is going to end up dead and if that doesn't convince you, need I remind you I know all about Marisol. You have the gun right?"

"Yeah I got it" Santana says.

She leans through the open car window and pulls the gun out of the glove compartment.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel looks at her with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Lopez, what are you waiting for? Do it, do it now!" the voice yells through the cell phone.

"I'm sorry" Santana says looking Rachel in the eye.

She raises the gun, takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.

The gunshot rings around the empty parking lot, vibrating off the walls.

"Good job Lopez, you'll get your money in the morning"

* * *

Santana was on edge as she drove, she found it hard to focus knowing what was hidden in the trunk of her car. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, the plan was to give Rachel over and for her to get her money.

She pulls the car over on an empty stretch of road. She steps out of the car and makes her way to the back of it. She has quick look around to make sure that the area is deserted before opening the trunk.

"I'm sorry" she says looking down at Rachel.

"Compared to being dead, I think I can handle being hidden in the trunk of a car. I understand that you were being precautious"

Santana holds out her hand and helps Rachel out of the trunk.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine"

"Good, now get in the car. I let you sit in the front this time" Santana smirks.

She grabs Rachel's duffle bag out of the trunk before closing it. She then throws it on the backseat and gets in the car herself.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asks as Santana starts the car.

"Don't worry I have a plan"

They only drive for around fifteen minutes before Santana parks the car next to the sidewalk. She gets her wallet out of her jacket pocket and pulls out some money.

"Here" she says handing the cash to Rachel.

"There is a bus station, straight ahead. Go home to your Dads"

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asks.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry about me"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"How are you going to explain that to your Dads? Hey Dad, this is my kidnapper Santana"

"Then I'll come with you"

"Rach, you need to go and see your Dads. They don't know what's happened to you or if you're alright besides I've put you through enough shit, you shouldn't have to go through any more."

"I know I have to go back but I really don't want to leave you." Rachel says.

She leans over and attempts to kiss the other girl but Santana moves her head before she has chance to.

"Don't" Santana whispers.

"Don't make this harder than it already is"

"I'm sorry" Rachel murmurs.

"You should get going" Santana says.

Rachel takes a deep breath and attempts to leave the car but Santana grabs her wrist.

"I really am sorry for all of this, I hope you know that"

"Of course I do. Goodbye Santana"

Rachel grabs her duffel bag from the back seat and exits the car. She makes it five steps before she turns around and watches as Santana drives away.

* * *

_A/N I'm back since I have finished my Christmas Circumstances which contained two continuations from my original stories if you haven't read them. One is a continuation of Three Hundred And Sixty Five Days and one is from The Coffee Shop Girl series. _

_There is going to be a second part to this one-shot, I nearly cut it off after the gun shot to create some suspense but you should have known that I wouldn't kill off Rachel…again._

_Thank you for all your continued support._

_Live_Young._


	18. Misconception

**Misconception**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

Rachel deletes the words that she has typed out on the text message. It's the fourth text she has written and deleted in the past ten minutes. She feels embarrassed which is ridiculous really it's only a text message, a text message to her girlfriend none the less.

She had never done anything like this before, she was no longer sexually naïve and has probably said worst things in the heat of the moment during one of their hot bedroom sessions but actually typing out the words makes her feel dirty.

Another ten minutes later, she finally settles on a quick message that gets straight to the point and quickly sends it before she can change her mind.

* * *

The cheerio's have just finished another practise which consisted of another one of Sue Sylvester's outrageous routines. Quinn couldn't wait for a hot shower to help ease the tension in her burning muscles. She gathers everything she needs from her locker and notices that her phone is flashing signalling that she has a new message.

Opening the text she's surprised by it contents.

"Hey Q. What's up?"

Quinn quickly shoves her phone into her locker and closes the door before Santana can see the message.

"Nothing. I'm going for a shower" Quinn replies.

Quinn must have thought she was stupid if she thought Santana would ignore the fact that Quinn was acting strange.

As soon as Quinn disappeared, Santana opened the blonde's locker and reached for her cell phone. She unlocked the phone and found that Quinn hadn't taken off her messages. One message in particular caught her eye, it was from Rachel Berry.

She puts the phone back in its place and slams the locker door shut. She was going to have a talk with little Miss Berry.

"Yo Berry" Santana yells down the hallway.

She approaches the smaller girl and drags her into an empty classroom.

"Hello Santana, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I just found out my girlfriend is cheating on me. I didn't think you'd ever do that to me especially not with my best friend"

"Cheating on you? Santana I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel says reaching for the Latina trying to calm her down.

"Don't touch me" Santana yells pulling her arm away.

"So is it just the dirty text messages or is it more?"

"Dirty text messages? Santana, I really have no idea what you're talking about"

"Bullshit" Santana shouts as she grabs her girlfriend's cell phone from the pocket on her bag.

She scrolls through the phone until she finds the message she is looking for before shoving it in front of Rachel's face.

"Oh my god" Rachel gasps.

"I trusted you and you threw it back in my face, going behind my back with my best friend and lying to me about it"

"Santana it was a mistake"

"A mistake that's your excuse, well I hope you're glad you threw away our relationship on a mistake"

"No you don't understand, that text was meant for you not Quinn. You send me sexts all the time but I have never returned the favour so I thought it would be fun to send one to you. I must have sent it to Quinn by mistake, your names are next to each other on my contact list"

"What?" Santana asks.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. I knew it was a bad idea but you were asking me to send you one and I didn't want to be a bad girlfriend. What if she shows people then everyone will think I'm even more of a freak." Rachel says between shaky breaths.

"Rach you need to calm down or you're going to have a panic attack" Santana says.

"I was only trying to do something nice for you and I messed it up. Did you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"I never thought you would but when I saw that text message I don't know something just snapped. I'm sorry I got angry but I was scared I was going to lose you"

"You will never lose me I promise, no-one will ever take me away from you especially not Quinn Fabray"

"What are you going to say to her?" Santana asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it was a mistake but you just sent Quinn a dirty text. She isn't going to ignore that, you need to go and tell her it was an accident before she either humiliates you or pulls you into a bathroom and sticks her hands down your-"

"Okay I get it." Rachel says covering Santana's mouth.

"You have such a dirty mind"

"Says the girl who's sending dirty messages to random cheerleaders" Santana replies.

"It was a mistake! It was only meant for one particular cheerleader, one that isn't helping me right now" Rachel retorts.

"I'm sorry but you know since I didn't receive that text, do you think that we could go into the bathroom and you can act it out."

"I'm going to find Quinn" Rachel says turning her back and walking away, leaving a smirking Santana behind.

* * *

Rachel doesn't manage to find Quinn before glee club, so she will have to wait until it finishes to talk to her. Glee is normally her favourite part of the day it's one of the things that her and Santana have in common but right now she can't wait for it to end.

She really wants to talk to Quinn and get this whole situation sorted out. She has a quick glance at Quinn, who has her eyes firmly on Mercedes who was performing in the middle of the choir room.

Her gaze shifts towards Santana who was sitting next to the blonde cheerleader, she was clearly not interested in Mercedes performance and looked like she was concentrating on anything else but glee.

Santana catches Rachel eye and sends her a sexy smirk, giving Rachel an idea of what had been on the Latina's mind. Rachel subconsciously bites her bottom lip and tries to send back her own sexy smile.

She just about pulles it off when she notices Quinn looking at her, as soon as their eyes meet Quinn turns away and avoids all eye contact with Rachel throughout the rest of glee.

When the glee club is dismissed Rachel jumps up from her chair and tries to catch Quinn before she leaves.

"Quinn, may I have a word with you?"

"Are you stalking me Hobbit? First you send me a dirty text message and then you give me weird looks during glee"

Damn Santana and her sexy smirks.

"I wasn't sending you any looks. I just wanted to apologise for the text, I sent it to you by mistake your name was next to somebody else's"

"Was it Puck?" Quinn asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you don't have any friends besides people in glee club and alphabetically P comes right before Q. You better not be messing with my boyfriend midget."

"What? No, It's wasn't him besides I have his number under Noah not Puck and I am insulted that you think I would do that to you, even if we aren't friends. I'm also highly offended that you think I have no other friends other than the glee club, there are a lot of things you don't know about me Quinn" Rachel replies.

"Whatever Berry, you were trying to send a sext to someone and I'm going to find out who it was" Quinn says before marching out of the choir room.

"So that didn't go as well as you planned" Santana says as she enters the room.

"At least Quinn knows that the text wasn't for her but now she's determined to know who it was meant for"

"I can't believe she thought you were messing with Puckerman, like he could keep up with you"

"There is only one person that can keep up with me"

"Oh yeah, do I know her?" Santana asks, getting closer to her girlfriend.

"Maybe, she's on the cheerio's and is the hottest girl in school."

"That's funny because I thought you were the hottest girl in school" Santana says before crashing their lips together.

"OH MY GOD!"

Santana pulls away from Rachel to find Quinn standing in the doorway.

"S comes after Q"

"Congratulations Q, what are you going to tell me next that two comes after one?" Santana retorts.

"I meant the text message jackass. So it was you she was texting, how long has this been going on?" Quinn asks.

"Nearly eight months"

"Eight months! How have you managed to keep it secret for so long?"

"Mine and Rachel's relationship is nobody's business but our own. You know what the kids at this school are like, can you please not say anything."

"I won't say anything I promise, you know I'm actually relieved I thought Berry had a crush on me"

"Yeah right like she'd want your skinny ass when she has me." Santana says and pulls Rachel into her side.

"It's really strange to see you two together but I suppose in a weird way it kind of works."

"Thanks Quinn"

"Can you please do me one favour though?"

"Of course Quinn, anything" Rachel smiles.

"Next time you send a sexual text messages can you be more careful. I never want to read anything like that again"

* * *

_A/N This is my first mini one-shot, sometimes I get little idea's that I can't turn into a full one-shot so I have decided to write them as short one-shots to fill gaps in between my longer ones._

_If anyone has any prompts for a mini-one shot let me know and as always thank you for reading especially to those that have left a review._

_I have also set up a tumblr page, there is a link in my profile where you can find out more about what I'll be posting. I thought about making one a while ago but I got a review from Amazed who wanted to know what Brittany did in the Locked Up Series, I did write her back story but didn't add it in so if people are interested I will post it on my tumblr._

_Live_Young. _


	19. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

"Leo you need to hurry up, your Mami will be here soon"

"I'm ready" Leo yells running down the stairs with his little blue backpack.

"Are you sure you've got everything?"

"Yes, I doubled checked" Leo replies.

"Okay, good boy. Why don't you put your shoes on whilst you wait"

Leo runs to the closet and grabs his favourite pair of sneakers, closing the door he sits down on the floor and pulls on his footwear.

"Hello?" A voice shouts.

"Mami" Leo yells.

He jumps off the floor and runs towards the front door, seeing his Mami he jumps into her arms.

"Hey there baby boy" she says, giving the little boy a kiss.

"Good morning Santana" Rachel greets as she walks over to the pair.

"Sorry the door was open" Santana replies.

"Mami look my tooth is loose" Leo says bringing the attention back to himself.

He opens his mouth as wide as he can and lightly wiggles the tooth with his tongue.

"Wow, you really are becoming a big boy aren't you?"

"I'm still you're baby boy though Mami"

"You'll always be my baby boy and how does my baby boy feel about going to the zoo today?" Santana asks.

"I love the zoo, can we see the lions?"

"We can see whatever you want"

"Can Mommy come?" Leo asks looking from Santana to Rachel.

"Leo, you know Mommy can't come. This is your time to spend with Mami" Rachel replies.

"But I want to spend time with both of you" Leo pouts.

"You know I don't mind if you want to come" Santana says.

"That wouldn't be fair on you Santana"

"Just because we separated, doesn't mean we can't hang out together with our son"

"Please Mommy" Leo pouts again sticking his bottom lip out for added emphasis. It was something he evidently learnt from Rachel and it always worked on his mothers.

"If you're sure you don't mind Santana, I have no plans for the rest of the day"

"Yey!" Leo cheers.

"Why don't you get Leo in the car and I'll grab my coat" Rachel says.

Santana carries her son over to her car and straps him into the car seat. Rachel follows a few moments later and hesitates slightly whether to sit in the back with her son or whether she should sit next to her ex-wife in the front.

It's strange how awkward things were between the two since they had decided to separate six months ago. It's silly really, this is the woman she had shared years of her life with, the woman who used to be her confidant.

Rachel decides to stop being so ridiculous and takes a seat in the front. They spend most of the drive listening to Leo talk about which animals he wants to see and why lions are kings of the jungle.

When they arrive at the zoo Santana pays for the tickets against Rachel's protests.

"Leo there is a lot of people here so you need to keep hold of mine or your Mami's hand, okay?"

"I have a better idea Mommy" Leo says reaching for Rachel's hand with his left and Santana's with his right, sending them both a massive smile.

"So where do you want to start?" Santana asks.

"I have a map here we can follow, it has a route planned to make sure we see everything in most efficient way possible"

"Oh really, can I have a look"

Rachel passes the map over to Santana who happily takes it and throws it into the closest trash can.

"We're at a zoo Rach we don't need a map, you're just walk around and look at the animals"

"Santana!" Rachel berates.

"We might have needed that if we get lost"

"We're in a zoo, there are loads of people here. We won't get lost"

"The last time you said that was when we went camping with our parents and we ended up sleeping in the woods nearly a mile away from the camp site"

"Well that worked out okay, I got us back to the camp site the next day and you said you liked sleeping under the stars"

"That's beside the point Santana"

"Can we go camping?" Leo asks Santana.

"Sure buddy"

"All of us?"

"Not all of us but I can take you if you want to go one weekend"

"Maybe" Leo sighs.

"Look I see a sign for the elephants maybe we should start there" Rachel suggests.

"Mommy did you know that elephants never forget. We read a book in school, the elephant's name was Elliot like Elliot Jones who sits next to me but he's not like an elephant because he always forgets to tie his shoe laces and is always falling over" Leo says.

"Great of all the things our kid could inherit from you it's the rambling."

"There is nothing wrong with rambling Santana it's the sign of an intellectual mind" Rachel replies.

"Mommy, Mami look at the elephant it's enormous. Why is it called a trunk? Does it keep things in there like a car?"

"I'm not sure honey but the real name for an elephant's trunk is proboscis"

"Thank you Wikipedia, this is supposed to be a fun trip"

"That doesn't mean that it can't also be educational Santana, you know if you didn't want me here you shouldn't have felt obliged to invite me"

"I'm sorry that was totally uncalled for and I didn't feel obliged, I wanted you here or else I wouldn't' have asked. Can we please just have a nice day with our son, I promise to be on my best behaviour"

"Of course Santana" Rachel replies, looking down at her son whose eyes where still fixated on the large mammal.

They walk around nearly half of the zoo, Leo spent most of the time asking Rachel what other facts she knew about each animal they came across before declaring that he was hungry.

They order some food and take a seat in the jungle themed café. Leo takes a seat on one side of the table as Rachel and Santana sit on the other.

Santana finishes off her sandwich and takes a sip from her bottle of water. She screws the lid back on and puts the bottle back on the table before resting her hand on Rachel's thigh.

"Shit sorry, old habit" Santana says retracting her hand as fast as humanly possible.

"It's fine Santana" Rachel reassures.

"I'm going to get some napkins" Santana says and slips out of the booth almost as fast as she retracted her hand from Rachel's thigh, when she eventually returns she opts to sit next to Leo on the opposite side of the table.

The awkwardness from lunch soon fades as Leo pulls on both his mothers hands towards the next animal enclosure, they spend a few more hours walking around the zoo before they end up in the gift shop.

"Look at this Leo, they have a sign with your name and a picture of a lion on it. Would you like one for your door?" Santana asks.

"No"

"Why not, I thought you loved lions"

"I do but I don't know where to put it" Leo replies.

"It's for your bedroom door, look it says 'Leo's Room' on it"

"I know Mami but I have two bedrooms, one at your house and one at Mommy's"

"Okay, what about this instead?" Santana asks trying to change the subject by showing Leo a stuffed lion.

"Wow, can I really have it Mami?"

"If it's okay with Mommy then yes"

Leo takes the lion and runs over towards Rachel who was looking at the wildlife books. Santana watches how her son excitedly shows his mother the lion. As Rachel places a kiss on the top of Leo's head, Santana notices the guy behind the till shamelessly checking out her wife's ass.

Her ex-wife she has to keep reminding herself, she had already slipped up once today in the café she wasn't about to do it again by telling him to keep his eyes to himself. She needs to remember that Rachel wasn't hers anymore but that still doesn't mean she can't glare at him for a while.

"Mami" Leo yells running over to Santana with Rachel following behind.

"Mommy said I can have him and I'm going to call him Aslan like the lion from Narnia because he's a nice lion that protects people. He can protect me, you and Mommy"

"We better go and pay for him then" Santana replies.

Once they leave the gift shop they get Leo back into his car seat and head home.

Santana follows Rachel and Leo into the house when they return.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you want" Rachel offers.

"I can't I promised my Mom that we would have dinner with her tonight"

"Can't we see Abulea tomorrow instead?" Leo begs.

"We can't she's busy tomorrow" Santana replies, causing Leo to pout.

"It's okay, it was just a suggestion. Anyway here is Leo's bag" Rachel replies handing the blue backpack to Santana.

"He has soccer practise on Tuesday this week instead of Wednesday, Leo where is your soccer kit?"

"I think I left it in my room"

"Well go upstairs and get it, hurry up so you don't keep your Mami waiting"

Leo doesn't reply, he just runs out of the room and up the stairs.

"Thank you for inviting me today Santana, I had a really nice day" Rachel says.

"You're welcome. I meant what I said when I said that just because we aren't together anymore it doesn't mean we can't hang out as a family"

"I understand that Santana but we have to be careful around Leo, if we spend too much time together it might give him false hope. Speaking of Leo I should go and see where he's gone"

Rachel excuses herself and makes her way up the stairs.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Rachel asks as she enters Leo's room and finds him under the covers of his bed.

"I don't want to go with Mami."

"Leo honey, is something wrong?"

"I want to stay here and have dinner with you and Mami"

"You know we can't, you are going to see your Abuela and Abuelo tonight" Rachel says sitting on the bed next to Leo.

"I don't want to and I don't want to go to Mami's either"

"If there is something upsetting you Leo, you need to tell me so we can fix it"

"I don't want to go to Mami's if Brittany is there" Leo whispers.

"Sweetie we have been through this"

"I know but she's blonde and tall, not like you Mommy. I don't like her and I don't like it when she takes up my time with Mami"

"You know if you just tell Mami that, she'll listen to you" Rachel says.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"I'll go and talk to your Mami and then I'll come back up and see you again but I really hope you change your mind"

Rachel heads downstairs and finds Santana in the kitchen.

"Hey, everything okay?" Santana asks.

"He's hiding in his bed, he's saying he wants to stay here"

"What? Did I do something wrong? Come on Rach you can tell me."

"I know it's none of my business but I feel I have to say something on behalf of our son. I understand that you're dating Brittany now but Leo feels as if he's not getting enough time alone with you."

"What? I'm not dating Brittany, I don't even see her in that way she's just a friend. She's been helping me, I needed someone to talk to. When we separated I didn't just lose my wife, I lost my best friend. I don't understand what made you think I was dating Britt?"

"I apologise Santana, I was under the impression that Brittany was your girlfriend. However I'm not the only one, your son thinks so too"

"What? We have only been apart for six months you think that's enough time for me to get over you. Wait you don't think-"

"No Santana It never even crossed my mind that you cheated on me, I just assumed that you had moved on rather quickly after we split."

"I would never…I can't even think of myself being with anyone else. No wonder things have been awkward between us, I can't believe you'd think I could move on that fast, you're the love of my life. No wonder Leo is upset, he's only just getting use to us being apart and then he thinks I don't want to spend time with him" Santana says.

"I don't think it's you San, I think it's the situation. I don't think we thought it through when we took him out together. We shouldn't confuse him or give him hope that there's a chance we are going to be a family again."

"Isn't there?"

"What?"

"Isn't there a chance that we can be a family again. I've been thinking about it and today just confirmed how I feel. I still love you Rachel, have you ever questioned why we have been separated for six months yet not one of us have even attempted to contact a divorce lawyer"

"San-"

"No please let me speak. We both have our faults and we both made mistakes but the biggest mistake we ever made was not fighting for our relationship. I thought I was doing the right thing in letting you go but I was wrong"

"We both were, I agree we both made mistakes and we should have tried harder but if this is about Leo we can't do that to him. If we decided to rekindle our marriage it has to be for us."

"It's not about Leo, it's about us. I love you so much and I know you love me too and it kills me that I can't call you my wife anymore. I was this far away for kicking that zoo guy's ass"

"What zoo guy?"

"That lanky kid in the gift shop who was checking out your ass"

"No he wasn't, if anything he was checking out your cleavage when you went to pay for Leo's lion" Rachel replies.

"Okay creepy guy aside, it made me jealous and I couldn't do a damn thing about it because you were no longer mine but I want you to be. I don't want to live alone anymore in my crappy apartment, I want to be here with my wife and my son who mean the world to me"

"Santana if we do this we have to take it slow, you can't move straight back in here. We have Leo to think about, if it doesn't work out with us, we can't make him go through that again."

"So what does this mean?" Santana asks.

"We need to carry on as normal for now, we can spend time together without Leo and see if it works out then we can slowly add Leo into the equation"

"So we can date?"

"In a way yes, Leo has a sleep over on Friday night we can go out then and reconnect but we have to remember if things get messy Leo always come first"

Santana reaches over and takes Rachel's hand in hers.

"They won't, I promise you that this time we'll make it work" she reassures.

Santana pulls Rachel into her arms and hugs her like she never wants to let go, she uses one of her hands to caress Rachel's cheek and does something she has wanted to do over the past six months. She kisses her.

She turns their positions and presses her body against Rachel's trapping her between herself and the kitchen counter. She moves her lips down to Rachel's neck and focuses on the place she knows she loves.

"San…San you need to stop" Rachel says pushing Santana back lightly.

"We're supposed to be going slow and Leo is upstairs"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself" Santana replies.

"It's okay but I think we should go and talk to Leo, you're supposed to be going to your mother's house"

"That's all I need another dinner with my mother telling me that I lost the best thing in my life, I can't wait to tell her we're back together"

"You can't say anything to your family not until we're sure about everything between us"

"Okay, I won't say anything" Santana says as they make their way up stairs.

Rachel knocks on Leo's door before she enters, she finds her son in the same place hiding under the covers.

"Leo, you're Mami wants to talk to you. Would you like me to wait downstairs?" Rachel asks Santana.

"No it's okay." Santana replies as she sits on the bed.

"Hey buddy, Mommy said you don't want to come with me. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine but I want to stay here"

"If something is bothering you, you need to tell me otherwise I can't fix it"

"I don't want to go to your house, Brittany will be there"

"Brittany won't be there if you don't want her to be, but I thought you liked her" Santana says.

"She's nice but she's taking you away from me and Mommy"

"That's not true, nothing can take me away from you and Mommy. If you didn't want Brittany there all you had to do was say something"

"Okay, I'm sorry Mami" Leo says, crawling over and sitting on Santana's lap.

He wraps his tiny arms around his mother's neck and pulls her into a hug.

"I do want to come with you Mami, I'm sorry I said that I didn't"

"It's okay buddy. Come on let's get your sneakers back on so we can get to your grandparent's house before your Abuela tell us off for being late again"

Santana helps Leo's put on his shoes whilst Rachel grabs the forgotten soccer kit. They make their way back downstairs and over to the front door.

"Be a good boy for your Mami and at school okay Leo?" Rachel says.

She bends down and gives Leo and hug and a kiss.

"Bye Mommy"

"Come on Leo" Santana says, opening the front door.

As soon as he runs down the garden path, Santana makes sure he isn't looking before placing a quick kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I'll call you tonight" she smirks.

* * *

_A/N I don't know if anyone is waiting for the sequel for Ransom which is called Revenge but I'm struggling with it at the moment. I thought I'd take a break from it and I wrote this instead, which I'm not sure about either._

_Hopefully, it will be the next thing I post as I have written over half of it._

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young._


	20. Revenge

Revenge

By LiveYoungDieFast

Summary: Sequel to Ransom.

* * *

Leroy and Hiram Berry had hoped to strike a business deal with Russell Fabray and were ecstatic when he invited them to one of his parties. They had invested a lot of money into a company, a company that slowly started to fail. They were told that it was just a part of the business and with enough money the company would slowly get back on its feet, so they invested more and more until eventually the company was put into liquidation and they lost everything. They were hoping a deal with Russell would change all that.

They had spent the night conversing with the big shots of the New York business scene. They came home very optimistic about their future that is until they went to check on their daughter and found that she was gone.

When the letter arrived, Leroy Berry felt physically sick. The letter demanded money, money they didn't have, money that went down with the company just like everything else. He did everything he could to reason with the man that took his daughter, when that didn't work he tried to get the money anyway he could, but yet again he failed.

They were told that the deal was off, that was it. They weren't told what would happen to their daughter, they thought that they had lost her forever. They called the police and told them everything they knew but it gave them little reassurance when the police said they would look into it. The next morning Hiram was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when he heard the door open. He expected his husband to walk in and nearly dropped his cup when he saw Rachel standing there.

He pulled his daughter into a hug and from that moment he promised that he would never leave his daughter's side again.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy had to attend a very important business meeting to talk about their financial future that neither of them could miss.

It has been the first time in weeks that Rachel has been left alone in the house. Her Dads have been reluctant about leaving her alone since she had been taken. She had reassured them countless times that she would be okay on her own but they always found a way to make sure that one of them was always at home.

She slips her cell phone into her sweat pants pocket, she had just finished her third phone call from her Dad who had constantly been checking up on her all night.

She is about to turn the television off when the news catches her eye.

"Police in Lima, Ohio have launched a murder investigation after a couple were shot and killed in their home. Luis and Maribel Lopez were found by a next door neighbour yesterday morning, paramedics were called but the couple where pronounced dead at the scene."

When the photo of the family comes on the screen, Rachel heart starts to beat rapidly in her chest. It was a couple of years old but there was no denying that one of the young girls in the photo was Santana.

Rachel didn't hear the rest of the news broadcast her mind was stuck on the Latina. It had been over a month since she got out of that car and watched Santana drive away. She often thought about her, wondering where she was or how she was doing. She couldn't even imagine what Santana was going through now, did she even know about her parents? Was she hurt too?

There were too many questions circling around her mind, she could take little comfort from the fact that the newsreader hadn't mentioned Santana's name. Turning off the tv she heads up to her room.

She gets into her bed and stares at the ceiling, she wishes she had a way to contact Santana or at the very least to know that she's okay.

She's dreaming about Santana again, it's different this time though. It's feels real like she can actually hear Santana whispering her name. She feels someone touch her arm, it takes her a second to realise that it isn't in her dream.

She assumes that her Dads have come to check on her and thinks she's still dreaming when she sees Santana standing over her.

"Santana?" she questions.

"You'd think that after being kidnapped you'd be more careful about leaving your window open"

Rachel jumps out of the bed and wraps her arms around Santana. She holds her tightly as if she's afraid to let her go again.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have anywhere else to go. My parents-" Santana's voice gets stuck in her throat as she tries to hold back the tears.

"I know, I saw it on the news. I'm so sorry Santana"

"It's all my fault" Santana sobs.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is my fault. It was X that killed them, he kept sending me these messages and then I saw him outside and I just ran"

"Santana you need to calm down a little, I can't follow what you're saying. Come and sit down on the bed and you can tell me what's happened"

"I can't. I don't want to think about it anymore, I promise I will tell you everything but not now. I should go I need to find somewhere to stay, I just really wanted to see you. Will you meet me tomorrow?" Santana asks finally pulling out of Rachel's embrace.

"Don't be silly Santana, you can stay here"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"Why not? You let me stay at your apartment for nearly two weeks" Rachel replies with a small smile causing Santana to let out a small laugh.

"God I missed you so much" she says pulling Rachel in for another long hug.

"I missed you too. Come on let's get into bed"

Santana pulls away from Rachel for the second time that night and starts to strip out of her jacket and jeans, leaving her in just a t-shirt and her underwear.

"Is it okay if I sleep like this? I don't have any clothes."

"I can get you something to wear if you want, they might be a little short on you but I also don't mind if you are comfortable the way you are"

"It's fine, I'll stay like this" Santana replies.

It's the first time Santana notices what Rachel is wearing, she had chosen the tank top and short shorts combination again. Santana was glad that the rabbit was nowhere in sight.

She stands there awkwardly, she had been nervous about how Rachel would react to seeing her again. She had sat in her car for over an hour debating whether she should or shouldn't sneak into the girl's room. There was a lot of shit going on in her life right now and she didn't want to get Rachel involved but she couldn't help herself she was desperate and she really wanted to see Rachel again whether it was selfish of her or not.

She was immediately relieved when Rachel was happy to see her again, all the fear and nerves she felt before disappeared when she was wrapped in the shorter girls arms.

"So which side of the bed is yours?" Santana asks.

"I usually sleep in the middle"

"I forgot how difficult you are. Okay that was a lie."

"Maybe we both could sleep in the middle" Rachel suggests.

"Okay"

They both walk towards the bed, Santana waits for Rachel to get in first before joining her. They lay on their backs side by side, keeping a small distance between them.

Santana stares at the ceiling, she thinks of these past weeks and of her parents. Everything was her fault, she had only been doing what she thought was best, admittedly it might not have been the right thing to do but she thought she had no other choice.

She was only trying to help Marisol, she hates that she hasn't been there for her since all of this happened but she couldn't risk seeing her. She feels the hot tears slip from her eyes, she hasn't had a chance to grieve for her parents properly.

Rachel can hear the sobs coming from the girl next to her, she shifts slightly in the bed so that she can rest her head on Santana's chest. Santana response by wrapping her arms around Rachel's body and rest her chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" Santana sniffs.

"Don't be" Rachel replies.

* * *

Santana wakes up with a heavy feeling on her chest, she opens her eyes to find that Rachel had shifted in her sleep and was practically on top of her. It reminds her of the times in her apartment when they shared a bed and she would wake up like this. It used to end with her running and getting as far away from Rachel as possible but now all she wanted to do was revel in the feeling.

She places a small kiss on the top of Rachel's head as the shorter girl begins to stir.

"Morning" Santana whispers.

"Good morning Santana."

Rachel makes no attempts to move, she feels content lying with Santana. It takes her a moment to realise that she isn't lying with Santana more than she is lying on top of Santana. Unsure of how the Latina would react to being in such an intimate position Rachel disentangles herself from Santana's body and manoeuvres herself into a sitting position.

Immediately missing the warmth that Rachel's body was providing, Santana copies Rachel's movements and sits up.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Rachel asks.

"For being here for me, you should have tossed me out on my ass after everything I did to you"

"I would never do that, especially to you. You know I don't blame you for anything, I forgave you a long time ago Santana" Rachel says reaching out and taking Santana's hands in hers.

"You're amazing you know that" Santana whispers, her eyes glued to Rachel's.

Rachel feels as if everything is in slow motion as Santana leans in and captures her lips in a soft, simple kiss.

It didn't last long but it felt right and safe, the first and last time they had kissed it had been desperate neither of them knew what lied ahead but they knew that there was a chance they would never see each other again.

This time it felt more reassuring, they still don't know what lies ahead but even if it was through tragic circumstance they still had managed to make it back to each other.

"Do you think you're ready to tell me what happened now?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I guess I should start by explaining why I agreed to kidnap you. I have a sister, her name is Marisol she had just started high school and was a typical teenaged girl who wanted to be a cheerleader just like me. She was practising one of our routines when she collapsed, she gave no warning one minute she was cheering with everyone else and the next she was on the floor. She was rushed to the hospital, the doctors did all types of tests but they couldn't find out what was wrong with her. She was only fourteen and she was healthy and the next thing she's laying in a hospital bed connected to loads of machines.

They kept running test and eventually found out what was wrong with her, they said she had to have three operations. She had the first two and the hospital bills kept piling up and piling up and my family doesn't have any insurance.

I have a friend in Brooklyn he said he could help me get a job, so I moved out there and got a job so I could help pay off the hospital bills. It didn't last long and I was fired a month later so I went to a bar one night and begged for a job. That's when X heard me he said he could give me a job that would help pay off the bills. He said he would pay me ten thousand dollars just to keep someone hostage for a couple of days. I told him I wouldn't hurt anyone that I wasn't that type of person but he said that I didn't have to, all I would have to do is keep the girl safe and I would get my money.

That's where you came in, I kept up my end of the deal but when your Dads didn't pay, he ordered me to kill you but I couldn't do it, after being with you constantly for two weeks I started to care for you. I didn't think I'd be in that position where I'd have to make such a drastic decision. What happened with your Dads anyway why didn't they pay?"

"Turns out Mr X made a huge mistake, my Dads were declared bankrupt they didn't have any money to give him, we even have to sell the house." Rachel replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You really need to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault. So what happened after you left me at the bus station?"

"I collected my money from X, packed up my apartment and then I went home to see my family. I paid the hospital bills and went to see Marisol, I hadn't seen her in a while but she looked so much better. She was laughing and joking with me and it was like she was healthy again, she was recovering from her last surgery and would be released in a couple of weeks. Everything seemed perfect for once but I should have known it wouldn't have lasted long. X called me saying he knew I lied to him, that you were still alive and that I took his money. He was pissed, he said that no one fucks with him and that he was going to make me pay.

I just ignored him and then yesterday I went to see Marisol and when I came home there where police all over my house at first I thought they were there for me but then I noticed the ambulance. There were a crowd outside, my neighbours had always been nosey fuckers so I tried to get through but then I saw them wheeling out the body bags. I froze for a second. I was about to find out what was going on but then I saw him. X he was standing there outside my house. He saw me, he had a smirk on his face and he started to make his way over to me, I panicked so I ran to my car and I drove. I didn't stop driving until I made my way here, I heard the news on the radio so I knew they were gone.

I left them and I left Marisol but I was scared and I knew she would be safe at the hospital. I needed someone I trusted and you were the first person that came to mind."

"I'm so sorry Santana"

"I thought we weren't apologising for things that aren't our fault, you had no involvement in this besides it's all my fault"

"How can you say that?"

"Because none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me and everything would be fine if I had-"

"If you had what, killed me?"

"That's not what I was going to say, I was going to say that it would be fine if I hadn't agreed to kidnap you." Santana replies.

"Your heart was in the right place, you once told me that you're a nice person and that sometimes nice people have to do some not so nice things. How could you know that this would happen? This isn't your fault Santana, is that pathetic excuse for a human being that killed your parents."

Santana pulls Rachel into a hug and hold on to her as tight as she can without suffocating her. I felt good to get everything off her chest and finally talk to someone about it. They release each other when Santana's stomach makes a loud rumbling noise.

"It looks like someone is hungry" Rachel jokes.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, it wasn't really a priority"

"Come on we'll get you some breakfast"

"I really hope you have something none vegan for me to eat" Santana smirks.

"I'm sure we'll find something. You might want to put some pants on though my Dads might be downstairs"

"Maybe I should just go"

"Don't be silly, I don't want you going anywhere. I want you here where I know you're safe, my Dad's won't mind" Rachel says.

"They would if they knew who I was"

"The only thing they need to know is that you're my friend who needs my help at the moment and they will be more than happy to let you to stay"

They slowly make their way down the stairs, Santana can hear the movement of Rachel's Dads in the kitchen.

"I feel nervous, It's like meeting my girlfriends parents for the first time"

"You know you keep referring to situations where I'm your girlfriend."

Santana freezes for a second to let that last comment wash over her.

"Morning Dad, Daddy" Rachel greets as she enters the kitchen leaving a stationary Santana behind.

When her brain finally catches up with her feet Santana follows Rachel into the kitchen.

"This is my friend Santana, she came over last night so I wouldn't be on my own. Santana these are my father's Hiram and Leroy"

Santana couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, she knew exactly who Hiram and Leroy were, she had seen the file that X had shown her.

"Santana it's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for staying with our baby girl. It's nice to know that she was safe and is not on her own" Leroy says shaking the Latina's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both"

"Are you hungry? We can cook up a fresh batch of pancakes" Hiram asks.

"Pancakes sound good"

"They are good and yes they are also vegan" Rachel laughs.

"Ah, a fellow meat eater. Don't worry Santana if you ever stay again I will make sure we have ample amount of meat" Leroy says.

"Actually Dad, I was wondering if Santana can stay here for a few days"

"Of course, I will set up a guest room after breakfast"

"It's okay Dad, she can stay in my room. It will be reassuring to know that there is somebody else in the room with me"

Rachel felt bad using the fact she was abducted to get something she wanted. Her Dads didn't know the full extent of her kidnapping, they knew she wasn't hurt but when she arrived home she told them that she didn't want to talk about it.

It had been a long time since she had seen Santana and after everything she had been through she just wants to be there for her. However on another level she was being completely selfish because she really wanted to continue sleeping in the same bed as the Latina.

"That's fine girls but Santana if you need anything at all then please don't be afraid to ask. I wish I could stay but unfortunately I have to go to work. " Leroy says.

"I should probably get going too but it was nice to meet you Santana and I'll see you tonight. I'll be making my famous vegetable stir fry so bring your appetite" Hiram smiles.

Santana smile back as she watches them both leave the house.

"I feel like such a fucking hypocrite. They were really nice to me and thanked me for keeping you safe, I should be the last person they thank"

"Santana I will not tell you again, everything that happened is in the past now, I forgave you and you need to stop dwelling on it otherwise you can walk out of that door right now"

"It's not that easy. It's not just you I've hurt, I've hurt my parents and I've hurt Marisol. I need to see her, I don't even know if she knows that Mom and Dad are—"

Santana takes a deep breath before continuing,

"I know I have no right to ask you this but will you help me see her?"

"Of course I will Santana, whatever you need I will always offer my services. That sounded dirty didn't it"

"A little bit but I like the fact that you can make me smile even when you don't mean to"

* * *

They decided to wait a few days before they head back to Lima, Santana wanted to wait to make sure that X had given up and gone back to New York. She knew that Marisol would be safe in the hospital for a few more weeks but after that she didn't know what would happen.

She feels Rachel shift in her arms so she pulls the covers further up Rachel's bare shoulders. She couldn't explain how they got in this position, they had spent the last few days constantly in each other's company. It felt like they were back in their little bubble that they were in at Santana's apartment.

They hadn't kissed since the day Santana had first arrived, they had been sending each other glances and exchanging lingering touches but that was all, until last night. Last night was when everything changed. They had been undressing for bed and the next thing they know, clothes were on the floor and Santana had Rachel on her back on the bed.

Rachel stirs slightly in her arms but her eyes stay closed. Santana slowly runs one of her hands down the length of the soft, silky skin of Rachel's back.

"You're thinking too loud" Rachel murmurs against Santana's chest.

"Sorry"

"Do you regret it?" Rachel asks.

"I don't regret what we did but I do regret the situation I've put you in. You can still change your mind about coming to Lima with me"

"I want to go with you, I would never leave you on your own at a time like this" Rachel says lacing her hand with Santana's free one.

"I'm scared he'll come after you, he has already targeted the other people I love"

Rachel's heart flips in her chest at Santana's slight omission of the word love. She knows that the Latina probably didn't mean it the way it sounded, even Rachel couldn't say that she was one hundred percent in love with Santana but just hearing the word and knowing that their relationship had changed gave her hope.

"Just promise me that if anything bad happens, you'll leave me and run"

"I can't promise that Santana. I could say it now just to alleviate your worries but in that moment if it comes down to it, I don't think I could leave you"

"Even if it means risking both of our lives"

Rachel tilts her head just enough so she can place a lingering kiss on Santana's lips.

"I won't be leaving Ohio without you Santana, I can promise you that"

* * *

Santana was on edge, she had been throughout the whole of the drive back to Lima. It didn't help that she had so many thoughts and feelings running through her head. She was glad that she had Rachel there for support, she wasn't sure if she could have done it on her own.

She has a vice like grip on Rachel's hand as they walk down the long corridor of solid white walls that seem to go on forever.

When they finally come to a stop outside one of the doors Rachel gives Santana's hand one last reassuring squeeze before she lets go so Santana can open it.

Santana opens the door slowly and takes a few tentative steps into the room.

"San?"

Santana moves over to the hospital bed, it wasn't a new sight to see her baby sister covered in wires that were hooked up to different machines but it still made her heart ache every time she saw her.

"Hey" Santana whispers hugging her sister carefully as not to knock any of the wires.

She tries her hardest to hold the tears back that are threating to fall. She can't cry in front of Marisol she is supposed to be the older sister that keeps strong in a situation like this.

Santana pulls away but not before placing a kiss on Marisol's forehead.

"Rachel this is my sister Marisol, Mari this is my….er…Rachel"

"It's nice to meet you Marisol" Rachel replies.

"So How are you feeling?" Santana asks.

"I'm feeling okay physically and the doctors say I'm doing well. The police came to see me yesterday, it's about Mom and Dad"

"I already know"

"They were asking about you"

"What did they say?" Santana asks.

"They wanted to know where you where, I told them that I hadn't seen you since the day before. Mom and Dad were killed and you just disappeared, I thought something had happened to you"

"I'm sorry I left you. I was scared"

"San, what the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you but you're going to think badly of me. It's my fault, it's my fault Mom and Dad are gone"

Santana tells Marisol everything. She tells her about X and how she agreed to kidnap Rachel for money and how after everything went wrong she disobeyed his order and let Rachel go.

A lump forms in her throat when she begins to explain about the threats that X had sent her and by the time she talks about going back to the house and seeing what had happened to their parent's she was full on crying.

Marisol takes Santana hand in hers.

"You're so stupid. Caring and selfless but still your so fucking stupid"

"I know"

"It's not your fault though, you can't blame yourself for someone else's actions. Sometimes you think with your heart and not with your head."

"What's going to happen now, do you know?" Santana asks.

"I'm not sure they said that since I don't have a legal guardian I might have to go to a foster family"

"But I'm here now, I'm your guardian. I won't let them take you away from me"

"We don't know what's going to happen yet, you're going to have to talk to the police and the social services."

"I can't talk to the police"

"You have to tell them who this guy is. San, he killed our parents"

"Don't you think I know that? He did it because of what I did, if we tell the police then he won't be the only one that gets arrested and I promised you I wouldn't leave you again"

"What happens if this X won't leave us alone, what if he comes after me or Rachel? What if he comes after you then I'll have nobody left."

"You know we don't have to tell the police exactly what happened" Rachel says.

Santana and Marisol both turn their heads towards Rachel, who blushes slightly under the intense gaze of the Lopez sisters.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, I told my Dads that I was so traumatised about being abducted that I don't remember anything that happened. I could say I remembered bits like the name X or I could give a description of him"

"You do realise that means you'd be lying to the police and I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"I'm just trying to think of a way to get justice for your parents that ends with none of us being in jail"

"Nobody is going to jail. I mean I might survive it but I can't imagine a universe in which Rachel Berry would be in prison. Although sometimes you do surprise me, I bet you'd be one of those types that act all innocent but are actually guilty in the end"

"Santana that is utterly ridiculous, can you just be serious for a second."

"Sorry"

"We need to find a way to direct the police to X and then they can find evidence to use against him, I have seen it all the time on CSI" Rachel explains.

"Unfortunately for us this isn't a TV show but I get what you're trying to do but even then he could tell the police about paying me to kidnap you"

"Well if that's the case I'll deny it, I'll say I've never seen you before"

"But I've staying at your place, your Dads know me" Santana argues.

"Then I guess we'll just have to tell my Dads"

"I mean assuming they don't call the police, how the hell are they going to help?"

"Maybe they can tell the police you were staying with us when I was taken"

"If the police came to investigate then they would have known that I wasn't there, even if they didn't I couldn't ask you Dads to do that. Maybe I should just tell the police about X and hope I can cut a deal or something"

"Don't worry Santana, we'll work something out" Rachel reassures.

"I might go and get something to drink, would anybody else like something?" Rachel asks.

"I'll just have a soda" Santana replies.

"I'm good, thanks" Marisol says.

Rachel sends them both a quick smile before exiting the hospital room.

"So your Rachel huh?" Marisol smirks.

"Shut up it's not like that, it's pretty messed up. I kidnapped her for christ sake"

"You can't deny it, it's obvious that there is something going on between the two of you. I bet you spent all that time in your apartment having sex"

"It wasn't like that. We never slept together, well we didn't then besides why are you talking about sex, are you sleeping with someone? Do I have to kick someone's ass?"

"What no, I've been in and out of hospital where am I going to find someone to sleep with"

"What about here, there are a few pretty hot nurses" Santana replies.

"Unfortunately they have a bit too much vagina for me, I like guys remember"

"Oh yeah sorry, sometimes I forget people find men attractive" Santana laughs.

"I've really missed you San"

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise I'll never leave you again" Santana says hugging her sister.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Rachel asks as she re-enters the room.

"No it's fine, we were just talking" Santana replies.

"Yeah, San was telling me about all the hot nurses"

"Oh really?" Rachel asks raising an eyebrow.

"I meant for Marisol" Santana says shooting a glare at her sister.

* * *

"That will be $18.99"

"Keep the change" Santana says handing a twenty dollar bill over to the guy behind the cash register.

She exits the store and opens the pre-paid cell phone, dumping the packaging in the nearest trash can. She gets in her car and pulls out a piece of paper with a number written on it. She had kept the number on a piece of paper just in case, when she destroyed the old pre-paid phone she had used to contact him last time. She quickly types out a text and stares at it for a moment.

_I need some gear. Jimmy sed ur the guy with the best shit, money is no object. Abandoned forest green parking lot, 1hr. _

_PB._

Santana smiled inwardly when she thought about how Rachel would berate her over using text speech but if she was going to pull this off she had to pretend to be one of them. She takes a long deep breathe, finally deciding that she wants to do it and hits the send button. It doesn't take long for a reply, she opens up the message and stares at the screen.

_I'll b there._

_X_

That's it he took the bait, in one hour this would all be over.

She throws the cell phone on the seat next to her and pulls out her personal cell from her jacket pocket. She scrolls through the contacts and presses the call button smiling when the picture appears on the screen.

"Hey"

"Santana is everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine"

"Are you still in Lima? How are things with Marisol, I haven't seen her since your parent's funeral?"

"She's okay, it took a while but we got everything sorted. Long story short, they wouldn't allow me to be her legal guardian so they said she would have to go into foster care. Fortunately she has a friend at school called Marley. Her Mom works at the school and offered to take her in, social services agreed so she's living with them for the next two years and then hopefully she'll be leaving for college anyway."

"That's great news Santana, at least she's in a place she feels safe and comfortable and you can visit her anytime. So what happens next?"

"I don't know, I never really had a plan for anything like this I'm just making it up as I go along."

"Will you be coming back to New York soon? I miss you it's been nearly three weeks, I wish I was there with you"

"I know but you're back in school now and we both know that's where you belong. Just know that I miss you too, there's something I have to take care of first but then I promise I'll come back to you."

"I'll hold you to that" Rachel replies.

"Goodbye Rachel"

"Goodbye Santana"

Santana hears the line go dead on the other side and hopes to god that wasn't the last time she was going to hear Rachel's voice.

She puts the key into the ignition, turns on the engine and drives to forest green parking lot.

When Santana arrives at the parking lot, she parks out of sight in the corner. She's early but she is early for a reason, the lot has only one entrance and one exit so she can make sure that X is on his own and if he's not then she will leave.

As she waits, Santana pulls the hood of her hoody over her head hiding most of her face. She's nervous, she doesn't want to do what she planning to do but she has no other choice. She got her family into this mess, she was going to get them out of it.

She watches the entrance of the car park, she knows he would come she planted the bait perfectly. This was a well-known spot to X's gang that's why she chose it.

It's where she took Rachel.

It's where she freed Rachel.

Headlights appear as a car enters the parking lot, she waits to make sure that no other cars follow. She watches as X gets out of his car a brown package under his arm. Satisfied he's alone she grabs the gun on the passenger seat and exits the car. She tuck the gun in the back of her jeans and coves it with her hoody.

She walks over to X, keeping her head down.

"You got the shit?" she asks, keeping her eyes down.

"Right here" he says holding the brown package.

"You got the money?"

"Right here" Santana replies, reaching behind her and pulling out the gun.

"So what you going to try and fuck me over, do you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are" Santana says pulling her hood down.

"You're the bastard that killed my parents"

"Lopez? You know I was looking for you, I didn't think you'd make it this easy"

"It looks like I'm the one with the gun"

"You think I came unprotected, don't be so stupid Lopez but now I know it's just you I know I won't even need it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Santana says.

"Give it up Lopez, you think you can shoot me? You couldn't even kill that Berry girl, you don't have the guts"

"You're wrong. The reason I didn't kill Rachel was because I love her"

"Jesus I should have known you couldn't handle a job like this. The girl drops her panties and she has you wrapped around her little finger"

"You don't know what the hell you talking about, Rachel's not like that" Santana yells, gripping the gun tighter.

"Then your fucking stupider than you look, she got what she wanted and what did you get other than two dead parents. They were nice you know, they invited me in for coffee when I told them I was a friend of yours"

"Don't talk about them" Santana shouts, taking a step closer.

"We both know you aren't going to shoot me. I was going to kill you but I think I have changed my mind, I have a better way to get to you Lopez. First I'll go for Marisol and then I'll kill Rachel, I wonder if they'll beg for their lives just like your parents did."

The gun shots rings around the empty parking lot just as it did when she faked shooting Rachel but this time she hadn't faked anything.

X fell to the floor, the small brown parcel fell with him and landed on the floor.

"I told you, you were wrong" Santana says before delivering the final shot.

She grabs the brown parcel, the paper had split form the impact of the floor allowing some of the white powered contents to escape.

Santana runs and gets into her car, she shoves the parcel and the gun in a plastic bag and hides it under her seat and drives out of the parking lot.

It's dark, the only light on the road was being admitted from Santana's headlights and because It's so late she knew that there wouldn't be any other people around at this time.

She pulls her car over on the side of the road and turns off the engine. She gets out of the car and walks over to the side of the bridge. The air is cold but that's not the reason why she is wearing gloves.

Santana pulls out the gun from the inside pocket of her jacket, she has done as much as she can to remove any trace of her fingerprints. She throws the hunk of metal as hard as she can into the water below which is shimmering with the reflection of the moonlight.

She watches as it slowly sinks to the bottom taking its secret's with it, she also wishes that it would take the feeling of guild inside her too.

That was it, that was the last piece of evidence she needed to hide, she had already destroyed the drugs and the pre-paid cell phone. All Santana has to do now was hope to god that none of this ever got traced back to her.

* * *

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to be" Santana says, sitting next to Marisol.

They were sat on the couch in their parent's house, they had found a buyer so they were sorting through all of their possessions.

"It' fine, I don't want you to go through all of this on your own. Are you okay?"

"I just keep thinking whether I'm doing the right thing or not. I don't want to leave you here on your own"

"I'm not on my own, I'm staying with Marley. We have been through so much San, you deserve to be happy and the only way that can happen is if you leave Lima for good, this place is full of bad memories. New York isn't that far, you need to do this for yourself and go and be with Rachel speaking of I don't understand why you two aren't just moving in together"

"We've only been officially dating for a week, it think it's a bit too soon for that" Santana replies.

"But isn't that what you lesbians do?"

"Shut up" Santana says bumping her shoulder against her sisters.

"Hey, I brought breakfast!" Rachel announces as she walks into the living room clutching a brown paper bag and a tray of coffees.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah we were just talking about what each of us wants to take with us. Thanks for breakfast" Santana says taking the bag from Rachel.

"You're welcome. So what needs to be done?" Rachel asks sitting next to Santana.

"Mari's room is pretty much done, she took most of her stuff when she moved into Marley's. I've packed most of my room up, then theirs my parent's room and the rooms down here. We have a guy coming later to evaluate some of the furniture and then we'll probably just get rid of the rest." Santana explains.

"I can help you sort through your parent's things if you like"

"Please, we have kind of been avoiding that room. Thanks for being here with us"

Santana reaches over and grabs Rachel's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Rachel replies, leaning over and placing a kiss on Santana's lips.

"Minor in the room guys, keep it PG" Marisol jokes.

"I changed my mind Mari, I'm not going to miss you" Santana retorts pulling away from Rachel.

The doorbell rings just as Santana finishes the breakfast burrito Rachel had brought for her.

"I'll get it" Marisol declares.

A few minutes later she returns with two police officers following behind her.

"Miss Lopez?"

"That's me"

"I'm Officer Cohen and this is my partner Officer Morgan, we have some news concerning the investigation into your parent's death"

Santana inwardly sighs with relief, she thought they were here for her, she thought that they had found out her secret.

"Maybe Marisol would be better in another room?" Rachel suggests.

"I want to know what's going on, please San"

"You can stay, she needs to hear this as much as I do. Go ahead" Santana says.

"Some new evidence has come to light regarding the person that was responsible. The suspect was involved in another investigation and while we were examining evidence from that case we found some that connects him to your parent's murder. His name is Alex Miller, have you ever seen him before?" Officer Cohen asks, handing a photo to Santana.

She looks at the photo, it's a close up of his face taken from a coroner's gurney. She has seen him before, she recognises his bald head and the tattoo running down his neck. She's the one that put him on that gurney.

"I've never seen him before" She answers.

"So what does that mean, is he being charged?" Rachel asks.

"As I mentioned he was involved in another investigation. He was a fatality" Officer Morgan explains.

"What happened to him?" Marisol asks.

"We can't really disclose any information but I will tell you that we think it was a suspected drug deal gone wrong, however this means that we cannot prosecute him so you're parent's case has been officially closed. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No. Thank you helping to get justice for my Mom and Dad" Santana says shaking each of the officer's hands.

"You're welcome Miss Lopez and thank you for your co-operation during a time which must have been hard for you"

Santana walks the police officers to the door and watches as they get into their vehicle. She shuts the door and goes back into the living room.

"So that was X?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah."

"Looks like he got what was coming to him, maybe there is such thing as karma" Marisol says.

"Maybe, I'm just glad this is all over and we're all okay. Come on we should start sorting out all this stuff"

Santana manages to sort out her things from her childhood bedroom into multiple boxes. Rachel had helped her to go through parent's possessions, it had been somewhat healing. The rest of the house would be examined by the evaluator tomorrow and then it would all be over. She hadn't slept in the house since her parents were alive, she had booked a room in a local hotel for her and Rachel to stay in for the past two days.

After tomorrow everything would be different. Marisol was finally back to her full fitness and was staying with a loving family. Santana would be back in New York in her new apartment which was only half an hour away from her girlfriend.

She knows she's been lucky and that she doesn't deserve to have everything work out but what happened has happened and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

_A/N As I said I struggled with this one, it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to take it and when I finally decided I put all my focus into making sure that this would be posted next._

_Whether I took it down the right path is still to be decided, I take a bit of confidence in the fact that every time I'm unsure of a chapter it always seems to be the one that gets the most feedback from you guys, speaking of thank you for all your reviews they are seriously appreciated. _

_Sorry for the long authors note but I also wanted to give you a quick update. Silentreader your prompt is up next (I have already written about half of it) then there might be a possible sequel to Second Chances since some of your requested that and I also have an idea for a sequel to Social Outcasts which some asked for ages ago. These will be mini one-shot whilst I work on some ideas I have for a few longer one._

_Live_Young. _


	21. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Prompt By: Silentreader

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe that she was at a high school party, she had never attended one before due to the fact that she had never received an invite.

Sure she had thrown her own party last year but that was only for the glee club and ended up being a total disaster. Well the party was a disaster what happened the next day had turned out to be one of the greatest days of Rachel's life.

The next morning when she went down into the basement to clean up the mess from the night before, she found a sleeping Latina who had passed out on the couch.

She tried to wake Santana as softly as possible unsure of what reaction she would receive when the cheerleader woke up. Surprisingly Santana was actually quite pleasant in the morning and offered to help Rachel clean up.

As they cleared away all the discarded cups and empty liquor bottles Rachel saw another side to the bitchy cheerleader, a nicer side one that she really liked. That day signified the start of their friendship. However, it didn't take long before Rachel's feelings started to change, being around the Latina for so long made her become easily attached and before she knew it her feelings started to grow.

She had always let her heart rule her head and it was certainly taking control when she leaned over and kissed Santana when they were watching a movie together one night and once again Santana surprise her by reciprocating the kiss.

That had been months ago, they had spent the summer being together but decided that when they returned to McKinley to start their senior year that they would keep their relationship a secret.

That is why at this very moment she was leaning against a wall in some football player's house watching her girlfriend talk to everyone but her. She had arrived with Kurt, they hadn't been officially invited but the popular crowd from the glee club had told them to come along and they would make sure nothing happened. This promise was also echoed to Rachel by Santana in private.

Rachel knew that if anything did happen Santana would step in and put a stop to it, it wouldn't look too suspicious as most of the school knew that if you messed with one member of the glee club, you messed with them all.

Rachel scanned the room to see where Kurt and Mercedes had gone, it didn't take long to find them dancing in the middle of the crowd. She smiles at the sight, they sure had come a long way since they all joined glee club two years ago. She would never had imagined back then that she would be attending a jock's party with her friends and it definitely never crossed her mind that she would be dating the co-captain of the Cheerios.

She hadn't spoken to her girlfriend since she arrived although she did receive a text from her saying that she looked hot in the dress she was wearing.

She scans the room once again trying to spot Santana. She sees her at the far end of the room talking with Quinn. They're laughing about something and then Santana runs her slender fingers through Quinn's hair.

She waits to see what happens next before she decides to jump to conclusions but her vision in blocked by the presence of a tall, overbearing figure.

"Hey Rachel" Finn says sending Rachel a dopey smile.

"Hello Finn."

"Great party huh?"

"Yes, it's nice that the glee club can socialise with the rest of the school without the fear of a slushy facial" Rachel replies.

"So I was thinking-"

Rachel didn't hear the rest of Finn was saying, she had managed to get Santana and Quinn back in her sights. They were still talking, a little too close for Rachel's liking and even more so when Santana leaned over to say something in Quinn's ear. Quinn nodded, turned around and headed out of the room with Santana following behind her.

"So what do you think?" Finn finished.

"It sounds good" Rachel says having not paid attention to anything the boy had said. The only thing on her mind was where her girlfriend had disappeared to.

"Excuse me" she says pushing past Finn and walking the way Quinn and Santana had gone.

She finds them in the kitchen once again standing close together, both with cups in their hand, Rachel hopes that it's just soda in Santana's as she is supposed to be driving them home.

She slowly makes her way over to them and just about catches part of their conversation.

"That dress is so fucking sexy, I just want to rip it off" Santana whispers.

Outraged Rachel walks over and stands in front of them.

"I just want to inform you that I'm leaving. Goodbye" Rachel says before commencing one of her perfect storm outs.

She grabs Kurt on the way out and with the look in the Diva's eyes Kurt doesn't question it.

"Can you take me home?" she asks when they are outside in the quiet.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kurt" she replies.

"Rachel wait!" Santana yells running out of the house.

"Can you give us a minute ladyface?" Santana asks.

Kurt sighs but does as the Latina says and gets in his car.

"There's no reason to be mean to Kurt"

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were meeting me afterwards to go back to my house. My parents aren't home" Santana says.

"Well it looks like you'll be all alone tonight or maybe you should ask Quinn to come over" Rachel snaps.

She turns away from her girlfriend and gets in the passenger seat of Kurt's car.

"Please don't ask just take me home"

* * *

Santana was excited for tonight, it had been a while since she had been to a party. The last one she attended was during the summer. There had been parties almost every week when school restarted and Santana would show her face for half an hour or so before sneaking out and having a date with Rachel.

She wanted to keep her reputation up, so she would show up and talk to as many people as possible before leaving and by the end of the night everybody was too drunk to remember if Santana had stayed the whole night or not.

Tonight she had managed to convince the glee club to come to the party with them, it meant she could have some fun at the party but also be around her girlfriend even if they don't get to actually hang out together. At least when the party was over they could go back to her parentless house and have their own private party.

When she arrives at Derek's house she looks around for her tiny girlfriend and is surprised when she can't find her, knowing Rachel she assumed she would be one of the first ones here.

Santana decides to make her way into the kitchen to get a drink. She grabs an empty plastic cup and fills it with coke, she was the designated driver tonight since Kurt had offered to drive Rachel to the party.

She sees a couple of people she knows and talks to them for a while, making sure she's in a position where she can see the front door from the kitchen.

Santana is on her second cup of coke when she sees Rachel arrive with Kurt. She didn't hesitate to get her cell phone out and send Rachel a text saying exactly what she thought of the dress her girlfriend was wearing.

"Why are you sending Rachel a text saying she looks so fucking hot?"

Santana jumps at the voice and turns around to face whoever it came from, thankfully it was just Quinn.

"What the hell Q? You made me jump."

"Sorry. So why were you texting Berry?"

"What? I wasn't" Santana stutters.

"Next time try and sound more convincing" Quinn smirks as she snatches Santana's cell phone from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Oh my god, you're dating Rachel" Quinn says as she scrolls through the texted conversation between Rachel and Santana.

"Keep your voice down." Santana whispers, quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Okay so Rachel and I are dating but we haven't told anyone for a reason and I know you going through your rebellious, teenage crisis but please can you keep this quiet"

"I won't tell anyone but you have to tell me how you of all people ended up dating Rachel Berry"

"Fine I will but can we go in the other room, I want to keep an eye on Rachel with all these jocks and cheerleaders around"

"Aww, aren't you protective" Quinn teases.

"Shut up and come on" Santana says pulling Quinn into the living room.

They find a small space over in a corner, Santana can see Rachel over on the other side of the room talking to Mercedes, Kurt and Tina.

"Hey Santana" Katie, a blonde cheerleader greets.

"Hey K"

"So Q, what do you think of Santana taking your spot as captain of the cheerios?"

"Well, first of all she's only co-captain and secondly I'm actually happy for her, she deserves it"

"Thanks Q" Santana smiles.

"So you're not thinking of re-joining and trying to get your spot back. This whole punk look is just a phase right, I mean you're dressing worse than Berry and your rep is in danger of dropping lower than hers. This isn't you Q"

"I think you should go now" Santana growls, holding back her anger.

"Just think about it" Katie says before disappearing in the crowd of people.

"What a bitch. Rachel doesn't dress that bad. Okay so maybe the animal sweaters where hideous but she's started to improve"

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that"

"I did what I could but she's stubborn, she wouldn't even compromise on the argyle" Santana says seriously.

Quinn can't stop herself from laughing at this statement, it sounded like typical Rachel and the thought that Santana was dating her was just plain funny.

It was the first time in weeks that Santana had seen Quinn laugh and she couldn't help but join in.

"What about you though? The bad ass attitude, the smoking and the clothes. Katie kind of had a point this isn't you Quinn."

"I don't really know who I am anymore" Quinn whispers.

"I understand that, I do. I mean I have been lying to myself for years about who I am and I have recently learned to accept it, I love Rachel but letting everybody else know that is something I'm not ready for yet. Don't get me wrong it has nothing to do with who Rachel is, it's more to do with the fact I'm not ready for people to know who I am."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you when you needed me the most."

"I could say the exact same thing to you. You're one of my best friends Q. Forget what anybody else thinks you need to do what is best for you, so you can discover who you really are and beside I actually think you rock this pink hair" Santana says running her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Thanks" Quinn blushes.

"So are you going to tell me about how you and Rachel got together?"

Santana quickly glances over to where Rachel was standing but was met with the sight of Finn standing there with a dopey grin on his face.

"Oh hell no" Santana says, attempting to make her way over to them.

She feels Quinn grab her wrist and pulls her back.

"What are you going to do, go over there and make a scene outing you both in the process" Quinn says leaning closer to Santana so she could hear her over the music that had become louder.

"No. I'll just tell him to back off"

"Leave it San, it's just Finn he's harmless."

"Fine, can we go and get another drink so at least I don't have to witness his lame ass attempts?" Santana asks into Quinn's ear.

Quinn nods her response before turning around and heading out of the room with Santana following behind her.

When they reach the kitchen Santana pour them both another drink before making her way over to Quinn over by the wall.

"You're not drinking?" Quinn asks.

"I'm driving so I can take Rach back to mine afterwards"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I don't know what that means" Quinn cringes.

"I wasn't implying anything but if I was can you blame me. Have you seen Rachel tonight that dress is so fucking sexy, I just want to rip it off" Santana whispers.

Before Quinn could reply Rachel appears in front of them with an angry look in her eye.

"I just want to inform you that I'm leaving. Goodbye" Rachel says before storming off.

"What the hell just happened? I better go after to her, see you later Q" Santana says running after Rachel.

"Rachel wait!" Santana yells running out of the house.

"Can you give us a minute ladyface?"

"There's no reason to be mean to Kurt" Rachel says as Kurt gets in his car.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were meeting me afterwards to go back to my house. My parents aren't home" Santana says.

"Well it looks like you'll be all alone tonight or maybe you should ask Quinn to come over" Rachel snaps before getting in Kurt's car and leaving Santana standing alone.

* * *

Santana finds her girlfriend in the choir room on Monday morning. They haven't spoken to each other since the party and Rachel hadn't been answering any of her texts or phone calls.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about on Saturday?"

"If you don't know Santana, then I can't help you"

"Then we have a problem because I don't know what the fucks up with you" Santana replies.

"There is no need for vulgar language Santana."

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you, why did you leave early on Saturday?"

"I got tired of watching my girlfriend being all over another girl"

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?" Santana asks.

"You and Quinn looked rather cosy, laughing and whispering into each other's ears"

"Yeah because the music was too loud"

"Is that why you moved into the kitchen to tell her you wanted to rip off her dress?"

"I never said that, I said I wanted to rip your dress off. I mean damn baby, you looked hot as hell, why haven't I seen that dress before?"

"It's new, Kurt helped me find it when we went shopping the other day. Stop it, you're getting off track we supposed to be talking about you and Quinn"

"There is no me and Quinn" Santana states.

"You kissed her at that party last week and I know that's the only reason you invited me on Saturday because you felt guilty"

"I told you about the kiss because you said you wanted us to be honest with each other. It was only a game of spin the bottle, people would have got suspicious if I hadn't joined in."

"So you couldn't refuse because people expected you to join in, your reputation meant more than how I would feel about you kissing somebody else. I also find it interesting that you find it appropriate to kiss Quinn in front of a crowd of people for entertainment yet you won't even kiss your girlfriend in public" Rachel says.

"Rae, we've been through this you know I'm not ready to be out yet. Kissing a girl in a stupid, drunken game is different than telling the world I'm gay."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you. I told you when we started dating that we'll wait until we are both ready to come out and I still stick by that. I just got upset that you were okay kissing another girl in front of people when you won't even hold my hand in public."

"I know and I wish I was ready, I would have no problem in telling everyone that you're my girlfriend. So are we good?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for accusing you Santana and for overreacting about what happened."

"It's okay, I should have known you where the jealous type" Santana smirks.

"I wasn't jealous, maybe a little. Okay I was a lot jealous but Quinn is a lot prettier than me"

"Don't do that, don't put yourself down. Quinn may be pretty but you are beautiful and I love you beside Santana Lopez don't date no ugly chick" Santana says causing Rachel to laugh.

"I have to go to class but I'll see you in glee"

Rachel quickly presses a kiss on Santana's lips before leaving the room. Santana grabs her bag from the piano bench and makes her own way to class.

She sits at her usual seat next to Quinn at the back of the classroom.

"So what was up with Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"She got jealous of how close we were at the party added to the fact we kissed during that game of spin the bottle last week it made her go all crazy"

"I know I'm going through my rebellious stage but I never want to be that drunk again. I mean I can't believe Rachel actually enjoys that"

"Hey I'm a great kisser and I'll have you know Rachel loves my mouth" Santana smirks.

"Have you heard of the phrase too much information, so are you two okay now?"

"Yeah we're good but she brought up the whole being out thing again"

"And you're still not ready?"

"No, I told her I want to be but I can't force myself to do something I'm not ready for."

"Have you told Rachel that?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, she understands and she told me she won't push me but I wish I could be brave enough not just for me but for her."

Before Quinn has time to reply the teacher walks in and starts the lesson.

* * *

"Quinn!" Brittany yells as Quinn walks in the choir room.

"What are you doing here, I thought you quit glee club?"

"I did, I'm just here to talk to Rachel" Quinn replies.

She spots Rachel sat on one of the chairs on the front row but before she has chance to speak to her Santana enters the room.

"Berry, I need to talk to you"

She walks over to Rachel grabs her by the arms and drags her out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Mercedes asks.

"Maybe it has something to do with the party" Kurt suggests.

"Why, what happened at the party?"

"Rachel asked me to drive her home, when we got to my car Santana ran out saying she wanted to talk to her. I couldn't really hear what they were saying from my car but Rachel was definitely angry"

"Maybe they were having a lovers tiff" Brittany suggests.

"Wait, you think their dating?" Tina asks.

"Don't be silly Brittany, this is Rachel and Santana we are talking about" Quinn states.

"I think Britt is onto something. Santana has been a lot nicer to Rachel recently plus Rachel sang that love song the other day and didn't even look at Finn, so it wasn't for him." Mercedes says.

"I can see it now, with the amount of tension between the two they were bound to either kill or fuck each other and since neither of them is dead that leads to only one conclusion. I'm going to ask them." Puck declares as he stands up.

"Wait!" Quinn yells.

"Fine, Pezberry is on but I'm the only one that knows. Rachel doesn't even know that I know and that is because they are keeping it a secret and they are keeping it a secret for a reason. You can't just go up to them and ask them because you will probably cause Santana to panic and freak out." Quinn explains.

"Why? I can understand if they don't want the whole school to know but we have been through so much together, they must know we won't judge them. I think we should tell them that we know so then they don't have to hide it from us" Mercedes says.

"I agree with you that they should come out to us, it will be good for them to be allowed to be a couple in front of other people but we can't just out them. We need them to tell us, it's just something they need to do for themselves"

"We all know Santana, she won't do something she's not comfortable with"

"Then we have to get them to tell us. I have a plan, Rachel got annoyed with Santana because she thought she was flirting with me so if we use that to our advantage we can get Pezberry to out themselves." Quinn smirks.

* * *

"Santana you don't have to manhandle me" Rachel says, as Santana drags her to a quiet spot by the lockers.

"So I heard some interesting information in last period, apparently you're going on a date with Finn"

"No I'm not, why would I do that?"

"I don't know but he was talking about it to Sam in class. He said he asked you out at the party and you said yes." Santana explains.

"I remember talking to him briefly at the party but I don't remember him asking me out although I was preoccupied watching you interacting with Quinn."

"Well he thinks you're going out so you need to tell him he's wrong"

"Am I detecting some jealousy?" Rachel asks.

"What have I got to get jealous over, I'm way better than that over grown toddler."

"I definitely agree with that. Don't get angry but Finn is approaching us"

"Hey Rachel, is she bothering you?"

"I'm not bothering anyone Finnocence, Rachel and I were just talking. I'll see you in glee club"

"Talk to him" Santana mouths to Rachel before walking off towards the choir room.

"So we never decided on a time for Friday night, I was thinking I could pick you up around eight." Finn says.

"Friday night?"

"Dinner at Breadstix's"

"I think there has been a misunderstanding. I didn't agree to go on a date with you"

"Yes you did at the party on Saturday night, I asked you if you wanted to go to Breadstix and you said it sounds good"

"I'm sorry Finn I wasn't aware of what I was agreeing to, my mind was preoccupied."

"So do you want to go to Breadstix or not?"

"No, I'm sorry Finn"

"Why not? I thought we were on our way to getting back together"

"Then you are mistaken. I want to be on my own for a while, so I can concentrate on me. We're going to be late for glee" Rachel says walking away.

She walks into the choir room with Finn following behind her. Santana glares at the giant walking behind her girlfriend.

"Hurry up and take a seat guys" Mr Schuster says.

"What is Quinn doing here?" Rachel asks taking her seat and looking at the pink haired girl sitting next to Santana.

"I asked Mr Schue if I could re-join glee club," Quinn answers.

"We are glad to have you back Quinn but we have been working on our choreography for regionals, so you're going to need some help if you want to have it down by then"

"It's okay Mr Schue, Santana can help me" Quinn replies.

"Okay great, let's head to the auditorium so we can practise" Mr Schuster announces.

Quinn keeps close to Santana as she learns the dance steps, a little too close for Rachel's comfort. She knows she doesn't have anything to get jealous over, she and Santana had talked about it but something at the back of her mind is screaming at her every time Quinn touches Santana for a little longer than necessary.

Quinn could see that Rachel was getting irritated, she kept looking over at at them every chance she got, so Quinn decides that she is going to give her something to really stare at. She timed it perfectly, one miss step and she tripped, falling on top of Santana and tangling their limbs together.

Quinn can feel Santana trying to get out from underneath her, she keeps her body pushed against the Latina until she knows that Rachel got a long enough look.

Santana is stronger than her and soon manages to get the blonde cheerleader off of her.

"Fuck Q, wanna watch where you're going" Santana says cradling her right wrist.

"Sorry San, I'm just a bit rusty. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" Quinn says inspecting Santana's wrist, she runs her fingertips over Santana's smooth skin.

"I think you might have sprained it"

Quinn lifts Santana's arms towards her lips and presses a gentle kiss on her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asks pulling her arm out of Quinn's grip wincing at the pain that shoots through her wrist.

"Relax I was just kissing it better. I think you should see the nurse"

"I don't need a nurse"

Ignoring Santana, Quinn approaches Mr Schue.

"Mr Schue I think Santana might have sprained her wrist, can we go and see if the nurse is still here?" Quinn asks.

"Of course Quinn" Mr Schuster replies.

"I'll take her, I have basic first aid training in case the nurse isn't here and I know the choreography a lot better than Quinn, she should stay here and practise" Rachel speaks up.

She grabs Santana's good arm and pulls her out of the auditorium and towards the nurse's office.

"Okay, so now I know why you get so pissed off when I grab you" Santana jokes.

Rachel doesn't reply, she just keeps her eyes on the hallway ahead.

"Hey, what's up?" Santana asks stopping causing Rachel to stop as well since she still had a tight grip on Santana's arm.

"Nothing I want to get you to the nurse as quick as possible so you can get your wrist looked at"

"That explains the fast pace but it doesn't explain why your giving me the cold shoulder and don't lie to me" Santana says.

"You looked pretty comfortable in your position under Quinn"

"Jesus not this again, I told you nothing is going on. She fell and took me down with her that's all"

"What about all those unnecessary touches and she kissed you"

"It was only my wrist but even I'm confused about that one. I told her what happened with us, why would she do that when she knew it made you uncomfortable?"

"You told Quinn about us?" Rachel asks.

"Not exactly she kind of saw the text I sent you at the party and then she stole my phone and read all our other texts and worked it out"

"How did she react when she found out?"

"She was pretty cool about it. It actually felt nice to be able to talk to someone about my girlfriend, I've never been able to do that before" Santana replies.

"What are you saying, do you want to be out?"

"Not exactly, I'm still not ready for the whole school to know but maybe we should tell the glee club. Quinn was okay with us and Brittany won't care. If the club accepted Kurt and Blaine they should accept us right? Well maybe everyone except Finn"

"He'll get over it, are you being serious? Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes, I love the idea of having a place where I can just be your girlfriend without having to worry about what people think. I love you." Santana says.

Santana is knocked back slightly at the force of her girlfriend when she wraps her in a tight hug.

"I love you too. Now come on we still need to see the nurse"

* * *

"Where is Mr Schue?" Santana asks when she and Rachel return from the nurse's office.

Her wrist had been bandaged up and she had been advised to rest it for a couple of days. The choreography for glee club wouldn't be too demanding but she was dreading having to inform Sue Sylvester about her injury.

"Principal Figgins wanted to see him, he said we should just continue without him. You okay?" Quinn asks.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"Actually since your all here Santana and I have something we wish to tell you" Rachel says, looking at Santana for any hesitation.

Santana smiles and laces her fingers with Rachel's.

"Rachel and I are dating" she announces.

She was waiting, waiting for the backlash or the questions but none of it came.

"You don't have anything to say on this new development?" Rachel asks.

"We already knew and if it wasn't obvious before, it sure was when Rachel was glaring a hole through Quinn's head anytime she touched Santana" Kurt replies.

"Yeah Q, what was that?" Santana asks.

"They all worked out that something was going on between the two of you but coming out was something you had to do for yourselves. So I took it into my own hands to give you a little push in the right direction"

"Was Finn in on this too, is that why he asked out Rachel?" Santana asks.

"Why would I help? If I had known I would have tried to make Rachel see that you are only doing this to mess with her. It's what you do best Santana, hurt Rachel. You're back on the cheerios now I bet it's all part of one of Sue's plans against the glee club, what are you going to do break up with her right before the competition, leaving her too heartbroken to perform?"

"You're wrong. I re-joined the cheerios because I want to finish my senior year with two national championships, one with the cheerios and one with the glee club. I love this stupid club and I love Rachel, I wouldn't do anything to hurt either of them besides Rachel and I have been dating all summer long before I re-joined the cheerios." Santana explains.

"What about what you said to me about needing time to yourself?" Finn asks looking at Rachel.

"I'm sorry Finn, I was trying to let you down gently. I couldn't tell you the truth as Santana and I weren't ready to be out then, we still aren't ready to be out to the whole school but we wanted to tell you guys because you're our friends"

"Well maybe I'll tell the whole school about you two and see how Santana treats you then" Finn snaps.

"I wouldn't treat her any differently, I'm proud to call Rachel my girlfriend and I'm not stupid enough to let her go, unlike you" Santana retorts.

"If you even think about telling the school, you will regret it. Look what happened last year with Kurt, you really want to put them through that?" Quinn asks.

"Fine I won't tell anyone but I'm pissed about this" Finn says stomping out of the auditorium.

"Don't worry we won't let him say anything?" Kurt reassures them.

"With both Finn and Mr Schue got I think we should just leave" Quinn says.

"But regionals are soon, we have to practise as much as we can" Rachel argues.

"Well S she's your girlfriend, you can deal with her because I'm getting out of here" Quinn replies picking up her bag and leaving the auditorium.

"Yeah Santana she's your girlfriend which means you have to put up with her diva tantrums" Kurt laughs as he leaves with Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

One by one the rest of the glee club disappears, leaving Santana and Rachel alone.

"Maybe we can use this time to practice a duet, since we are out to the glee club there is nothing stopping us singing now. I have an entire repertoire of love songs that are duets, how do you feel about Sonny and Cher?"

"Coming out is either going to be the best or worst decision I have ever made" Santana replies.

* * *

_A/N Thanks to Silentreader for your detailed prompt which is always helpful as you help guide the story to where you want it to go, which is probably the complete opposite to what I have written so I apologise._

_I really struggled with the last chapter Revenge, I wasn't sure if I had taken it in the right direction and I really wanted to know what you thought about it but I didn't receive any feedback, so I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought._

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young._


	22. Valentine's Day

**Valentines Day**

**By LiveYoyungDieFast**

* * *

"I hate Valentine's Day" Santana says as she passes another poster of a pink heart.

"Why? You have a girlfriend to spend it with and you know Rachel, right now she's probably paying for a plane to write I heart Santana in the sky" Quinn replies.

"You don't think she's actually done that do you?"

"She is Rachel Berry, she loves over the top romantic gestures. That's why I'm so excited to see what you have planned and by the look on your face I'm assuming nothing"

"What the hell am I supposed to do, I've never dated anyone on Valentine's Day before and I have never dated anyone as high maintenance as Rachel. See this is why I hate Valentine's Day it full of expectation"

"Whatever Berry has planned, I am one hundred percent sure that it will involve singing" Quinn says.

"Will you go to the mall with me after school so I can get her a present?"

"Valentine's Day is in two days and you haven't bought her anything yet?"

"I've seen something, I just want your opinion"

"Okay but you're buying me a cookie" Quinn replies.

* * *

"Look at all this crap." Santana says holding up a card with cartoon bee on.

"I mean Bee My Valentine, really? What about this one I Love Ewe, who would want a card with a sheep on it."

"I think they are sweet, at least you'll be getting a card this year"

"I thought you said you were fine with being single and that you wanted to try the whole independant thing"

"I do but I can't help but feel a little disheartened when I see all these romantic gifts" Quinn says.

"Do you know what the worst part is, I see all this sentimental crap and I want to grab it all and take it to the nearest register and buy it for Rachel"

"That is because you are in love Miss Lopez. So you have been dragging me around this mall for over an hour, are you going to show me whatever it is you brought me here for?"

"I don't know what you're complaining about I bought you three cookies."

"Which I am very grateful for but can we please just get Rachel's present?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, come one"

Santana takes Quinn to a quaint jewellers, she directs her to the glass cabinets and points to something she had seen for Rachel a week ago.

"So what do you think?" Santana asks.

"It's perfect"

* * *

Santana hadn't seen Rachel all morning since she had to arrive at school early for cherrios practise. She finally got to she her girlfriend when they ate lunch together but had yet to exchange Valentines as Rachel wanted to wait until after school.

She was currently sat in glee club watching the rest of her teammates sing about what love means to them.

"Thank you Tina for showcasing one of the world's most famous love songs. So who is up next? Rachel you usually have something prepared"

"Not this time Mr Schue. I think Mercedes would like to take the spot light"

The whole of the glee club turn their heads to look at Rachel, she was never one to turn down the chance to perform plus it was Valentine's Day they were certain she would be singing to Santana.

"Okay Mercedes, show us what you've got" Mr Schue says.

As Mercedes takes to the front of the choir room, Santana leans over to her girlfriend.

"So you don't have anything to sing?"

"You seemed surprised" Rachel replies.

"I'm not the only one, it's just that it's Valentine's Day and you normally show you feelings via song"

"Are you upset that I didn't sing to you" Rachel teases.

"No" Santana blushes.

"Don't worry I have something I want to give you in the auditorium when glee finishes and whatever you're thinking it's not that"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Santana smirks.

"Because I know you" Rachel replies, pulling Santana down for a quick kiss before turning her attention back to Mercedes.

As soon as Mr Schue dismisses the glee club, Rachel takes Santana's hands and takes her to the auditorium.

On the stage was a single stool, Rachel guides Santana by the hand and tells her to sit down.

"So you were right I do love to show my emotions through song and as much as love proclaiming my love for you in front of the glee club, I wanted this moment to be just between the two of us."

Brad appears out of nowhere and sits at the piano bench.

"Santana this is for you" Rachel says nodding at Brad.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_  
_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_Still looking up._

_Well I won't give up on us_  
_God knows I'm tough enough_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up._

"That was beautiful" Santana says.

"I read that Jason Mraz said that this song was about what happens in a relationship, I don't have to give up on loving this person, or loving myself, or give up on whatever my dreams are. I don't know what is going to happen after graduation but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that we keep this relationship going. I love you so much Santana"

Rachel connects their lips in a soft kiss, making sure she pours all the emotion she felt when she was singing to Santana.

"I love you too" Santana whispers, pulling out of the kiss.

"Do you want your present now?" she asks.

She reaches into her cheerios jacket and pulls out a small, black box and hands it to Rachel. Rachel slowly opens the box to revel a silver necklace with an angel pendant.

"It's an Ángel de la guarda, it's supposed to protect you. Whatever happens next year, I want to know that when I'm not with you that there is someone or something there to watch over you" Santana explains.

"That's really sweet San, thank you it's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?"

Santana nods and takes the necklace out of the box, she moves Rachel's hair out of the way and places the necklace around Rachel's neck. She fastens the clip and kisses Rachel neck before putting her hair back in place.

Rachel turns back round so she can face her girlfriend.

"Beautiful" Santana whispers.

"It really is" Rachel replies, running her fingers over the necklace.

"I wasn't talking about the necklace"

This comment earns Santana another kiss from Rachel.

"You're the beautiful one and very thoughtful, I feel as if my present doesn't compare now" Rachel says.

She picks up her bag from the floor and pulls out Santana's present. Santana looks at what seems to be a photo album with the word Pezberry at the top and a photo of them underneath.

"I found some pictures of us, some of them I hadn't seen before so I put them into a scrap book. I thought if you do go to Kentucky you can take it with you and keep all the ones you already have at home"

Santana opened the first page to find a picture of two small children.

"What's this?" she asks.

"This is the first time we met, we were six years old and going on our first school trip to the petting zoo"

**_*Flashback*_**

"_Okay everyone time to buddy up and get on the bus" Mrs Green explains._

_The group of six year olds run around grabbing their best friend's hand, to make sure they weren't paired up with someone they didn't like._

_Rachel looked through the crowd of paired up children and noticed a girl standing on her ownbso she approached the Latina._

"_Hello, I'm Rachel Berry would you like to be my buddy?" she asks._

"_Okay"_

"_Santana, Rachel time to get on the bus" Mrs Green says._

_Rachel holds out her hand waiting for Santana to grab it, a few seconds later she feels Santana's hand in hers. She smiles up at the girl next to her who is a couple of inches taller and smiles even wider when she receives a smile back._

_They make their way over to the bus with the hands still connected._

_When they arrive at the zoo Rachel stays close to Santana, they were buddies after all and buddies were supposed to stay together at all times. They look at all the different animals and got the chance to stroke a baby goat._

"_Don't you want to stroke him?" Santana asks._

"_I'm scared" Rachel replies._

"_I'll help you" _

_Santana takes Rachel's hand and guides it towards the goat, she runs the smaller girls hand down the goats back._

"_It feels funny" Rachel laughs._

_"Thank you for helping me Santana"_

"You're welcome now c_ome on I want to see if they have a bigger Mr Pinky" Santana says grabbing Rachel's hand._

"_Who is Mr Pinky?"_

"_He's my stuffed piggy, I'll show you later I left him on the bus" Santana replies._

"_Girls" Mrs Green calls._

"_Let's take your picture so your parents can have a souvenir of your trip .Say cheese" _

**_*End Flashback*_**

"I've never seen this picture before, I can't believe that was you"

"I know who would have thought that twelve years ago Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry were friends"

"What else have you got in here?" Santana asks flipping over the next page.

"I remember this, this was my tenth birthday party"

**_*Flashback*_**

"_Santana go and say hello to Rachel" Maribel says._

"_Do I have to? I didn't want to invite her anyway"_

"_We talked about this Santana, now come with me and say hello"_

"_Good afternoon Maribel" Leroy greets._

"_Hello Leroy, where's Hiram?" Maribel asks._

"_He had to work and unfortunately so do I, so Rachel can't stay for long. Hiram will be home in a few hours so we are going to leave Rachel with our next door neighbour"_

"_Nonsense Rachel can stay here until Hiram can pick her up, it's no trouble"_

"_Are you sure?" Leroy asks._

"_Of course I am it will be fun won't it girls?"_

_Maribel receives no answer so she gently nudges Santana with her elbow._

"_Yes Mami. Don't worry Mr Berry, Rachel and I will have lots of fun" Santana smirks._

"_Okay well thank you for this Maribel and thanks for inviting her in the first place." Leroy says whispering the last part._

"_As I said it's not a problem, I hope to see you soon Leroy, goodbye"_

_Rachel puts a smile on her face as she waves to her Dad as he drives down the street. She really didn't want to be here especially with Santana who always steals her favourite pencils during class._

"_Come on Rachel, the party is in the back garden" Maribel says taking the small girl's hand._

_The party was a success. Santana was the centre of everyone's attention and all the children seemed to have a good time, all but one. Rachel had spent most of the afternoon sat on her own underneath a large tree._

_One by one, parent's arrived to take home their children. Santana was sat in the kitchen helping herself to a second slice of her birthday cake._

"_Did you have fun Mija?"_

"_Yes, thank you Mami for throwing me the best birthday party ever "Santana replies._

"_Where is Rachel?" _

_Santana shrugs in response and shovels another forkful of cake in her mouth._

"_I asked you to watch her" Maribel says before walking out into the yard to find Rachel._

_She finds her sat underneath the same tree she had occupied all afternoon._

"_Hello Rachel."_

"_Hello Mrs Lopez" Rachel smiles._

"_Why don't you come inside, it's starting to get a bit cold"_

_Rachel nods her head and get up off the grass._

"_Thank you for inviting me today Mrs Lopez"_

"_You're welcome dear" Maribel says sending the child a soft smile._

_When they return to the kitchen, Santana was still sat at the kitchen table._

"_Santana, why don't you take Rachel up to your room"_

"_Mom" Santana whines._

"_Ahora Santana, sin argumentos"_

"_Fine. Come on Berry" Santana huffs._

"_Don't touch anything, just sit there and be quiet" Santana orders._

"_I like your teddy bear" Rachel says._

"_I thought I told you not to talk"_

"_I was only commenting on your stuffed bear"_

"_He's called Oscar, someone gave him to me when I was six. You happy now"_

"_They must have been special to you if you kept him, all this time"_

"_I don't really remember her" Santana replies._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"I look miserable" Santana laughs.

"That's because you didn't want to take the photo but your Mom insisted that we take one before I left. I have another photo to show you, that's not in the scrap book" Rachel says pulling a photo from her bag.

It's a photograph of a five year old Rachel clutching a brown stuffed bear.

"Is that you?" Santana asks.

"Yes, when I was five years old"

Santana stares at the photo in her hand but more specifically she looks at the bear that has an eerie resemblance to the bear that had been sat on her dresser for nearly twelve years.

"Oscar was your bear and you gave him to me"

"I gave him to you and you gave me Mr Pinky" Rachel replies pulling the stuffed pig out of her bag.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen that thing since I was six." Santana says taking the pig into her hands.

"It was the first thing that anyone ever gave me other than things from my family" Rachel says.

"I can't believe you never told me we had all this history together"

"I didn't remember myself until I found all of these photo's but it makes sense, Lima is a small place we are bound to keep crossing paths"

"What happened to us, how did we end up hating each other." Santana says earning a glare from Rachel.

"I meant before we fell in love"

"We grew up and grew apart."

"You mean I started being a bitch to you" Santana retorts.

"Hey none of this, it's Valentine's Day. We are supposed to be showing each other how much we love each other and not in the way you are thinking"

Santana smirks as she flips over the next page to find a picture of the glee cub gathered around a trophy, Santana and Rachel were standing close together at the front.

"That is from last year when we won at regionals, a few weeks before we got together"

"No wonder the glee club guessed there was something going on with us, you practically got your arm wrapped around me and not to mention that massive hug you gave me after we won"

"I was excited and if I remember correctly you hugged me back just as tightly" Rachel replies.

The next photo was a close up picture of them laughing together sat on a bed in a hotel in New York.

"I haven't seen this photo before either"

"Kurt gave it to me. He took it in New York when we were writing songs for nationals in the hotel room"

"I love it. I like that it's not posed, we just look natural. I love how you can make me laugh"

"I love making you laugh, it's when I see the real you. There is no walls just this girl with the most beautiful smile" Rachel says.

"I love making you laugh too, you have a very contagious laugh"

She flips through the rest of the book and smiles at each picture and at the moments they remind her of. When she gets halfway through the rest of the pages are empty.

"The rest of the book is empty because they are pages for our future. Hopefully we'll have a photo if we win nationals and there is a space for our graduation photo and for any other special moment that we'll have"

"It's really amazing Rachel, you worked hard on it and that means more than anything you could have bought"

"Thanks San, I'm glad you liked it. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I have booked us a table for a very romantic meal and then I thought we could go back to your Dad free house and do exactly what I'm thinking"

"Santana" Rachel berates.

"What? I meant watch a movie. Who knew that my girlfriend has such a dirty mind?"

"You're lucky I love you"

"I love you too" Santana replies pulling Rachel in for a kiss.

"So where are you taking me for dinner tonight? And don't you dare say Breadstix"

* * *

_A/N So I decided I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day and I only had two days to write it in so I apologise for the shortness. I'm not usually a fan of song-fics but I love this song and wanted to add it in plus I don't mind them too much since it is glee._

_Also thanks to LostInNaya'sEyes for reviewing Revenge who said that they think Santana got off to easy for what she did, all I have to say is X's case was still being investigated so who knows what would happen to Santana in the future, ;)_

_Thank you for all your support and Happy Valentine's Day._

_Live_Young._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song used, it belongs to Jason Mraz._


	23. Prom

**Prom**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

**Summary: **Sequel to Social Outcasts

* * *

Santana rolls herself to her locker, there are only a couple of weeks left until graduation and she can finally leave McKinley. She couldn't wait to graduate, she hated this school. The only good thing to come out of going here was the fact that she met Rachel.

She opens her locker, smiling when she sees the photo of her and Rachel pinned on the inside of her locker door. As she reaches for her books she notices something that she hadn't left in there.

She picks up the piece of paper to find that it's a hand sketched comic strip. It contains various pictures of moments that she has shared with Rachel but the last was a scene where Rachel was asking Santana to go to prom with her.

There little speech bubble above Santana but it was empty as if the answer was waiting to be sketched in.

"So what do you think, will you go to prom with me?" Rachel asks as she appears behind Santana.

"This is really awesome"

"Why am I sensing there's a but about to follow?"

"I don't want to go to prom" Santana says.

"Why not?"

"I spent the last few years with these morons that tease me day in, day out and I really don't want to have to spend any more time with them than I have to"

"Did you have a bad experience at junior prom?" Rachel asks.

"I didn't go to junior prom either"

"Yeah well I did and it sucked. I had to sit on my own and watch all these couple have fun being in love and I remember wishing that I had that but now I do have that. I want to erase the memory of prom last year and make a new one where I go to prom with my girlfriend and have an amazing time"

"How can we do that, we're not even out?" Santana asks.

"We can just go as friends or we can use this as our opportunity to come out. We only have a couple of weeks left in this school and we'll be out of here and out of Lima for good. As long as we're in this together then we can put up with whatever they throw at us."

"I don't know Rach"

"Please San" Rachel pouts.

"Fine but if I feel uncomfortable then we leave"

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you" Rachel smiles and leans in to hug her girlfriend. As soon as she pulls away they are both greeted by an ice-cold slushy to the face.

* * *

Just like every Saturday Rachel arrives at the Lopez house and is greeted at the door by her girlfriend.

"So what do you want to do today?" Santana asks, as thye enter her room.

"I thought we could go and look at prom dresses"

"I agreed to go to this stupid prom but I'm not wearing a dress, they make me feel uncomfortable and self-conscious about my legs"

"Okay, then we can go and look for my prom dress and we can figure out what you want to wear while we are there"

"Can't you get someone else to help you? You know I hate the mall"

"No I can't get someone else, you're my girlfriend and I want your opinion"

"Am I allowed to see you in your dress, isn't there something about it being bad luck?" Santana asks.

"It's prom not our wedding" Rachel replies, the answer causing Santana to blush.

"We should go and ask my Mom is she can drive us to the mall"

When they arrive in the kitchen they find Maribel chopping vegetables.

"Hey Mom"

"Hello girls, what are your plans for today?"

"We want to go to the mall, can you drive us there?" Santana asks.

"Of course, let me just finish here and then I'll take you. Rachel you are staying for dinner, yes?"

"I'd love to Mrs Lopez"

"Good. So what are you going to the mall for?" Maribel asks.

"Rachel wants to look at prom dresses"

"You're going to prom, as in together?"

"We are going as friends" Santana replies.

"You two didn't -"

"No we are very much together Mrs Lopez but Santana still doesn't feel ready to let the school know that. I really wanted to go to prom so we agreed that we would go as friends and not as girlfriends"

"And you're okay with that Rachel?"

"Of course I am, I'll do whatever makes Santana feel most comfortable"

"Just as long as you're sure, now I'm sure you know my daughter as much as I do which means you know she isn't really how should I say it? Gifted when it comes to fashion and trends"

"Mom!" Santana whines.

"I'm sorry honey but it's true. I mean do you even own anything that isn't a vest or has a picture of a super hero on it?"

"I have a Yoda t-shirt" Santana mumbles.

"Am I even supposed to know what that means?" Maribel questions.

"He's from Star Wars we watched them all for my thirteenth birthday, you bought me a cake with him on" Santana replies.

"Oh you mean the little green man with funny ears"

"You can't call him that he's a Jedi Master anyway my point was not all my shirts are of superhero variety"

"I think you just proved my point, you're too into your comic books and other galaxy movies. You never have been interested in fashion so I was thinking maybe I could come along and help you two find some lovely dresses"

"I'm not wearing a dress so I won't be needing your help" Santana replies.

"Actually Mrs Lopez I would love to have some help. I would have asked my Dads but there not really that good at this type of thing" Rachel says.

"I thought you wanted my help, you said you wanted my opinion remember"

"Yes I do but it might be nice to have more than one opinion , you said yourself that you hate the mall and with your Mom's help we might not be there for that long" Rachel responds.

"Fine"

"Great, I'll finish up here and we can go in about fifteen minutes. You two go and get ready" Maribel says as she adds the vegetables to the large cooking pot.

They arrive at the mall half an hour later and park one of the handicap spaces near the entrance.

"Where do you want to start? I know a couple of lovely boutiques that sell dresses" Maribel says.

"Actually I wanted to look in my favourite shop, it's the only place I ever shop apart from online" Rachel replies.

They take the lift to the second floor and make their way to a shop called Disenchanted.

Rachel finds the dresses at the back of the shop and starts to search through them.

"Rachel are you sure you want to get your dress from here, they are all dark and depressing"

"Mom! We are here to help her, not criticise her fashion choices"

"I'm not criticising anything, I was just suggesting that Rachel might like to look in the shops with more elegant dresses" Maribel replies.

"I think I've found it" Rachel says holding up a dress.

"Are you sure? You didn't look for very long" Maribel says.

"Yes, it's a dress I found a couple of weeks ago actually" Rachel blushes.

"Okay, then let's try it on and see how it looks"

Rachel goes into the small fitting room in the corner of the shop and puts on the dress. She looks at herself in the mirror, it's the second time she has tried on the dress. She tried it on two weeks ago after over hearing a couple of cheerio's talking about how fun prom was going to be.

She steps out of the fitting room so she can show Santana and Maribel.

"What do you think?" Rachel asks.

"It looks like I was wrong, that dress is wonderful. It really suits you Rachel" Maribel replies.

"Santana?"

"You look beautiful" Santana stutters.

"Thank you"

"Okay Rachel why don't you get changed and then we can pay" Maribel says.

When Rachel returns into the fitting room, Maribel turns to her daughter.

"Where do you want to look for your outfit Mija?"

"I'll just wear something that I already have"

"It's a special night Santana. Rachel is making an effort, so should you."

"I don't need new clothes"

"Fine but you're not wearing anything with a comic book hero on it"

"Ready?" Rachel asks as she steps out of the fitting room.

They pay for the dress and decide to walk around the mall for a while. Rachel never had many friends, so she hadn't experience going to the mall with other people. She had been with her Dads a couple of times but they were the type to only go for something specific and made sure to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

She really enjoys spending time with Santana and her mother, Maribel likes shopping and pulls the girls into multiple shops to look at all the items they had to offer. Rachel notices that her girlfriend was starting to get bored and wasn't surprised when Santana expresses that she was hungry.

"Can I go and get a pretzel?"

"Sure honey, do you want one of us to go with you?" Maribel asks.

"I'll be fine on my own, you two carry on. I'll meet you back here" Santana replies.

Maribel waits until Santana is gone before turning her attention to her daughter's girlfriend.

"So are you excited for the prom Rachel?"

"Of course. I decided to go on my own last year at my old school but it was a bit depressing really, that's why I'm excited about this one. We are seniors, so it's our last attempt at prom and I finally found someone I can share it with"

"Are you sure you're okay about going together as friends?"

"It's what Santana wanted and who am I to make her do something she doesn't want to. It will be sad that we can't hold hands or act like the other couples but as long as I get to spend the night with Santana then that's enough for me" Rachel explains.

"You're a really special person Rachel Berry. I'm glad that you found your way into Santana's life, you make her feel happy and special but most importantly you make her feel loved and for that I am truly grateful"

"She makes me feel the same, I don't think I could have survived this last year at school without her"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Santana asks, as she rolls herself over to the pair.

"Nothing dear" Maribel replies.

* * *

They decided to get ready for prom at Santana's house, it was the easiest option since Santana's Dad had to drive them to prom in the minivan.

Santana was getting dressed in her room whilst Rachel was in the guest bedroom upstairs.

Rachel adds the finishing touches to her makeup and checks her reflection in the mirror, satisfied with the way she looks she slips into her dress. She runs her hands down the black material of her dress to smooth out any wrinkles.

She has another look in the mirror and check that she looks okay from every angle before picking up the box on the bed and making her way to Santana's room. She gently knocks on the door and waits for Santana to answer before entering.

"Hey, you nearly ready?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah I just need help—wow, you look amazing" Santana says as she turns around to face her girlfriend.

"So do you besides you have already seen me in this dress" Rachel replies.

Santana was wearing black trousers and a black sweater vest with a white shirt underneath.

"I know and you looked just as breath taking then. I have something for you"

She rolls over to her dresser and pulls out a small box from her top drawer and hands it to her girlfriend. Rachel carefully opens the box to reveal a silk, black rose.

"You bought me a corsage?"

"I wanted to get you a black one to match your dress, so I found this one on the internet" Santana explains as she fixes the corsage onto Rachel's wrist.

"It's beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't know we were doing corsages so I didn't buy you one but I do have something for you"

Santana takes the box from Rachel and opens it to reveal what was inside.

"You bought me a Batman tie?"

"I know your Mom put a ban on all super heroes but the emblem is only at the bottom so you shouldn't see it under your vest but at least you will know it's there. Here let me" Rachel says taking the tie out of the box. She loops it around Santana's neck and ties it in a perfect knot before slipping the end under Santana's vest and straightening out the top.

"Perfect" Rachel says pecking Santana on the lips.

A gentle knock on the door interrupts their moment as Santana's Dad pokes his head into the room.

"Are you nearly ready girls?" he asks.

"Hello Mr Lopez, happy anniversary." Rachel says.

"Thank you Rachel and may I say you look extremely beautiful this evening, you too Santi"

"Thanks Dad, we'll be out in a minute"

"Okay Mija, I'll get the car ready" Mr Lopez says before leaving the room.

"You still sure you want to do this? We can always stay here while your parent's go on their anniversary dinner" Rachel asks.

"I promised we could go, so we are going"

* * *

"It looks amazing" Rachel says as she looks around the fully decorated room.

"Yeah, dinosaurs are awesome" Santana agrees.

"Morticia. Ironside." Sue greets.

"I'm conducting a search for any inebriating beverages, every year someone attempts to spike the punch and like every year I will succeed in preventing that from happening. You know in the nineties I was part of a team that foiled a plan to poison Joanne Robbins, who was expected to become the first female president of the United States that is of course until she had a sex change, opened a tyre shop and changed her name to John."

"I don't think any of that is true" Rachel says.

"You know what you two are far too boring to try anything. I'm going to find Puckerman"

"So do you want to dance?" Rachel asks.

"Maybe later, want to get some punch before anyone does attempt to spike it?"

"Sure"

"Okay you find us a seat at a table and I'll go and get some" Santana says.

She rolls her way to the refreshment table, doing her best to avoid banging into the large crowd of people dancing. When she gets to the table it takes her a couple of attempts before she manages to reach the ladle at the back of the punch bowl, she grabs two cups and fills them so they are just near the top.

She finally manages to balance two cups in one hand and use her other to wheel herself around. She only manages to make it a couple of feet before she is surrounded by three cheerleaders.

"Oh hey Lopez, I didn't notice that it was you I thought it was your much uglier brother" one of them sneers.

"Can you just let me past please?" Santana asks.

"Why you in a rush Wheels? It's not like anyone is waiting for you unless you brought your Mom. Although I'm assuming even she'd be too embarrassed to be seen out with you"

"Can you just move?"

Santana was starting to get frustrated, this was the exact reason she didn't want to come to this stupid prom. She looked over at Rachel who was sat at a table thankfully she was completely unaware of what was happening.

The blonde cheerleader followed her gaze and smirked to herself.

"So you're not on your own you came with the corpse bride better watch yourself with that one she might try and suck out your soul or something"

The other two cheerios laugh but Santana doesn't want to react, she doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they are getting to her.

"Come on girls let's go, our _men_ are waiting for us"

As the cheerleaders walk past the brunette bangs into Santana's chair, causing the drinks to spill onto her legs. She watches as the liquid soaks through the material but she can't feel it. She was just glad that her trousers where black so you couldn't really see that they were wet.

She takes a deep breath and makes her way over to the table Rachel was sat at.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here" Santana says handing Rachel the cup that had the most punch in it.

Santana sips on her own drink and listens to the music, Principal Figgins had actually paid for a band this year. They fall into easy conversation which helps Santana forget about her run in with the cheerleaders.

"Do you want to dance now?" Rachel asks.

"No, I don't want to dance if you haven't noticed I'm in a damn chair so I can't dance" Santana snaps.

"You don't need to get angry with me Santana, we are supposed to be having fun tonight and I know for a matter of fact you can dance since I have seen you do it in glee club"

"That's not the same, it's choreographed in glee"

"If you don't feel comfortable dancing then that's fine but instead just tell me that, I don't appreciate being yelled at especially for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend"

"I'm sorry" Santana says, looking down into her empty cup.

"What's wrong? Something is clearly bothering you"

"This prom sucks"

"If you're really not enjoying yourself I told you we could leave whenever you wanted to"

"Can we just go back to my house and watch Lord Of The Rings?" Santana asks.

"Make it the Avengers and you've got yourself a deal."

"We'll have to walk though because my parents will still be at their anniversary meal"

"That sounds nice actually, we can have a romantic stroll and try and make this night end better" Rachel replies.

* * *

They arrive at Santana's house and head into her bedroom. Rachel helps her girlfriend onto the bed before going over to the set of drawers.

"Which t-shirt do you want Superman or Batman?" Rachel asks.

"Batman"

"Do you mind if I take the Superman one?"

"Go for it" Santana replies.

Rachel slips off her dress, leaving her in just her underwear. Santana stares at her girlfriend's body, she has never seen so much of Rachel's skin before and is disappointed that it only lasts for a couple of seconds before Rachel is pulling on the t-shirt.

"Can you help me take off my trousers?" Santana asks.

She doesn't normally need help getting dressed and undressed, she had become accustomed to doing things for herself but she was comfortable led on the bed and didn't want to move.

"Sure" Rachel replies.

Santana undoes her button and unzips her trousers. Rachel approaches the bed and straddles her girlfriend's legs, she grips the waist of the trousers and pulls them gently whilst lifting Santana's hips.

Rachel moves further down the bed and pulls the trousers off completely revealing Santana's Wonder Woman underwear. Santana attempts to pull her shirt and vest over her head at the same time but it manages to get stuck around her head.

"Okay Wonder Woman let me help you" Rachel laughs as she climbs up the bed.

She stops at Santana's side and pulls the shirt over her head, slightly knocking the Latina's glasses.

"Sorry" Rachel says, straightening up Santana's glasses and giving her a quick kiss.

"You want to pass me my shirt you've left me in just my underwear"

"Well you got a peek at mine, it's only fair you return the favour. Did you know that I find Wonder Woman very, very sexy?" Rachel whispers in Santana's ear.

They share another kiss and Rachel straddles Santana to get better access. It's strange Rachel's bare legs are pressed against her own yet Santana can't feel them but if she can't feel with her legs then she can definitely feel with her hands.

She slowly moves her hands up Rachel's thighs talking her time to feel the soft, silky skin beneath her fingertips. Her fingers reach the hem of Rachel's t-shirt, there is no need to say anything. Rachel detaches their lips and lifts her arms in the air silently giving her permission.

Santana's hands are trembling as she pulls the material over her girlfriends head, leaving Rachel just as undressed as she was. She had got a glimpse of Rachel in her underwear before but it was nothing compared to how beautiful Rachel was up close.

Their lips are instantly reconnected, Santana isn't sure what to do with her hands so she settles them on Rachel's bare hips. Rachel takes one of Santana's hands in her own and slowly moves it up to her bra clad chest.

Her heart is beating like a drum against her chest, they had never gone this far before. They hadn't even touched each other over clothes and now she could feel the warm, soft skin beneath Rachel's bra.

It was too much, too fast. She moves her hand away and rests it back on the safety of Rachel's hip. Rachel pulls back when she feels Santana remove her hand.

"Was it too much?" Rachel asks.

"A little bit"

"I'm sorry maybe we should just watch the movie" Rachel says attempting to remove herself from Santana lap but is stopped when Santana grabs her wrist.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're the only person that I want to take that step with but I want to be one hundred percent ready, I've never done anything like this before."

"Please don't think I'm pressuring you. I'm in the same situation, I have never been in this position with anyone before. I want you to know that when we take that step together, it will be special because we are both ready and in love." Rachel explains.

"Not that I have anything to compare you to but I'm pretty sure you're the best girlfriend ever" Santana smiles.

"Think we can share that title because you're pretty awesome too"

Rachel presses a quick kiss against Santana's lip before getting off her lap and sitting on the bed next to her. She passes Santana her Batman t-shirt whilst she puts on the recently discarded Superman t-shirt.

She manoeuvres herself into her usual position, her head lying on Santana's chest as the Latina wraps her arms around her.

Santana hits play on the remote, starting the movie. Prom was a disaster and about an hour ago she thought it was the worst night of her life but lying in her bed with Rachel in her arms she realises that even if the beginning of the night was bad, she couldn't think of a more perfect way to end it.

* * *

_A/N I had a few people asking for a sequel to Social Outcasts and I said that if someone gave me a prompt or if I came up with an idea I would write one. It's been a long time but I finally I came up with this idea and so here it is._

_As I have said many of times I am English and our Prom or leaving do as we refered to it when I was at school was different to those in America. The only knowledge I have is from American TV shows._

_This is slightly based off my experience, I didn't want to go to my prom but I was convinced by my friends to go and since I don't wear dresses I was the only girl not to wear a dress. Our prom was at a hotel and consisted of a sit down meal and then the tiniest dance floor for the whole year to dance on, after it finished people went off to after parties but I was so fed up by then that I went home to watch Desperate Housewives and that was the best part of my night._

_Sorry for the insight into my life but I thought you might like to know where I got my inspiration from. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews. _

_Live_Young._


	24. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

Santana walks into the small jewellery store causing the bell to jingle above her. She had managed to slip out of work on her lunch break so she could prepare for what she has been planning for months, tonight she was going to propose to her girlfriend.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" An elderly clerk asks.

"I'm here to collect an engagement ring" Santana replies unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh how wonderful. What name is it under?"

"Santana Lopez"

"Okay Miss Lopez, I'll be back in a moment"

The elderly man disappears behind a door and returns a few minutes later with a small, velvet box in his hands.

"Here it is" The man says opening up the box and taking out the ring and placing it in Santana's hand, so she can have a proper look at it.

"It's perfect"

"Whoever this ring is intended for is a very lucky woman"

"I'm the lucky one" Santana replies.

She hands the ring to the man so he can put it back into the box. She gets out her credit card so she can pay, she has been saving up for months for a ring and as soon as she saw this one she knew that it was the perfect ring for Rachel.

"There is your ring and here is your receipt"

"Thanks. Now all I have to do is hope she'll say yes"

"I'm sure she will" the man smiles.

* * *

When Santana was thinking about the perfect place to propose her first thought was a Broadway stage and luckily for her Rachel was currently in rehearsals for a new musical. She knows that Rachel likes to stay behind sometimes after rehearsals on her own so she can make sure that she is at the best she can be.

Usually on a Tuesday Santana has to stay later at the office than usual so Rachel opts to stay at the theatre for an extra couple of hours. Santana had asked to leave early today because she knows it's the chance she need to get Rachel alone on that stage.

She reaches the theatre and smiles at the poster of her girlfriend on the wall. She enters the theatre and is met by a short, burly security guard.

"Hey Sean, she still here?"

"Good afternoon Miss Lopez. Miss Berry is on the stage as always"

"Do you mind if I go through?" Santana asks.

"Be my guest" Sean smiles.

She had been to this theatre multiple times since Rachel had landed a role in the musical. She had met Sean the first time she tried to sneak in to watch a rehearsal and he tried to stop her. Once he had found out that she was Rachel's girlfriend and that information was verified anytime she decided to drop by he always greeted her with a warm smile.

She finds Rachel on the stage going over some choreography. She watches, mesmerised by how gracefully Rachel moves across the stage. Santana claps, halting Rachel's movements, her hand flying to her chest.

"San?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump" Santana says as she approaches the stage.

"It's okay, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I finished early so I thought I'd come and watch you rehearse" .

"That's very thoughtful of you but I'd rather just come home with you, it's rare that you're home this early. I just need to get my stuff"

Rachel goes to move but Santana grabs her wrist.

"Wait a second, I want to say something to you"

She reaches into her trouser pocket but finds it empty, she quickly checks her other pocket and then both of her jacket pocket but has the same result.

It's then she realises that she has left the ring in her desk drawer at work.

"Are you okay, what you looking for?" Rachel asks.

"My cell phone, I must have left it in the car. Do you want to get your things so we can get going?"

"I thought you wanted to tell me something"

"Did I? I don't remember, it mustn't have been important "Santana smiles hoping that Rachel would just accept her answer.

"Okay" Rachel replies, pecking Santana on the lips.

* * *

The table was set, food was in the oven and Lonestar's Amazed was waiting on the stereo but most importantly the engagement ring was in the pocket of Santana's jeans.

Rachel was due to arrive home any moment, Santana was waiting with a mixture of nerves and excitement. She can feel the ring in her pocket but has to stop herself from checking that it's in there for the third time in an hour.

She hears the jingle of keys and the front door open, she gets up from the chair she was sitting on and waits for Rachel to enter the room.

"Surprise" Santana says when Rachel appears.

"What is this?" Rachel asks referring to the candle lit table.

"I've made us a romantic meal"

"I see that but why? It isn't our anniversary, did you get a promotion?" Rachel asks.

"No"

"Did you do something bad, is this a guilt dinner?"

"What? No"

"It's just the last time you made me dinner it was to tell me that you broke my ipod"

"Yes but I bought you another one relax I didn't break anything I promise, I just wanted to do something nice for you that's all. So Miss Berry would you care to take a seat" Santana says pulling out a chair for Rachel.

She pours her a glass of wine and kisses her on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to get their dinner.

Santana eats her food slowly whilst she listens to Rachel babble about the latest gossip that's happening behind the scenes of the new musical she was working on. She can't really concentrate on what her hopefully soon to be fiancé is saying, not when her mind is on the ring in her pocket.

She notices that Rachel has finished eating and places her own knife and fork on her plate.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet" Rachel says.

"I'm fine, I just want to ask you something"

A loud, frantic knocking on the door interrupts their conversation. Santana is about to suggest that they ignore it but it only gets louder. She gets out of her seat and answers the door to find her neighbour on the other side.

"I'm sorry Santana but my father has been taken to the hospital and I can't find anyone to watch Amber, can you please look after her for a couple of hours"

"Of course we can" Rachel answers as she stands next to her girlfriend.

Santana doesn't get chance to react before the two year old was being shoved in her arms.

"Thank you so much. I'll call you and let you know what's going on" Helen says.

"You're welcome and I hope your father is okay" Rachel replies.

As soon as Rachel closes the door she takes the child from Santana's arms.

"Hi Amber, you're so cute" Rachel says causing the little girl to giggle.

No matter how cute Santana thought that Amber was, she had still ruined her moment. She smiles as she watches Rachel play with Amber on the couch, it makes her think about the future and if this is what it would be like. She shakes her head as if she's physically trying to shake the thought of the future and kids out of head, she shouldn't be thinking about kids especially since she hadn't even managed to ask Rachel to marry her yet.

She clears up the remainders of dinner and blows the candles out.

* * *

Helen didn't return until late last night so the plan to propose to Rachel was fully derailed. Santana had spent the night with the ring in her pocket, thinking of other romantic ways she can propose. She didn't think she could pull off two romantic meals in two nights, Rachel would get suspicious and then Santana would either blurt out will you marry me or say something that would cause Rachel to get mad.

Instead she thought she would forgo a big gesture and settle for a smaller more intimate proposal this morning. She was making breakfast in bed, it was unusual for Rachel to sleep so late but she was exhausted after running around after a two year old for most of the night.

She had a tray set out with a variety of breakfast items and a small vase containing one of the roses from last night's dinner. She takes out the ring from the box and holds it between her thumb and index finger, she just has to look it one more time.

"San" Rachel shouts causing Santana to jump, the ring slipping from her fingers and falling down the drain in the sink.

"Fuck" Santana says, hiding the ring box in her sweat pants pocket before Rachel enters.

"There you are"

"I was making you breakfast in bed but I can't do that if you not in bed can I" Santana says, softly kissing Rachel on the lips.

"Okay but hurry up, it was getting cold in that bed without you" Rachel replies.

Santana watches as Rachel's figure disappears into the bedroom before turning back towards the sink.

She opens the cupboard underneath the sink and stares at the pipes, she had no idea where to start. She's going to need a plumber.

She grabs her iPhone off the side and starts to search for a local plumber, she knows that the chances are slim and that one wouldn't be able to come out today but she has to try. She has to get that ring back.

She manages to call two plumbers before she gives up, neither of them were available today and if she takes any longer, Rachel would be wondering where she was.

As a last resort she sends a quick text to Puck asking him if he knows anything about plumbing. She picks up the tray and heads into the bedroom.

* * *

Puck arrives an hour after Rachel has left the house. Santana wastes no time in showing him to the kitchen. He places his tool kit on the floor as Santana shows him the pipes under the sink.

"You know when I first got your text I thought you were coming on to me" Puck says.

"That doesn't make any sense and why would I invite you round for sex? I'm a lesbian and if you haven't notice you're standing in the apartment I share with my girlfriend"

"I know but you could have been offering for you and Rachel -"

"If you want to keep both testicles then don't finish that sentence"

"So what's up?" Puck asks.

"I dropped something down the sink and I need you to get it out"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"It clearly isn't nothing otherwise you wouldn't be asking me to do this. You might as well tell me, I'm going to find out when I get it out"

"It's an engagement ring" Santana says.

"Whose is it?"

"It's one I bought for Rachel but I accidentally dropped it in the sink before I had chance to give it to her"

"So you're finally asking Rachel to marry you" Puck grins, as he begins to remove the u-bend.

"Well I'm trying. I have attempted three proposals and they all failed. I'm starting to think that maybe the universe is telling me not to marry Rachel"

"And I thought Rachel was the dramatic one. So your proposals haven't gone as planned but you keep trying. The fact that you're won't give up, I think that's a better sign that you're supposed to marry Rachel."

"Thanks Puck but if you don't hurry up and find that ring then there will be no proposal at all"

Puck removes the u-bend and empties the contents in a plastic container. He finds the ring straight away and picks it out from the remnants of the sink and hands it to Santana.

Santana rushes to the bathroom, she puts the plug in the sink and washes the ring under hot water for a couple of minutes. When she returns to the kitchen Puck is busy putting the pipe back together.

"Thanks Puck" Santana says putting the ring back into the safety of its box.

"No worries but this guarantees that I get the best man spot right?"

"I don't know, Rachel might want Kurt"

"Yes but I'm assuming you don't want Rachel to find out about the ring down the sink"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Are you gonna make me?" Puck shoots back.

"You're an asshole"

"An asshole that's going to be your best man. So can I see the ring?"

Santana passes the ring over to Puck who examines it carefully.

"It's awesome San, Rachel is going to love it"

"Rachel's going to love what?" Rachel asks entering the kitchen.

Puck closes the ring box and shoves it into his jacket pocket as fast as he can.

"Why are you home so early?" Santana asks.

"Rehearsals were cancelled. What are you doing here Noah?"

"I came to have a look at the sink, you had a blocked drain but I fixed it" Puck replies.

"Thank you Noah. Santana I thought we could go out for lunch"

"Sounds good. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, would you like to join us Noah?" Rachel asks.

"I can't. I have to get back to work"

"Okay, maybe next time. We'll walk you to your truck"

Santana grabs her jacket and follows Rachel out of the door. Rachel gives Puck a quick hug before he gets in the truck. They stand there while Rachel waves and Santana watches as he drives away with the ring still in his pocket.

* * *

Santana texts Puck about the ring but is unable to get it back until after the weekend is over. She had spent the rest of the weekend with Rachel, after her Saturday rehearsals were cancelled, Rachel wanted to make use of the whole weekend since Sunday was normally the only full day they had together.

They had a really nice day on Sunday and Santana was slightly disappointed that she didn't have the ring so she could attempt another proposal.

It was Monday and Santana was meeting Puck during her lunch break to get the ring back. They meet at one of their favourite places, a small dinner that's close to Santana's work.

"You're late" Santana states as Puck finally slides into the booth.

"Mrs Donovan's car broke down again, I had to tow it back to the shop"

"Whatever just give me the ring"

Puck pulls out the ring from his pocket and hand it over to Santana. She opens the box and picks up the ring to check that it's okay.

"I think that woman over there thinks I'm proposing to you" Puck smirks.

"Should I make a scene and tell you to fuck off. I mean who would accept a proposal from a guy in oil stained clothes in a greasy diner." Santana says pocketing the ring.

"Shut up and let's order some food. I have to get Mrs Donovan's engine started in an hour and yes that was a euphemism."

"You know what, I think I just lost my appetite"

"The usual cheeseburger and fries?" Puck asks, flagging down a waitress so she can take their order.

"So, I been thinking about my best man speech"

* * *

Santana was finishing her cup of coffee when Rachel enters the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Rachel asks.

"We could go out for dinner, I can try to book us a table at your favourite restaurant hopefully they will have some tables free"

Santana was lying she had already made reservations for the restaurant tonight but if Rachel knew that she would suspect something especially after the romantic meal last Friday.

She had planned take Rachel to her favourite restaurant and then propose when she got home. She didn't want to do a public proposal, she didn't want to share this moment with anyone else but Rachel and she would feel a lot more confident without an audience.

She had already failed three times she didn't want to make it a fourth.

"Okay, let me know if you get a table"

"Will do, see you tonight" Santana says, quickly kissing Rachel before leaving for work.

Santana keeps the ring with her all day at work, there is no way she is going to let it out of her sight. Not again. She rings Rachel during her lunch break to tell her that she managed to book a table for them and ends up talking for most of her break.

She spends the rest of the day thinking about Rachel and the proposal. She smiles at the thought that tomorrow night she would be going home to her fiancée.

Santana decides to pick up a bouquet of flowers on her way home. She buys lilies, Rachel's favourite. Her nerves had started to resurface, she's not sure why she is nervous she had been with Rachel for nearly six years now and had lived together for three.

She thinks it might have something to do with the failed proposals, she knows she's being stupid but she can't help but read into the fact that every time she attempted to propose something went wrong.

Santana enters their apartment and finds Rachel reading through a script on the couch.

"Hey baby, I got you something" Santana says handing Rachel the flowers to Rachel.

"You bought me flowers, why?"

"Do I need a reason other than because I love you" Santana replies.

"I'm just going to put these in some water" Rachel says getting up allowing Santana to take her place on the couch.

When Rachel returns she straddles Santana's lap and places a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for my flowers"

"You're welcome" Santana says pulling Rachel back in for another heated kiss.

"We have a couple of house before dinner right?" Rachel asks between kisses.

"Yeah" Santana replies as she pulls off Rachel's shirt.

* * *

They didn't have as much time as they anticipated, especially since they didn't account for the shower they needed to have afterwards. Their reservation was in half an hour and the restaurant was a fifteen minute walk away.

Santana was first to be ready, she had already chosen her outfit when she booked the table. She leaves Rachel getting changed whilst she goes into the living room to retrieve the ring from her jeans that had been thrown across the room.

She puts the ring in her clutch bag and picks up the rest of the clothes that are spread around the living room before dropping them in the laundry basket in the bedroom.

"You ready? We have about twenty minutes to get there"

"Yeah I'm ready" Rachel says coming out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful"

"So do you" Rachel replies pulling Santana down for a kiss.

"We need to stop, this is why we are late in the first place"

"You started it. Both times" Santana retorts.

"I didn't hear you complaining"

"I wasn't but I will be if we're late to the restaurant and they give away our table" Santana says.

"They won't, now come on"

Rachel takes her girlfriend's hand and pulls her out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

"Wait, I forgot my purse" Santana says.

She runs back into the apartment and grabs the clutch from the arm of the couch.

They make it to the restaurant with only a couple of minutes to spare.

The walk back from the restaurant was a lot more relaxed than the walk there. Santana didn't have to listen to a lecture about punctuality this time and she was proud of herself that she didn't point out it was Rachel's fault they were late. She figured it was better not to piss off her girlfriend right before she asked her to marry her.

When they arrive home Santana goes into the kitchen to get the bottle of champagne she had bought. When she enters the living room she finds Rachel standing next to the coffee table that is lit by flickering candles.

"What's this?" she asks.

Rachel doesn't reply instead she bends down on one knee and pulls out a small black box.

"Santana will you marry me?"

"What? No -"

"You don't want to marry me?" Rachel asks dejectedly as she gets off the floor.

"Of course I want to marry you. It's just. It's not supposed to be this way. I wanted to ask you, I have tried for over a week"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I had everything planned, I was going to propose to you after your rehearsals on the stage but I accidently left the ring at home. So I tried again and made you a romantic meal but when I was going to propose Helen came over and asked us to look after Amber. So I tried again the next day when I made you breakfast but I somehow managed to lose the ring but don't worry I got it back." Santana explains.

She pulls the ring box out of her purse and opens it up to show the ring to Rachel.

"It's beautiful, Santana but you still have yet to answer my question"

"You didn't answer mine"

"You never asked a question"

"Rachel will you marry me?" Santana asks holding up the ring.

"So now you're trying to hijack my proposal" Rachel laughs.

"You hijacked mine first"

"Why don't we just count this as a joint proposal and agree that we're engaged"

"Okay"

Santana smiles as she takes the ring out of its box and gently slides it on to Rachel's finger. Rachel copies Santana's actions and slips the ring she bought onto Santana's finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_A/N I have made a poll on my profile with ideas for one-shots, so if you'd kindly take the time to vote for the ideas you want to see it would be greatly appreciated._

_One of the options is a sequel to this I have a few ideas but I would love you're help to come up with ideas of how disastrous their wedding plans turn out to be._

_Thank you all for reading and for your reviews._

Live_Young.


	25. New Beginings

**New Beginnings**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Sequel to Second Chances

* * *

"Santana" Rachel yells, pushing her wife a little harder than she meant to causing the Latina to fall out of the bed.

"What the hell?" Santana asks getting off the floor, rubbing her elbow and sitting back in the bed.

"We over slept, my Dads will be dropping Leo off in half an hour you need to get dressed and go before he comes home"

"Do you not think it's time to tell him we are back together, I hate keeping it a secret from him"

"We agreed that we would tell him it when the time was right and I don't think him finding his us naked in bed is the right time."

"I just hate all this sneaking around, it's like we're in high school again. Do you remember after our parent's found out about us, your Dads wouldn't let me sleep over anymore so I used to sneak into your room at night"

"Yes up until my Daddy found out and he had the trellises removed from outside my window" Rachel laughs.

"That's why when we bought this house, I made sure there was no way any of our children can sneak in or out of their rooms." Santana says.

"You mean like you did when you were younger. The thing that worries me, is that any child of Santana Lopez will still find a way"

"Like when your Dad found me in your room after he removed the trellises, he didn't know I could still get in through the bathroom window and then sneak into your room"

"I still don't think he knows how you pulled that one off."

"I'm surprised your Dad's don't hate me since I broke their rules so often"

"They love you and they knew that I loved you and apart from the occasional sneaking into my room you were nothing but respectful towards them. They were really upset when I told them we had separated."

"Just think about how happy they will be when we tell them we're back together."

"We should get up."

"Why do you always do that? Every time we talk about telling people we're back together you try and avoid the subject. Have you changed your mind, do you not want this anymore?" Santana asks.

"Of course I want this"

"Then what's stopping us?"

"I'm scared okay. This past month has been amazing, we have been spending time together and it felt like the old days again but I'm scared that if we tell people and you move back home that things will start to deteriorate again. Something clearly went wrong in our marriage and I'm scared that history will repeat itself. I can't put Leo or myself through that, not again" Rachel explains.

"I told you it won't happen again, we promised that we would communicate with each other better this time and if we need to we'll talk to a professional. I know you're scared but once Leo knows I promise things will be better, we can be a family again"

"Okay, we'll talk about it properly later but we really need to get up we only have about fifteen minutes before my Dads will be here"

Santana hates this part where she has to leave Rachel and their home and go back to her crappy apartment alone. She pulls on her clothes and puts her hair up to make herself look at least presentable.

She follows Rachel down the stairs and picks up her car keys from the side table.

"I'll call you later and we can talk about what we're going to do, okay?" Santana says wrapping her arms around Rachel, pulling her into her chest.

"Okay" Rachel replies lifting her head off Santana's shoulder so she could kiss her wife.

They hear the jingle of keys in the door and pull apart just as the door flies open and a scream of "Mami" rings around the hallway.

Leo runs into Santana's arms, she picks him up and rests him on her hip.

"I knew you were here because I saw your car"

"Hello Santana, it's nice to see you again. It's been a while" Leroy greets as he enters the house with Hiram following behind him.

"It's nice to see both of you too"

"So what are you doing here?" Hiram asks.

"I asked Santana to watch Leo whilst I visit Kurt, he rang me about an hour ago and wants to talk to me about something" Rachel answers.

"Why couldn't you take him with you or we could have kept him for a bit longer, it wouldn't have been a problem"

"I want to see Uncle Kurt" Leo says.

"We're talking about adult things sweetie and you know what Uncle Kurt is like he might want to go shopping"

"I hate shopping" Leo pouts.

"Yes I know that is why I thought that you and your Mami might like to spend some extra time together today"

"I can show you what I made at school last week Mami" Leo beams with excitement.

"So Dads can I offer you a drink or something?" Rachel asks.

"I thought you were meeting Kurt" Hiram points out.

"Yes, yes I am. Still it's no excuse for bad manners, I told him I would text him when I was on my way so I have no precise time to be there"

"That's convenient" Hiram whispers, earning himself a nudge from his husband who sent him a look that says stop it.

"Okay well then I better get going if everyone is okay here. You can stay here if you want to Santana unless you want to take him somewhere" Rachel says.

"I don't mind, what do you want to do Mijo?" Santana asks.

"We can stay here and play my new game, you haven't had chance to play it yet"

Rachel excuses herself so she can put on some shoes. She was glad that she had changed into a pair of jeans before she came downstairs otherwise she wouldn't have been able to use her excuse of going out if she was dressed in sweats.

She slips on her shoes and quickly texts Kurt asking him if he was at home, she might as well visit him now at least it would make her slightly less of a lair.

She returns to the hallway just in time to hear Leo telling his granddads that his tooth had finally fallen out when he accidentally fell over.

"I put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy and when I woke up it had gone and I got a dollar. Now I have a gap, look."

Leo opens his mouth and pokes his tongue through the space where his top, front tooth used to be.

Santana smiles at her son as he tells his story but she can't help but feel slightly sad that she had missed Leo's first experience of the tooth fairy.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, be good you two" Rachel says as she kisses Leo's head.

"Goodbye Santana, I hope it won't be as long until we see you again" Hiram says.

"Leo go and give your Granddaddies a hug and a kiss" Santana says lowing her son onto the floor.

Leo runs over to his Granddad Hiram who engulfs him in a warm hug.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily Santana" Leroy says pulling his daughter in law in for a hug.

Rachel watches as her Dads each give Leo and Santana a hug, she was always grateful of the relationship that her Dads had with Santana since they started dating in high school.

Everyone waves and say their goodbyes as Leroy and Hiram enter their car.

"You saw that right?" Hiram asks.

"There is definitely something going on with them"

"I know, I recognised that face on Santana. She used to wear it all the time when she was eighteen and we had just caught her sneaking out of Rachel's room" Leroy replies.

"Plus the story about Kurt, I can tell when Rachel is lying."

"I just hope that whatever happens, that this time it will end well. They deserve to be happy and so does our little grandson"

* * *

Once Rachel leaves Santana has the rest of the afternoon to spend with her son.

"So what did you do with your grandparents?" Santana asks as she sits on the couch.

"Grandpa tried to teach me how to play three blind mice on the piano and then I baked muffins with Granddad but he kept getting mad because Grandpa kept eating the chocolate chips. Then we had pizza for dinner and watched a movie and then I had to go to bed and this morning we had pancakes."

Santana laughs at her son's long-winded explanation, he might look like a little Santana clone but he sure had Rachel's personality.

"I'm hungry."

"I make you some lunch soon, I better give you something healthy after all that sugary, high calorie food your Granddads let you eat otherwise Mommy will be mad at me"

"I had veggies on my pizza"

"That doesn't really count buddy"

"Can we play my game now?" Leo asks.

"Sure, what game is it?"

"It's a dancing game"

Leo runs over to TV unit and pulls out a video game from one of the drawers.

"You'll have to put it on Mami, I don't know how to"

"I thought you'd pick a board game or something that requires no energy at all"

"Don't be lazy Mami" Leo giggles.

"Okay then baby boy, let's see what moves you have"

For a five year old Leo was actually quite a good dancer, although it was no wonder with the amount of showbiz influence he grew up around.

"You have been spending too much time with Uncle Mike" Santana says, watching Leo dance.

She had joined in for the first few dance routines but opted out after the third, her child really has too much energy.

"I'm hungry" Leo states again, when the song finishes.

"Let's go and see what Mommy has left in the fridge"

When they get into the kitchen Santana picks Leo up and sits him on the kitchen counter.

"Be careful up there and remember we don't tell Mommy I let you sit on the counter"

Santana opens the refrigerator door and within thirty seconds she finds a tuple wear box of leftovers. She pulls out the box and reads the little label in Rachel's handwriting to check that it within date.

"We have mushroom risotto, how does that sound?"

"Yummy"

She reheats the risotto and sits Leo at the table placing a slightly cooled bowl in front of him. She had missed Rachel's home cooking, the first couple of years together Rachel was terrible in the kitchen but as she got older she became a natural.

"I like us eating at home together Mami but it would be better if Mommy was here" Leo says.

Santana didn't know how to reply to that, especially when she was having the exact same thought.

* * *

Santana was on her second cup of coffee and reading a magazine when her phone rings.

"Hello" she answers.

"Hello Santana. Leo is sick and he's asking for you, are you busy or are you available to come and see him?"

"I can come by. Is he alright, what's wrong with him?"

"He said he feels hot and that he feels as if he's going to be sick. I felt his head, he feels a bit warm but I can't find the forehead thermometer"

"I have one, I'll bring it. I'll be there in twenty minutes" Santana says.

"Thank you San"

When Santana arrives at the house she lets herself in and heads into the living room. Leo was propped up on the couch with a blanket covering him, watching TV.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Santana asks.

"I don't feel too good"

"Okay, let me go and talk to Mommy, where is she?"

"Kitchen" Leo replies with a small cough.

Santana places a kiss on Leo's head and goes to find Rachel in the kitchen. Rachel was standing over the stove stirring a large pot of vegetables.

"Something smells good, what are you cooking?" Santana asks, giving Rachel a quick kiss.

"Soup. Leo's probably not hungry yet but he might be later so I thought that it would be easier to have something ready for him when he wants it"

"I brought the thermometer and I also brought him a couple of those cool packs but he has a blanket on at the moment so he can't be that hot"

"Thanks, we'll check his temperature and hopefully it won't be too high"

"I'm glad you called me, I like to feel like I'm needed" Santana says.

"Don't be ridiculous San, of course you were needed but you know sometimes you might not be needed but you'll always be wanted. Now come on lets go and check on our son"

Santana grabs the thermometer and follows Rachel into the living room. Leo was still sat in the same position, watching TV on the couch.

"Mami brought the thermometer so I can check your temperature" Rachel says, sitting next to Leo.

She takes the small strip and places it on his forehead for a minute.

"Your temperature is normal, do you still feel hot?

"Not really"

"Do you still feel as if you want to be sick?" Rachel asks.

"A little bit"

"Are you okay here or do you want to have a nap?"

"I want to stay here, can we watch a movie together?" Leo asks.

"Sure thing buddy" Santana replies, kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket on the arm chair.

She snuggles up to Leo on the couch and pulls the blanket over them.

"I'll just turn the soup off and can you at least try and keep the house tidy" Rachel says.

She picks up Santana's shoes off the floor and her jacket off the chair and puts them away in the closet before making her way into the kitchen.

When she returns she joins Leo and Santana under the blanket. About half an hour into the movie Leo declares that he is hungry, Rachel forgoes her usual rules about eating on the couch and sets her son up with a bowl of soup.

By the time the movie finishes Leo has fallen asleep nestled between his mothers.

"Do you want me to carry him upstairs and put him in his bed?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, we'll let him sleep for a while but not for too long or he won't sleep tonight and he has school tomorrow that is if he feels better"

Santana returns from putting her son in his bed and finds Rachel cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen.

"Was he okay?" Rachel asks.

"I think he's more that okay, I think he played us"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I checked his temperature again and it's still normal, he seemed fine all afternoon, he hasn't been coughing and he ate properly. Then I found this under his bed" Santana says handing Rachel the thermometer.

"Why would he hide this?"

"So you couldn't tell he was lying or maybe he knew I had one and I would bring it" Santana says.

"Why would he do that?"

"So I would come over and we would both give him lots of attention, you got to admit the kid is pretty damn smart because it worked. I think it's time to tell him, he clearly wants us back together as much as we do. Yesterday he kept telling me how nice it was I was back in the house and how it would be better if you were there with us"

"So what do you want to tell him?"

"I want to tell him that we're back together, that we can start doing things as a family again and when my lease on the apartment is up in two weeks and I want to move back in here"

"I think that sounds like a good idea, we'll keep our routine for the next two weeks and then we can slowly ease him to the idea of us being back together before you move back in" Rachel says.

"I doubt he's going to need to be eased into anything, he's going to be so excited about us being together again"

"I'm just worried about all the change he has been through over the past couple of months"

"I keep telling you everything is going to be okay, trust me" Santana says.

"I do. Want to watch another movie whilst Leo is asleep?"

"Sure and as much as I love our son, it'll be nice to have a cuddle without him in the middle of us. I can even let my hands wander at little bit" Santana replies.

* * *

Rachel feels a heaviness pressed against her side, the last thing she remembers is watching a movie with Santana, so she must have fallen asleep.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks down to find Leo burrowed between her and Santana.

"Hi Mommy" he says with a big toothy grin.

Rachel attempts to detangle herself from her wife but Santana has her in a firm grip.

"Where are you going baby?"

"Santana" Rachel says trying to get the attention of the sleep induced Latina but only gets a mumbled reply.

"Santana, Leo is here" she says a little louder.

"What?"

Santana tries to sit up but can't because of the heaviness on her stomach that is her son.

"Hey buddy, how long have you been awake?" Santana asks.

"Not long, I came in here and saw you and Mommy cuddling so I wanted to join in"

"Come here you" Santana says, pulling the little boy into her chest and giving him a tight hug.

Leo wraps his small arms around his mother's neck and squeezes back just as tightly. Santana kisses Leo's head and changes her position so she could sit Leo in her lap and look directly into his eyes.

"You are the cutest boy in the world Leo Lopez but you are also a very naughty one"

"Did I do something wrong?" Leo whispers.

Rachel moves from her position on the couch and sits next to Santana so she could also face their son.

"Leo I want to ask you a question but you have to answer truthfully okay?"

"Okay Mommy"

"Were you really ill today?" Rachel asks.

"No" Leo replies staring at his hands that he was nervously playing with.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. We just want to know why you lied" Santana reassures him.

"Last week Elliot was sick and he said that his Mommy and Daddy took care of him, his Daddy even took the day off work and he never does that. Last time I was sick you did the same, so I thought that if I was sick Mami would come home and you would both look after me, like you did when we were a family." Leo explains.

"Is that what you want, us to be a family?" Santana asks.

Leo nods his head in response.

"I don't like it when you're not here Mami, it makes me sad. Aslan can't protect us all when we are in different houses"

"He has a point there. I hate knowing that you're in this house on your own and as sure as I am that Aslan is capable, I'd feel a lot better being the one to protect you."

"You know I can protect myself"

"I know but you're just so tiny" Santana teases.

"No I'm not" Rachel huffs.

"Yes you are Mommy" Leo smiles climbing over to Rachel lap and giving her a hug.

"I like that you're small Mommy, just like me"

Santana laughs at her son's antics.

"Yes she is, you are my tiny twosome."

"As much as I enjoy you two teasing me, we still want to talk to you Leo"

"Mommy and I have been spending a lot of time together recently and we both still love each other very much and we thought that it's time for us to be a family again."

"Really?" Leo asks with wide eyes.

"Yes and that is why we were making sure it's something that you also want"

"I want it, I want it lots, more than the bike I want for Christmas. Does that mean you're coming back home Mami?"

"It will take a little time but yes eventually I will be moving back home" Santana replies.

"You promise?" Leo asks.

"I promise"

"I'm so happy" Leo exclaims, wrapping an arm around each of his mothers' neck, pulling them into a hug.

"You have to kiss, you always promise with a kiss like when you promise Mommy you'd be home on time" Leo says settling back into Santana's lap.

"Okay, I promise" Santana says, giving the little boy a big kiss.

"No you're supposed to kiss Mommy"

He exaggerates his point by pushing Santana's cheek so she faces Rachel.

"Okay then I also promise Mommy"

She leans in and captures Rachel's lips with her own and when she pulls back Leo is looking at them with his trademark smile.

"I think I should cook us a celebratory dinner that is if you can stay"

"Of course I can stay, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Rachel smiles at Santana and gives her another quick kiss, she then kisses one of Leo's cheeks.

"I'll start dinner" she says before leaving the room.

"Mommy I forgot to show you what I made at school. I'll go get it" Leo says before jumping off Santana's lap and running up the stairs.

A few minutes later he returns with a large piece of paper in his hands.

"We were talking about family at school and had to make a family tree. That is Abuela and Abuelo and that is Granddad, Grandpa and Grandma Shelby. I had to tell people why Mommy had three parents"

"What did you tell them?" Santana asks.

"I told them that Granddad and Grandpa couldn't have a baby by themselves so Grandma Shelby helped them make Mommy. Some people in my class said it was weird but I said it meant that I had more grandparents to love. It's the same way that you and Mommy made me but I don't have a Daddy."

"Do you wish you had a Daddy?"

"Not really I love you and Mommy and I have Uncle Mike and Uncle Noah, they taught me how to play football."

Santana expects Leo to say something else, they had treaded into a deep conversation but he doesn't seemed fazed.

"That is you and Mommy" Leo says pointing at the two drawings of his mothers labelled Mommy and Mami respectively. Each family member Leo had drawn was labelled and then connected to form a tree.

"Elliot drew Daniel his new baby brother, can I have a baby brother? Or a baby sister I don't mind"

"I think Mommy and I have enough of a handful with just you at the moment." Santana replies.

"I'll help change the diapers"

"I'm sure you would but it's a big decision that Mommy and I would have to make together. Now why don't you watch some TV while I go and help Mommy in the kitchen."

"Okay"

Santana was glad that he gave up on the idea so easily, she flicks on the TV and leaves Leo lying on the couch.

"Leo just showed me his family tree" she says as she enters the kitchen.

"Did he also ask you for a sibling?"

"Yeah"

"I think it's because he stayed at Elliot's house last week, his mother just had a baby and Leo got to play with him.

"Well we'll just have to use that little oven of yours to cook up another Lopez" Santana smirks wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I don't think that's something either of us is ready for just yet but maybe it's something to think about in the future."

"Yeah. So what are you cooking?"

"Just pasta."

"Sounds good. So I was thinking that I could go back to my place grab a couple of things and spend the night here. We can watch a movie before Leo goes to bed and I can take him to school in the morning"

"What happened to going slow?" Rachel asks.

"I know but as you said we are celebrating and I just want today to last a little longer."

Rachel turns around in Santana's arms so she could face her wife.

"If you go now, you can be back before dinner."

"I'll be as quick as I can" Santana says pecking Rachel's lips.

She leaves the kitchen and grabs her keys from the side table near the door.

"Mami, where are you going?"

Santana turns around to find a saddened Leo standing in the hallway.

"I'm going to get some things from my apartment, so I can stay here tonight"

"I thought you were leaving" Leo frowned.

"I'm not leaving, I'll be back as soon as I can and then I can spend the rest of the night with you and Mommy, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mami."

"I love you too baby. Now go back in the living room, I'll be home soon"

When Santana returns they eat dinner together at the table, something they haven't done for months, even before the separation.

Santana offers to give Leo his bath whilst Rachel clears away the dishes, even after so much time apart they easily fall into their old routine. They lay in their bed with Leo in the middle watching a movie that the little boy insisted on watching. When he eventually falls asleep Santana carries him into his own room and puts him in his bed.

She tucks him in and kisses him on his forehead, smiling at how innocent he looks when he sleeps. When she returns to her bedroom she finds that Rachel has also fallen asleep, she quietly sneaks into the bed, wrapping her arms around her wife and pulling the comforter over the both of them.

She has time to think about the past few months, how things were and how they are now. She knows things will be better now, she will make sure of it because she was finally back where she was supposed to be.

She was home.

* * *

_A/N Thanks to everyone that voted, when I first checked the results The Bet was in the lead so I started writing that and then hated everything I wrote but by the time I checked again New Beginnings was joint first, so I wrote this instead._

_I'll probably go back to what I wrote for The Bet but in the meantime I have been having bad thoughts, bad thoughts that involve me writing a multi-chap fic._

_I had an idea for a one-shot but it had so many plots that ran through it I thought I could attempt a full story. I started writing one-shots because I tend to lose focus and didn't think I could manage a full story but funnily enough it's been exactly nine months today since I posted my first one- shot and since them including my Christmas ones I have written twenty nine one-shots. So I think it's time to give a full blown story a go but you never know it might end up being another one-shot._

_I could never have done it without all your support and each one of you have you have my gratitude._

_Live_Young._


	26. Self-Esteem

**Self-Esteem**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

Rachel has decided that enough is enough. She has to end things with Santana, the problem is this is the tenth time today that she has had this thought and every time she always come up with another reason why they should stay together.

But this time, this time she is serious, she can't keep letting Santana do this to her. She can't let her treat her this way, she keeps playing with her emotions and Rachel can't take it anymore.

She practices everything she wants to say, she goes over and over it in her head. The more she goes over it the more it upsets her, the more she regrets what she is about to do. They have been together for two years and she loves Santana but in those two years nothing has changed.

Santana had text her half an hour ago to say she was on her way over, so she should be arriving any minute now and Rachel was getting nervous.

There's a knock at the door and she knows it is Santana, she always knocks three times.

She opens the door and finds a smirking Santana on the other side.

"Hey baby" she greets, pulling Rachel into a deep kiss.

That's all it takes, a hey baby and a kiss and the idea of ending things with Santana completely fly out of her mind.

"So are you going to let me in or are you going to leave me standing outside?" she asks.

Rachel doesn't reply she just moves out of the way of the door so she can enter. Santana walks into the kitchen as Rachel shuts the door.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought dinner, I went to that vegan place you really like" Santana shouts so Rachel can hear her from the living room.

Rachel enters the kitchen and finds Santana unpacking the large take out bag. She watches her as she grabs two plates from the cupboard and places them on the side. It's like a picture of domesticity.

"You okay?" Santana asks, standing in front of Rachel and cupping her chin.

She sounds sincere and Rachel wonders why she doubted Santana and her feelings so she nods her head in response.

"Good" Santana smiles.

She uses the hand on Rachel's chin to lift her head slightly and places a quick kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I bought your favorite, spicy vegetable stir fry for dinner and then I thought we could go to the bedroom and have dessert."

She sends Rachel that smirk, the one that makes her knees go week, the one that clouds her mind. Santana manages to be sweet and sexual at the same time and it's Rachel's weakness.

It doesn't take long for the food to be finished and for clothes to be scattered across the bedroom floor. It takes even less time for Santana to say that she is leaving, she has to work early tomorrow an excuse Rachel has heard many times over the past two years.

This is the time when Rachel feels the worst, when Santana leaves Rachel alone in her bed. She had got what she wanted from Rachel but sometimes Rachel is confused as to what Santana actually wants.

She doesn't think it's all about the sex, they have been on dates many of which didn't end in the bedroom. Last week Santana had taken Rachel to have dinner with her parents, a step Rachel thought was taking them in another direction.

She thinks their relationship is progressing, that Santana is taking it seriously but then there be a week were she'll receive no contact from Santana at all. She'll just show up and play the "you're being clingy" card and Rachel gives in, apologises even, anything so she doesn't lose what she has with Santana.

It's like a game to Santana, like she's trying to see how far she can push Rachel but Rachel's on to her, she'll play Santana's game and hopefully she'll prove that she's good enough.

* * *

When Santana had left her on Thursday night stating she had work, she promised to make it up to Rachel by taking her out to dinner on Saturday.

Rachel spends a couple of hours getting ready for her date with Santana, she had recently bought a new dress with shoes to match and she couldn't wait to show Santana.

She knows Santana will love it, it's low cut and shows a large amount of leg, one thing that Santana likes to compliment her on.

She finishes getting ready with five minutes to spare, Santana will be here at eight.

By nine o'clock Santana still hasn't shown, Rachel has tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail, she thinks that Santana might be driving and that's why she hasn't answered so she'll wait a little longer.

The longer she waits the less she believes Santana will show, she changes into her pajamas and sits in her bed, her cell phone clutched in her hand. There's still a hope that Santana might ring or at the very least text but as the clock turn to two in the morning she gives up and turns off her bedside lamp.

She feels exhausted physically and emotionally. She feels so rejected by Santana but she'll give her one more chance. A last chance to explain herself, for all Rachel knows she could have a reasonable explanation for why she didn't come tonight but if she hasn't Rachel might reconsider ending things with the Latina.

She tries to sleep but she can't, her mind is clouded with Santana. She thinks about where she is or who she's with.

Santana had told Rachel that she loves her but Rachel wonders how many other girls she has said that to. No matter how many times Santana tells her that she's the only one she wants, Rachel knows that there are other girls. The first girl she found out about was Brittany.

Rachel met Brittany at a dance studio that they both attended. She instantly liked the blonde she had tons of enthusiasm and was a fantastic dancer and since they became such good friends, Rachel wanted Brittany to meet her girlfriend.

They planned to meet at a club, Brittany's idea since she loved dancing so much. After introductions were made Rachel was glad that Santana and Brittany were getting along so well.

Maybe she should have seen it then or any of the other times that they all went out together but she didn't and anytime she would have a moment of doubt, Santana would say I love you and the doubt was reburied.

It was during a dance class that she found out, Rachel was telling Brittany about the date Santana had taken her on and Brittany let it slip. It was an offhand comment and Rachel isn't sure if the blonde had realised what she had said.

She probed Brittany a little more and Brittany had told her what had happened. She wanted to hate the blonde for what she had done but when Brittany had ask if she had done something wrong and that Santana had told her that it was okay, her hatred turned to Santana.

She knows that Santana can be manipulative, she had witnessed it. Whether it was to get them into a club or whether it was at a restaurant, Santana knew how to get what she wanted.

She was waited for Santana to come over, she wanted to confront her about Brittany.

It was a mistake, a moment of weakness and it will never happen again. That's what Santana tells her. She promises and tells Rachel that she loves her and she never meant to hurt her and Rachel believes her. She always does.

Brittany was the first that Rachel knew about but she doesn't know how many girls there were before Brittany or even if there were girls after Brittany and then she found out about Quinn.

Quinn was a shock for Rachel, she had been her friend since high school and had come to visit Rachel but she was busy rehearsing for a show, so she left Quinn under the watchful eye of Santana.

As far as Rachel knew Quinn was straight but apparently she was drunk and just wanted to experiment but what Rachel didn't understand was why she had to choose her girlfriend to experiment with and most importantly why was Santana so willing to help.

Santana was drunk too, she didn't want to drink that much that night but Quinn kept filling her glass and Rachel knows how Santana get when she's drunk. Quinn was telling her things and you know how persuasive Quinn can be. She didn't remember most of it just waking up the next morning in Quinn's hotel room.

She apologises again but this time it's different, she breaks down and tells Rachel that she was going to tell her about Quinn. Santana starts rambling about how she's not good enough for Rachel, how's she always disappointing her and letting her down and maybe Rachel would be better off without her. Rachel has never heard Santana ramble before.

Rachel is given a chance, she can finally stick up for herself and tell Santana no, no you don't deserve me. You've treated me like crap and I can't take it anymore but she doesn't. She's too overwhelmed by the fear of losing Santana.

She accepts the apology and manages to pluck up enough strength to tell Santana this can't happen again and Santana agrees.

She thinks maybe it's better this way, the more you willing to suffer for a person, the more it shows you really care about them and Rachel loves Santana. One thing she can't help but wonder about is if Santana would have really told her if Rachel hadn't found the text from Quinn on Santana's phone, asking her not to tell Rachel. She tries not to think too much about it, Santana told her that she was going to and that's enough for her.

She accepted Santana's apology easily but she never talked to Quinn again.

* * *

It's late at night she hears a knock on her door. It happens often, she knows why Santana is here.

She opens the door to find Santana but this time she has no dinner and Rachel can tell by her hooded eye lids that Santana is drunk.

"Hey baby" she slurs.

She stumbles over to Rachel and pulls her into a kiss. It's sloppy and Rachel can taste the alcohol on Santana's breath.

The front door is slammed shut and Rachel is pulled towards the bedroom. She knows that she should stop this, that Santana is drunk and using her for her own pleasure again but before she can say anything Santana has stripped down to her underwear.

Rachel's reservations are gone as soon as Santana's lips touch hers.

Her clothes leave her body in record time and she can feel Santana's soft skins against hers.

Rachel's actions may be considered stupid but she's not. She knows that nothing will change and she knows what she has with Santana isn't perfect but it's a lot better than being without her.

* * *

_A/N The last few one-shots have all been fluffy and I wanted to try something different so I was inspired when I was listening to the great song Self Esteem by The Offspring which this is heavily based on._

_It is different and even I felt guilty writing depressive Pezberry and then adding Brittana and Quintana on top of that. I think I need to go away and write continuous Pezberry fluff just to make myself feel better. _

_I'm still working on The Bet and have updated the poll so please take a minute to vote. There are three options that have the same amount of votes so I need a winner for me to write next._

_Live_Young._


	27. The Bet

**The Bet**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

It was Monday morning and another day at McKinley High School. Santana was rooting through her locker when Noah Puckerman arrives and leans against the locker next to her.

"Berry is wearing one of her short skirts again, damn those things should be illegal"

"Don't you have better things to do other than to perv on overbearing hobbits?" Santana asks.

"Not really especially when she wears those skirts, I can't believe that I missed out on that. I think I might try and have another go with her"

"You really think you can get under Berry's skirt, I have a better chance at bedding her than you do"

"Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean you can get any girl to drop at your feet" Puck states.

"I wouldn't say any girl but I could definitely get Berry"

"Oh yeah are you willing to put money on that? A hundred bucks says I can get Rachel to give it up to me before you can" Puck says.

"Where the hell are you going to get a hundred dollars from?"

"I won't need it, trust me"

"Okay Puckerman you're on. Whoever has Berry v-card by the end of the week wins" Santana smirks.

"A week, that's not enough time"

"You scared Puckerman or have you just realised that you can't compare to me"

"I just didn't think a week would be enough time for Rachel to be comfortable with the idea of sleeping with one of us but you know what, you're on. I dated Rachel and she cheated on Finn with me plus she hates you, so I think I have the advantage here"

"You better hope there are more pools to clean in Lima Puck because you going to need the money"

* * *

Puck had a plan, the first time he dated Rachel he went about it all wrong. This time he knew better and he knew that the way to Rachel's heart or in this case the way into her obscenely short skirt was through music.

He enters the choir room and finds Rachel at the piano, he knew she would be here.

"Hey Rachel" he greets.

"Hello Noah, can I help you with something?"

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with something for glee."

"Of course, is it your general singing you need help with or is it a particular song"

"It's a duet and I was thinking you could sing it with me." Puck says.

"You want to sing with me?"

"Well we have always had chemistry, you know musically and I thought it might be fun" Puck explains and flashes Rachel a smile.

"Okay Noah, you can come to my house after school so we can practise"

"Thanks Rachel"

Puck smirks as he leaves the choir room, it's only day one of the bet and he has already earned himself an invitation to Rachel's bedroom maybe not in the exact way he wants but still it's a start.

* * *

When Santana enters the cafeteria she finds Rachel sitting at a table with the rest of the glee club with a spare seat next to her. She notices Puck across the room piling food on his tray, when he turns around their eyes meet.

She looks towards the spare seat next to Rachel and then back up to meet Puck's gaze.

It was on.

She rushes towards the table as fast as she could without looking like a complete idiot and slips into the seat. She accidentally knocks Rachel's arm with the force she sits down causing Rachel to spill some of the water she was currently drinking from a bottle.

Rachel gasps as the cold water splashes on to her.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Santana says.

She grabs some napkins from Mercedes tray and begins to dab the water that had spilt on Rachel's bare thighs.

"It's okay Santana" Rachel says gripping Santana's wrist, stopping her movements.

Santana pulls her arm back, so much for not looking like an idiot. At least she got to feel up Rachel in front of Puck who had taken the other spare seat at the opposite end of the table.

"So are you doing anything interesting tonight?" Santana asks.

After the confusion of why Santana was engaging her in conversation in front of the glee club went away Rachel answers.

"I have a ballet lesson and then I'm helping someone with their singing. Why are you interested?"

"I thought maybe you and I could hang out but since you're busy maybe we could do something tomorrow night instead"

"You want to hang out with me?"

"You're always saying that the glee club is a family and we need to work as a team to win nationals, so I thought that maybe we should try and get to know each other a bit better. I have an extra cheerios practise tomorrow afternoon but you can meet me at my house afterwards"

"Okay, that sounds nice Santana. I'm glad to see you're taking glee club seriously."

"I meant it when I said it was the best part of my day" Santana says.

She smiles at Rachel and Rachel smiles back. Santana can't help but take a quick look in Puck's direction and as she suspected he had seen exchange. She sends him a smug smirk, he really didn't know what he had gotten himself in to.

* * *

"Hello Noah, please come on in. I thought we could practise in the basement."

"Wouldn't it be better in your bedroom, its soundproofed and the acoustics are be better"

"Okay, well you go on upstairs you remember where my bedroom is and I'll get us some bottled water, it's best to keep our throats hydrated"

"Cool" Puck smirks.

He picks up his guitar case and heads up the stairs. Of course he remembers where Rachel's bedroom was, he had been in it a couple of times and even if he had forgotten the large gold star on the door was a huge giveaway.

He places his guitar case on Rachel's bed and takes a look at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his mohawk a few times.

Santana is stupid if she thinks she could beat him at this bet. She was probably sat at home right now thinking of a way to seduce the diva while he was sat on Rachel's bed in her parentless house

Rachel enters the room carrying the water and places it on her dressing table and sits next to him on the bed.

"So you said you have a song in mind"

"Yeah it's Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Have you heard it?" Puck asks.

"Yes I have heard it but don't you think it's a bit inappropriate considering we used to date"

"It's only a song Rach. I think we'd kill it. I just want to prove to the glee kids that I do enjoy being a part of the club and that I am worthy of being the male lead"

"Okay Noah, since it's so important to you we can sing the song and for what it's worth with a bit of discipline I think you would be a fine leading man"

"Thanks Rachel, you're the only one that believes in me" Puck says reaching his hand out attempting to touch Rachel's thigh but she jumps of the bed before his hand can reach its destination.

"Let's get started" Rachel says.

* * *

It was day two of the bet and as far as Santana was concerned she was in the lead. She had sat with Rachel at lunch yesterday and had invited Rachel to her house.

As she walks down the corridor of McKinley, Santana spots Rachel getting her books out of her locker. Rachel grabs a book to many and the lot tumble out of her arms, Santana is quick on the scene and helps pick up the books.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel says.

"Do you want me to carry them to class for you? Santana offers.

"No it's okay. I don't need them all, I was just searching for something in my locker"

"Hey Rachel" Puck greets.

He's holding a slushy and Santana eyes him suspiciously wondering what his angle is.

"I was just passing through the cafeteria, so I thought I'd get you a drink and if you're not thirsty then I will happy aim it in the direction of anybody you want."

"That isn't necessary Noah. I appreciate the sentiment but you are welcome to have it." Rachel replies.

Kurt appears next and Santana wonders if she's ever going to get time alone to talk to Rachel.

"Mr Schue wants us all to meet him in the auditorium" Kurt announces.

Rachel takes her books from Santana and places them back in her locker, closes the door and walks away with Kurt.

Santana watches as they walk away she's sure she hears the words Barbra and Streisand mentioned.

"So, she appreciated my sentiment" Puck grins taking a sip of the slushy.

As soon as he lowers it back down Santana knocks the cup from his hand causing it to fly across the hallway, showering Puck and a couple of passersby in purple slush.

"Very mature" Puck says.

"That's for interrupting me when I was talking to Rachel"

"We're competing against each other, I wasn't going to let you get the upper hand" Puck replies.

"Well she'll be at my house tonight, so I think I already have the upper hand"

Puck lets Santana gloat. He isn't going to tell her about being in Rachel's room or about their duet, he's going to play it cool and keep his cards close to his chest.

* * *

Rachel arrives at the Lopez residence and presses the doorbell.

"Why are you ringing the doorbell?" Santana asks as she opens the door.

"So you are aware of my presence and I think that a doorbell is more polite than knocking"

"I meant why didn't you just come in, you normally do"

"I wasn't sure if you had company, I know sometimes that Quinn and Brittany come home with you after a cheerleading and I didn't want you to have to explain why Rachel Berry is just walking into your house"

"They're not here, I was all on my own" Santana says, pulling Rachel into the house by her sweater and closing the door in the process.

"Well that was until you showed up" she smirks, tugging a little harder on Rachel's sweater bringing their bodies close together.

Rachel's arms instinctively wrap around Santana's neck when the Latina leans down and kisses her.

"So do you want to watch tv or something?" Rachel asks.

"I think we should carry on doing this" Santana replies.

Rachel laughs and accepts another kiss from Santana before pulling her into the living room and pushing her on to the couch.

She grabs the remote control from the coffee table and takes a seat in between Santana's legs.

"What was up with you at school today?" Rachel asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one you talked to me and even asked me over here in front of the glee club"

"I didn't really think about it I just wanted to see you"

"Yes but normally you would text me or ask me privately"

"Does it really matter? I just wanted to see my girlfriend that's all, anyway I thought you'd be happy that I acted friendly towards you in school" Santana says.

"I was, it was just a surprise is all"

"So how did your singing lesson go?" Santana asks.

"It wasn't a singing lesson, I was just helping Noah with a project for glee"

"Wait, you were with Puck last night"

"Yes, he wants to sing a duet with me" Rachel says.

"Where did you practise?"

"What? What has that got to with anything?"

"Just answer the question, where did you practise?"

"My bedroom"

"Damn it" Santana exclaims jumping off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"What's wrong is that you let Noah Puckerman a known sex shark into your bedroom"

"We were just rehearsing a song. He didn't try anything, well he tried touching my thigh but I stopped him and he backed off"

"He touched you?"

"No I said he tried, why are you getting so angry about this?"

"I don't like it when someone is trying to feel up my girlfriend alright?"

"You can't blame Noah, he doesn't know we're together. Please don't be angry with me"

"I'm not." Santana sighs noticing the sad look on Rachel's face.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. It was my fault that Puck came on to you"

"How is it your fault?" Rachel asks.

"You promise you won't get angry when I tell you"

"Santana what is going on?"

"Just promise"

"Fine I promise I won't get angry"

"I kind of made a bet with Puck to see who could take your virginity"

"What!" Rachel yells.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry"

"Yes well I lied. How could you do something like that? It's degrading, demeaning and not to mention unfair to Noah since you and I started having sex a month ago"

"I know I was stupid, but it was just a bet it didn't mean anything"

"I forgot that you were the type of person that believes that sex is just sex but to me it means something but I thought that when we started dating you had changed and I thought you believed it meant something too but I guess I was wrong." Rachel says.

"You're right. I did use to think sex was just sex but you're also right about me changing. Before you it didn't mean anything but now it means everything. I shouldn't have made the bet with Puck, I wasn't thinking about you I was just trying to mess with him. He was saying how he thought he had a chance with you and I knew that he didn't so I thought it would be fun to take advantage of that. I know I said I changed but there still a part of me that is the old Santana and sometimes she might show up but that's who you fell in love with right?"

"Yes I did but I never thought you would treat me this way and use something so important to me as entertainment. I'm going home, I can't even look at you right now"

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry"

Rachel ignores Santana's apologies and exits the house, she walks down the driveway, gets into her car and drives away.

* * *

Rachel has avoided her so far today, she hasn't even answered any of her texts or phone calls. Santana hasn't seen Puck either which she finds strange, she wanted to tell him that the bet was off.

There was no way Rachel could avoid her in glee, especially when she made sure she sat next to her. When Puck enters the room Santana expects him to take the other seat next to Rachel but instead he walks over to his guitar and picks it up from its stand.

"Mr Schue if you don't mind Rachel and I have been working on a song"

"Go ahead guys"

Santana gets more and more annoyed as she sits through Rachel and Puck singing Need You Now. Puck sends her a smirk, she knows it because he thinks he's got the upper hand regarding their bet.

If Santana didn't know any better she would think that Rachel was really into the song, she was sending looks at Puck and lightly touching his arm. She was messing with Santana and it was working.

Once they finish their song Rachel sits down next to Santana and Puck takes the seat next to Rachel.

When glee finishes Santana follows Rachel into the hallway and grabs her arm.

"Why did you sing that song with Puck I told you about the bet and that he's just trying to get into your pants?"

"I told Noah that I would sing with him, so I did"

"Hey is everything okay?" Puck asks, walking up to the two girls.

"Everything is fine Noah"

"Are you sure? You want me to walk you to class just in case?"

"You can drop the act Puck, Rachel isn't going to sleep with you and even if she did you wouldn't be her first because she and I already slept together. So the bets off."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Puck asks.

"Yes, tell him Rach"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Santana, you and I never slept together. I certainly wouldn't give my virginity away to someone that didn't treasure the moment as much as I did"

"Rachel you know that's not true, you know it meant something to me" Santana says.

"Goodbye Noah" Rachel says.

She walks away leaving a devastated Santana behind.

"Okay, why do I feel like I'm missing something big here?" Puck asks.

"Rachel and I are dating, we have been for the past eight months and I've acted like the biggest asshole on earth"

"Why the hell would you take a bet about me trying to have sex with your girlfriend?"

"Because I knew you would lose and I could hold it over you. I didn't know she would react that way otherwise I wouldn't have done it. I need to go and find her and Puck please don't tell anyone about us" Santana says.

"Don't worry San, go and get your girl back"

* * *

Santana arrives at the Berry house and knocks on the door. She stands there for ten minutes, she knows that Rachel is home because her car is here.

She knows Rachel is ignoring her, she has every right to but if she can't talk to her girlfriend then she can't beg for her forgiveness.

Santana reaches behind one of the plant pots and picks up a large rock. She turns it over and opens the small compartment that contains the hidden key.

She lets herself into the house and runs upstairs to Rachel's room only to find the door locked.

"Rachel, please let me in"

"I don't want to talk to you, just go away" Rachel yells.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a chance to explain. I want to do it to your face but I'll do it through the door if I have to"

Santana leans against the door and waits for the sound of the door open or a reply from Rachel but all she hears is silence.

"I was so happy when you decided to give me a chance that I promised that I would never hurt you. I'm sorry that I broke that promise but it wasn't intentional. Puck was going on about how he wanted to sleep with you and it pissed me off, then he made the bet and I accepted it. It was a stupid idea and I was just trying to mess with him. I shouldn't have agreed to it, I should have thought about you and how it would make you feel but I didn't and I'm sorry. I understand why you're angry, you have every right to be. Please just let me in so I can tell you how sorry I am"

She keeps her head against the door, listening for any movement inside the room. The door slowly opens revealing an expressionless Rachel.

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed in you" Rachel says, moving away from the door to let Santana in.

"I'm disappointed in myself, I'm the person that's supposed to make you happy not upset you. I am truly sorry and will do anything for you to forgive me"

"I already forgave you right after your speech, sometimes I forget how much of a smooth talker you are." Rachel smiles.

"I'm sorry too. I may have overreacted slightly, making a bet with one of your friends isn't the worst thing you could have done"

"There is no need to apologise, I was in the wrong but you forgave so I think it's time we forget. Let's just put it behind us. I love you so much." Santana says.

"I love you too" Rachel replies, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl.

Santana loves the feeling of Rachel in her arms, she didn't like it when her girlfriend was mad at her, it didn't happen very often and when it did it was never lasted very long.

"You know since Puck knows about us, we're going to receive some very dirty comments and possibly an offer for a threesome."

"That idea is completely repulsive Santana"

"I know, I was just saying. Anyway, people will have to find their own Berry because no one is sharing mine, not like that is possible because there is no one else out there like you Rach."

"I can say the same for you Santana, you're unique and you are the only person out there for me"

Santana pulls Rachel tighter against her body and slowly brings their lips together. They would never let anyone or anything tear them apart, especially not a stupid bet.

* * *

_A/N This was the one-shot I wrote a while ago and hated it, I edited it and finished off and I'm still unsure about it but I just wanted to get it out of the way and focus on other things._

_Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, I had two reviews one from a guest and one from a guest called K who both asked for a sequel to Self Esteem. They had the same idea and wanted to see Rachel end things with Santana and have Santana try and get her back. If I wrote a sequel I want to know if you think Rachel should take Santana back, I have created a poll (because I love them and I don't have to make the decision) so you can vote but I have made it a blind poll so you can't see the result until you read it. It will be up for a couple of days and then I will put my one-shot poll back up._

_To silentreader I do take prompts but I have avoided things relating to season 4 as I have only see up to episode 11 because I live in England. I could probably attempt them but I have other ideas that I'll concentrate on first but I will definitely write them once I've seen it all, I promise._

_Saying that I will take prompts, I'll add them to the poll but please for now avoid anything to do with season 4._

_Live_Young._


	28. Until It's Gone

**Until It's Gone**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

Summary: Sequel to Self Esteem.

* * *

Santana never saw it coming. She thought things were fine between them, sure they had problems every couple did but she thought that they had worked through them. She ever expected Rachel to leave her.

She acted like it didn't bother her. She would go to a club and find a hot girl and dance with them, kiss them even but when it came to sealing the deal she just couldn't do it.

She would leave the club alone and spend the night with her best friend, Jack Daniels. She had never realised before on how much she depended on Rachel. She had a crappy day at work yesterday and all she wanted to do was pick up and take out and turn up at Rachel's door and Rachel would make her feel better.

But she couldn't do that anymore because Rachel was no longer hers. Santana had taken the other girl for granted, knowing she would always be there when she needed her but not anymore.

It just hit her one day how much she missed Rachel and maybe she should have noticed it when she only targeted girls that were short with long, brown hair. They looked like Rachel but they certainly weren't her. They didn't have that optimism in their eyes or that killer smile that never failed to make Santana smile too.

Maybe if she had taken more time to appreciate the little quirks Rachel had or at least mentioned to the other girl how much she loved them, things would have been different now. She had told Rachel that she loved her but that was because Rachel had said it first and she only said it back just to keep Rachel happy but now she thinks that the feelings she has for Rachel could actually be love.

It had been another long day at work for Santana and she didn't want to spend another night alone. She wanted to talk to Rachel. They never really talked after Rachel had told her it was over, she had tried numerous times to talk to her but Rachel always ignored her, but not tonight.

Tonight, she's going to talk to Rachel.

She gives herself a little confidence with the help of Jack but makes sure she doesn't drink too much, she knew that wouldn't help.

She grabs her coat and makes her way over to Rachel's.

* * *

Rachel was alone and it scared her. She had finally had enough and worked up the confidence to tell Santana that she couldn't be in a relationship with her anymore.

Santana had tried to convince her that everything was fine between them but Rachel was adamant, she had to end it.

After their conversation Santana gave up and left and that was the last Rachel heard from the Latina.

For two weeks at least.

Then the phone calls started and the random appearances at Rachel's apartment. Sometimes Santana was sober but most of the time she was not. Rachel ignored her, she was scared that if she talked to her that somehow Santana would suck her back in and Rachel didn't want that. Well that's what she tries to tell herself but anytime Santana calls, she is tempted to answer and tell her that she made a mistake and that she loves her.

And she does love Santana, she always has and that's the problem. She's trying to be strong, finally standing up for herself but the more time that passes, the weaker she feels and the more she want's Santana to lean on.

She's her safe place.

She is surprised when she hears the knock on the door, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks, as she opens the door.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I really don't want to talk to you, I broke up with you remember."

Rachel attempts to shut the door but a strong hand stops it.

"Please baby."

Rachel has never heard Santana sound so desperate before. She peels back the door and expects to see a drunken Santana but she doesn't, she's completely sober.

She lets Santana into the apartment and sits on the couch. Santana copies her movements and sits on the couch next to her.

"You wanted to talk, so talk" Rachel says.

"I miss you, I miss you so fucking much and I don't understand why we aren't together, I thought that things were good between us."

"We haven't been good for a while Santana and I don't know how you could think we were. I was ignorant at first, blinded by love and I probably still am but you treated me terribly. You would show up here drunk, wanting sex and then you'd just leave stating a lame excuse. Other times you would ignore me and just see me whenever you wanted, you'd promise to take me out and then stand me up and not to mention that you cheated on me. How many times even I don't know."

"You never told me, you never said that you weren't happy or that you were feeling this way."

"I shouldn't have to, you should know that it isn't right. Did you ever think about the things you did or how you made me feel or are my feeling not as important to yours?"

"Of course they are and I know that I have been stupid but I really want you to give me another chance. I promise I will change" Santana says.

"If there is any chance of us getting back together and I'm not saying that there is, then I want to talk this out properly. I want to know why you did what you did."

"Okay."

"How many girls did you sleep with when we were together?"

"You know that there was only Brittany and Quinn."

"Lying to me isn't going to get us anywhere, how many girls were there?"

"Five, including Brittany and Quinn."

"So these other three girls, do I know who they are?"

"No, even I can't remember who there were, I just met them in a club."

"Did you have sex with any of them more than once?" Rachel asks.

"Why does that matter?"

"If you slept with them once then at least I know it was just about the sex, if you saw any of them more than once then you had an emotional connection to them."

"I promise they were just one night things, they didn't mean anything."

"Then why did you do it?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. I was drunk and they were just there."

"It's not like I ever withheld sex from you, you could have left the club and came to me."

"I know."

"Did you mean it when you told me that you loved me?"

"Not at first but now I do." Santana replies.

Rachel looks away, contemplating Santana's words.

"I really do love you Rachel."

"Then I don't understand how you could do this to me or treat me the way you did."

"I was stupid and oblivious to what I had in front of me. I know it's cliché but I really didn't know what I had until it was gone. Those girls meant nothing to me, you are they only person that I want to be with and I was so stupid that I didn't see that before. I promise that if you give me another chance that things will be different."

"I'm scared Santana. I'm scared because I can feel myself giving into to you. You're promising me all these things and I can help but wonder if they're just words, empty promises or if you actually mean them."

Santana grabs both of Rachel's hand in hers and looks her deep in the eyes.

"I do mean them."

"I don't know" Rachel says, retracting her hands from Santana's grip and standing up.

She slowly paces the room, there are too many thoughts in her head.

"How can I trust that you won't cheat on me again? What if things won't go back to the way there were?"

"I know it's hard and that you only have my word for it but I promise things will be different. I've seen what my life would be like without you and I don't want to go through that again."

"I just don't know how things will work."

"Move in with me." Santana says.

"What?"

"You said you don't know if you can trust me. If you move in with me you'll know where I am all the time, I'll be at home with you. I'll also stop going out and drinking, I'll even quit drinking altogether if that's what you want."

"I don't know."

"It's the perfect idea" Santana says.

She gets off the couch and walks over to Rachel with a huge smile on her face. She takes Rachel's hands in her own again.

"You want me to move in with you? What happens if we break up again then where would I go if I've lost my apartment? The only way I would agree to that would be if you moved in here, at least I would have security if you mess up again."

"That's the same situation for me, if that did happen then where would I go?" Santana asks.

"That wouldn't be my problem."

Rachel was considering it, she was considering Santana's offer but she wanted to have all of the control this time.

"Fine, I told you I'd do anything for another chance. So I'll move in here."

"I haven't agree to it yet."

"But you're getting there" Santana smirks.

Santana knows when to pull out Rachel's weakness. That smirk.

"I won't go back to how things were before, you do one thing that I'm not happy with then that's it. This is your last chance, believe me I won't take you back again. I'd kick you out of my apartment and out of my life forever."

"Trust me baby, it won't come to that. Things are going to be better now, I can feel it."

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel, pulling her close against her chest.

Rachel feels like she's home again in Santana's arms, that familiar scent surrounds her and completely takes over her senses.

She's back in her safe place again.

* * *

_A/N A couple of people were interested in a sequel to Self Esteem and took the time to vote on my poll. I think being Pezberians made you biased since 90% wanted Rachel to take Santana back._

_I really didn't know which option to choose that's why I went with a poll. Part of me wanted Rachel to be rid of Santana after the way she had treated her but then again Rachel has forgiven Santana so many times, that I think I would have been easy for her to forgive her and take her back._

_I apologise for it being a bit short, I had written in months ago and wasn't sure about it but I decided just to post it._

_Thanks for voting, your reviews and for generally sticking with me. _

_Added A/N I might have taken it a bit far with the amount of times Santana cheated and I think some people might have changed their vote had they've known that, I willing to change it if people want._

_Also I want to add that I don't condone cheating._

_Live_Young._


End file.
